What comes after always
by bugsandroses
Summary: A continuation of "New Beginnings"
1. Chapter 1

Rick Castle heard the sound of a key sliding into the lock of the door. He jogged over as it opened and gathered his daughter into a welcoming hug. Rick's joy in holding his daughter and knowing that Kate was sleeping safe and close by made it absolutely impossible for him not exude happiness. He hugged Alexis close and spun her around just like when she was a little girl.

"Well hello to you, Dad! Now can you please put me down…..is that Isabella's pizza I smell?"

"Yes it is, just for my favorite graduate." Alexis smiled at him in thanks but Rick noticed it did not reach her eyes. "Hey, sweetie what's wrong. You were so looking forward to the party last night. Didn't you have fun? Did something happen? Are you OK?"

"I'm OK. I don't know…the party was good and I was having a great time and then it hit me. I may never see any of my friends again. I have been so close to Paige, Lynn and Lenore for so long. I am the only one in my class going to Columbia. I'll have no one there I really know. What if I can't handle the classes and all the work? What if I made the wrong decision?"

Rick Castle was surprised by his daughter's words but then something Kate once told him when she left for college came into his memory and her words came out of his mouth. "It's exciting but scary to leave all the familiar people, places and all your comfortable routines behind, Pumpkin. You will make hundreds of decisions in the next year or two and yes, some of them will be wrong. You have the strength and smarts to fix what's wrong and move on. You're ready to fly solo, kiddo. I am so proud of you but do you think I can have just one last summer with you as my little girl."

"That sounds really good, Dad. Now let's have some pizza. After that, I want to sleep for a week." Sitting at the breakfast bar they each grabbed a piece from the warmer and ate in contented silence. After two slices Alexis turned to her father. "OK, now tell me why you are so happy. Last night when I left for the party you were so down I almost didn't go."

"I'm happy because you're home and I get to be with you all summer…not buying that, huh?"

"Dad, I know something bad happened between you and Kate. She is the only one that can hurt you, make you really mad or sad. You said you were done at the 12th precinct. That you were not going to follow her around anymore. Is that why you were so down last night? Was that your decision or hers?"

Rick sometimes forgot how well his daughter knew him, until he realized they really grew up together. When his first wife cheated on him, he took Alexis, left Meredith and LA behind for good. Raising his daughter alone had been the best time of Rick's life but that job was done. She wasn't a little girl anymore. Alexis was a smart, strong and perceptive young woman who would be leaving for college in six short weeks. Reaching over, he framed her face with his hands and gently kissed her forehead. "She is not the only one, my darling daughter!"

"I love you too, Dad but that distraction is not going to work. Tell me what happened, please?"

Rick took her hand and a deep breath. "We were working on the Orlando Costa case."

"I know, it was the last case I worked on for my internship with the NYPD and Dr. Parrish. Hello, Lanie is Kate's best friend and has eyes and ears all over the precinct."

"We discovered the man who killed Costa was the same man that shot Kate. His name is Cole Maddox. The night before your graduation I went over to beg Kate not to try to find Maddox and to let her mom's case go. That finding her mother's killer wasn't worth dying for...and we fought."

"And she wouldn't let him or her mom's case go."

Rick slowly shook his head. "I told her I couldn't watch her get...hurt again and left for good."

"I am so sorry, dad. I wish you had said something. I would have been here for you." Alexis was sad. So many times she was afraid that her father would be hurt or killed following Kate around on her cases. A part of her was happy that danger was over but a bigger part was sad because she knew her father was in love with Detective Beckett. She was angry that Kate led him on and then let her dad go.

"I know, Pumpkin." Rick kissed the hand he was holding. "Just after you called me from the party, Kate came over to see me. I was angry and was going to tell her go away…but I never got the chance. Kate …" He stopped and got up to pace, running his hand through his hair not sure how to explain what had happened, all that had happened last night. "Kate did go after Maddox, she wanted to go alone but Detective Esposito wouldn't let her."

"Oh my god Dad, she went after a killer with no backup! Did Kate or Detective Esposito get hurt?"

"Yeah, they both did. Maddox knocked out Esposito, gave him one big concussion. Then he attacked Kate, left her beaten and bruised hanging from the roof of a ten story building. If Kevin Ryan hadn't convinced Captain Gates to send a SWAT team, she would have died. Ryan got to Kate just in time, pulled her back onto the roof or she would have fallen."

"But she will be OK and Detective Esposito too?"

"Esposito will recover but he was suspended by Gates and Kate resigned from the NYPD."

"I….I don't know what to say….Wait, then why did Kate come here to see you?"

"To apologize to me, Kate decided she wants…to live. The last ten or twelve years of her life have been all about chasing her mother's killer. She wants more, she wants….."

"She wants you! Oh please, I'm not a little girl. I've watched you both for the last four years. Dad, I know my mom hurt you badly and for a long time you didn't want to care for anyone seriously, didn't want to get hurt again." Rick stopped pacing and stared at his daughter.

"Kate pretty much did the same thing, going out with men she didn't love because she was afraid of her feelings for you. Yes Dad, Lanie and I talked about you and Kate all the time. After I broke up with Ashley, I guess I understood those fears a little better but I hate that Kate hurt you, pushed you away and put you in danger."

Rick pulled her into his arms. "You amaze me sometimes, child of mine. I hurt her too, remember it was me that opened her mom's case again, against her wishes after she put it all behind her. She forgave me...so many times. Sweetie, listen to me, I forced my way into her life. I followed Kate, sometimes over her strenuous objections. She always tried to keep me safe; she always worried about the chance you might lose me because the loss of her mom changed her entire life. So I guess you could say I caused a lot of the danger that she is in."

"Dad please, I've watched you try so hard to make her happy. I've also seen your pain when she pulled away and when you thought that you lost her."

"I love her."

"You...wow!" Alexis in stunned silence for a minute. "YEAH! Lanie owes me a dollar. I said that you would be the first to actually say it out loud."

"You don't sound surprised."

"Duh, I've known it since the night Kate's apartment blew up. I've never seen you like that about anyone...and then you brought her home with you. Dad, I don't remember you and mom together but I've seen you with lots of women since. You're different with her; you don't even try to keep up that silly playboy image Gina created for you. You're you; the real you, Richard Rogers not "Rick Castle", my best friend and the best dad in the world."

"Thank you sweetie but pretty soon I am going to be a very unemployed dad with you off to college."

"You will always have a job as my dad and it's nice to know you will be here if I ever need you. Sometimes you do come up with some really good ideas."

"Sometimes, you wound me! I think you are hanging around Hurricane Martha too much."

"Come on Dad, you know that Grams only picks on you to keep you grounded, she loves you."

"With love like that is it any wonder I have to go out into the mean streets of New York to look for some kindness. Which of my brilliant ideas did you mean?"

"That you registered me for school and then college as Alexis Rogers. I met Nichols Spark's son at orientation, he is at Columbia and the paparazzi are always hounding him. You are my dad and I don't think of you as a celebrity but sometime it hits me, you are "Rick Castle". Your new book "Frozen Heat" was just released and it is already a best seller. The movie of "Heat Wave" will be hitting all the theaters soon. I'm not sure I could handle the press all over me for a sound bite on top of college jitters."

"No sweat kiddo, besides you are the best thing I have ever created. I kind of like that my masterpiece will have my real name. I made a promise to you, Alexis and I'll keep it. It will be hard for me not to drop in on you at Columbia, at least not every day. God, I love you but will miss you so much."

"I love you and will miss you too but with me away at college, you'll be alone. I don't want that. I want you to be happy and now that Kate is no longer a cop, maybe you can help her figure out what's next. Maybe you could begin a new life with her in it that doesn't involve car chases, guns and killers?"

"You would be OK with that?"

"If things are OK now with Kate, as long as your happy, I am happy." He hugged Alexis in happiness but did not see the worried look on her face.

"This is a time of change for all of us. I don't know if Kate can just walk away from her job and her old life, especially Lanie, Kevin and Javier. She needs some time to figure out where she goes next and what she does from here but at least she wants me to be a part of that new life."

"I'm glad for you Dad! However, I need to remind you that you already have another job, you are still a writer. Your job is to dream up all those wild stories and daring stunts for Nikki Heat but can you try to remember that it is fiction. Please, no more jumping in front of bullets, going after international spies or disarming bombs. In fact, I would consider it a huge relief if you could stay away from all danger and explosive devices of any type in the future."

"Well, now that Kate has resigned, I guess those types of adventures will just be in my head from now on but I think I have enough material stored up in four years for a few more books."

"Thank you! Hey, where is Kate now? How badly was she hurt?

"She is pretty badly bruised all over, I tried to talk her into going to the hospital but….."

Rick was just getting to the tricky part of their conversation, when he heard a scream from his bedroom. Alexis was so startled she did not immediately move but she watched as her father ran through his study into the bedroom just beyond it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rick's heart pounded in fear as he ran to the bedroom. His first irrational thought was that Cole Maddox had come after Kate. His reasonable mind knew that was impossible. He lived in a secure building and he would have seen or heard anyone enter the loft...but in four years he had never once heard Kate scream like that. He skidded to a halt at the bedroom doorway. Rick was alarmed to see the woman he loved huddled into a tiny ball on the floor beside the bed, shaking in fear and crying. Did she have a nightmare about the battle on the roof with Maddox or was she in pain from her injuries?

He knelt in front of her and gently lifted her head up. "Kate!" He was stunned to see her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Oh my God, what is wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Rick?" She looked up as tears continued to stream down and starred at him in disbelief. Kate lifted an unsteady hand to his cheek. Her eyes grew wider as her fingers touched him.

"Yes, my love, I am right here." He pressed his hand against her fingers on his cheek. Whatever he was going to say to her, the words were cut off as Kate launched herself at him just as she had the night before. Her kiss was deep and passionate but even more desperate than the previous night. When they finally broke apart to breathe, she leaned against him still clutching at his shirt and whispered over and over, "Rick, you're really here, you're OK? I...it must have been a dream...I thought I lost you. Hold me, please!"

Pulling her tightly to him, he was baffled. "Me? I'm fine. I'm worried about you. Are you in pain…your back?" He saw the bruise on her back looked much worse. He tried to pull back to see her eyes but Kate wound her arms around his neck so tightly, Rick couldn't move much. Rocking her gently, he spoke softly, "Shhhh Kate, don't cry. It was just a bad dream, I'm here. I will always be here for you, I love you."

Alexis arrived at the bedroom doorway to see her father kneeling on the floor in front of someone wrapped tightly around him. She walked further into the room and saw Kate Beckett crying and clinging to her father. The t-shirt she wore was several sizes too big. Before she had a chance to think about the implications of that fact, Alexis noticed that the skin on Kate's arm, neck, shoulder and especially her back were covered in bruises. She was bruised so badly that Alexis immediately pulled out her phone to call Dr. Parrish.

She quietly backed out of the room to give Kate and her dad some privacy. She couldn't help but frown as she heard her father use his "gentle voice" trying to soothe Kate. When Alexis was younger and had a bad dream or if she was sick, her father would hold her and talk to her in that same "gentle voice" until she drifted into sleep. It rubbed her the wrong way that her father was holding Kate and talking to her like that. A part of her was unhappy with the thought of sharing her father with anyone. His devotion to her had always been absolute. Even when he was briefly married to Gina, his second wife, she had always came first. Alexis knew she had her father's undivided love and attention growing up but she wasn't a kid anymore. Alexis didn't want her dad to be alone or unhappy when she left for Columbia...

"Lanie Parrsh!" The voice of her former boss snapped Alexis out of the tug of war between her mind and heart.

"Hi Lanie, it's Alexis!"

"Well hello little Castle, you miss me so much, you called just to hear my voice?"

"No…I mean yes, I miss you but that's not why I called."

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

"It's not about me…it's Kate!"

"Do you know where she is? She is not answering her phone and no one can find her."

"She is here at the loft, with my Dad…but she is hurt. There are bruises everywhere. It looks bad, really bad! She might have internal injuries. Can you come over, please?"

"I am on my way, you keep Kate still until I get there. Sit on her if you have to."

Alexis held onto the phone, staring at it long after the call had ended. Maybe she should have checked with her dad first before calling Lanie? Well, it was too late to undo that now. She was tired after the party last night but she needed to wait up to let Lanie in and check on Kate. She walked to the breakfast bar and moved the leftover pizza from the counter to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Sitting on the couch, Alexis closed her eyes but the memory of all the angry bruises on Kate made her quickly open them again. It didn't take a Columbia graduate to figure out that things had changed between her dad and Kate. They were more than partners now. She didn't need the rumpled bed or Kate was in her father's t-shirt and very little else to figure that out. She didn't want her dad to be hurt but with Kate...it just seemed like no matter how hard her father tried to make her happy, he just got sadder and sadder. Alexis missed the way he used to be, silly, funny...happy.

Over the years she had seen a lot of women throw themselves at "Rick Castle". His picture was always in the paper as one of New York's most eligible bachelors. She smiled at all the memories. He would often arrive at some glamorous party with an eager starlet or boring social climber on his arm. Once the press was done taking pictures, he would usually ditch his date and come find her. When she was younger, her dad would take her home, read to her until she fell asleep and then returned to the party. As she got older they would find a quiet corner, eat ice cream and make up outrageous stories about the other party goers. Lately, Alexis would leave the parties because she was bored, had homework to do or needed to be up early for school. Her dad often came home very late but she could count on one hand the times he did not return until the next morning.

He had been her nanny, playmate and best friend growing up. She was his sounding board on ideas and new storylines. Alexis helped him research ideas and together they tried all the best and latest toys. When she was ten, he bought her a Star Wars light saber. Within a few years they progressed to real swords and now they had the top of the line laser tag gear. All those "silly games" with her dad had given her the opportunity to apply to the fencing club at Columbia. Her grandmother often called her father "just a big kid" and despaired that he would ever grow up but that was one of the things she liked the best about him. Yes, he did act like a kid sometimes but he learned how to be mother and father to her when they moved to New York together. He took her to ballet class, zoos, museums and the playground. He would often play with her and the other kids. Best of all he never disappeared or even complained when his loft was overrun with several of her friends for sleepovers.

For Alexis, what made her dad so special was that he was always there when she needed him most. All the times her mother forgot her dance or violins recitals after she promised to come or when she forgot to come or call on her birthdays. Usually Meredith remembered or was reminded a few days or sometimes even a few weeks afterward. Her mother was always much too busy filming somewhere to come visit when she graduated from grade school or to help her get ready for her first prom and no big surprise, she didn't show up yesterday for her High School graduation either. A gift or check from her mother would arrive sometime soon from an exotic locale.

Her dad just knew when she needed a hug or to be held. He also wasn't afraid to admit when he needed help. Alexis blushed as she remembered them going to get her first bra. The next day they got a surprise visit from her grandmother and the problem was solved. Gram was there to help Alexis through her first period and when she had to explain to her father that she was just too grown up to shop in children's department anymore. He was sweet, kind and gentle, just a great dad. Alexis wanted him happy but it would be very hard to let anyone else into their very private club. Her dad had once joked about their club, it had just two members. He called it "You and Me against the world". It had been just the two of them for so long. She was stunned to think that maybe he wanted to have more kids with Kate. Growing up Alexis had always wanted a little brother or sister but now she understood the reality, that she would have to share her father not only with Kate but also with their kids. Alexis did not like how selfish and petty those thoughts made her feel.

A knock at the door snapped her from her thoughts and memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alexis plastered a fake smile on her face and opened the door for Dr. Parish. "Hey boss, thanks for coming".

Lanie's smile disappeared as she reached up to wipe away a stray tear from her former intern's cheek. "After I see Kate, we are going to talk! You and me, got it?"

"I'm fine, just worried." Alexis responded but it sounded lame even to her and it did nothing to change Lanie's expression.

"Na-ah, first Kate, then you! Don't disappear and make me find you. Now where is Kate? Did she take up residence in the guest room again?"

"No…she is in Dad's room." Alexis looked away embarrassed and missed seeing Lanie's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "It's just behind…."

"I know where it is." Lanie was looking hard at Alexis, who was squirming under the scrutiny.

"Do you need anything, Dr. Parish?"

"I won't know until I see Kate..." Alexis nodded as Lanie walked past her into the study. "...and then we will talk, Alexis."

Lanie Parish paused briefly before pushing open the bedroom door, not sure what she would find behind it. A part of her wanted to walk in on Kate and Castle "getting busy" in bed. Kate rarely shared any juicy details about the men in her life. Lanie was intensely curious about what was going on under the expensive tailored clothes Castle always had on...but Alexis had called her because she was scared. Besides, if Kate was hurt that badly, then she wouldn't be up for any "strenuous activities". Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door. His large bed dominated the room. A pile of Kate's clothes sat folded at the bottom of it but the bed was empty. Lanie looked puzzled because most of the bed pillows were missing and the comforter had been practically pulled off the bed to the left side. Walking over to that side of the bed, she found Castle sitting on the floor in a nest of pillows; sound asleep against the bed with Kate nestled on his lap and in his arms. Her friend was mostly covered in the comforter but her right arm was draped over Rick's chest and neck.

Lanie could see bruises on her neck, hand and wrist. Stepping closer the bruise pattern on her neck and wrist looked like an imprint of four fingers. She remembered her conversation with Detective Ryan, who had been looking for Kate since she packed up her desk and left the 12th. Ryan told her that he found Kate hanging from the side of a building ten stories up. He pulled her back onto the roof and learned she had fought Maddox and lost. After both Kate and Esposito had been cleared by the EMT, Captain Gates brought them back to the precinct and directly into her office. Kevin never got the chance to talk to Kate, because he was then called into the Captain's office. Gates questioned him on what happened, he got a reprimand and was put on desk duty. Kate was long gone by the time he came out of the captain's office and Esposito wouldn't talk to him. Javier had called him a traitor for going to Gates, said that they were no longer friends.

Lanie spent the previous night with Javier. He came knocking on her door after the bars closed. He was very drunk and passed out on her couch. When he came to, she gave him aspirin and lots of coffee, as she listened to his side of the story. God what a mess! Kate had quit, Ryan and Esposito were fighting and poor Ryan was stuck on desk duty for the foreseeable future. At least it appeared that Kate and Castle were speaking again...and maybe even more. This whole mess started because of the murder of Kate's mom and it looked like the only way to make things right for everyone would be to solve it once and for all. However, just working on that case had already cost the lives of three cops. Lanie shuddered remembering just how close they all came to making it four dead cops.

She needed to check out just how badly Kate was bruised. Lanie gently moved back the comforter. Kate's arm and shoulder had bruises of various sizes and colors but it was the large bruise on her back that concerned her. Lanie knew that Kate was still not 100% recovered from being shot less than a year ago. Her chest muscles had been damaged by a bullet and the surgery to remove it. Hanging from a building wasn't the best way to help the muscles heal but she appeared to be breathing without any problems. Kate must have missed the warmth of the comforter and cuddled further into Castle. Lanie could not help but smile. She had never before seen her friend so relaxed or Rick so quiet. His right hand was covering her left hand which was resting over his heart. Maybe it was the chill or just her cop's sense of being watched but Kate's eyes soon fluttered opened.

"Lanie? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kate looked down to see she was in one of Rick's t-shirts and it had slipped off her shoulder to expose most of her back.

"How did you know I was here...with Castle." Kate turned to look at Rick and smiled. He was sound asleep but was still holding her hand.

"Alexis called me, saw all the bruises and was worried."

"She saw me! CRAP!" Kate sat up and tried to move her hand but even sleeping Rick would not let her go.

"You want to tell me why I had to hear from Alexis that you got hurt...among other things." Lanie's eyes glanced over from what Kate was wearing to the rumpled bed." Lanie had raised her voice slightly.

"Shhh, don't wake him. Help me up and I'll tell you." Kate slipped her hand from Rick's grasp and with the help of her friend got up from his lap. The agony of moving her muscles made her groan which instantly woke Castle.

Rick's eyes opened to find his arms empty. Looking up he saw Lanie first. "Dr. Parish, Oh thank God!" He rose to hug her and then gathered Kate into his arms. "I was going to call you today whether Kate agreed or not." He turned to cup Kate's face. "Please Kate; let her check out those bruises. For me?" Kate nodded silently and Rick stepped forward to kiss her. It started as a gentle thank you but the kiss soon had Lanie blushing and turning away. "I'll be just outside if you need anything." Rick kissed Kate's hand and then put it into Lanie's. He walked out of the bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind him. It was a good thing Kate had someone so close, as the door shut she staggered against her friend. Lanie steadied her and they slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Damn girl, I figured he was good but if he can make you dizzy with just a kiss, he must be unreal in bed."

Kate just smiled a slow dreamy smile. "He is!"

"Snap back to reality, girlfriend, because you have some serious explaining to do."

Rick walked slowly through his study into the living room, smiling when he found his daughter asleep on the couch. He walked over to watch her sleep and then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Dad?"

"Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"How is Kate?

"She is with Dr. Parish now. Thank you for calling her."

"I think I am going to head up to my room." She got up and started to walk to the stairs.

"OK Pumpkin, pancakes tomorrow?"

Alexis walked back over to hug him. "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, baby girl." Rick voice was husky with emotions. "Sleep well." He watched her go upstairs and then sat down heavily on the couch. He noticed a glass of scotch he'd poured the previous night just before Kate arrived. With a silent toast to all the women in his life, he drained the glass. He was tired but knew he could not sleep again until he heard from Lanie that Kate was going to be OK. Unable to concentrate enough to write, he went to the kitchen to make the pancake batter for the morning.

"Kate, you are damned lucky!" Your ribs are bruised, just like everything else and your muscles will be sore for at least a week but considering what almost happened….."

"I know, it was stupid and reckless…."

"Uh-huh! What you need is a week or ten days of rest and then as you feel better do some gentle exercise like swimming to chase away the aches.

"Castle wants me to go to his place in the Hamptons. It has a pool, will that fill the prescription?"

"Sounds just like what you need. No jogging on the beach, you hear me?

"Yes, mother."

"Oh bite me, Kate. You are a fool, throwing away happiness with both hands."

"I've messed up everything. I can't believe Alexis saw me! Ryan and Espo fighting and now I have no job." Kate ran her hands through her hair. "Lanie when you see Kevin again…tell him thank you for saving me and that I am sorry for all the trouble he is in. I am going to fix it, Javi too. I'm not sure how….."

"Well to pay for this doctor's visit, I could use a weekend at the beach."

"This is his last summer with Alexis but he wants me to go with them. He also wanted to ask Kevin and Jenny for a weekend. Hey Lanie, I'm sure Rick will let you come too. If you invite Javi, do you think he would come with you?"

"I think I can persuade him." She had been helping Kate get dressed. "I'll go by your place and pack some things for you."

"No, I'm not staying here, I can't! Castle needs some time with Alexis."

"Don't you dare run away from that man again, Katherine Beckett!"

"I'm not, just giving him some…space, while we adjust to...ah things.

"Bullshit, you have seven shades of scared written all over you. Talk to him…he deserves it. He loves you."

"I know."

"And?"

'Thanks for your help." Shaking her head, Lanie gathered her things and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lanie saw Castle in the kitchen area and walked towards him. "Kate is bruised and sore but I can't find any permanent damage…nothing that some rest and a little care won't cure. I'll leave that in your hands." She stood at the breakfast bar and looked for Alexis.

"Thank you for coming. Can I get you anything? I have some four cheese pizza I can reheat and a glass of wine, maybe?"

"No, but thanks, you have your hands full with her and I have Javi at my place waiting for me…before I go, I just wanted to talk to Alexis for a minute."

"She just went upstairs to bed…..she may be asleep already. You can go up to her room, if you want to."

Lanie walked up to Rick and caught him totally off guard by giving him a hug. "I know you have been patient with her for a long time….."

"She is worth the wait."

"You're a good man, Charlie Brown. Don't let Kate's fear make you doubt her love…and I have to tell you, right now she is one big bundle of scared. You better go calm her down or she will be out of here like a shot." Rick took her arm and walked Lanie to the bottom of the stairs as he continued onto his room.

Alexis had changed into her pajamas and was about to turn off the light, when she heard a tap on her door. Lanie opened it and saw that Alexis was in bed. "Dr. Parish, I'm really tired, can we talk tomorrow."

"What I have to say won't take long. I know you are upset finding out that your Dad and Kate are now a couple, especially the way you did. Alexis, it couldn't have been that big of a surprise. You would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to realize what was going on between them for the last four years. Besides working for me, you know everyone at the precinct has a lot of money bet on them getting together."

"Well then somebody won a lot of money yesterday. Oh, you also owe me a dollar. Dad told me tonight that he loves Kate."

"I'm happy for them, finally getting together...but why do I feel you aren't so happy about your Dad saying those words."

"It's my father's…I was just going to affair but what happened between them is more than that and it's really none of my business."

"The hell it's not! You may be all grown up and off to college very soon but he is still your father. If you think Kate isn't right for him, then you need to say something, do something, try to break them up."

"I thought you came up here to tell me that Kate and Dad are perfect for each other and I should be happy they are finally together."

"I think so but obviously you don't. Since you know your father better than I do, you have all summer to convince him that he is making a mistake."

"Kate's coming with us to the Hamptons. If I told Dad that I didn't want her with us this summer, he would do it for me but he'd be miserable. I don't want him to be sad or alone, now or when I leave for college but…."

"But what?"

"Kate hurt him, pushed him away. I was with him those three awful months last summer when she went away to heal. He waited every day for her to call. She could have sent a text or even a damned email if she didn't want to talk to him. He was lost, couldn't do anything once they kicked him out of the precinct. I watched him try to write; he literally had to lock himself in his study to finish "Frozen Heat'. He drank a lot more than usual. Later, he started dating other women but I could tell he didn't care for them. He was angry, mad or sad so often and all because of her. Before Kate, he could be childish and silly but he was happy." Alexis sat up to grab a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"I remember that day at Captain Montgomery's funeral, after she was shot. Dad's hands were covered in her blood as we waited for news from surgery. He wouldn't...couldn't leave, even for a minute to wash up. Then Josh came out and hit him, told him that Kate getting shot was his fault. Grams took me home but I saw...I saw my Dad slide down the wall and he cried. I've never seen my Dad cry before." Tears ran down her face as she continued. "That's not the only reason I'm worried about them being together. Just because Kate quit the force, that's not going to stop the man who is trying to kill her. My Dad tried to step in front of a bullet for her once before."

Lanie reached for Alexis' hand. "There is only danger when Kate digs in her mom's case and she says that she's done digging. Yes, Kate has made a lot of mistakes but for what it's worth, I think she loves your Dad. Honey, whether you like it or not, your Dad loves her. Your force them apart and your Dad will be a whole lot sadder. You will just have to let them work this out, stay close and try to be happy for him and enjoy your summer together. Think about it…but not now. Try to get some sleep."

"Thanks, Dr. Parish."

Rick walked to his bedroom door but felt silly knocking. "Kate?" He slowly pushed open the door to see Kate standing with some laundry in her arms. The bed had been made and she was dressed. "You didn't need to do that but thank you. Are you going somewhere?"

"I thought I'd go back to my apartment, you need some daddy-daughter time with Alexis. I'm so sorry about what happened."

Taking the laundry from her arms he dropped it onto the floor. "I've already spoken to Alexis. She was the one who called Lanie. She was worried about you. Kate, she cares for you, looks up to you. Granted, the way she found out about us wasn't ideal. When I asked her if she was OK with you and I being together, she said whatever makes me happy, makes her happy. Kate you do make me happy."

Kate smiled and came into his arms. "I...I am happy too but somehow I always manage to screw things up. I'm sorry, I know I have hurt you and now tonight with Alexis...she looked so upset with me."

"I think she was surprised about us but what upset Alexis was that her mother didn't bother to show up at her graduation or even call...class valedictorian and Meredith couldn't find five minutes to speak to her only child."

"Oh My God, how could she do that to her. Alexis is so wonderful, any mother would be lucky to have a daughter like her. Meredith must be stupid to let you and Alexis go."

Rick nodded his thanks. "We are having our traditional pancake celebration tomorrow, before we pack up and drive to the Hamptons. Care to stay tonight and join us?"

"That's sweet of you but no, I can't. After my melt down earlier, I called Dr. Burke. He agreed to see me at 7:30. I need to find out if the PTS is coming back because of Maddox or if it was just bad dreams caused by the struggle on the roof."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rick was terrified to let her out of his sight. "You don't have your car, let me drive you."

"No, you need to be here for Alexis. Tonight must have been so hard for her in a lot of ways and she needs some time to get used to sharing you. Besides, I need to go home after the session and figure out what to pack...Are you sure she doesn't mind me coming? Sharing her time with you?

"Kate, it's a very big house, a huge backyard with a pool and the beach just beyond it. It has a library and a game room. Oh,there are lots of shops in town in case you need anything or forgot to pack something. I also have to warn you that my mother will be with us for a few weeks, at least until she leaves for summer stock on Cape Cod. As to sharing me, we usually all have brunch together but for the rest of the day they off with their "beach friends" and I usually write. I think you and Alexis would get very bored spending every minute of the next six weeks with me." Rick walked over to the desk in his study and pulled out a set of keys. "Take the Ferrari, Kate and call me after your session. If you need me, I'll be right over."

"How in the world did I ever get along before you came into my life?"

"You'll never have to worry that again. I love you and I will always be here for you...I said that once before but when you really needed me most I wasn't there and you nearly died.

"Rick don't! I pushed you away, it's what I do. I need to finish with Dr. Burke. I want to be whole and worthy of you…the gift of your love. I want a future with you so much, please just be patient just a little longer. You are my one and done, I love you."

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After a long and tender goodbye kiss, it was even harder for Rick to watch Kate leave the safety of his loft. The idea of Cole Maddox lurking in the shadows made any attempt to write or sleep impossible. Besides, the thought of sleeping alone in his big empty bed was just too depressing. After checking on Alexis, Rick finally settled in his recliner and turned on the TV with the volume on very low. He hoped that watching news report on the presidential campaign would make him sleepy but his mind could not focus on the program. Rick felt tense and edgy as it got later and later, checking his phone every few minutes, willing it to ring but it stubbornly remained silent. Unable to sit still any longer, he wrote a short note for Alexis, "Be Right Back". He left it on the fridge, just in case she came down before he got back.

Rick knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself under normal circumstances, but the last few days were nowhere close to normal. Kate was hurt, tired, stressed out and emotionally agitated. Rick did not want to smother her but he felt a growing unease about Kate being alone anywhere. Since he couldn't sleep anyway, he decided to put his fears to rest and go to her apartment. The mental debate continued in the cab all the way to her place. Rick was about to knock but suddenly realized that she could be asleep. Kate may have been so tired after her session with Dr. Burke, that she fell asleep before she could call him. Should he knock? Should he go home? He stepped away from her door and walked slowly back to the elevator, only to walk back to her door three times. On the third round trip, her door suddenly opened and Kate stood with a Taser gun aimed right at him.

"Rick?"

"Kate, thank God you're all right!"

"You nearly weren't!" She held up the fully charged Taser. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't call, I was worried…I felt like something was wrong."

"I feel the same way. I feel like I'm being watched. I've checked everything in my apartment, twice. Nothing is out of place but it just feels like someone has been in there and did a very careful search…or maybe I am just being paranoid."

"You know the old joke, just because you're paranoid, it doesn't mean everyone isn't out to get you." Rick relaxed as Kate chuckled and slowly lowered the weapon. "Kate, you shouldn't be here alone. Maybe Maddox isn't after you anymore but I'll feel a lot better once we are out of this city. What you need is some time away from everything to rest, relax and regroup."

"No, what I need is you." Rick whole demeanor changed, his eyes darkened and he very slowing stepped forward as Kate stepped back into the apartment.

Rick kept walking forward until he was in the apartment and shut the door behind him. "I'm yours, Kate. Take what you need, all that you need, you'll never use me up."

Kate put down the Taser and came into his open arms. Careful of all her bruises, Rick pulled her to him and held her there. The sound of his heart beating filled her ear as a few tears fell. "I'm a mess! I've wasted so much time trying to solve an unsolvable case. Hurt you, pushed you away, damaged Javi's career, ruined his friendship with Kevin and now I have no job. I've screwed up my life and yours; put your family in danger...if anything ever happened to you, Alexis or Martha...I don't think I could live with that."

"You're my beautiful mess." Rick kisses effectively stilled her lips. They rapidly escalated from tender to torrid, until just kissing wasn't enough. Rick lifted Kate in his arms and walked to the couch. "No, my bedroom, please Rick! I need to feel your skin against mine, taste you and feel you filling me." With a soft groan, Rick walked quickly down the hallway and tried to lay Kate on her bed. "Last night you undressed me, tonight is my turn." Kneeling on the bed, she unbuttoned his shirt but her lips never left him. She traced a path of kisses down his chin onto his neck and chest. Rick's hand tangled in her hair and pulled her head back gently to try and slow things down. Kate pulled the shirt from his shoulders and let it fall from his arms to the floor. Rick was breathing fast and hard as he slowly drowned in the changing color of her eyes.

As the shirt hit the floor, she felt a change in him; almost as if he was letting go of his control. His mouth plundered hers and his hands roamed freely. Not quite sure how it happened, Kate realized her shirt and bra were gone when Rick crushed her breasts to his bare chest. Kate arms clung to his broad shoulders as one leg wrapped around his hips. She gasped feeling his hardness press into her even through her jeans, as his soft kisses became nips and gentle bites, quickly soothed by a lick from his tongue. She tried to reciprocate but each new caress or nibble left her helplessly, purring in delight. She was lowered onto the bed as Rick's lips and teeth left her neck, collarbone and shoulders. His hands made short work of her jeans and panties as his lips reached her breasts. Rick hands caressed her feet, legs, thighs and finally her core.

Kate had been with more than a few men, not that she ever intended to give Rick the exact number, enough to know just how skilled he was and how good it felt to let go and let him take the lead. This was not the same obedient Castle that followed her around like a grateful puppy, so eager to please. Rick told her all the playboy talk was just an image created by his publisher to sell more books. Kate wasn't so sure now. Rick seemed to know just what she wanted or needed and her pleasure became his. Kate watched him smile as she fell to pieces in his arms. Before she could recover from her release, his hands and lips moved down to her feet, ankles, legs, behind her knees (who knew?), thighs, and hips. Kate tried to sit up but his large hand pressed her back down onto the mattress, as his finger pushed into her core. Kate felt another release build, as one hand moved to her breast and a second finger pressed into her. Kate had to bite her hand to stifle her moans. Not even allowing her a minute to catch her breath, Rick relentless lips and tongue moved to her core. Kate lost track of how many times he made her come. Sensing she couldn't take any more, Rick slowly removed his fingers. Kate closed her eyes in bliss, she felt very wet, completely sated, and utterly boneless.

In what felt like a minute later, Rick loomed above her; she blinked twice because he was no longer dressed. When and how did that happen? He kissed her deeply on the lips and Kate could taste herself on him. Her bliss vanished; she needed to feel him on her, in her. Opening her legs, Rick settled his weight on her carefully. His rigid length pressed against her opening as Kate wrapped her legs around him. Rick was not small and all the foreplay made him even bigger, rock hard and hot, so hot! Kate was ready for him, more than ready but he entered her slowly, so slowly, too slowly. She whimpered in frustration but when he finally filled her completely, he pulled out of her just as slowly and completely. He repeated this again and again increasing the tempo so slowly, she felt like it was erotic torture.

She tried to move faster or buck into him but Rick would not be rushed. When she tried to hurry things along, he would cup her bottom and lift her to change the angle of his penetration. This caused his chest to rub against her breasts, teasing her nipples. Kate would moan, curse, and beg for release until the steady rhythm of his thrusts changed. Rick pushed faster and deeper into her. Kate felt her body tighten around him with the start of another release. Just like the previous night, her release triggered his. With a strangled cry of "Kate", she felt him fill her again and again as streams of his release filled her, prolonging her own orgasm. Rick arms were tired but he did not want to crush Kate under his larger and heavier frame. Rolling to his side, Kate kept them joined. Kissing her forehead, Rick sighed in contentment but was concerned when he could see tears ready to fall from her eyes. "Kate, did I hurt you? Are you all right?"

"Are you leaving now? Do you have to go?"

Rick smiled and shook his head slowly and pulled her tightly against him. "No my love, I came over tonight to make sure you were all right. You saw Dr. Burke, I know those sessions are hard so for you. I wanted to be with you, talk about it, if you need to. I'll stay as long as you want me to. And Kate, if you need to stay in the city to continue your sessions, I understand that going to the Hamptons with me would involve too much travel. Kate you never need to be afraid to tell me anything."

Kate was stunned at his caring and thoughtfulness. "No, it's not that. Dr. Burke will be away for the next four weeks anyway. That is why I was so late; we had a double session tonight. You're right Rick; I do feel so drained when we are done. Dr. Burke thinks that some time away would be good for me. I only got home about ten minutes before you showed up. I had to find a garage nearby for the Ferrari, didn't want to take any chance it of it being scratched, hit or stolen."

"You are more important to me than any car…it's a thing, easily replaceable you're not. Did you mean what you said earlier, that I was your one and done?"

Kate nodded and suddenly felt very shy but did not understand why.

"Kate, I've had sex with a lot of women but I've learned the hard way sex and love are not the same thing. I have only loved three women, besides Alexis and my mother. To this day I'm not sure I ever loved Gina, she was more like a business deal. Kira was my first love but like most people, the pain from that first love lasts a lot longer than the love. Meredith killed my love by cheating on me. After the divorce, I didn't think I could ever open my heart again until I met you. From that very first day we met, you captured my mind and my heart. I am glad that we didn't jump into bed after the first case, because I don't think we would be here and together now. Over the last four years, you let me in, you let me know the real Katherine Beckett. She is an amazing woman and I want to spend the rest of my life learning more about her and sharing my life with her. I love you Kate, from now on you are my one and only."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rick woke first as sunlight filled the room, glancing at the clock it was almost 6AM. He never intended to stay with Kate all night long but he was tired. He had one or two naps in the last few days. Between the stress of worrying about Kate and making love with her for hours last night, he had neither the desire nor the energy to leave her. Rick fell asleep with her in his arms and woke the same way. He was sorely tempted to kiss Kate awake and repeat last night all over again. He gently brushed some stray hair from her face to look at her closely. As she moved closer to him he could see that she was still in pain. Some of the smaller bruises had already begun to fade but he knew the large bruise on Kate's back plus her ribs and shoulders were still very painful.

Slipping slowly and carefully from the bed, Rick went into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. He smiled as he pulled on and buttoned his shirt. Kate had left more than a few love bites on him. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he turned on the water to fill the tub for Kate. He knew she hated to take pills but a good long soak might work just as well. He grabbed a bottle from the shelf above the tub sniffed it and smiled. "Cherries!" He wanted to pour the whole bottle in the tub but knew if he did, he would not be able to leave. Rick wanted to be home before Alexis woke, he promised to make his daughter a pancake breakfast.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Rick returned to the bed, leaned over to kiss Kate awake.

"I thought Price Charming rode a white stallion. I didn't know he now drives a red Ferrari."

"Welcome to Disney 2.0! I know your muscles are hurting, so I ran you a warm bath. Need a hand up?" Kate threw back the sheets and Rick winced to see the deep purple bruises on her back and right side. You soak and I'll run out and grab us coffee. If I know you, there is nothing remotely edible in your kitchen. Can I bring you back something, or do you want to come home with me and have pancakes with Alexis."

Rick walked her to the tub and helped her get in. Kate kissed him once before she settled into the warm, fragrant water. "Not today, it wouldn't be fair. I've had you all to myself the last two nights. Besides, I still have to pack, among many other things if I'll be away with you for six weeks. I need to call my dad and I have to talk to Kevin and Javi before I go."

Rick leaned down to kiss her again and then turned to go. "Be right back with coffee and I'll see what I can find for your breakfast."

Rick knew the area around Kate's old apartment much better. After a few wrong turns he followed his nose to a small deli. The owner looked up surprised as he walked into the store. He had just opened and was filling the racks with fresh bagels, breads and rolls. "Those smell wonderful, Good Morning! I'll have a half-dozen assorted bagels and two coffees. I'd better get some cream cheese, too." The elderly man put down two bags in front of Rick as he handed the puzzled man a twenty. Rick took a big bite out of a raisin bagel. "So good, thank you."

Walking back to Kate's place, he used her keys to get back into the building and her apartment. Earlier, he noticed two sets of keys on her coffee table. One set was his, for the Ferrari and the garage next to his loft. As he entered the apartment, he returned Kate's keys and took his own, then noticed a parking garage ticket but it had no name or address on it. Rick put down his coffee and the other bag. He was about to walk to the bathroom with her coffee when Kate appeared. "Hey, I was just coming with my usual morning coffee delivery. Feeling better?"

"Much better, between the bath and the muscle relaxers Lanie gave me, I feel almost normal."

"I grabbed a few bagels…I highly recommend the raisin. Sit on the couch, Kate. Have your coffee and a bagel. Tell me where your suitcase is and I'll get it and put it on your bed. Take your time, do what you need to do. Do not, I repeat, do not try to lift it or carry the suitcase downstairs.

"OK, Rick...I can't possibly eat all of these."

"Save whatever is left over for the car trip to the Hamptons. Trust me, it's a long drive. Speaking of driving, where is my car? I want to put it away for the time we are at the beach. I leased an SUV for the trip. The Ferrari is for fun but it's not really practical for a long trip and lots of luggage."

"Linton's Garage, it's just a few doors down from the deli. The ticket was here with the keys on my coffee table."

"Got them both! Enjoy your breakfast. I will call you when I leave the loft to pick you up. Let me know if you need help with anything."

"Have fun with Alexis. See you soon and thank you for breakfast...and last night."

Rick leaned down to kiss her one last time. "Believe me Kate, the pleasure was all mine."

"Not by a long shot, writer man. Now get out of here before Alexis wakes up and thinks I've stolen you from her for good...Oh, and Rick. Next time, it's my turn."

Castle visibly swallowed and closed his eyes. "You can't say things like that to me and then expect me to walk out that door, Kate."

"Go home, Castle", she laughed. "I have things to do and you are one giant distraction...and having to pack in my bedroom will be distracting enough."

He walked back over and reached for her hand to kiss it and licked a little cream cheese from her thumb. "Until later, my beautiful Kate."

As the door shut behind him, Kate rolled her eyes but could not stop smiling. Shaking her head, she continued to smile as she finished her breakfast.

Rick reluctantly left Kate's place and had just started the short walk to the garage, when he saw a familiar car pull up in front of her building. He was both surprised and concerned to see Victoria Gates get out. Did she come to talk to Kate about her decision to resign or to deliver the completed documents confirming her resignation?

Kate had just finished breakfast when she heard a knock at her door. Smiling, she assumed Rick had returned to tease her and opened the door. "CASTLE!...Captain?"

"We need to talk. May I come in?" Before Kate could recover or respond, Victoria Gates walked past her into the living room. There were two take out coffee cups and the remains of a hasty breakfast on the coffee table. "I assume the other cup belongs to Mr. Castle?"

"That's why you came over, to talk about Castle? He is not here, not that it is any of your business. Why do you dislike him so much?"

"I don't like or approve of civilians working with the police, even as consultants but I can't overlook the fact your unorthodox team has the highest solve rate in the city."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me because those results are in the past. You resigned. Detective Esposito now has a huge black mark on an otherwise spotless record; he will have problems finding a new team to take him. Detective Ryan has put in for a transfer to another precinct...I want to know why. If I have to lose the people who made up that best team, I want answers. Your actions make no sense. Does this have something to do with Roy Montgomery's death, a vendetta? Was Cole Maddox the man who killed him and shot you?" Gates waited a few minutes but got no response. "I have a feeling this is much bigger than the death of your captain. You are in way over your head and nearly died twice. I am not the enemy. I worked IA for years and have contacts inside and outside the PD." Still getting no response from Kate, she started to walk back to the apartment door. "A lot of angry woods were said on both sides the other day. Think things over carefully, Miss Beckett. I haven't filed your resignation paperwork as yet. You are still on suspension for the next six weeks. When you return, I want a full explanation of your actions or I will be forced to file that paperwork. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

After the captain left, Kate sat and reviewed what the obsession with her mom's case had done to Rick, her team, her friends and her own career. Her cell phone rang and Kate answered it automatically without looking at who was calling, "Beckett".

"Kate? Are you alright? I saw Gates arrive as I drove by on the way home." Rick was actually just across the street from Kate's place. He didn't want to leave until he knew if she needed him or not. Getting no answer, he started to get out of the car. "I'll be right there."

"No Rick! I am OK. Gates said...several things that surprised me, that's all. She didn't file my resignation papers yet and she won't until my six weeks suspension is up. She wants me to tell her what is really going on."

"Do you trust her?"

"I don't know. God, I am not sure of anyone but Javi, Kevin and you." Rick smiled that he was included in that small select group.

"Kate, you don't have to decide anything right now, you have six weeks. Talk to Esposito and Ryan today and we can all talk more when they come see us at the beach. Don't forget to call your dad. As father I know what it's like to be worried about your daughter. If he wants to come visit you for a weekend in the Hamptons, consider him invited too."

Kate chuckled into the phone. Somehow he always knew just what to say. "Thanks Rick, now get home to your daughter. I love you!"

She didn't need to see his face; she could almost hear the big smile on his face. "I love you too, Kate."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rick arrived at the loft and expected to find a surly Alexis waiting for him. Instead he found his mother sitting at the breakfast bar, looking very tired. "Mother, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you've already been banned from all the bars in the Hamptons." At her sour expression, he came closer. "Are you all right?"

"A little tired, that's all Richard, dear. I got a call about a minor emergency at the school. Had to catch the early train this morning to deal with it…who knew roofers were so expensive?"

"Do you need another short term loan?"

"No, it turns out the flood turned out to be a blessing in disguise. The damage to the dance studio next door was much worse. Since there are no classes at my school for the summer, I made a deal with the other director to lease the workshop space to him. That will cover most if not all of the cost of the repairs. As I always say, things work out as they should."

"I think that was Buddha, Mother but I'm glad your little tragedy turned into a triumph. Have you seen Alexis?"

"Still sleeping as far as I know. This is her summer vacation, sweetheart."

"We were supposed to have a pre-drive pancake breakfast. Let me go up and check on her."

Rick walked up the stairs and gently opened his daughter's bedroom door. Alexis was sound asleep. Smiling at her, Rick pulled the covers back up and over her. She had always been a restless sleeper, even as a child. She looked so much younger in her pajamas, much too young to be off to college so soon. Bending down he kissed her cheek and quietly slipped back out of the room.

"She is still asleep. I guess the excitement of her graduation and the all-night party afterward did in my little energizer bunny."

"Well then, if she was at an all-night party, why are there breakfast dishes for two in the dishwasher?"

Rick knew that telling his mother about Kate was inevitable but right now he just wanted to hoard the joy of the last two nights with her. "Kate stopped by and I made her breakfast."

"A farewell breakfast for your last case with the NYPD?"

"Not exactly, Mother."

"I feel a long story coming on. Make me some coffee, please."

Over the next hour, Rick told her about Maddox, Smith, nearly loosing Kate again and the subsequent suspensions for both Kate and Esposito. He left out all the personal details of his nights with Kate but being his mother, Martha didn't need chapter and verse to fill in the blanks.

"How did Alexis react when you told her about all this?"

"She was worried about Kate, called Dr. Parish to have her check out all the bruises. I asked Alexis if she would be OK with me seeing Kate. She said what made me happy, made her happy."

Martha resisted, but only just, giving her son a dope slap. Men truly were clueless when it came to women. "So we are all going to drive up to the Hamptons like one big happy family?"

"That was the plan. Why, what's the problem?"

"You want to spend your summer with Alexis; your last time with her before college and you want to spend time with Kate…and you don't think that might cause a little friction between them. Oh Richard, Richard! How can you have lived with women most of your life and not understand anything about them."

"Last summer I spent about an hour each day with Alexis. She was always on the phone or with her beach friends."

"Darling, she had Ashley last summer. She spent most of her summer talking to him by phone or that computer Skip thing."

"It's Skype, Mother."

"Whatever, this summer Alexis is going to want to be with you all the time? I know your heart, darling, it's big enough to love them both completely but Alexis has never really had to share you or your love before. As for Kate, everything about her old life is suddenly gone, including her job and solving her mother's case. She is hurt, lost and needs you to love her, help her figure who she is now and what's next."

"I can do it! I want to it…..I have to do it. I'm just not sure how to do it, any suggestions?"

"Take it one day at a time and hope there are a lot of cute boys at the beach this summer."

"What cute boys?" Alexis walked slowly down the stairs rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey, Kiddo!"

"Grams!" Alexis ran forward into her grandmother's open arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgot a few things I need for the beach. Since you Father got that big, ugly SUV, you can help me pack some more of what I need. Now that you have your driver's license, maybe you can get in some practice by driving part of the way up there with me and we'll have a chance to get caught up. Your Father can start the drive up with Kate in that tomato soup colored monstrosity of his."

Ignoring the insult to his Ferrari, Rick looked at his watch. "Mother, how long will it take you to pack, we need to get going pretty soon."

"Then we don't go until tomorrow, darling it's summer, no plans, no deadlines. You look tired, Alexis is still half asleep and I certainly am not up for another long trip today."

Rick wanted to kiss his mother for solving one big problem but he turned nonchalantly to his daughter. "What do you think, Alexis? You can drive for a while in the SUV, then when we pull in for a rest stop, you and Kate can switch places. "

"I get to drive the Ferrari?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure, for a while." Hugging her father, Alexis hugged Martha and then ran to the stairs.

"Cool, thanks Dad, Gram, this is going to be so much fun. Help me decide what to pack and then we can order in a late lunch, early dinner. I want to get to bed early tonight. We can save the pancakes for breakfast tomorrow."

"One day at a time. I can do this...she wants to drive my Ferrari!" Martha just shook her head at her son's pained expression and followed Alexis up the stairs.

Rick poured himself a glass of wine and pulled out his phone to let Kate know about the change in plans. He was surprised when the call went to voice mail. "Kate, I just wanted to let you know the trip to the beach is going to be delayed just a little. My mother had to come back into the city for the day, so we will probably leaving tomorrow around ten. You and I will be in the Ferrari, Alexis and my mother will be in the SUV, so don't worry about packing light. I'll be by around nine to get you and your luggage, then drive you to the loft for pancakes. Call me when you get this message, please. I just need to know that you're OK?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kate looked at the huge piles of clothes on her bed. No, no, this was all wrong! She couldn't possibly compete with all the money everyone in the Hamptons had to spend on designer clothes. Most of her clothes were for work, so why was she even trying to fit in. Shaking her head, Kate also felt that packing all the clothes on her bed all but shouted that she was moving in with Rick. Alex would definitely not be happy about that. Kate knew, despite his protests otherwise, Rick wasn't ready and she sure as hell didn't feel ready for that yet. Yes, she loved him, more and more each day but right now she just felt...lost and empty.

Whether she admitted it or not, her mom's case was always front and center in her thoughts and now it was off limits. All morning long, Kate had been fighting the urge to go to the murder board she constructed on her mother's case to try and figure where and how Cole Maddox fit in. Was he just another assassin like Coonan and Lockwood,a bought and paid for by "the Dragon"? She knew how her nemesis got his start but who was he now? The seed money for his empire had originally come from ransoming mobsters. He used that money and the power it bought him to stay safe and secure behind a wall of secrecy. He hired people to protect his secrets and kill anyone who tried to learn anything about him or were stupid enough to try to stop him…like her. Her stupidity had not only cost the life of her captain; she got shot which endangered Rick, Alexis and Martha. Her useless crusade also nearly cost the life of Esposito, destroyed the friendship between him and Ryan and damaged both their careers. Good job, Beckett!

Kate had to put all that out of her mind, or at least try. She started to put back most of what was on her bed. She decided to pack very little: some shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, maybe an extra pair of jeans. She would need a bathing suit, of course. Kate smiled as she packed the one she wore in LA that Rick liked so much...and maybe one nice dress just in case they went out to dinner. She'd wear sneakers most of the time and had a pair of nice sandals, if she could just find them. Reaching up to the top shelf, her back and ribs reminded her very quickly why she needed this break. The sharp pain winded her for a minute, so she sat on her bed and waited for it to pass. Kate was very tired but didn't dare stretch out because Rick would be coming soon and she still needed to finish packing, call her dad, Javi and Kevin. Checking her watch, there was no time like the present to call. She walked into the other room to grab her cell phone when there was a knock at the door. It couldn't be Rick so soon, besides he said he would call her first. Kate checked her phone and saw several missed calls; she cringed when she saw most of them were from her father.

"Katie?" She heard a louder knock on the door and her father's voice, he sounded concerned. Kate put on a smile as she opened the door.

"Dad, I was just going to call you. What are you doing in the city?"

"Trying to find my daughter!" He came forward and hugged her gently. "I have been calling you for three days and all I get is your blasted voice mail...same thing when I tried to call Rick. When I can't get you or him, that usually means your hurt or in trouble and he is trying to help you. From the marks on your neck and wrists, I'd say my guess was pretty accurate. Are you all right?"

"I will be. Come in, Dad. There is a lot to tell. Would you like a bagel?"

"No, thank you, just some answers. What happened? Who hurt you?"

"Dad, I found the man who shot me, his name is Cole Maddox. We think he works for the bastard that ordered Mom's death."

"Katie, you told me that you had stopped looking into your mom's murder. You promised me and Rick. I nearly lost you once and it looks like I came pretty damn close a second time. Your life is worth more to me than finding out about your mother's death. I've made my peace with all that, let it go, please!"

"Dad, I...I got pulled right back down the rabbit hole again. I just couldn't let it go and I really messed up. I hurt Rick so badly, made him walk away. I actually accused him of being part of the whole conspiracy."

"Katie, No!"

"I was so sure that this was my chance to end this once and for all, that I didn't need or want anybody's help….but Esposito wouldn't let me go alone."

"You shouldn't have gone at all."

"I know, we fought him and both got hurt, Maddox got away and when the captain found out what we did...we each got six weeks of suspension." Kate didn't want to lie to him but she wanted to protect her dad from a blow by blow description of the roof battle and just how close he came to losing her again. "I went to see Mom at the cemetery and let her know I just couldn't work her case anymore. Then I worked up the courage to go to Rick, to apologize." A gentle blush rose on her cheeks as she smiled remembering what happened after that apology.

"From that smile on your face, I take it that Rick accepted your apology...he's a good man, Katie."

"Yeah Dad, he is. Not only did he forgive me, he invited me to his summer house in the Hamptons...his mother and Alexis will with us, too. Rick said if you'd like to come up for a few weekends, you have an open invitation."

"I'm not sure I'll go but it was damned nice of him to invite me. Katie, in case you haven't figured it out yet, that man loves you."

"I know Dad, he told me and I love him too."

"Have you told him that?" Kate just smiled again and nodded shyly. "Well then, it was almost worth the worry of the last few days to finally hear you say that. So you went to see him and he has been taking care of you for the last few days." The unspoken question made Kate's blush deepen.

"Yes, Dad! Rick and his daughter Alexis, they both took care of me."

"Maybe I should take Rick up on that invitation, so I can ask him about his intentions."

Kate was about to panic, until she saw the teasing smile on her father's face. "Dad, he is my best friend, my partner but our relationship is still so new. I'm still not sure Alexis likes me being in his life as more than just a partner."

"You'll win her over and I won't torture you anymore, Katie. The answer to your question, however far in the future you may ask it, is that I approve! God knows he's done a better job of taking care of you than I ever did. Now, how about I take you to lunch?"

"Rick is picking me up soon; we are driving to the beach, today. I can call and..."

"No, you go to the beach, enjoy your time with him, rest, relax and get better...but don't forget to call your old man once in a while." Jim Beckett got up to go and leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek.

"I'm sorry you were worried. I promise to call but please think about coming for a weekend visit. Martha would love it and Rick has a boat there, thought you might like to go fishing."

"Now that's a tempting offer, let me think about it. Have fun!" Kate smiled after her father left. That went a lot better than she expected; one down and two to go. She deleted the calls from her Dad and that left just two messages. As she expected there was one from Kevin Ryan but she was surprised to see one from Esposito. Checking the time, Kevin would be on duty at the 12th. Kate didn't want to get him into any more trouble, so she would try to call him at lunch or after work. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the speed dial to call Javier.

"Esposito!"

"Javi, its Kate. You have every right to not want to talk to me but I want to apologize for all the trouble I put you in."

"No need! You were doing your job and I was doing mine, watching your back. Did a lousy job of it, too. I should be apologizing to you."

"How are you feeling? Lanie, said you have a concussion."

"I bet my head hurts a whole lot less that your back, shoulders and ribs, at least according to Lanie."

"I'm so sorry, Javi. I was way out of line, you could have been killed. I owe you big time; I'll even buy you a drink...no wait you shouldn't drink with a concussion."

"Too late for that! I closed two bars the other night...sick as a dog yesterday. I think a beer would just hit the spot. I'm not that far from you. What about that pub down the street from your place...Quencher, right?"

"If you're not far from my place, would that be because you are still at Lanie's?"

"No comment. I'll be there in ten. First round is on you."

He hung up before Kate could let him know that she would be leaving very soon with Castle. She was about to call him back when she spotted a missed call from Rick. She listened to the message and sat back down on the couch smiling. He was so sweet, giving her extra time to get ready; Kate hit her speed dial #1."

"Castle."

"Hey, I just got your message. You don't have to apologize, Rick. I can use a little extra time to get ready. My dad just left…I told him what happened."

"Everything? Is he looking for me with a shotgun?"

"I might have left out certain parts like the fight on the roof, the resignation and my apology to you."

"Good thinking, Kate. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just talked to Javi, we are going to meet...I owe him one big apology."

"What?"

"No, not like…I'm just going to talk to him, buy him a drink."

"Oh, thank you for that clarification. If you need to talk afterwards, if you need anything, just call me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rick felt better now that he talked to Kate. Knowing that she was with Esposito made him feel even more comfortable. Hearing a noise, he looked up to the top of the stairs to see Alexis struggling to move her massive suitcase. "I'll get it, Sweetie. God, what is in this thing, rocks?"

"You say that every year, Dad. It clothes, summer clothes. Gram has her bag almost done too."

"I already carried down two huge suitcases for her when she left to open the house last week."

"A woman has to look her best at all times, especially at my age and when she is in a locale ripe with rich, single, older gentlemen." Martha rolled her suitcase to the top of the stairs and wordlessly motioned for her son to bring it down for her.

"Mother, you do realize that you are only going to be with us for a few weeks, then you will have to lug all this to Cape Cod."

"Nonsense dear, I'll just pack this one rolling case with what I need for the Cape. I'll be in costume most of the time I'm there. You can bring the other two cases back with you when you come home. Haven't you packed yet?"

"I'm bringing very little, some shorts, jeans, t-shirts. It's summer vacation, Mother." Rick moved his arm and shoulder pretending to be in pain after lifting the two cases. "Alexis, we now have the really serious packing to do. What movies and games do we take? Should we pack the laser tag gear?"

Martha shook her head, "Before you begin to argue about all that nonsense, maybe we should decide what to order for dinner first and perhaps call the order in?"

"Sounds good to me. Pumpkin, what would like?"

/

Kate dressed carefully so that most of the bruises were covered. She was running a little late to meet Javier, quickly locking her door, she tried to jog to the bar less than a block away. She gave up quickly; it was just too damn hot and humid.

"Yo, Beckett!" Esposito greeted her with a wave and pointed to the chair across from him. "I already ordered but you can pay for it." With Rick always around, Kate could not remember the last time she had to pay for a meal or a drink. Sitting down, a smile played on her lips as she thought about him bringing her coffee every day. Rick would often go get pizza or sandwiches for the team if they were busy on a case. If she was working late, he would bring back her favorite Chinese dishes, tempting her to take a break and eat something. Since he bought the bar, she would usually go to the "Old Haunt" after work. At first Kate tried to pay but now the entire staff knew that no one on "Rick's team" from the 12th precinct paid, everything was on the house. The waitress putting a bottle and a glass in front of her, snapped Kate from those memories.

"Can you start a tab, please?" Handing the waitress a twenty, the woman nodded and left. She lifted her bottle and clinked her long neck against Javi's bottle. "Thank you for having my back. How are you feeling?"

"The headaches have calmed down. What about you?"

"Running is out for now, can't really move my arms without pain yet. Each day it gets a little better."

"I'm not sure what the hell to do with myself for six weeks; could probably get some short term jobs as private security. Mark Johnson from the 18th precinct retired after he put his twenty years in and opened his own security company, you interested?"

"Castle asked me to go to the Hamptons with him for the summer. Lanie said swimming would be the best way to get some exercise as my muscles heal."

Kate almost spit out the mouthful of beer she drank as Esposito made obscene kissing noises and wiggled his eyebrows. "Never pictured Castle as Nancy Nurse type but hey, whatever kinky games float your boat." Kate threw a napkin at him.

"Martha and Alexis will be there too, so get your mind out of the gutter. He also wants you and Lanie to come up for a weekend, so think about it."

"Yah, OK! He is good people." Esposito and Kate soon were swapping stories back and forth about "Poker Nights" and "Football Nights" at Castle's loft. Kate kept mentioning Kevin Ryan and how figured in all those stories. "Kate, I know what you're doing? I don't want to talk about him. I am still mad, he went to the brass, ratted us out."

"Damned good thing he did or I'd be dead now and you would be too, probably."

"No way, Maddox was long gone before Ryan showed up."

"And why did he go, Javi? You were out cold and I was hanging by one hand from a ledge. We were no threat to him. He heard the sirens from the SWAT team arriving and had to go or be caught. Otherwise, he would have stood there and watched until he saw me fall and then he would have put two rounds in the back of your head. It's what Maddox does, he kills people. We are alive because of what Kevin did. I didn't figure it out; Rick was the one that put it together for me. He writes stuff like that for a living. He is right, we both should be dead. Kevin Ryan saved us both."

"Maybe, maybe not but right now I can't look at him or even talk about him. It would take a lot more beer than you can afford to change my mind. Give it some time. Come on, I'll walk you home. I'm meeting Lanie for dinner; I owe her for taking me in the other night." Kate settled the tab. They left the cool air conditioned bar and stepped into hot, muggy air. "Yeah, a few days at the beach sound really good. Tomorrow is supposed to be a scorcher."

"Hey Javi, do me a favor. Stop by my place every few days; grab my mail and the paper. No sense inviting a break in. Come up and I'll give you my spare key."

Following her into the elevator, he stopped Kate from leaving the car on her floor. "Your apartment door is open! You locked up?" Kate nodded and Esposito pulled a small gun from his waistband. As they got closer to her door, a hooded figure ran out of the apartment. Seeing a man with a gun, the boy ran for the stairs at the other end of the hall. Kate tried to keep up but after one block, she had to stop because she was winded and in pain.

Slowly walking back to her apartment, she decided to see what if anything was taken before she called the police. Examining her door, Kate could see no tool marks on it but there were some scratches on the lock. The teen she saw running away had nothing in his hands, no tools and no stolen goods. What was he after? She never had cash or valuables at her place. Kate had lost her few things of value when her last apartment blew up. She was wearing her dad's watch and her mother's ring; those were the most important things...and her signed first edition Castle books. All her books seemed untouched. Her TV and sound system were still there...her computer? Looking everywhere, the lap top was gone! Kate felt a shiver as she walked towards the window. Somehow Kate knew even before she got there that her murder board had been taken. The shutters were still there but they were empty, except for her hand written note to "Find Them", it was all gone!

Kate sat down on the couch, trying not to panic. She knew every scrap of information on that board by heart. She could reconstruct it...but why? She promised Rick and her Dad that she was going to put it behind her once and for all. Looking out the window, she saw Esposito had caught the runner as he talked to two uniforms. Javi came back up with one of the officers. "Beckett, according to that chucklehead I caught, someone else broke into your place before him. He saw the guy leave; he came in to look around to see if there was anything left worth stealing. His description of the first guy sounds a lot like Maddox. Did he take anything or was he coming after you again?"

Kate had never felt so scared in her life but not for herself, for Rick and his family. If Maddox was coming after her again, the big target on her back made it unsafe for anyone to be close to her...especially Rick, Alexis and Martha. There was no way she could go to the Hamptons or expose them all to a murdering maniac like Cole Maddox. Kate also realized because of the timing of the break in that she just didn't trust Victoria Gates. She needed help, help outside the department. But who? Who to trust? It took her a few minute to get the words out. "Just my computer. He went to a lot of trouble for nothing. Nothing about my mom's case was on it." Much later, Kate signed the police report and the officer finally left.

"You OK, I can call Lanie and cancel dinner."

"KATE!"

"Rick, what are you doing here? You should be home with Alexis."

"Kevin called me; he heard that a patrol car was dispatched to your address for a break in. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Yo Castle, good to see you man. Now that your here maybe you can talk some sense into her. Tell him Beckett or I will."

"OK I will, I promise! Go on, have fun with Lanie. Rick is here, I'll be fine Javi."

"I have places to go and people to see. Have fun at the beach you two." Hugging Kate and shaking Castle's hand, Esposito left.

"Tell me what, Kate?"

"I can't go to the beach with you, something came up." She would not look him in the eye and kept moving to keep him at a distance.

"Not this time, Kate. I won't let you build a new wall between us. Something happened tonight and you are trying to push me away again. This time I'm not moving." He sat on the couch. "I will just sit here and wait until you tell me. The beach will still be there in two days, two weeks or two months from now." Kate looked at him; there was not a glint of humor in his eyes. She loved him, she had to protect him but he knew her to well. She could no longer even try to bluff.

Kate walked over to the window and opened the now empty shutters. "Maddox took it all, my computer too."

"You can't stay here!"

"I can't be anywhere near you. I don't know if he just wanted the case information or if he still wants me dead. I won't risk your life or your family."

Rick was across the room and pulled her into his arms. "Kate, listen to me. I have resources. Maddox may or may not know you are with me but I have the money to make sure he can never find us. Using publicity, I can make it look like we are everywhere. I can have Paula plant stories showing us at book signings all over the country. Gina can send out press releases that I'm in California for negotiations for the next Nikki Heat film. I have friends all over the world who can spread rumors that they saw me or had dinner with me in England, Spain, Japan, even Australia. While he tries to find us we will be at the beach. I often use security to make sure Alexis and my mother are safe. My team is the best and very discreet, I've used them for years and trust them with the three most important people in my life. I love you Kate and I won't let you out of my sight again. The last time just about killed me. So we stay here and become sitting ducks or we go have some fun while he chases shadows. Your choice but whatever we do, we do it together!

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Kate looked into the deep blue eyes of the man holding her. He was Castle, her partner but also Rick, her friend and now her lover. She sometimes forgot he was also a very rich and powerful man with a brilliant mind, who'd made millions of dollars writing wildly popular crime novels. She was used to him always doing whatever she asked. Kate rarely gave a thought about all that money or that he had the resources and people who could help her, help them. She realized that she was no longer alone in her life or in her fight for justice. Kate also knew that no matter what she said or did this time; Rick wouldn't leave her ever again.

Rick felt her slowly relax in his arms as she weighed his offer. He knew she would eventually agree, because he wouldn't accept any other answer. He continued to hold her in silence waiting for her to consider his plan. He could almost read her thoughts, at first she would resist the idea of any help at all and then struggle against the fear of putting him and his family in danger. She had always looked to him for crazy ideas to get them out of trouble in the past. Kate gave up fighting it, she nearly chuckled picturing him as a six year old just having fun by planning a game of hide and go seek but this time if they lost it could have deadly consequences. However, the one thing she had learned about him in the last four year was that Rick hated to lose and he rarely did.

As he watched her decide to accept his plan, Rick had already begun to revise his travel plans for tomorrow in his mind. He would need to contact Paula; she would have fun with the media, playing "fool the press". Gina was another matter but he would figure out how to handle her later. The most urgent thing to do was get in touch with Mike. Mike Reston had been in charge of security for Rick for more than ten years and he was a good friend. He was also the only man Rick ever trusted to drive Alexis to and from school as she was growing up. His daughter grew up safe and happy but blissfully unaware that the driver her dad hired was also her body guard, a retired Seal and a sharp shooter. Thanks to the more than generous salary from his friend, Mike now owned his own private security company but Rick would always be his number one client.

Kate nodded. "OK, we'll try it your way for now but if I see one trace of Maddox or anything to indicate he is watching you or your family, I am leaving."

"Understood, now are you done packing? I'll bring your case down to my car." Rick almost sighed in frustration as he watched Kate bracing for a fight, he continued. "Kate you can't stay here, the lock on your door probably doesn't work and you don't have a gun, a real gun, anymore. I'll get you a hotel room or you can sleep at the loft, on my couch, in the guest room or with me. It's your choice but staying here is not an option." Kate knew he was right. Everything he said made perfect sense but she was really beginning to dislike this new "bossy" Castle, bristling at the thought of him ordering her around and chaffing at the tone of command in his voice.

"I just need to pack my sandals and some books." Rick was stunned when she agreed to his plan without more of a fight. Not allowing him any time to gloat, Kate strolled to her bookcase and chose several novels. She walked to her bedroom, making sure he could not see all the books were his. Kate smiled when Rick automatically followed her. "Can you reach that yellow shoe box for me?" Passing her the box, she pulled out a pair of sandals and placed them in a pouch with her flip-flops. "You want to take this down while I leave the landlord a message about the door lock. I'll be down in a minute." Rick nodded and reluctantly left her. He knew she needed a minute alone to look around her apartment before leaving. Today had been very hard for her, Kate liked control. Everything about her life right now was in chaos, no job, and a possible killer after her and especially her mom's case.

Minutes later, Kate walked out of her apartment building. Rick held the door to the Ferrari open for her and reached for her hand. She was stunned when he kissed her hand first, before helping her into the car. Once he was settled behind the wheel, she reached for his hand and kissed his palm, "Thank you." Reluctantly she had to let go of his hand. Rick smiled at her and put the sports car in gear.

"Always, Kate!" Checking his mirror, he pulled out into traffic and drove quickly to the loft. Driving past his building to the garage, they both spotted a familiar face talking to the doorman. Rick pulled over to the curb but Kate was out of the car before the doorman could even take a step.

"Beckett? Thank God, you're OK!" Kate hugged a worried Kevin Ryan. "When I heard about the call, Gates was watching me so I couldn't go. Was it your apartment?"

"Yeah, it was and I'm sure the burglar was Cole Maddox. He stole all the records on my mom's case. Kevin be careful! Gates came to see me earlier today at my place and Maddox showed up as soon as left my apartment. It could be a coincidence..."

"But you don't think so."

"I'm not sure of anyone right now but you and Javi."

"When did I get kicked off the list?" Rick walked up to shake hands with Ryan but what he really wanted to do was give him a blank check and a hug.

"Hey Castle, nice car!" Kate just rolled her eyes at both of them staring at his car. She tried to talk to Kevin but his eyes never left the Ferrari.

"Ryan!"

"I heard you, don't trust Gates. Right now she has me going through every file for missing paperwork, so not trusting and hating her, no problem."

"Since I can't go back to my place, I am going to...be staying with Castle and his family, lay low for a while. Gates said she won't file my resignation papers until my six week suspension is complete. She wants me to tell her what happened, why we went after Maddox with no backup. Gates was IA, maybe she knows something, maybe she wants to help or maybe she just wants to keep an eye on me. We need to talk...but not here."

Kate was stunned when Rick handed Kevin a phone. "Burner phone, I programmed in a number to call Kate or me and the directions to where we will be on the GPS. Come for a weekend and we can all talk about any...developments and what our next steps should be. I have to put this in the garage. You talk to Kevin and I'll meet you in the lobby." He leaned over, kissed Kate's cheek and walked to the car.

"You and him together now?"

"Yeah, so who won the bet? After four years the pot must have been pretty big."

"Lanie! What bet...ah, I don't know what you are talking about?" Kate just stared at him until Ryan looked away.

"Right, so how much did she win?

Kevin mumbled, "Around fourteen hundred bucks."

"Then she is definitely buying drinks the next time we go out."

"I don't want to wind up in one of those drawers down in the morgue. Just don't tell her I told you."

"I won't. I owe you big time, Kevin Ryan. I never even thanked you for pulling me back onto the roof that day." Kevin blushed as she hugged him again.

"Want to thank me? Talk Castle into letting me drive that car just once."

Kate shook her head at him, boys and their toys. "I'll see what I can do. Oh, just so you know, Castle is planning to use the press as a decoy. So if you see pictures of him or us in the papers or on TV, don't worry it's all smoke and mirrors. Will you stop grinning like an idiot at me and watch your back."

"You too. If I hear anything, I'll let you know." He started to walk to his car but turned back to wiggle his eyebrows at Kate. "Have fun you two!"

Kate watched Ryan drive away and waved. Turning to enter the building, the doorman already had the door open. "Have a good night, Detective." She was about to correct him but she was just too tired and nodded her thanks. She walked to stand beside Rick as they waited for the elevator. Once inside he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. "I know you are tired and today has been difficult for you. By tomorrow night we will be safe and sound at the beach. You can fall asleep listening to the ocean. Did you have anything to eat today?" Taking her silence as a no, he walked over and sat Kate on the couch. He rummaged through the fridge for something light and fast to eat but when he returned two minutes later she was sound asleep. Rick moved her into a more comfortable position on the couch and covered her. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, then walked to his office to call Mike, Paula and Gina.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

True to his word, the following night Kate sat in a window seat overlooking the ocean. The smell of salt in the air and the sound of the waves splashing onto the beach was relaxing. Rick's beach house was not the grand mansion she'd pictured. It was like a doll house she had as a child that had become larger. The first floor was one huge room that held the kitchen, a dining area and living room/library, very similar to the loft. The kitchen had glass doors that led onto a large patio that wrapped around most of the house and the pool. It was a large in-ground heated pool that had a small hot tub beside it; both of the pools were surrounded by a tall wooden fence for privacy, a lush green lawn and shade trees. Kate smiled when Rick gave her a quick tour; she saw a picnic table and a pathway that led to the beach and even a tree swing. It was very late when they arrived and watching him on the brief house tour, she knew he was very tired. Trying to be conscious of his daughter's feelings, Rick brought Kate's bag to one of the guest rooms. As he left, she saw a touch of sadness that they wouldn't be sharing a room. Kate also saw his playful wink, when he gave her the room right next to his.

Kate continued to sit in window, as she watched the tide get higher and higher on the beach. Unable to sleep, there was finally time to try and sort through everything that had happened in just the last twelve hours. Today was not what she had expected. Kate woke up on Rick's couch to the wonderful smell of fresh coffee, bacon and pancakes. Rick and Alexis moved around the loft kitchen in a well-practiced dance to prepare breakfast. Watching them work in comfortable silence was fun. It wasn't until Alexis turned to put dishes on the breakfast bar that she noticed Kate was awake.

"Hey, Good Morning! Dad told me that your new apartment was broken into yesterday. I'm so sorry."

"Good Morning, Kate!" Rick walked to her carrying a cup of coffee. "As I've already told Alexis, there has been yet another change in today's plans. The Wicked Witch of the West Side, otherwise known as my editor Gina, called to remind me of several book signings I have to do before we can go to the beach. Mother and Alexis will be coming to the two events in the city and then they will take the limo to Long Beach. While they have a leisurely lunch, I will be toiling away charming my public, having my picture taken, and signing hundreds of books. Paula thought it was a good idea if you came with me to some of the signings, Kate. So the fans can meet Nikki Heat in person, so to speak."

"In other words, Dad couldn't bribe us to go to all the signings he has to do today and is sucking up to you to keep him company."

"Snitch!" Rick stuck his tongue out at his daughter.

"I don't mind helping out but I really don't have the right clothes…I could go back to my place….." Kate was confused as to why anyone would want to meet her.

"Don't worry, Paula and her crew have this whole process down to a science! She will have clothes for all of us. She also brings a hair stylist, makeup crew, along with a van full of photographers to each location. You change in the limo, smile and wave at the cameras, and then try to find a comfortable place to sit with a good book as you wait for the long lines to slowly disappear." Alexis punctuated her comments with a very phony wave and smile.

"It won't be that bad, Kate." Rick tried to calm the look of panic on Kate's face. "Most of the locations are smaller stores on Long Island. We will be in and out in no time. When we meet up at Long Beach, as promised Alexis gets to drive the Ferrari with me and you can relax for awhile in the limo with Mother. The last stop is in Brentwood; after that Paula, the limo and van head back to New York. Mike will meet us there with the SUV filled with our luggage and then it's onto the beach house and summer vacation. With any luck, we will be to the house before sunset. Pancakes are ready, let's have breakfast. Alexis will you see if your Grandmother will be gracing us with her presence any time soon."

Kate enjoyed being back at the Castle breakfast table. She stayed with the Castles briefly once before, when her first apartment was damaged in an explosion. It was fun and reassuring listening not only to Rick but Alexis and Martha talk about all the signings they attended and survived. They had barely finished breakfast when Paula arrived.

The next several hours were a blur of clothes changes, hair and makeup touch-ups and what felt like many thousands of photographs being taken in front of the stores, in the stores, with some of the fans and with Rick. How Rick remained so charming and cheerful was beyond her. After the first few stores, she was just...numb. The lines at the first two stores were over a hundred people long. Some wanted a book signed; others also wanted a picture with him. Later, at the smaller stores, Rick introduced her as the inspiration for Nikki Heat and Kate lost track of how many books she signed.

Then as suddenly as all the craziness started, it was all over. Kate sat at a quiet seaside restaurant having a blue drink with way too much rum in it. Alexis and Martha ordered dinner as Rick said goodbye to Paula, the limo driver and her gang. Mike arrived a few minutes later; Alexis hugged him and introduced her favorite driver to Kate. Rick came over, he and Mike spoke quietly for a few minutes and then Mike walked away. Rick joined the ladies as dinner was served. Alexis and Martha, as veterans of many book signings, told Kate several ridiculous stories of some of Rick's more rabid fans which kept them laughing through dinner and then dessert.

Rick cleared his throat. "A toast to my beautiful and brilliant graduate!" He stood and took her hand. "Alexis, I thought long and hard about what to get you for graduation. With the help of your friends and mine, and mother of course, I decided to give you the freedom of choice. With my gift, you can come or go as you please anywhere, anytime but know this, if Columbia isn't right, you don't have to stay. You don't even need to wait until I come to pick you up." Mike drove up in a cream colored mini-cooper. "I am so proud of you Alexis, I know you will do well but please be happy and have fun."

Alexis ran over to the car and then back to her father to hug him as he handed her the keys. The car had light tan leather interior and even had vanity plates that read ALEXIS. Kate wasn't even aware she was crying until Martha gave her a napkin. "He does have his moments. How about we take the SUV and drive to the beach house. He will want to drive with Alexis, make sure she likes it and knows how to drive it. Mike will follow them to the house with the Ferrari."

They all arrived in time to see sky glow bright orange as the sun set. As the glow faded, purples darkened to blues. After the quick tour, Kate was shown to her room, she unpacked and got in bed but her mind wouldn't let her sleep. Right now she felt overwhelmed and alone. Moonlight slowly brightened the room and Kate noticed a key in the door lock to the adjoining room...Rick's room. Kate slipped from the window seat, walked to the door and turned the key. Opening the door, she saw Rick waiting in bed.

"I've been waiting, hoping that you'd open that door. Another few minutes and I would have knocked because I really need to hold you, Kate...please?" She was across the room and in his arms in seconds. Rick pulled her against him and she could hear his heart pounding. "I was so scared today; even with Mike and his team watching for Maddox...but it worked and we safe here at least for now. No one can get onto the property without being seen."

"You planned all of this...last night while I was sleeping. I don't suppose it ever occurred to you to let me in on the plan or that you had security on me."

"I just wanted you to have one day without any worries. Later when you've had time to relax and regroup, we can brainstorm on what we know, figure out what we don't know and what our next step will be. I know, I go overboard sometimes...OK most of the time but I love you, Kate. You're not alone anymore. I'm here. I will always be here for you."

Kate was annoyed at being left out of the loop about today but hearing Rick apologize, her heart melted. "Thank you for today...and for the key."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Kate woke as warmth and sunlight poured through the sheer curtains covering the windows in Rick's room. Kate looked over her shoulder to see Rick on his side with his chest snuggled against her back. She gently moved the arm draped possessively around her waist and got out of bed. Kate had to move very slowly, her muscles still ached, as she tried not to wake Rick. Reaching down, she gently pushed the hair from his forehead until he snorted a half snore, rolled onto his stomach and buried his nose into her pillow. Smiling at him, Kate returned to her room.

Walking to her own window, Kate stretched and was disappointed at how stiff and sore her back, side and shoulder still felt. She opened the window and chilly salt air filled the room. Quickly closing the window, Kate was surprised to see Alexis was already up, dressed and walking on the beach. She watched her pet a dog and talk to its owner, a young man in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Just beyond them, Kate saw Rick's friend Mike sitting on the rocks with a fishing rod. Having worked more than a few security details, she was impressed how well his team blended in. Mike and probably the dog walker were part of the security that she could see but Kate knew there were probably three or four more people she couldn't see. Rick was right; Mike was damned good at this job!

Kate was going to change but was not sure of what to wear. She decided to get some coffee first, maybe some toast and then tackle what to do today, which would help her decide what to wear. She smiled walking down a spiral staircase that wound its way from the second floor to the kitchen area. Kate wondered if Alexis ever slid down the banister when she was younger. She smiled thinking that a younger Rick certainly would have. Kate found coffee already made, still hot and waiting for her. Opening one of the cabinets, she quickly found a cup and a plate. Opening a few drawers, she found a knife and a spoon. Kate opened the fridge and found the butter and several coffee creams...which one to try?

"Try the hazelnut."

"Alexis, Good Morning! Thank you for making the coffee today and letting me share a part of this summer with your dad. I know you really don't want me here, so I'll try not to hog too much of your last summer with him…he loves you so much."

"Detective Beckett…"

"Alexis, I'm not a detective anymore, please just call me Kate."

"Fine Kate, let's clear the air. You're right, I am not happy that you are here but my father loves you. I told him whatever makes him happy, makes me happy. I lied to him because he told me that you do make him happy. I don't see it. When he first started following you around four years ago, he was like a kid in a candy store. Having so much fun, helping you solve cases, coming home telling us all the details, filled with tons of notes and new story ideas. I don't think I've ever seen him that excited before. He was so proud when he got a black eye from chasing one of the suspects."

As she talked, Alexis made Kate some toast. "I am sorry that you lost your mom and about how it happened. I do know a little about not having a mom around when you really need her. I also know that Dad opened up your mom's case again against your wishes but that's what he does, he tries to fix things. He wanted to find who did it so you wouldn't be sad anymore. He thinks that everything bad that has happened since then to you and Captain Montgomery is all his fault."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I know that but once my dad gets an idea in his head, it's impossible to convince him he's wrong. As you both got deeper into your mom's case, I got scared. When he ran out of the loft the night your apartment blew up, I was afraid I'd never see him again...and in way I never did. He brought you home with him. That was the night I knew he was in love with you. After that, little by little the man that was my dad slowly disappeared. We never research plots anymore, he only writes one book a year now. Why, because he is always at the precinct working cases with you. I can't remember the last time he hosted a night of poker or video football….."

"Or a Daddy-Daughter date night?"

"Frankly yes, I was jealous of how much time he spends with you. I never once doubted his love for me but I had serious doubts about your feeling for him. Especially when you rejected Dad for Demming so he got back together with Gina. Although why he thought it would work with her the second time around is beyond me. By the time he did realize that, you were seeing Josh." Kate wanted to say something but Alexis just continued like a dam had burst and all her frustrations kept pouring out.

"The day you got shot, I was so scared for you….but for my Dad to. He ran to you, what if the sniper took a second shot at you? I don't think I've ever seen my Dad so close to falling apart. We were all shaken up at the hospital waiting for any news about you. Then Josh showed up demanding to know what happened. He kept pushing Dad, saying that if you died it was all his fault and then he hit him."

"He did what?"

"He punched Dad in the mouth, after Esposito and Ryan escorted Josh away. I saw my father slide down the wall in tears. I've never seen my Dad cry before." Alexis wiped away a tear. "He was so nervous that day when he finally got to see you…I don't know what you said to him or why you left him but for the next three months he was like…he'd lost his heart. He ate when I cooked, went to the precinct until Captain Gates kicked him out. He drank way too much and eventually had to lock himself in the study to finish "Frozen Heat". You've hurt my dad so many times, lied to him and pushed him away. I just don't understand! Do you love him?" Alexis turned to look directly at Kate.

"I know I have made some bad mistakes and hurt him, Alexis. I've never met anyone like your Dad before. He notices and remembers everything. How I like my coffee, my favorite foods. Sometimes I swear he can read my mind. He cares so much...wants to do or give me everything. I've never had that before from anyone ever in my life and I did pull back or push him away. I was afraid to open my heart and care for him." Now it was Kate's turn to wipe away tears.

"Since the day my mother was killed, I've been on my own. My dad lost the love of his life and he tried to drink himself to death. I had to get tough, build walls to save myself and him. Trying to solve my mother's death I soon learned that good doesn't triumph, the underdog almost always loses and happily ever after never is. Everyone I thought I could trust or count on let me down. That is not an excuse, just an explanation. I am working with a therapist now to help me tear down those walls I built. I don't need them anymore because I have your Dad and his love. I want to get better, want to give him back all my love, all the love he deserves. I will really try to never hurt him again, because I do love him, Alexis".

Alexis felt really bad about some of the things she said but at least now she understood Kate a little better and was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. "I believe you…and I'm glad we talked, Kate. I do know how much he loves you, so I am willing to share him...BUT, if you ever just walk away from him again or deliberately hurt him, just remember, I don't get mad, I get even."

"I understand, Alexis and thank you. Should I bring your Dad up some coffee to wake him up?"

"He won't get out of bed until after noon and he is usually cranky as a bear with a sore paw. All that smiling, signing and charm from yesterday makes him sleepy and grumpy. Let him sleep. It will warm up once the fog burns off. Until he wakes up you can go swimming in the pool, it heated or use the hot tub. It will help those muscles feel better."

"What are you going to do?"

"Unpack, and then maybe go out and talk to Keith. I met him on the beach this morning. At least now that I'm older the security guards Dad hires are younger and cuter."

"How long have you known about the security guards?"

"Since I was ten, I really like Mike. He's pretty cool and blends in so well. He is up on the rocks right now pretending to fish as he and his guys watch all the entrances to the house. Maybe I'll see you later on by the pool." With a wave Kate watched Alexis go upstairs. Kate sat in the kitchen warmed by the deep love between father and daughter. Rick hired discreet security not to scare his little girl but needing to keep her safe and Alexis pretended not to notice to keep her father happy. Lost in thought about what Alexis said, Kate was startled when someone entered the room.

"You're up early, Kate!" Martha entered the kitchen area and poured a cup of coffee. "After yesterday's publicity marathon, I figured you'd sleep in."

"This is very late for me. I'm usually up by six, I jog or work out and I'm at my desk by eight. Can I make you something to eat?"

"Darling, relax. My son loves you and Alexis will come around. She just needs a little practice at sharing him. It something she has never had to do before but she is a quick study. Love my son and be honest with her and you just might find that she is on your side."

"I hope so…because I'm just beginning to learn just how strong and smart she is."

"Well she is my granddaughter, after all." Kate and Martha shared a chuckle. "Please tell me brought at least one bathing suit?" At Kate's nod, "Wonderful, well go put it on and meet me at the pool. Darling, will you relax. You're on vacation. You don't have to do anything. Don't look so worried, go swimming, read by the pool. You're not very good at doing nothing, are you? Trust me, it just takes a little practice, just watch me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rick eyes snapped open as he gasped for air, "Kate!" It took a minute for the horrific images from his dream to fade. Looking around, he remembered they were at the beach house under Mike's watchful eye but Kate was no longer in his arms. Flopping onto his back, he pushed back the damp hair from his forehead and glanced at the clock, 2PM! He's slept over twelve hours…so much for breakfast and lunch. He was still tired but his stomach growled loudly in disagreement. "OK, food first and then a swim...that should wake me up!" Stripping off his sweat soaked t-shirt and sleep pants, he briefly debated taking a shower but passed. Why bother, he would be in the water shortly anyway. Rick slid on his favorite swim shorts and a clean t-shirt. Smiling an evil grin, he found his sandals but did not put them on and crept quietly down the main staircase to the living room, wanting to scare Alexis but she wasn't there…no one was there.

Deflated, Rick wandered to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and immediately spit it into the sink. It was barely warm and tasted several hours old. No coffee and no food in sight. Opening the fridge, there was nothing prepared and waiting for him to eat. Grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl, he began to peel it as he looked out the kitchen window. His three favorite women were all sunning themselves around the pool. Rick nearly choked on an orange slice when Alexis stood up in a new and very skimpy bikini. What the hell happened to his little girl who used to wear one piece bathing suits with the Little Mermaid on them? It was also obvious her new bikini was designed for sunbathing, not swimming, so to get rid of it he would just have to get it very wet. Opening the patio door, taking off at top speed he yelled, "KOWABUNGA" and hit the water in a perfect cannonball, soaking not only Alexis but Kate and Martha too. A chorus of shrieks were quickly followed by: "DAD!" Richard!" "Rick, you are a dead man."

Pleased with himself, Rick got out of the pool to face three dripping females. "Morning, Ladies!"

"How could you, Dad? This was my brand new suit, mom sent it to me and now it's ruined." Alexis walked past him to grab a dry towel.

"Think you're so cute and funny don't you?" Kate walked past him with a withering look.

"Ladies, shall we go make lunch. Since you are acting like a child, Richard, you can stay out here and play in the pool. If you behave yourself we might bring you out something to eat, and don't come in soaking wet and drip all over the house."

Rick frowned as he watched the three of them walk away in a united front against him, three against one? It was a joke…why was everyone being so touchy? "It was just a little water for God's sake."

"A little water, fine dear, shall we?" Martha turned on the hose at full intensity pushing Rick closer to the edge of the pool. Kate and Alexis rushed forward to push him in. Rick tried to avoid them both by turning away to run but he was too close to the pool edge. Knowing he was going to fall in, he grabbed Kate's and his daughter's arms and managed to pull both of them in with him.

All three splashed in the pool laughing until they ran out of energy. "OK I surrender; I'm hungry so you win this round. Where would you like to go out to lunch?"

"I don't really feel like getting dressed." Kate wrapped the towel she had been laying on around her trying to dry off. "You can go if you want. I saw some chicken in the fridge; I'll just make a chicken salad sandwich if that's OK."

"That sounds good to me." Alexis dried off with her towel. "I'll make some microwave nachos to go with the sandwiches and lemonade or iced tea. We can eat out here. Gram you watch him, make sure he doesn't sneak in to drip all over the kitchen."

"It's my house and I'll drip anywhere I want. I want to stay out here and enjoy the sun; do you want to eat at the picnic table or by the pool?"

"If you promise to behave yourself, let's eat by the pool. Can you set up the umbrella table, Dad?"

Several minutes later as he finished putting the table together, Rick watched Kate and Alexis go into the kitchen to make lunch. The door had barely closed when he turned to his mother. "How is she, she seems OK, Alexis too."

"Darling, these things take time, maybe a week, perhaps a month or longer. Don't try to rush or force the issue. Kate and Alexis talked earlier...and don't ask me what was said, it's between them. Remember one day at a time. There is a gathering at the marina tonight. If there are any new young men staying on the beach this summer, I am sure their parent will drag them along."

"That would be nice for Alexis but I'm not sure Kate would want to go. She's not really big on parties, besides I'm not sure she brought anything more…dressy."

"It doesn't hurt to ask her and there are many stores just a short drive away." As they talked, Rick finished setting up the table and chairs. He opened the umbrella over the poolside table and pulled out the chair cushions. "Darling, go get the drinks from Alexis and please sit on a towel so the cushions don't get soaked."

Minutes later Kate and Alexis emerged; one had a tray with sandwiches and the other a large bowl of nachos, covered in melted cheese, vegetables and sour cream. Everyone was hungry so there was little conversation until most of the food was gone. After he was done, Rick casually mentioned the gathering at the Marina later but as he expected, Kate did not want to go. Surprisingly, Martha also declined. "So you want to go with your old man, Alexis? We haven't had a date night together in a long time."

"OK Dad, on one condition, let me pick who I dance with and if anyone tries to check my teeth, I will bite!"

"Alexis!" Rick was shocked but Martha covered her smile with her hand.

"Last summer I was dating Ashley, so I had an excuse to skip show and tell of marriageable offspring. Do not, I repeat do not, play matchmaker or arrange any dates for me or so help me I will remove the safety tip from my sword the next time we practice. Got it?"

"Got it! All I want is one dance with you before you disappear with all your beach buddies."

"I think I can save you a dance or two. Gram, Kate, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sorry doll face, but the trip to and from New York City just did me in. I plan to have a light dinner with a nice glass of wine and go to bed early."

"That sounds good to me, too." Kate started to gather the leftovers. "Alexis, go have fun with your dad. I will probably look through the library of books or movies. Maybe just watch the sunset and go to bed. I'll take care of the dishes. Since someone got us all wet, you'll need to shower and do your hair before you dress. If you need any help, just let me know."

"Thanks, Kate." As they both went into the house, Rick started to follow them but Martha stopped him. "Richard, you are pushing." He started to reply but she cut him off. "Let her be for now. Be there when she needs you, she will let you know when. Have fun with your daughter tonight."

Kate and Martha were watching a movie when Rick came down the stairs dressed for the party in a white dinner jacket with Alexis on his arm in a mint green slip dress."

"Oh, don't you look stunning, Alexis!"

"Hey, what about me?"

"You look nice too. I have to get a picture."

"Gram, we have to go." Alexis was blushing as Martha took several pictures.

"There all done, now go, have fun you too."

"We won't be too late. Have a good night, ladies."

Martha returned to the couch as Kate looked at the picture she snapped with her phone. "I'm glad they both will have tonight as a memory and thank you for staying with me, you didn't have to."

"Darling, I didn't stay just for you. I promise, I stayed for me too. Tonight's party is for the younger crowd. Its uncomfortable feeling like you just don't fit in." Kate smiled at her understanding and generosity. "Trust me, I don't need any help making me feel older and it is nice to have some company. More wine, dear?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Rick and Alexis arrived a little early and took full advantage by filling up on all the amazing appetizers being served. Several families who were summer regulars in the Hamptons stopped by to say hello and congratulate Alexis on her graduation and acceptance to Columbia. Sitting next to his daughter as the music began, Rick was able to claim the first dance before several eager young men could beat him to it. After the first dance, the music changed to something faster and Rick surrendered Alexis to a young man who had maneuvered himself to be in just the right spot. Even though the music was loud, Rick was pretty sure he heard Alexis gasp when she came face to face with her new partner. He watched them talk as they danced and it looked like a lot more than just pleasant chit-chat. Rick did not recognize her partner but it was obvious that Alexis did. Who was he? Several more people came over to say hello but none of them recognized the young man dancing with Alexis either, Rick soon lost sight of his daughter on the crowded dance floor.

Alexis' cheeks turned pink as Keith claimed her hand and pulled her rather forcefully on to the dance floor. She was used to nice polite boys...but Keith didn't look or act like any of her other dates. She thought he was cute earlier on the beach but up close, very close, he was seriously hot. Being in his arms was very...stimulating. Keith was tall, a lot taller than Ashley, with big shoulders and very muscular arms. His hair was dark and very short, like he had a buzz cut that had finally grown out. She couldn't decide if he had some Latin blood or was just very tanned...and his eyes. Alexis nearly got lost in his deep brown eyes until he twirled her expertly and then pulled her back tightly to his chest. He was one solid mass of muscle. Swallowing hard, she was finally able to pull out of his embrace. "What are you doing here, Keith? On the beach you said you were just visiting a friend and that you were on the beach to take his dog for a walk?"

"I am and I did…Ron said there would be lots of pretty girls here tonight and he was right! I was really hoping that you'd be here. You left too soon today."

"Ron who?"

"No one you'd know." Trying to distract her, he changed subjects. "Please don't tell me that old guy you danced with is your date."

Alexis was wary of his evasive answers and figured two could play that game. "He's not that old and he is very rich, famous too."

"I thought you lived here, you were on a private beach. You came up to the Hamptons, looking for a sugar daddy?"

Alexis was now mad. "That's right! Sorry to mess up your plans. I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to be your meal ticket for the summer."

"Wait a minute, you're not Alexis Castle?"

"Another swing and a miss! I'm Alexis Rogers and now if you'll excuse me, I've had just about enough of you and this music."

Alexis walked briskly off the dance floor and out onto the boardwalk in front of the Marina. She needed to get away from Keith...and the effect he was having on her. She needed to think, that is if she could stop her heart from pounding and her legs from shaking. This morning she'd assumed that he was part of Mike's security team...but wouldn't Mike's team know what she looked like? If he wasn't with Mike, did he come looking for her because she was "Alexis Castle" and that meant lots of money? She could usually spot sponges and pickup artists very quickly. Maybe her reaction to him had jammed her radar for phonies. Standing outside Alexis realized she was cold. It had cooled off a lot since they'd arrived and she didn't bring a wrap or a jacket. She did not want to go back inside but needed something to warm up, maybe a nice hot drink. Looking across the parking lot there were several cafes still open. Coffee? Perfect!

"Hey Lex, wait up!"

"What did you call me?"

"Lex or do you prefer Lexie?"

"My name is Alexis. In case you're deaf or stupid, I was brushing you off just now…take the hint and go away!

"Look there has been a big misunderstanding. I thought you were someone else…I don't usually come on this strong except when I'm working. I'm supposed to be watching over some rich author's nerdy kid. I met you and I can't seem to get you off my mind. Can we start over? I'll even buy you a cup of coffee, please? At least let me walk you there, it's dark and you're cold. Here take my jacket."

Smiling, Alexis continued to walk as Keith quickly followed her and put his jacket around her shoulders. Nerdy kid huh? She debated on just how long she would torture him before telling Keith the truth. If she had to have security and he had to watch over her, this could be one very interesting summer.

Rick continued to circle the room greeting people, casually looking for his daughter. Nearly an hour later, casual had turned to desperate. She was not anywhere in the Marina's clubhouse. That left two options, the beach or the boardwalk. His writers mind filled in horrific scenes for both options: Alexis was lured onto the beach and she was being assaulted by that mystery man from the dance floor or she was forced to get into a kidnappers car on the boardwalk. Where the hell was her security?

Sensing Rick's panic, Mike who was dressed as a waiter, spilled a drink on Rick's arm. Apologizing profusely, as he led his friend to the kitchen to remove the stain from his dinner jacket and find out what was wrong. "Mike, Alexis is gone!"

"Rick, relax. I can assure you she is safe. I saw her dancing with Keith; he is one of my people."

"That kid on the dance floor is a security guard?"

"That kid is twenty one, a senior at NYU and the school's kick boxing champ. I hired him because of his age; needed him to blend in with all the other college kids."

"Where is he? Where is Alexis?"

"Hang on!" Mike typed into his phone, "_What's your twenty?"_

"_Coffee Shop, just down the street. Problem?"_

"_Just a frantic father."_

"_Coming back now, coffee was her idea...Boss we need to talk; your file on Lex is totally outdated."_

Mike frowned at Keith's comment but needed to reassure his friend. "Rick look over my shoulder, Alexis wanted some coffee and Keith went with her." Mike gave a last swipe at the water stain on Rick's sleeve and walked away before Alexis was close enough to see him. Rick watched Alexis walk towards him and felt his breathing and heart rate slow down. He was able to put a smile on his face by the time they reached him.

"Hey Dad, this is Keith Nichols, he is a student at NYU. Keith, this is my dad, Rick Castle." Rick was puzzled by the look that passed between his daughter and Keith.

"It's great to meet you. I've read most of your books, Sir. You do a lot of research; it shows in your stories."

"Nice to meet you, Keith. How do you know Alexis?"

"We met this morning on the beach. Actually my friend's dog introduced himself first. He is still getting used to being on leash and got away from me. Alexis saved me hours of chasing Clancy; he is a golden retriever and such a flirt with beautiful women." Rick was startled and then confused as he watched Keith kiss his daughter's hand. He would have to talk to Mike; he was not pleased with the thought of this man as his daughter's body guard. "Alexis was telling me about your partnership with the NYPD. I was originally a political science major, after working on several city, state and a national campaign it made me rethink my major; I switched to psychology, specifically behavioral science."

"Thinking of becoming a cop?"

"Maybe, or a Fed or profiler…someday but I would really appreciate the opportunity to talk to you about some of your hardest and weirdest cases. I understand you can't name names but I'm more interested in how you were able to put clues together to find the killers, when and if you have some time, of course. Alexis tells me you use the summer to concentrate on your writing."

"I think I can spare some time, if you are really interested." Rick smiled at the young man; well maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Alexis seemed to like him so that would make the job of watching her much easier. Plus, if Alexis spent a lot of her time with Keith, then he would be able to spend more time with Kate. This could be the best summer ever."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Rick got to dance with Alexis one more time but as soon as their dance was done, Keith reclaimed his daughter. If the point of coming tonight was for her to meet new people, then the night was a failure. His daughter was introduced to several new families that included college aged sons but she did little more than shake their hands and dismiss them. Rick was getting tired and the music was too loud. Frankly, he was bored and wanted to go home to be with Kate. It was obvious that Alexis would not be mixing and mingling with anyone but Keith, so he gave up trying to introduce her to any other young men and started to drink.

"Dad, I think you've had enough, it's late, way too loud and crowded in here. Can we go home, please? I told Keith we would give him a ride."

"Sure sweetie, where can I drop you, Keith?"

"No need sir, I can walk from your place, thanks." Alexis took the car keys from her dad and walked away, the two men had no choice but to follow her.

On the ride home, Alexis drove with Keith beside her; she told him stories of past summers. Her favorite was the summer that several dolphins got stranded on their beach, with several friends they took care of them until the tide came in and with a little help they all swam away. Rick proudly remembered the summer that they won the beach sand sculpture contest by building an elaborate castle with a moat. Arriving home, Rick got out and opened the beach house door but Alexis stood by the car with Keith. "Dad, go ahead in. I'll be a minute, I just want to say goodnight."

Rick was going to tell her no and to go inside but before he could open his mouth Alexis turned to look at him. The look in her eyes stopped him cold; he just nodded and closed the door behind him. Upset, he walked through the first floor to the patio door, then across the yard and onto the beach. The cold air and the walk had sobered him up quickly. Rick climbed the rocks to watch the waves, as he sat and thought about Alexis and her mother.

When Rick first met Meredith, he was on the rebound from Kira and hurting badly. Rick knew she didn't love him, hell, he knew she was using him but she made him feel alive and happy again. Sex with Meredith went way beyond good, clean fun. Before her, Rick enjoyed sex, sometimes pretty wild sex but nothing even close to the kinky fun and games Meredith wanted and needed to play. He had quickly become addicted to being with her, pleasing her. Rick experimented and learned many new ways to keep her happy. She controlled him by denying him any sex and with "that" look in her eyes. The same kind of look he saw in his daughter's eyes just now when she looked at Keith.

Had he been so wrapped up in being with Kate, helping her, falling in love with her, that he never noticed the changes in Alexis? Seeing her in that bikini today and watching her with Keith tonight made him realize that she would never be his baby girl anymore. He also reluctantly admitted to seeing more than just a little of his ex-wife in her. Rick was sad, he tried so hard to keep his daughter from becoming anything like Meredith, a cold, calculating bitch that used sex as a weapon or to get what she wanted. She had cheated on him, lied to him, used Alexis and his fear of damaging their child to extort gifts and cash from him over the years. Rick had wasted a lot of money keeping his ex-wife working in films, many of them shot outside the US.

Meredith had never been much of a mother to Alexis. The only thing that mattered to his ex-wife was her career. After the divorce, Rick rarely let Alexis spend time much with her. He would rather let his daughter be hurt when her mother never came to any of her recitals or birthday parties than to let Meredith damage his little girl. Not that keeping her away was much a problem anymore. Now to that Alexis was all grown up, his ex-wife was reluctant to be seen or photographed with her. What aging actress wanted to be seen with her 18 year old daughter, who looked almost exactly like her, only much younger? Rick continued to think about how he had missed seeing the changes. What had he done wrong or what should he have done but didn't. Lost in thought, he was startled when a jacket wrapped around his shoulders. "Kate? It's cold and late, you should be asleep. What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I heard Alexis come in from the party over an hour ago but your room was empty. What's wrong, Rick?"

"Nothing, it's just a little tough sleeping after a rude awakening." Kate sat beside him on the rocks and reached for his hand. "I'm fine, really Kate, you should go in."

"Now I understand why you get so upset with me when I say that I am fine. It's obvious you're not. You always listen to me when I need to talk, who listens to you?" Kate knew only concerns about his daughter could make him look so unhappy. "It's Alexis isn't it? You looked shocked earlier today when she had on that skimpy bikini Meredith sent her. Something happened at the party tonight. Did some guy try something inappropriate?"

Her anger snapped him out of his brood. "No Kate, she is fine and quite able to handle all the well-mannered males at the marina and her father. I know in my head she is all grown up now but tonight..."

Kate nodded finally understanding his dilemma. "Rick there comes a point when a girl understands the...advantages of being a woman, especially when she has to deal with a man. The change in her has been happening slowly for years but her break up with Ashley made Alexis realize she is the one that has the power. It's kind of scary but exciting to realize what you can do to a man with the sway of your hips, certain body language and using your eyes rather than words to drive him crazy. Until now she has been going out with nice polite high school boys, tonight she met someone new. He is probably a little older and nothing like anyone she's met before and she used that power, for the first time.

"Her mother was very good at using that power on me and anyone else she could use..."

"Please don't worry, Alexis is nothing like Meredith. She will always be your little girl but she is a smart and strong woman.

"I just wondered if all my money made her...spoiled."

"No way, she knows how work. Trust me, if she wasn't doing her job, Lanie would have booted her out of the lab after the first week."

"Thanks! Maybe it's just me. As she get older, she looks more and more like Meredith...and her mother can still manipulate me."

"Really Rick? Still craving deep fried Twinkies?" Kate bumped his shoulder with hers, teasing him which made him smile.

"Nope, lost my taste for them. I prefer to cuddle with my muse these days."

"Didn't I tell you never to call me that?"

"You're right, you did. So I guess I've been a bad boy and deserve to be punished. Be gentle with me, Kate."

"You are such a girl sometimes. Well, since I left my handcuffs and gun at the precinct...I guess it will just have to be my ice cold hands and feet all over you." Laughing she stuffed her freezing hand down the neck of his jacket and laughed as he shrieked.

Rick pulled her icy hand from his very warm chest and started to jog toward the house. "Only if you catch me."

"Don't need to catch you. You forget, I have a key."

Rick stopped to let Kate catch up and took her hands in his. "God, you really are cold. How about a cup of my world famous hot chocolate?"

"World famous huh?"

"Well, I am a world famous bestselling author and I will make the hot chocolate..."

"I'll let you get away with that cheesy line only if you feed me. Martha and I split a salad for dinner and now I'm hungry."

"Well, while I make the hot chocolate, you can raid the fridge. Speaking of cheesy, I think there are a few types of cheese in there and an assortment of crackers in that cabinet." Several minutes later, they were having fun with their way past midnight snack. "Hi Sweetie, I'm sorry did we wake you?"

Alexis sat down at the table in her pajamas, still a little sleepy. "No but the smell of your hot chocolate called out to me. Is there any left?"

"For you, always." Rick poured a large steaming cup and topped it with a flourish of whipped cream. Putting it in front of his daughter, he leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks dad!" Rick smiled, at least for now he had his little girl back again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning, it was the smell of bacon that finally woke Rick from a deep sleep. Kate must have left his bed much earlier because the sheets beside him were cold. There was no sunlight coming through the curtains but when he looked at the clock it was well after noon. After their late night feast the previous night, he was not starving but Rick could not ignore the smells coming from the kitchen. He jumped into the shower but skipped shaving; he had no plans to go anywhere special today. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he walked down the stairs ten minutes later. The scene in the kitchen stopped him in his tracks. Alexis and Keith had finished eating but lingered over coffee, his daughter was flirting with him over the rim of her cup. Martha and Kate were reading something in the local newspaper and laughing.

His mother looked up from the paper nodded and smiled at Rick, a lot of the tension from the last few days eased. "Good Morning sleepyhead, nice of you to finally wake up and join us."

Alexis rose and poured him a cup of coffee. "Morning Dad, we saved you some breakfast. Kate cooked."

Rick sat down as Kate placed a plate in front of him that had scrambled eggs, bacon and an English muffin. "You can eat it in pieces or put it all together in a sandwich. While you slept, we've been talking about what to do today. It's kind of cool and cloudy today but no rain is expected. Alexis thought it might be a good day to go out on the boat, unless you have other plans."

"Don't tell me you are actually getting on my boat again, Mother?"

"No dear, I do not want to wind up at the bottom of the bay but I will drive with you to the Marina."

"Mother, I did not try to drown you! It was an accident, the reverse engine jammed and it has since been replaced. You didn't go overboard or even get wet."

"Thank you but I'll stay on dry land." Martha got up to put her cup in the sink.

"Fine, your loss." Turning to speak to Alexis, "OK, Number One, sneakers and windbreakers. Will you grab mine?"

"Yeah, is it OK if Keith comes too?"

"Be sure to get a life jacket, you'll need it when you go overboard." Martha stage whispered as she walked to the stairs.

"Overboard?" Keith looked green and started to walk towards the patio door. "This is a family thing; I'll see you later, Alexis."

"Please don't tell me that you can't swim." Alexis could barely keep a smirk off her face.

Rick felt sorry for the young man. "Keith, we are just going to take a quick spin around the bay, you are welcome to join us. Don't listen to my mother. Everyone wears a life jacket, because it's the law. I've never lost anyone."

"Yet!" Martha fired her parting shot and retreated upstairs to change.

"Fifteen minutes or we leave without you, Mother."

"Keith if you really don't want to come that's fine but when we dock, maybe you can join us for dinner at the "Barking Crab". Nothing I like better than beating my dinner into submission with wooden mallets."

Rick grinned and Alexis chuckled at Keith's confusion. "The restaurant serves these huge buckets of steamed crabs and lobsters, it's really good." She ran upstairs to get on her sneakers on and to find her jacket and her father's windbreaker.

Kate, who had been quiet up now, leaned over to the man who was finishing his breakfast. "Rick it's going to take Martha a lot longer than fifteen minutes for her to get dressed and ready."

"Trust me Kate, if I don't tell her fifteen minutes, it will take her an hour or two...and I can't wait to get out there, it's so amazing to see the sunset out on the water. I hope you like seafood, I'm not sure if they serve anything else at the "Barking Crab".

"I'm sure I'll find something. I take it this restaurant isn't fancy."

"Definitely not, we can even dock the boat at the restaurant and eat on-board, if you want."

"Never been on a big boat before, unless you count the NY harbor ferries or water taxis."

"Kate it's not that big or fancy, I use it for fishing and I used to pull Alexis and her friends around on skis. Now that we have the Skidoos, she prefers them."

"What's a Skidoo?"

"It's kind of like a motorcycle for the water."

"That sounds cool! Can I try it?"

"Of course but you may want to wait until your muscles feel a little better because bouncing over the waves will hurt. You can ride with me first, see if you like it."

Kate leaned in close and spoke into his ear. "Deal but since I get to ride on yours, I'll take you for a ride on mine." Luckily Rick had finished eating or he would have choked at that comment. The moment flared hot between them and Keith tried to look anywhere else but at Rick and Kate.

"Catch Dad!" Alexis ran down the spiral stairs and launched her dad's jacket at him unaware of ruining the moment between her father and Kate. "I'm going to take Keith down to the marina now and show him the boat. He can help me run a quick check list." Kate walked over to the sink to try and regain some composure. Keith just looked like he wanted to be anywhere but the kitchen.

"Thank you First Mate, with any luck at all we'll be there in a half-hour."

"Aye Captain! Come on Keith; don't let Grams scare you, its fun."

Rick watched the pair leave and slowly walked over to the sink with his plate and mug. He put the dishes in the sink, by placing the arm with the plate by Kate's left side and his arm with the cup by her right side, so he trapped her against the sink. She turned in his arms and brushed against him more by accident than design because he was close...so close. Before she could come up with anything to say, his lips were on hers. His hands were on her hips and then slowly moved up to her waist as their kiss deepened. His hand dipped under her t-shirt and made short work of the closure on her bra. He cupped her breasts and Kate was so shocked, she was finally able to break away from his demanding lips.

"Rick, not here, what if your mother walks down and sees you groping me."

"What am I, a teenage boy? One, this is my house and two, I never grope. I touch, fondle, caress, tease and even taste." Matching actions to his words, Rick moved up her shirt, caressed her breasts and leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth...first one and then the other. Kate felt like she was melting and held onto the sink for dear life. Rick pressed himself even closer against her, he was hot, rock hard and she wanted him...but not here. Kate's hand slipped and she felt the sink's rinse hose behind her. Perfect, just what she needed to cool them both off. When Rick released her nipple, he moved his hands to the waist of her shorts. Kate stretched the sprayer hose and hit him in the face and chest with ice cold water.

"KATE!"

"You need to cool off; I am not having sex on or in the kitchen sink." Rick seemed mad at first but then he started to chuckle.

"Kate you don't know what you do to me...you make me hot, you make me hard, you make me want you, need you. God, I need you. Since you just got me all wet, now it's my turn." Rick took her hand and they walked quickly up the stairs to his room. The door had barely closed and he had her shirt off, Rick lifted her onto the bed and her shorts immediately followed. "You are so beautiful." He pulled off his wet shirt, pants and boxers. Stretching out beside her on the bed, he tenderly kissed all the remaining bruises and her scars. His hands and lips finished what he started in the kitchen and slowly moved lower. "Looks like you are already wet for me." Careful of her sore back, shoulders and ribs Rick filled her in one deep thrust. Kate wrapped her legs around him and felt him fill her completely again and again. She tried so hard to take it slow, wanting to make it last but she needed him too. Rick knew he wasn't going to be able to last, not this time. He felt Kate starting to come around him and knew he would follow her. He covered her mouth in a deep kiss to muffle the cries of her release as her contractions drained him. Rick rolled to his side and pulled Kate against him, pressing kisses into her hair and on her forehead as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Much better than the sink and more comfortable too." Kate sighed, "I would love to stay right here cuddle with you all afternoon but Alexis is waiting."

"By the time we cleanup and get dressed, Mother just might be ready."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Kate reluctantly left his arms and went into her room to change. She pulled out her pair of jeans and the heaviest top she brought. Quickly cleaning up, she dressed and was about to cross back into Rick's room when she heard a loud knock coming from down the hall.

"Last call Mother, it now or never, we are leaving for the marina."

"That's good because I'm ready...really Richard, you could have shaved. Are you trying to look like an old sea captain? Oh Kate, darling, you look adorable but you may want to tie up your hair, wear a hat or scarf."

"I have an extra jacket with a hood on board for her if she needs it, which she will never get to use if we don't leave now."

"Vacation darling, the boat will still be there an hour from now."

"I want Kate to see the sunset out in the bay and the sun won't wait for anyone, even you Mother. Will you be joining us for dinner?'

"Probably, unless I get a better offer…come along children, it's almost happy hour."

Kate stifled a giggle at Rick's pained expression as they left the house and got into the SUV.

The marina was not was she had been expecting. It looked like long ranch house with piers attached that stretched out from either end of the building into the water. Martha's gentle kiss on her cheek broke into Kate's study of all the boats, as she tried to figure out which one belonged to Rick.

"Have fun dear but strap yourself down or hold onto something, he tends to get carried away at sea."

"And you, please try not to get thrown out of the marina bar again. We should be docked at the restaurant by seven if you will be joining us." Placing a parting kiss on his mother's cheek, Rick took Kate's hand and walked to the pier on the right, which held boats of all different sizes and colors. Almost at the end of the pier, Kate saw Alexis and Keith sitting on the dock talking. Rick looked puzzled when she tried to remove her hand from his. Kate nodded towards Alexis but Rick wouldn't release her hand. "Kate, it was very hard for me but I learned how to share my Alexis with Ashley, she needs to learn how to share me."

"Hey Dad, about time you got here."

"Blame your grandmother; she takes forever to get ready. Checklist complete, First Mate?"

"Checklist complete, Captain. A lot of the boats are already coming back in."

As Rick and his daughter talked, Kate examined the boat. She had been expecting a big, shiny, brand new white yacht but his boat was much smaller, dark blue and had lots of weathered wood everywhere. There appeared to be a small cabin below deck and an even smaller enclosed room above the cabin and a place on the front of the ship for someone to sit down or lay out closer to the water.

"OK, I'll get the bow line. Are you coming Keith?" At his short nod, "Can you pass out the life jackets, Pumpkin, then cast off the stern line." Rick helped Kate on board and pointed her to one of the fishing chairs at the back of the boat. "It will get a little noisy with the engine on high but you won't bounce around as much at the higher speeds. Once we clear the inner harbor, we will be out in the bay in no time."

"Yours is on the captain's chair, Dad. Here Keith, sit beside Kate." Alexis handed them both a life jacket and put one on. "I need to help guide us out of the inner harbor, be back in a few."

Too curious to stay put, Kate waited until Alexis untied the boat and went towards the front. She was startled as the engine roared into life and by the boats movement as it slowly eased out of its berth. Kate watched as Rick smoothly maneuvered around the boats returning to the docks and several larger yachts in the inner harbor too big to dock. Alexis would call out to her dad about buoys or other hazards in the water that came close to their boat in a well-practiced routine. "OK Dad, let her go!" Kate was about the return to her seat when the engines got louder and the boat went racing across the open waters. She watched Rick's face change, smiling and breathing deeply, almost as if he was finally free. Kate held onto the rails and tried to walk back to her seat but the wind and the ocean spray made her journey difficult. Keith reached out to help her into the chair beside him but then tightened the grip on his seat as if his life depended on it. Alexis walked back towards them but seemed to have no problems with rolling deck, the wind or the water.

"Isn't it great? I look forward to this every summer, the first sunset at sea. We are almost there. Dad will slowly throttle down the engines now and bring us to a stop. Are you OK Keith?" Alexis finally realized he looked pale and was holding onto his seat for dear life.

"Great, this is fun." Kate smiled, sometimes Keith reminded her a lot of Esposito, he would never admit when he was clueless or scared. The sound of the engines changed, they weren't as loud and then it went quiet, except for the sound of the water all around them lapping against the side of the boat. Almost as if Rick planned it the sun dipped behind some puffy clouds and the sky was painted in orange and pink. "Wow, that's amazing!"

Rick called down to Kate. "Come on up and see it from the bridge." She was surprised to see four ladder steps that led to the small enclosed space. He extended a hand to help her into the small room. The bridge held one chair, a giant steering wheel, a radio and what looked like a computer.

"Pretty fancy for just a fishing boat."

"I bought the boat and my beach house from a wonderful old sea captain I met my first summer we stayed in the Hamptons. He took Alexis and me for a quick spin in the bay and I decided then to get a boat. He used to take this boat down to Florida for the winter and come back here in the spring. He designed and built it but I've made a few modifications. It was never designed for the deep ocean but it hugs the coast like a dream. I've taken it down as far as the Del-Mar peninsula myself; when I had to get away from Gina or just write." Rick turned her to face the water, "Look!" The sun came out from behind the clouds and was a huge pink ball. She leaned back against him as they watched the su nget lower in the skyline until it sunk into the ocean and ripples of pink, gold and orange danced over the water all around them. "I could do this every day; it just never gets old for me." Kate also watched mesmerized by the sunset, the colors dancing on the water until the pink slowly turned to purple in the darkening sky. "Just for you Kate, you get to wish upon the first star." She followed where he pointed and saw a small point of light blink brighter as if it had just woken up. "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish this night. Make your wish, Kate. I already have my dream come true because I have you and you're here with me now."

Kate didn't believe in magic, she knew how all the tricks worked and her once normal life ceased to exist twelve years ago. Yet right here right now, being held in Rick's arms, she dared to hope that someday she would catch the Dragon, solve the riddle of her mother's murder and find her dream of just a small piece of happily ever after with him.

"What did you wish for, Kate."

"Nothing, just enjoying the view, thank you Rick!" She turned in his arms and leaned up to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"What ever you want, anything you need, just tell me Kate and it's yours." She looked into his deep blue eyes and knew every word was true, he would buy her anything she wanted, do anything for her because he loved her and the depth of that love scared her. "We will solve it Kate and the Dragon will pay for what he's done."

Kate rested her head on his heart. She tried so hard to keep everyone outside the walls she built but it had never worked with Rick. He knew what wanted and even what she was thinking most of the times. "I'm not sure the answer is worth anyone else dying, it has cost too much already and he's not worth it."

"No, he's not but you are. You know you'll never be truly happy or safe until he's caught. We are getting closer, Kate. I can feel it."

Kate had the same feeling but she was also afraid that catching the Dragon would cost her the life of someone else she loved...could cost her Rick. Her arms tightened around him automatically. The thought of losing him made her heart pound in fear. She was stunned to realize she didn't want the answer anymore...not if the cost of that answer was him.

"Kate, we are safe for now. Ryan and Jenny are coming this weekend and if he has any news...well we'll just have to see where that takes us." Rick lifted her face up and kissed her gently. Kate deepened the kiss.

"Dad, it's getting dark...oh, sorry." Alexis opened the door to the bridge and interrupted the kiss.

"Sorry sweetie, lost track of the time. Let's head back in." Rick held onto to Kate when Alexis interrupted them, not allowing her bolt from his arms. He was please that as Alexis turned to go, she looked more embarrassed than angry. 'Want to sit in the captain's chair and steer for awhile?" Kate shook head and just watched as Rick started the engines and turned the boat back to piers.

Alexis walked back to Keith, thinking about her Dad and Kate. It felt strange to see him holding and kissing anyone. She didn't have any memories of when her mother and father were still married. All she could remember from his brief marriage to Gina were the fights. It wasn't like she hated or even disliked Gina, she barely ever saw her. The woman was so focused on work all the time and pushing her dad to write more. Still she had been rather pleased when their marriage ended. Things were different with Kate. He spent most of his time with her, working with her so much that he never ran story ideas by her anymore and wrote less and less.

"Hey Al, what's wrong?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that. My name is Alexis."

"OK Alexis, what's the matter, did daddy tell you to get lost so he can make out with Kate?"

"Not that it's any of your business but my father would never do that. I am glad he has someone to be with when I leave for college."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh shut up!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Alexis, I'm sorry. Mike always tells me I have a chip on my shoulder. I know your dad is a really nice guy. I mean he is rich, smart and sent you to great schools, bought you a car for graduation, hired protection to keep you safe and he's even paying to send you to college. Columbia isn't cheap."

"The money is not important, Keith. He has always been there for me. He took care of me every single day after my mom left us when I was three. He was my nanny and playmate growing up. He wrote free-lance for newspapers and magazines and worked as a substitute teacher to support us until he found a publisher for his first novel. I love him and he loves me. It's been just the two of us for so long...it's just hard to share him with anyone."

"Well, you're lucky. My dad only worked when he got sick of hearing my mother begging him for money. He finally got a good job on the docks in Jersey. A few weeks later, when he got his first paycheck, he and his money disappeared for good. I was twelve. My mom and I had to get jobs or be out in the streets. I lied about my age and got a job working at the local market as a box boy. I have been working every day ever since. I'm not proud of some of the things I've done just to get by."

"I'm sorry but you still have your mom…..don't you?"

"She didn't like working either and looked for a man to take care of her. She's moved in with a few guys over the last ten years. The first one didn't like me much, used to slap me around when he could catch me. So I started to workout. As soon as I turned eighteen, I got out and I am never going back. I share a small crappy apartment with three other guys from school and we split rent, food and utilities. I have to work my way through school, loading planes, as a trainer in a gym and later as a bouncer at dance clubs. That is how I met Mike. One of his clients had a spoiled brat kid that kept sneaking into dance clubs and bars. She was like fourteen but she sure didn't look or act like it. I kept tabs on her for most of last summer. I've worked for Mike a few times since then. The pay is good and it beats busting my ass at the airport. I'd never been to the Hamptons, so when he offered me this job to watch you and I read your case file…I...I'm not sure why I told you all that except maybe to apologize for my smart ass comments and being a jerk."

Alexis was torn between wanting to hold him close, never let anything hurt him again and wanting to run as far away as possible. He was so different from anyone she'd ever met. Since they were both currently on a boat in the ocean, option two was out. "Apology accepted, if you'll accept mine. I've been very rude to you since we met. This vacation was supposed to be my last summer as daddy's little girl and it hasn't exactly worked out the way I expected. Will you be OK? I have to go up front, help guide us into the berth at the restaurant. Keith, please stay and join us for dinner."

"I'm fine and I'd really like that Alexis, thank you."

"Good that will give me the chance to pump you for information on what is in our file."

Keith blushed at how easily she played him into telling her way too much. She was so different from anyone he'd ever met. Crazy smart, pretty, sweet, strong and so damned rich; he didn't like that the thought about all her money popped into his head. It wasn't as if he'd never used girls before but a part of him didn't want to think of Alexis that way. The lights and noise from the harbor snapped him out of his thoughts...they were almost home, the trip back in wasn't as scary, maybe because it was dark or maybe he was just too distracted to notice.

Within minutes they pulled up to a large pier that had several other boats tied up to it. Above the pier was a small building all covered in white lights shaped like a crab. The lights also draped off the roof and onto the ramp that led up to the restaurant. Alexis hopped off the boat first and watched as Keith managed to jump and land on the pier without stumbling.

Alexis reached for one of the ropes to secure their boat but Rick took it from her. "I'll tie up the boat sweetie, can you see if your grandmother is holding a table for us or if she is still in the marina bar."

Rick knelt and tied a quick knot to secure the front line on the boat. Kate followed him and watched as he stretched to reach the rope to tie up the back end. Very impressed, Kate put her arm around his waist. "I thought you said you were never a boy scout. You're pretty good at tying knots."

"When you have to go swimming after your boat that got loose because you tied it too loosely, you learn real fast. Besides learning to tie knots can come in very handy for other pursuits."

"Oh really, and what other pursuits are those?"

"If we every have the house all to ourselves, I'd be very happy to show you. Come on." Rick helped her up the ramp to the restaurant. "Must be the sea air, because suddenly I am very hungry".

Kate blushed at his double meaning, because she was also hungry but not for food. It was going to be a long night until they were alone again.

Entering the restaurant, Rick saw Martha holding court at a large central table. "Darlings, you made it back in one piece, that's wonderful! I've met the most fascinating man at the marina today and I hope you don't mind but I asked him to join us for dinner. Martin this is my son Richard and his girlfriend Kate. This is my grand-daughter Alexis and her friend Keith. Everyone this is Martin Davis, he's the editor of the charming local paper we were enjoying so much this morning at breakfast." After handshakes all around and drink orders being taken, Martha continued to play hostess. "Martin used to be the editor for the NY Ledger. Martin, my son is also a writer."

Rick spoke up before the man recognized him. "I thought I recognized your name. I'm sure you don't remember but I worked for you once. I did a piece for the city section as a free-lance writer."

"Yeah...on book clubs and the increasing influence of women on the mass market paperback industry. I remember it was a good piece; we got a lot of positive feedback on it. Do you still write?"

"Occasionally". Rick grabbed his mother's hand under the table warning her to keep quiet.

"If you'd like to write something for our paper sometime, I'd welcome the help. I retired here several years ago from the Ledger and New York City but once a newsman always a newsman. I got bored being retired, so when the former editor died a few years ago I took the job just to keep my hand in. Martha makes me sound much too important. Yes, I am the editor of the "Hampton Herald". I am also pretty much the entire paper staff. I have a photographer who helps me by taking pictures of all the local weddings, parties and events. It's just a small weekly paper for the locals but I enjoy having something to do."

The man kept looking at Rick and Kate as if he was trying to place them. Luckily the drinks arrived and menus to order dinner were given out. For the rest of meal Rick managed to steer the conversation away from Kate, New York City and occupations in general until their server came over with the bill. By force of habit Rick paid for everyone's meal, adding a generous tip

"Thank you Mr. Castle, you and your family have a nice vacation this summer."

"Rick Castle, now I know why you seemed so familiar. I just finished "Frozen Heat." Turning to Kate, Martin smiled. "So I assume that you are Nikki Heat's alter ego Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD? Curious though, I could swear I just saw something on TV about you both being in Los Angeles."

Kate looked to Rick and he looked at his mother. "Richard just wanted a quiet summer with Alexis before she leaves for college and he also needs to get some writing done, so his publishing team are using the press in a rather elaborate game of hide and go seek to minimize interruptions."

"Dad, Keith and I are going to drive back to the house now. I had enough dancing last night. I was thinking fireplace s,mores as we watch a movie."

"OK Sweetie. Save some for us, we will right behind you." After Keith and Alexis left, Rick ordered another round of drinks.

"Rick, I'm sorry I just can't buy that. You have private security around you and it's not just to keep the press away. You and Kate were partners at NYPD, worked very well together for four years in Homicide. You had one of the city's highest solve rates ...and now your here. I think someone is after you or Kate. Your Captain was killed a year ago in a New Jersey plane hangar along with six other professional killers. You were shot a few days later at his funeral. There is a huge story in there somewhere that no one's written yet...I'm sorry it the curse of a writer, terminal curiosity. I have a hundred questions but the last thing I want to do is to expose you to danger. If you need any assistance or just an objective listener please let me help. Having said that, I wish you two a good night. Thank you for dinner. Martha and I are returning to the marina for dancing, I'll bring her home safe and sound.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Leaving the restaurant, Kate helped Rick guide his boat the short distance back into its berth. Rick had concerns that Martha's meeting Martin Davis was not accidental…or maybe he was becoming paranoid. The man had offered his help but could Davis be trusted to help if Kevin found any more information on the mystery man in the Montgomery's stolen wedding photos. The last thing Rick wanted to do was to worry Kate with his suspicions, so he said nothing.

Kate was also thinking about the curious Mr. Davis. How did he know so much about her? He retired to Long Island seven years ago, long before she woke the Dragon but he had been the editor at one of the city's biggest papers. He probably once had people on his payroll feeding him information from Gracie Mansion and the Commissioner's Office. Could they use his connections, if he still had them? Or would that alert Maddox to her location or worse put Rick and his family in harm's way. Not wanting to argue about leaving, she said nothing.

It was a very quiet ride back to the beach house but when they arrived Kate walked towards the beach. "I'm sorry I can't go in right now. I want to run or workout right now but I can't. I'm not really tired and all these questions keep going around and around in my mind. Is it over? Am I safe? Are you? I have nothing to do and I feel useless. I'm trying to be patient, Rick, but I'm not very good at it."

Rick nodded and took her hand, they walked on the beach in silence for a time, Rick wanted to help her but he had no answers either. "Do you want me to take you someplace else?"

"NO! I love being here with you, Alexis and Martha. I love this house, the beach and your boat. I'm just so scared that I am putting you and your family in danger."

"Kate, I want you here…I need you near. I have to know you're safe. I trust Mike. Would it help to meet him?" Not getting an answer he continued. "Kevin and Jenny are coming this weekend, maybe he will have some answers or new information. Until then, how about making some s'mores or maybe just toasting some marshmallows in the fireplace?"

"Can I have some hot chocolate instead?"

"Yes! I have turned you to the dark side of the beverage force…next stop foamy goodness.

Kate rolled her eyes as she walked back to the house. "Come on keep up, Jedi brew master."

Rick was surprised to see Alexis alone, stretched out on the couch watching a movie as they came in. "Hey Sweetie, where is Keith? No s'mores?"

"He left a little while ago, too stuffed from dinner for any dessert."

"I'm going to make hot chocolate, want some with fluff?"

Alexis nodded, "A girl needs to have her minimum daily requirement of marshmallow."

As Rick went into the kitchen, Alexis sat up. Kate sat down next to her on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Just finished Bridesmaids and I think that's why Keith decided to go. He muttered something about "chick flicks" and left. Next up is the Hunger Games."

"I read the books and loved them but I'm not sure how a movie could capture all the images from them."

"Me too, I tried to go see it at the movies but the lines were always too long. Want to join me?"

"I'd love to, if you don't mind."

"You I don't mind, not Dad, he will probably talk through the whole thing about how he would have written one scene differently or how another scene doesn't work. Sometimes I wish he was a plumber or anything but a writer. When he gets into his creative zone…it's not pretty. He hardly eats, doesn't shave or shower, locks himself in his room or disappears on the boat for days. He claims it helps his creative juices."

"I can't picture Rick in a beard or even stubble let alone in a grubby t-shirt and jeans."

"And barefoot. It takes too much time for him to put on socks and shoes. Since his draft of "Summer Heat" is overdue along with first few chapters, I'm sure Gina will force the issue pretty soon."

"Well, then I have a plan." Hearing Rick returning from the kitchen, "Just play along."

"Here you go Pumpkin, Kate". He was about to step over Kate to sit between them. "What are we watching?"

"Rick, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Gina called earlier and said something about chapters due."

Alexis caught on quickly and continued where Kate left off. "Last time she threatened him with fire ants on his eyeballs…."

"The woman just doesn't understand the concept of vacation."

"Well just give her what you have written and she will go away for a while…You do have some chapters written?"

"The draft is done and I have several chapter ideas written in a rough format…."

"Well then take your hot chocolate upstairs and get some writing done. You got up after noon today so you can't be sleepy."

"What about you?"

"Kate and I will watch a movie and then go to bed. We'll be fine, Dad."

"OK, if you are sure." Rick looked at Kate wanting to stay with her but she waved her hand at him in dismissal.

Rick grumbled as he walked upstairs to his office. His daughter and Kate touched their mugs together in victory as Alexis pushed the button to start the movie. As the final credits ran at the end of the movie, Kate got up to wash both cups and the pan in the sink. Alexis shut off the DVD and TV and walked into the kitchen. "Well what did you think, Kate?"

"It was good, they didn't put everything in from the book but I liked it. I never would have cast Woody Harrelson or Donald Sutherland but they were good. The biggest surprise was the actor who played Peeta. He wasn't what I was expecting but by the end of the movie you really liked him. I wonder if they will make another movie for books two and three? What did you think?"

"I liked it. The book had so much imagery, characters and subplots I knew they would have to concentrate on the love story and the games. They made a lot of money on the first one so they probably will make at least one more. Kate since we are alone, I've always wanted to ask you, do you like dad's books about Nikki Heat? I know you hate the character's name and the cover art but did you like the stories?"

"I love them, but it can be a little embarrassing at the station sometimes. Rick gave everyone a copy. No one ever says anything to me but some of the sex scenes make it uncomfortable to work with other detectives. Even when I tell them it is all fiction, they still have some doubts. As for the movie, I'm just very grateful that Natalie Rhodes didn't play me, that woman went beyond compulsive-obsessive. When she came to the 12th to observe, she started to walk and talk like me, she got a wig and wore the same type clothes as I did. She even once stole the coffee your Dad brings me everyday and she tried to seduce him all in the name of research to play Nikki."

"Really?" Alexis chuckled. "Boy, Dad must really have been in love with you even then. He loves actresses, case in point my mother and he still passed up the chance to make love to a walking, talking, fantasy clone of Nikki Heat. You do realize he is Rook to your Nikki, he seduces and makes love to you in every book, Kate."

"I was aware of that but I didn't realize you were."

"I have read everything he has ever written. How he writes has changed since her met you. He always says you have to love your characters, so I guess that is why Nikki sells a lot better than Derrick Storm ever did." They both laughed at that.

"Thank you Alexis, for letting me come here and get to know you better. He loves you so much; you should see his face light up when he talks about you. Thank you for sharing him. Now can I ask you something? Keith, sometimes you look happy with him but other times you seem…uncomfortable."

"I am; he is not like anyone I've ever met before. He's totally on his own. He also told me he's not proud of some of the things he has done to get by. He's been a bouncer and worked for Mike last summer as a bodyguard for a rich man's kid who kept sneaking into bars, clubs and trouble. He's put himself through school. I don't know if I could have done that, all on my own. Dad has always been there for me."

"He always will be if I have anything to say about it and for what it's worth, you can come to me if you ever need to. There are times when you just can't talk about…certain things with your Dad, believe me I know." Kate suddenly wanted to hug Alexis but held back.

The front door suddenly opened as Martha made a grand entrance. "Good heavens, what are you two still doing up? Martin and I danced until the band called it quits and then went for a lovely drive by the ocean. It must be very late."

"It's almost two in the morning, Gram."

"Well then off to bed, both of you."

"Go ahead Alexis; I want to ask Martha something. Sleep well, if the sun is out, meet you by the pool."

Alexis hugged her grandmother and then surprising both older women, she hugged Kate. "Good Night, see you by the pool."

Martha nodded her approval at the gesture. Kate waited until Alexis was up the stairs. "So how was your night with Martin?"

"Darling, I know both you and Richard have your doubts about his sudden appearance and his offer of help. I am also surprised that we have never met before in seven summers here in the Hamptons. Even though he met him before, by now I am sure Richard has done some digging but after you left Martin never asked me any questions about either of you. So, if he arranged to meet me to keep track of what you are up to, I expected more questions about our plans for the summer."

"What did you talk…no I'm sorry Martha that is none of my business. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Darling, at my age if a man is interested in me for any reason, I take it as a gift. We mostly talked about my career on Broadway and what it's like when your career is over. He loved running the The Ledger but after two heart attacks, it was time to retire. The Hampton Herald saved him from boredom and becoming a useless old man waiting to die. I'm luckier than most women, as I get older, the parts get smaller and at times few and far between but I have Richard, Alexis, you and the school to keep me felling wanted, needed and useful."

"And loved." Kate hugged Martha, "Thank you for trusting me with your son's heart."

"Don't make me cry, Kate. Richard loves you, at least this time I approve of his choice. By the way, where is my son?"

"Writing or at least that is why Alexis and I sent him to his study…that and so we could watch The Hunger Games without a line by line analysis."

"I hope you don't regret that decision, dear. When Richard get writing, he sometimes can't stop but if you are going to be with him. Well, you've seen the good…you'd best see the bad and the ugly. It's been a long day and you need rest, so no sneaking into my son's room tonight, Kate."

Luckily Martha turned off the light, so she didn't see Kate blush as they walked upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Rick continued to grumble once he got to his study. Plugging in his lap top, Rick pulled out a large trapper-keeper Alexis gave him years ago with Han Solo on the cover. Inside were stacks of hand scribbled notes and his rough draft for Summer Heat or at least the first few chapters. He sorted and matched the notes by chapter and after a few false starts inspiration hit. Rick fingers flew and page after page appeared and were quickly saved. He learned the hard way to let the words flow for as long as it lasted. When he got stuck later on, there would be time to go back to edit and correct any mistakes. Several hours later Rick started to yawn and had to move, stretching his neck and shoulders but he did not want to quit. He desperately needed coffee and something with sugar for energy. Opening his study door, Rick smiled to find a tray waiting there with coffee and some mini-muffins. Stuffing one whole muffin in his mouth, he grabbed the tray and kicked the door closed behind him.

After a long lazy morning by the pool, Kate and Martha moved the short distance to the patio table as Alexis brought out a tray of sandwiches and ice tea. "Well, he is still alive. I brought up a tray of food and it's gone…hopefully he didn't eat the tray too. I knocked to see if he needed anything but I got no answer, not that I was expecting one. God only knows when he will surface. We are on our own at least for now."

"Kevin and Jenny are coming up tomorrow after work, hopefully he will come out of his cave by then." Kate poured ice tea for everyone.

"If he doesn't, we will take them out to dinner and maybe dancing at the Marina."

"That's really sweet Martha but after working all day and the long drive, they maybe too tired. We may want to have a Plan B, maybe order in something to eat so they can go to bed early. God, I forgot to ask what room should I put them in?"

"There are two extra guest rooms on the second floor all made up. One, next to you and one next to Alexis, let them choose which one they want. One faces the ocean, the other overlooks this patio. Since this will be a girl's afternoon and probably night out, let go to the salon, then shopping and we'll decide later about dinner. Alexis dear, remember to bring up a tray for your father before we leave."

"I'll include a note letting him know where we will be...just in case he decides to take a break."

"Maybe I should stay here. I mean I don't really need anything..."

"Nonsense Kate, I'm not leaving you here all alone and you deserve a little pampering."

"Martha I am on six weeks of unpaid suspension right now. Captain Gates came to see me just before I left. She is holding off filing my resignation request until those six weeks are up. I'm not sure how this will all work out, so for right now I'm not counting pennies but I really can't splurge."

"Richard would insist that you join us. Kate, he is madly in love with you and the few dollars we will probably spend today he won't even notice."

"I forget sometimes just how rich he is but he never flaunts it...well not very often. He is always buying things for me coffee, lunches, dinner if we have to work late and that amazing dress for the charity ball. At first I used to think he was up to something and later that he did it to aggravate me but now I know it is just who he is. He is sweet and so generous. I don't want to abuse his generosity."

"Kate please, his current success is due in great part to you. After all you are the inspiration for Nikki Heat, he based the last three best sellers on you, not to mention a smash movie."

"Gram, you are embarrassing her. Maybe Kate would like some time without us in her face all the time...she can probably use a break from too much Castle."

Kate wanted to hug Alexis. "Thank you both for being so thoughtful but I have a lot to think about and I don't want to intrude on your time together."

Within the hour Alexis and a very reluctant Martha left for their girl's day out. Kate walked through Rick's summer house savoring the quiet, yet not feeling alone. If she listened outside the office door, she could hear the quiet click of his keyboard. She walked to his bedroom and stretched out on Rick's bed. His smell surrounded her, she felt loved and safe for the first time in such a long time. Kate ran through her mother's case for the hundredth time in her head. She knew her mother was killed because she was working on an appeal for Joe Pulgotti. Two other lawyers and a court clerk on that appeal were also killed. She had run down every lead, all to dead ends. Who was the Dragon? Who was Smith? Cole Maddox had been sent to find Smith. Had she become a target again because they wanted to find and kill Smith? Kate didn't even know anything about Smith until Rick told her what he had done to protect her...because he loved her. That thought used to scare her but not anymore. Thoughts of Rick and their future made the afternoon fly by.

"I have dreamed of this so many times, Kate, you waiting for me in bed after a hard day at the keyboard." Kate rolled on to her side making room for him.

"Hey there, writer man!" He looked rumpled, tired and a little scruffy but totally adorable. She patted the bed silently asking him to join her. "We have the house all to ourselves." When he did not move, Kate crawled across the bed and then walked over to him.

"Evil woman, you are seducing me when I need food, a shave and shower. I'm offending myself at this point."

"I'll make us something to eat while you shower but please don't shave, Rick."

"Your wish is my command." He kissed her hand as she passed. "Hurry back, let's not blow our first chance to be alone."

"Yes, I believe you said something about tying knots and other pursuits. Be right back."

Rick stripped as he rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He could only hope that Martha and Alexis would marathon shop as usual and then stay out for dinner. He was very pleased with the chapters he'd written and even happier that they would keep Gina off his back possibly for the rest of the summer. Washing at warp speed and drying his hair as fast as humanly possible, Rick opened the bathroom door in a towel to see two feasts laid out before him. Kate put a glass of wine and a plate of sandwiches on his nightstand and she was in his bed wearing one of his shirts, completely unbuttoned. She reached for and bit into one of the small sandwiches and then held it out to him. "Wanna bite?"

"Yes...oh so many choices." Rick eyes devoured her and not the food.

"There's Tuna, Chicken Salad, Ham Salad and Roast Beef. You must be very hungry." Deliberately misunderstanding him, Kate took another bite of her sandwich.

"I definitely want a taste of that." Dropping his towel, Rick sat on the bed, leaned over and captured the last bite of the sandwich plus Kate's index finger and thumb in his mouth. Their eyes locked, deep blue into startled brown.

She slowly withdrew her fingers as he chewed slowly and swallowed. "More?"

Rick nodded, he was excited by the fact she continued to feed him. "That's enough!"

"Some wine?" Rick stopped her before she could reach for the glass, he took it and drank some.

He savored the flavor of the wine but did not drain it. Putting the glass back down, he reached for Kate pulling her into a deep kiss. His hands made short work of the shirt.

"Now for dessert!" His lips moved down her throat to her breasts and his hand moved up her thigh to her core. Kate loved the way he knew just how to touch her, she was already wet and ready for him but he surprised her by stopping. "I think we need a little more wine."

She was stunned when he poured a small amount on her and in her and licked up every drop. Her release was powerful but Rick continued tasting her. Kate wanted him, needed him now. When she pulled at his hair, he grabbed her hands. "I'm not quite done. Will you be good or shall I demonstrate the art of knot tying?" Kate looked confused until he reached for the belt from his robe. "Yes or No?" At her nod, Rick tied her hands together at the wrist and then looped the other end over the headboard. It didn't hurt but she was uncomfortable for a minute at being restrained. When he reached for the wine again, all her concerns melted into joy at the delicious sensations he created. The headboard creaked as he brought her to release again and again.

"Rick, please I need you."

With a flick of his wrist the knot released and Kate surged up to kiss him and feel him against her as he sank into her. "Oh God, you are amazing, Kate."

Kate felt him hot, hard and very close to release after giving her pleasure for so long. Pushing his arms beneath her shoulders, he cupped her head in his hands, pinning her completely. His mouth came down on hers and she arched into him in an escalating rhythm. She clawed at his back as he plunged wildly into her. Rick groaned as her release began, as always her release triggered his. Rolling to his side, he held her close as aftershocks of what they shared slowly settled into a relaxed afterglow. He pulled her wrists up and was pleased to see no marks, he kissed her wrists and then pulled her against him. "Thank you, for dinner and desert."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Rick's breathing got slower and deeper and his hands that were gently moving over her skin slowly stopped, Kate realized he had gone to sleep. He had been writing for eighteen straight hours and was exhausted. They needed to shower and make his room look normal before Martha and Alexis came home, so she would just have to wake him up. Smiling Kate kissed and nibbled on Rick's neck. He moved closer when she stopped but did not appear to wake up, so she bit him.

"Ouch, I guess my dream is over and the real Bad Ass Beckett is back."

"You can't live in Fantasy Land forever. You can go back to bed after we clean up this mess and take a shower."

"Kate, I know my mother has figured out exactly what is going on with us and my daughter is a pretty smart cookie. I think after the other day, she knows we are no longer JUST partners."

"There is a difference between knowing and having the evidence shoved in your face. Time to get up writer man...Rick, Oh God, I am so sorry."

Looking at his back in the dresser mirror, he saw several scratches. Kate looked horrified but Rick just chuckled. "Damn, my phone is downstairs. I want a picture of this, proof that I turned you into a wild, wanton woman."

"Keep it up and I can finish the job with your fancy steak knife set and feed you to the fishes." She grabbed his ear and twisted.

"Owww! More abuse? You were much more agreeable earlier." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Can you at least kiss my boo-boos?"

"Not until you shower. I'll kiss them and make it all better, even put on some antibiotic cream on them but then we need to clean up in here. Can you please untie the knot on the bed first?"

She blushed adorably as Rick walked over and released his robe belt from the headboard. "Done! Now you wash my back and I'll wash yours."

Rolling her eyes, Kate looped the belt around his neck and tugged him into the bathroom. The quick shower took a lot longer than expected when washing quickly became mutual caressing. Rick was very thankful he had installed a seat in his shower, when he pulled Kate down to straddle him. However, unlike his loft, the beach house did not have unlimited hot water. Their playtime was cut abruptly short when the water in the shower turned cold. Throwing on his robe, Rick handed Kate the last clean towel in his bathroom. "I'll get some more towels and clean sheets, be right back."

"I'll strip the bed but then I'm going into my room to change, so we don't get distracted again."

Taking the sheets and towels down to the laundry room, Kate was just finished loading the washer when she heard the front door open. Alexis and Martha came in carrying several bags each.

"Looks like your shopping trip was successful," Kate sat on the couch as Alexis flopped down beside her. "I hope you both have eaten because there not much left in the fridge. Rick came out of his man cave hungry and ate all the leftover sandwiches from lunch."

"Speak of the devil and he appears. Really Richard, you still haven't shaved? Some host you are! Up these typing away all day and night, leaving Kate sitting here alone?"

"No Martha, he was very attentive all afternoon."

Rick kissed Martha's cheek. "As you keep reminding me, I am on vacation, Mother. Besides Kate likes it, so you'd better get used to it. How much did today set me back?" Leaning down he kissed, Alexis on the top of her head. "Did you have fun, Pumpkin?"

"I'm tired but I found a few things I liked...did Keith call?"

"No sweetie, the phone has been blessedly quiet all day...so movie or game night?"

"Kate and I watched movies last night, so game night." Turning to Kate, "What do you like to play? We have a closet full of board games and more on the computer."

"I have other plans for tonight with Martin, so have fun all." As Martha gathered her bags, she walked by Kate and whispered to her, "Watch him, he cheats!"

"I DO NOT!" Rick shouted as he walked to the closet. "The point of any game is to win and the winner gets to choose what's for dessert later on, the losers get to make and serve it."

Alexis and Kate were smart enough to avoid any card games, Monopoly and Risk, they settled on Trivial Pursuits. Over two hours later, Alexis claimed victory. "OK Dad, for my dessert I want cookie sandwiches. I want chocolate chip cookies with vanilla butter cream filling."

"It's going to take about half an hour to prepare and that's a lot of sugar just before bedtime, sweetie."

"You were the one that made the bet and you lost. Besides, after all the walking and shopping I did this afternoon, I won't have a problem sleeping."

Rick nodded and walked to the kitchen area as Kate put away all the pieces to the game. "Alexis, what are cookie sandwiches?"

"You make fresh cookies and coat the bottom of one cookie with frosting and put another cookie bottom on top of the frosting, cookie sandwich! You can make them with all kinds of cookies and all kinds of sweet stuff in the middle. Dad's favorite is shortbread cookies with fudge in the middle. He started to make them for me when I was much younger, to get my mind off something bad that happened one day. It must have worked because I can't remember what happened. Now it's kind of a treat when we want to celebrate."

"That's so sweet...he makes the cookies from scratch?"

"No, we have tubs of cookie dough in the freezer but he makes the butter cream frosting it's the best."

"Well, since I lost too, maybe I should go and help him."

"Wait, I got something for you today. If you don't like it you can bring it back or exchange it. I think I got the size right. Well, you are here to rest, relax and enjoy the sun, right?"

Kate opened the small blue shopping bag marked NEPTUNE and saw a bikini nestled in the tissue paper. It was a pretty shade of teal. Kate fought tears until she saw the price tag, $300. "This is so nice of you but it's much too expensive…besides I can't wear this. When I got shot, there are scars…so many scars, not just on me but in me. Alexis, I did run away after I was shot. Your dad held me as we waited for the ambulance to come and he told me he loved me. I was so scared, I ran away. I do love him, I love him so much. It's like he's a part of me now and if I screw this up or hurt him again, he will leave me. Other guys have left me before and it hurt but I survived. I just don't know if I can handle it if Rick was out of my life. What scares me even more is the thought that your dad, Martha or you could get hurt or killed because of the maniac that's after me. I know I couldn't handle that."

The tears that threatened earlier now fell. Alexis recovered quickly and took Kate's hands. "You left him last summer to protect him? So whoever shot at you couldn't try to hurt my dad?" At Kate's nod Alexis smiled. "Kate, you are stuck with him now. He won't let you out of his sight until this is over and you're safe."

"I know, that's why I tried so hard to push him away but it hurt so much when it looked like it worked and Rick had moved on. Just after I came back and he started seeing Jacinda."

"Who?"

"She was an airline stewardess he met in Vegas. He never brought her to the loft to meet you?"

Alexis shook her head no. "He tried to date that summer you were apart but I never met any of them. He loves you and you love him, can you please both be happy about that." Wiping away the tears from Kate's face, Alexis got up and pulled Kate into a full hug. "You better go wash your face. He will be upset if he sees you've been crying."

Alexis walked to the kitchen area just as the buzzer on the oven sounded. "Just in time, sweetie. Can you take out the cookies while I finish the frosting?"

"Aye, aye, Captain. Milk or coffee with the cookies?"

"Duh, milk of course! Where's Kate? Please don't tell me she went up to bed before sampling my culinary masterpiece."

"No, she went to the bathroom. She'll be right back down and these cookies have to cool a bit or the frosting will melt." Alexis wondered if she should ask about Kate's scars. "Dad, I got Kate a new bikini while I was shopping but she says she can't wear it because of her scars. I know she was shot near her heart..."

"There is a small scar between her breasts but the surgeon made the large incision on her left side to extract the bullet so she wouldn't have a big scar on her chest."

"Does it look scary?

"No sweetie, it's all healed over now. Just a long white line, like the one on your knee from when you got kicked in soccer...but she is self-conscious about it."

"OK, thanks. Cookies are cool, you put the sandwiches together and I'll pour some milk."

"Just in time to taste my amazing creation, Kate." He handed her a paper plate with a cookie sandwich.

"And what's a cookie sandwich without milk." Alexis placed three glasses of milk on the table before collecting her cookie sandwich. Taking a big bite, her lips were smeared with chocolate. "You have outdone yourself, Father."

"Thank you, Daughter. What do you think, Kate?"

"I thought they would be really super sweet but they're not, just really good. I don't want to think about how many calories are in this sandwich."

"You are on vacation too, calories don't count. What another one?"

Kate looked down blushing lightly when she realized that she was the first one finished. Smiling she just nodded. Rick made up three more sandwiches, gave one to Kate and took one for himself. "What about you, Pumpkin?"

"I had a big dinner, one is enough for now. I'll just wrap this up and put it in the fridge for tomorrow and it had better be there, Dad."

Rick nodded and licked some chocolate and frosting from his fingers. "Would I steal my daughter's cookie sandwich?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Rick shook his head no. "We will need to go food shopping tomorrow, especially if Detective Ryan and Jenny are coming. I started a list earlier, you may want to look it over and add some things. I am heading up to bed now. Don't forget to clean up." Kissing him on the cheek, "Night Dad. Kate, come on let's go upstairs and try on that new bikini."

Rick smiled as Kate and Alexis walked to the back stairs, retrieving a small blue bag on the way. His smile quickly disappeared when he looked at the mess in the sink that he now had to clean all alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Kate did not want to scare Alexis, so she put on the bikini in her bathroom. It fit to perfection but looking in the mirror all her scars were clearly visible. Maybe she should just tell her the bikini didn't fit. Kate knew the gift was more than an olive branch; it was Alexis' first real attempt to be friends with her since they cleared the air between them. If Rick's daughter had been nice enough to make such a sweet gesture, then Kate would just have to deal with her reaction to seeing the scars. "Coming out now! What do you think?"

"That color looks great on you and it fits perfectly. You can still see a little of the bruise on your right side and back but you barely notice the scar on the left side. Maybe you should do down stairs and get a second opinion, although I'm pretty sure Dad will love it...Kate, I know that you asked Dad for separate rooms because of me. I also know you go in to sleep with him or he comes in to be with you every night. You don't have to bother pretending anymore for me, I want you both to be happy. Besides, if Lanie and Detective Esposito both come up for the weekend with Kevin and Jenny, we will need this room, at least until they finally get back together again."

"Your Dad is right; you are a very smart young woman. I'm sorry that Keith didn't come here or call you today."

"I really like him and I thought he liked me but I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. To him I'm just a job, some rich brat that he gets paid to watch; besides everyone is entitled to a day off from their job now and then. Night, Kate."

"Alexis, he will come back. What man in his right mind would walk away from such a beautiful, smart…"

"Rich. I am not blind to the fact he knows about my trust. Sometimes money makes you think twice about everyone's motives. Like you said, guys leave and you get over it."

Kate walked over needing to hug her. "Then he is an idiot and not worthy of you. Good night, Alexis and thank you...for everything."

Kate came down stairs for her second opinion, also to move the laundry she had forgotten about into the dryer. Luckily Rick was finished with the dishes because the cookie sheet he was drying fell out of his hands as Kate walked into the kitchen area. "You are trying to kill me, aren't you? Good God Kate, you look amazing in that bikini you are almost wearing."

"I take it you approve?" At his smiling nod she relaxed. "You may not like it as much when you find out it cost you $300.00." He didn't even blink at the price.

"Kate, I would gladly pay ten times that much to see you comfortable with all your beautiful skin showing. Do you feel OK wearing it here by our pool?"

"Alexis said the scars don't look so bad and the bruises are almost gone now. I might have to wear a small bandage to cover this one on my chest, the new skin might burn."

Rick walked over and kissed the small scar between her breasts. "I'll be happy to take care of putting the bandages on and taking them off." He kissed up her chest to her neck and then to her lips.

"Rick, we are in the kitchen."

"Then let's go upstairs."

"I forgot to put the sheets and towels in the dryer. You need finish up down here and then get some sleep."

"Kate, do you really think I can go to sleep after seeing you in that?"

After no sleep the previous night and their "other pursuits" all afternoon, Kate knew Rick was exhausted. "Go upstairs, I'll finish up for you and be right up." Taking the towel from his hands, she stretched up to put her arms around his neck.

"I need to remember exactly where I stopped." He kissed her deeply on the lips and smiled. "X marks the spot, so I can finish what I started."

"I'm counting on that Writer Man, I love you." Kate knew he would be sound asleep by the time she came upstairs but she was looking forward to sleeping in his room tonight with his daughter's blessing. She also knew even if he was asleep, Rick would pull her back against his chest as soon as she got in the bed.

After finishing the laundry and putting it away. Kate slipped into Rick's room and his bed. "About time." Rick arm snaked out and pulled her against him.

"You are supposed to be asleep."

"No, I am supposed to be kissing you...remember X marks the spot." Rick leaned down to kiss her but stopped when Kate didn't respond. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I'm sorry I...it sounds strange but I'm nervous about seeing Kevin tomorrow. I want him to have some answers but..."

"You hope he doesn't." Kate nodded and Rick pulled her onto his chest. "Kate, I told you before, you take all the time you need. You don't have to do anything right now or ever, if that's your choice. If Kevin found the mystery man from the missing wedding photos, you don't have to handle it. Stay here, rest and relax. I can ask Mike's team to research him."

"I am just so afraid that if we start looking into anything related to my mom's case, Maddox will come after you, Alexis or Martha."

"Kate look at me! I have taken every precaution to make sure the three women I love the most in this world are safe and they will stay that way. Did you want me to ask Kevin not to come?"

"NO! I want to see him and Jenny...I just don't want to fall down or be forced back down that damned rabbit hole again. I don't think I can survive it again."

"Then we stay here, no investigating, no rabbit holes and the only problem you will have is keeping Kevin and Javi from leaving or killing each other if they both show up tomorrow.

"Well if push comes to shove and they act up, I have one advantage."

"Do tell."

"The man I love is a wizard at tying knots."

"Among other things. Allow me to demonstrate." As always, Rick made Kate feel better, actually he made her feel wonderful, as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

Rick slowly woke the next morning when he heard a phone ring; the ring tone was not his or Kate's cell? Suddenly he was wide awake, it was the burner phone. He gently moved Kate's arm from his chest and reached for the phone on his night stand. "Kevin?"

"Hey Castle, sorry man, did I wake you up? I figured you'd be up by now, it's after ten."

"It's OK, we..I had kind of a late night...working on the next book. So, when can we expect you?"

"That's why I'm calling. Gates said it was OK for me to leave today at noon. So once I go pick up Jenny, we will be on our way. I mean if that's OK with you, coming early?"

"Are you kidding, it's great! You and Jenny can stop for drinks or a snack on the way but don't eat a big meal. Once you get here, I can fire up the grill or we can go out for dinner. I don't need an answer right now. Talk to Jenny on the drive up and let me know. You can give me a call when you are getting close and I can help guide you to my place or we can meet at a restaurant." Ending the call, he looked down at Kate. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, time to rise and shine. Kevin is leaving the city just after noon so we need to get some food to feed our guests."

Rick lay back down beside her and nuzzled her shoulder and neck. Kate found his stubble very stimulating. "If you don't stop that, we won't make it out of this bed."

"I don't have a problem with that...I can call the market to have groceries delivered. Alexis has been making her own breakfast since she was eight or nine. I heard my mother come in just after three AM, so she will sleep until at least noon. I say let's take advantage of this opportunity before our company comes or we are interrupted."

Kate rolled onto her back and Rick lips were inches from hers when his cell phone rang. Kate giggled when she heard the ring tone, Darth Vader's theme from Star Wars.

"Don't tell me, let me guess, it's Gina!"

"Got it in one try. She mellowing, made it a full week before calling to harass me about no new chapters being emailed to her. I think I'll let it go to voice mail."

"Rick you said you had several chapter done the other night, send them all to her and maybe we won't hear from her for the next five weeks."

"But I so enjoy tormenting her...Oh, OK." Rick reached for his phone. "Good Morning Gina, how are you this lovely day." He quickly pulled the phone from his ear, even Kate could hear her yelling at him. Rolling her eyes, Kate got up and walked to the doorway into her room. She waved as she left to shower and get dressed. "I will email you four new chapters as soon as I walk to my office." Rick had seven chapters done and had outlined the eighth but he wanted to give Gina only enough pages to quiet her for now.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Kate was preparing a cup of coffee for them both as Rick came down dressed but he had not shaved. "Are you sure you don't want me to shave, Kate? It's gone past stubble stage to itchy almost beard."

"If it's really itchy you can shave but I think you look very sexy and a little dangerous this way." Kate walked over and ran her hands over his cheeks and kissed him. "Definitely sexy!"

"My mother just said I looked like a wino."

"Well every woman has her preferences but since I'm the one kissing you and sleeping with you…"

"You win! How about I take you out for a nice beach side breakfast before we go shopping?"

"Sounds like a plan since there is almost nothing left in the fridge to eat. I assume Alexis made the coffee, I hope she was able to find something to eat?"

"Speaking of Alexis, where is she? I looked but she is not on the beach or in the yard." Kate pointed to the message board near the coffee maker; on it was the shopping list his daughter started and a note. _Took the keys for the skidoo, be back later. A_

Kate took down the shopping list, checked the fridge and cabinets. "Anything else you want to add, Rick?"

He came up behind her and scanned the list over her shoulder. "I was going to fire up the grill tonight, unless Kevin and Jenny want to go out to eat, I need a steak."

"I was hoping we could take the Ferrari but with a list this long we will need the SUV; so grab the keys and lots of cash."

After a lovely breakfast at the local bakery café, Kate picked up some goodies to take home: croissants, muffins and fresh sliced raisin bread for her special French toast. Rick's next stop was the butcher shop. Piles of packages slowly began to mount, steaks, hamburger, chops, chicken and more. She finally spoke up. "Rick, it's just Kevin and Jenny not the whole NYPD."

"Trust me this will all be gone in a week, faster if Lanie and Espo come." Kate watched fascinated as all the packages were packed into a insulated carry bag. "So they stay cold until we get home, now on to The Market." Kate was charmed by the small country store version of a supermarket but amazed at all the types and brands of food that filled the aisles. Several people waved or came over to say hello to Rick, just as they had at the bakery and the butcher shop. He introduced her to them simply as Kate but most of his neighbors had read his books and recognized her from the description of Nikki Heat. Many asked them to come for drinks or extended invitations to barbeques or dinner parties but Rick said that he would be away off and on for most of the summer because of his book tour.

Kate was quiet on the drive back home. Rick knew she was concerned that news they were in the Hamptons for the summer might leak to the press among others, especially if Martin Davis was involved.

"Kate, I taped a few interviews about the movie which will air this weekend. They will make it look like I'm in California. Most of the people we met today I have known me for years. They have all had to deal with the press at one time or another and are not big fans. We are safe here, I promise you. Mike is following us right now and he has someone on Alexis and at the house."

"Rick, I'm sorry. I have lived so long with my mom's case, the questions, the doubts, the fear; it is just hard to let it all go. I know you would never do anything that might put me in danger. You've never done anything but make my life easier and make me happy." Kate turned away as she started to cry.

Luckily Rick was on quiet road near a beach. He immediately pulled over and released his seat belt and then hers, pulling her to him. "Let it all out, Kate, your safe! Never be afraid to tell me anything, my love. Never be afraid to ask me about anything or for anything, if it will make you feel safer or happy. I love you Kate, you are stuck with me, always." What he said just made her cry harder, so Rick moved closer and pulled Kate into his lap and held her as she cried.

After a few minutes, Kate slowly felt better. "OK, I think the flood is over now."

"That's good because my shirt was getting very wet." Rick kissed her gently but Kate deepened the kiss.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Too bad we have so much food in the back that needs to get refrigerated or we could stay her and watch the submarine races all afternoon. Tinted windows, air conditioning and you, my beautiful Kate, who could ask for anything more?"

"Submarine races, really Rick?" How about we go make out on your private beach."

"Does that include your new bikini?"

"At least until Kevin and Jenny arrive."

"Buckle up, we are so out of here!"

Arriving a few minutes later, Rick pulled into the empty driveway. "Drat, I was hoping Alexis would be back by now. Guess we put all this away by ourselves. I've got the meat and milk, can you grab anything else that perishable?" Within ten minutes everything was put away. "Yes, we still have plenty of time before Kevin calls for a walk on the bikini…beach."

Kate rolled her eyes at him but walked to the staircase to go upstairs and change. "Don't forget to grab some beach towels, I hate to get sandy."

Rick stood there immobile for a minute, swallowed, smiled and then ran up the stairs to change.

He knew every inch of the beach behind his house, there was a small cove surrounded by rocks that would be perfect, private but not far from the house. Pulling on his swim trunks, Rick reached for his cell and the burner phone, two beach towels and some suntan lotion. Kate came out of her room wearing a short lacy cover-up but Rick could see her bikini through the lace. "Let's take some insulated beach cups with iced tea or water for later."

Kate was enchanted with the beach; she picked up a few shells on the way to the cove and walked in the waves when the sand got too hot. Rick watched as Kate removed the cover-up and passed it to him. She walked into the water, turned and crooked her finger at him. Smiling Rick put everything down just inside the rock cove and joined her as they dove into the waves. "It's wonderful, Rick. I can't remember the last time I swam in the ocean."

The water was still a little cold, a few minutes later he watched her rise from the water and remembered the first time he'd seen her in a bathing suit in LA. He thought she was beautiful then but now…his hands and lips knew her body. Yes, she was thinner but Rick knew Kate felt more comfortable with herself and being with him.

"Kate, you are stunningly beautiful!" He was surprised and amazed that she blushed even now when he complimented her. "Sun tan lotion?" At her nod, he put some on his hands as she pulled her hair up with a tie. Rick kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear as he applied the lotion to her shoulders, arms and back. He reached for more lotion but Kate stopped him.

Reaching for a towel she spread one out and motioned for him to lie down. "Let's make out, writer man."

Rick didn't need to be told twice, reaching up he gently pulled her down on top of him, lips at the ready. At her gasp of surprise, his tongue invaded her mouth. What started as a playful kissing game, rapidly escalated. His fingers tangled momentarily in the ties of her bikini top and it was soon untied. Rick's hands caressed up and down the hot and slick skin of her back until he reached her still damp bikini bottom. Kate straddled him as he sat up and pulled the bikini top out of his way, then moved his lips down her throat to her breasts.

Kate felt his arousal grow as she ground her hips against him but his wet bathing suit needed to go. Kneeling on either side of his hips, she reached for his swim trunks. As if reading her mind, he moved just enough to pull the offending garment out of the way. Rick did the same for her bikini bottom and held her hips as he lowered her onto him. Feeling him so hot and hard deep inside her with the sun on her back, she felt wild and free for the first time in ages. Catching his wrists, Kate pulled his hand from her hips and laced their fingers together and started to move. Rick was flushed, his lips swollen from her kisses and his hair was a mess. Rolling her hips she took him in her even deeper causing him to groan her name, "Kate!"

"Let go, Rick, this time it's all about you." He pounded upward, faster and deeper until his back bowed up and his neck arched, she leaned down to kiss him as he rode out his climax. Kate felt his release fill her and fought not to respond because for once she wanted to watch how Rick reacted to her making love to him.

"Kate, my beautiful Kate, I love you so much. You drive me wild, such lovely torture." The words were whispered softly between gasping breaths. So many emotions raced across his face, ecstasy, need, love…and a fleeting touch of sorrow. Once he had the strength, Rick rolled them both over and reached for her core, at the touch of his skilled fingers, the climax she tried so hard to fight off quickly consumed her.

Rick held Kate close until her breathing returned to normal. He looked upset as he reached out to locate her bikini top and then helped her put it on and tied it before she sat up. "Sorry, I got you all sandy. Let's take another quick dip in the ocean?" Rick turned away and pulled back on his swim trunks, stood up before he reached for her hand. "What's wrong Kate?"

"That's what I was just going to ask you?"

"I'm sorry I got carried away just now. I was selfish, taking my pleasure before yours."

"Rick look at me, please." He did reluctantly, expecting her anger.

"I wanted to make love to you for once, Rick. You always put me first, even over your own needs and desires. I wanted to see you want me, need me and watch as you fill me with your release. It's so powerful to know that my hands and lips...that I made you feel that way. Your pleasure becomes mine."

"It was amazing, you're amazing Kate. You surprise me, overwhelm me and seduce just by being you." He looked at her with aching tenderness, deep love and heated longing. Kate felt his need, almost like he was pulling her to him and she had no desire to resist him. She leaned in to kiss him but jumped back as both phones on the towel began to ring at once. Rick handed the burner phone to her and answered his phone. "Hi Pumpkin, what's up?"

"Hey Dad, I was driving home and I saw Kevin by the marina. He is following me home. We should be there shortly."

"Thanks, Sweetie."

"Beckett!"

"Hey Beckett, Jenny and I just found Alexis. We are following her to the beach house. Let Castle know we should be there soon."

"Thanks Kevin, see you soon." They both ended the call and smiled sadly.

"I guess we will have to finish this later."

"Count on it, writer man."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"We better make it a fast dip in the ocean, Kate. If they are leaving the marina now, they will be here in fifteen minutes."

"No, I don't want to get wet again and then track water through the house; besides I'm not that sandy and I need to change before they get here."

He was going to ask her not to change out of the bikini but didn't want to push her too hard. "Hey, let's have a grill and pool party to welcome them."

"That's a great idea Rick; I think relaxing in the pool after that long drive will feel great."

"We can put some beer and sodas in an ice bucket as I fire up the grill. Just don't let my mother play bartender if someone wants anything stronger. She can make a lethal Long Island Ice Tea. I know Alexis wants turkey tips. I skewer them with little red potatoes and pieces of corn on the cob. What about you?"

"That sounds really good."

"What, no steak? I can do the same things with steak tips too.

"No, I really would like to try the turkey tips. Can you make a small one for me?

"Whatever you want, Kate."

"Kevin and Jenny will probably be tired and want to go to bed early...maybe then we can try out the hot tub?"

"And we can pick up where we left off on the beach." Using the dry beach towel, they wiped the sand off each other at the gate onto the patio. Rick switched on the grill. As they entered the kitchen Rick pulled out a big tin tub. "Would you mind filling this with beer and a few cans of soda? I really need to get out of these damp trunks and put on a shirt, be right back."

Kate opened the freezer, grabbed a bag of ice and put a layer of ice on the bottom of the tub added several long neck beer bottles and a few cans of soda, then poured the rest of the ice over them. "All set!"

Rick returned to the kitchen in a casual t-shirt and another pair of swim shorts. "Thank you!" He carried the tub out and placed it on the ground near the patio table and turned on a few electric torches. "They will provide a little extra light as it gets darker and keep the bugs away."

Just as Rick walked back into the kitchen, he heard a car honking from the driveway. "Perfect timing as always, Alexis." Rick held out his hand for Kate and they walked to the front door.

Alexis pulled in first, followed by Kevin. Kate came forward to hug him and Jenny in welcome. Rick stopped momentarily when Keith got out of his daughter car. He would talk to him later but for now he continued on to welcome his guests.

"Hey Kevin, welcome! Jenny thanks for coming, please come in."

"I…uh need to get her luggage. She packed way too much for a long weekend, sorry."

"Most women usually do." He smiled at Alexis who asked Keith to help them. "We'll give you a hand."

Jenny and Kate had already entered the beach house. "This house is so beautiful."

"I loved it the minute I saw it. There are two empty rooms, you get to choose. One faces the patio; it will be a little quieter. The other room has a view of the ocean."

"I know I want the ocean view, I think Kevin will too."

"Great, it's right at the top of the stairs. We are having a pool party to welcome you. So relax, unpack, get on your bathing suit and come down whenever you are ready. Rick planned to grill dinner. If you don't like grilled meat, just let me know what you would like."

Jenny put her small case on the bed. "Kate, I come from an Irish family, I grew up on meat and potatoes."

"Well there is also chicken, turkey or chops. Just let us know what you want."

Kevin, Rick and Keith arrived, each carried a large bag and Kevin also had a small weekender case that was obviously his. "Wow, this is nicer than our honeymoon hotel. I want a beer and then hit that pool you promised me but before that...can I see you and Castle for a minute."

"Yeah sure, my office is just down the hall." Rick could see Kate immediately tense.

"Be right back, Jenny"

Once they were behind closed doors, "I'm sorry, Beckett. We finally found the negative of the missing wedding photo but Evelyn Montgomery didn't remember the man in it. We also checked the wedding guest book but not everybody signs them. She thought he might have been an ADA that the Captain knew when he was still on the gang task force." Kevin passed her the photo. "I don't suppose either of you recognize him?"

Kate looked at the picture long and hard but then passed it to Rick. "I don't know him."

Rick took the photo almost afraid to hope. If the man in the picture was Smith, then they could find him…but so could Maddox. He talked to Smith by phone and knew he was a man used to getting his way. He saw Smith just once in a dark garage as a car drove by them. His face was lit by headlights for a few seconds but the photo he was looking at was taken thirty years ago. "Sorry Kate, it could be Smith but I'm just not sure."

Kevin took the picture from Rick. "I checked at the courthouse but no one recognized him but this picture is thirty years old."

Kate nodded, "Any reports on Maddox?"

"No, we still have the APB out on him but nothing since he broke into your place."

"Thank you for all the hard work you've put in on this." Kate hugged Ryan again.

"I don't have much else to do. I'm stuck in the file room, all day, every day."

"I am so sorry, Kevin, that's all my fault…."

"Hey, I am just glad you're OK. You look great by the way...the Hamptons agree with you." Kevin winked at Rick as Kate looked away and blushed. "Sorry I didn't have better news and now that I delivered all the bad news, do I still get to stay?"

Rick could feel the tension drain from Kate as he slapped Kevin on the back. "Of course you do, it was a long shot at best but thank you for trying. I've got the grill started, you want a steak?"

"Definitely! I better get back to Jenny and change. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Take your time." Rick waited until the door closed and pulled Kate into a hug.

"I'm OK, Rick." He titled her head up so he could see her eyes. "I will be; I just need a minute. I need to put on my other suit and put the shells I found away." Rick kissed her cheek at the door to her room, then walked down stairs to prepare dinner for Alexis, Kate and his guests. He also wanted a word with Keith.

Just as Kate finished changing, her cell phone rang. "Hey Lanie, what took you so long. I was expecting this call days ago, wanting a full report."

"Well, unlike some people who are on vacation, death never takes a holiday. I've been a little busy but I managed to get the next few days off. Is the offer to come for the weekend still good?"

"I'll have to check with Rick but since Kevin and Jenny just got here, I don't see why not...any chance you can talk Javi into coming with you?"

"He's been grumbling about the rent-a-cop security jobs he's been getting, so I don't think it will take much convincing. He won't admit it but he really misses Ryan. So how are things going at the beach?"

"The beach and the house are beautiful. We went out on his boat and the sunset was spectacular..."

"Girl, I gonna smack you. Cut to the good stuff, how is writer boy?"

"That's now officially writer man."

"My, my, someone sounds happy."

"I am, Lanie. He has been so sweet. I thought it would take some time getting used to being with him, Alexis and Martha all the time but it's all been so easy, natural. I guess being partners for four years helped."

"How are things with Little Castle?"

"Better, we talked it out or perhaps I should say I let her vent. She has every right to be mad at me. Afterwards, she bought me a new bikini, kind of an olive branch...but I'm really worried about this guy she met, he supposed to be part of her security team but there something about him that worries me."

"Girl you sound like a mother hen already. You are not her step-mother...yet and trust me; Alexis can handle herself around most guys."

"He is really handsome but seems a lot older than twenty one...Well you can see for yourself tomorrow. I've got to go now, I need to help Rick with dinner.

"Oh so it's Rick now. How domestic."

"Bye, Lanie."

"OK, with any luck at all we will be there shortly after noon time, see you then Kate. Bye."

AN: Hurricane Sandy may make updating the next chapter difficult for a few days if we loose power like the last time, so sorry if there are any delays.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Rick came downstairs to find Alexis and Keith in the kitchen helping to prepare dinner. He picked out a few potatoes and quickly washed them. "Pumpkin, can you put these on the grill for me." He watched until she was on the patio. "Keith…I'm not sure how to do this and if I'm reading this situation all wrong let me apologize right now. What are your intentions with regards to my daughter?"

Keith looked uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other unable to look at him. "Mr. Castle, I like Alexis, a lot more than any girl ever before. She is not like anyone I've ever met but I've already made plans for after college and they don't include any serious relationships. So I tried to stay away from her. I had Mike put me on another job for the last two days but I missed her so much, too much. I asked him to let me come back. He warned me to never get involved with a client and especially not a client's daughter."

"You know Alexis just turned eighteen and will be starting at Columbia in five weeks."

"Yes sir, I know how much she is looking forward to college. I would never try to interfere with that because I had to work damned hard to put myself through school. Alexis is so smart and focused. We talked about things when I came back today, asked her to let me stay. I will never intentionally hurt her and I won't let anyone else hurt her either. Please don't ask Mike to replace me. I promise you, Alexis is safe with me. Mike said if you were OK with me coming back, I can stay."

"Keith, my daughter worked as an intern at the NYPD 12th precinct, if you hurt her it's not just me you'll have to answer to. Most of the detectives and all the cops at that station will make you wish you were dead. As to you staying on the job, the final decision isn't mine. If Alexis wants you gone, that's it. I'll tell Mike to replace you. Understood?" Keith nodded. "Good, now what do you want to eat?" Rick took out a huge knife and expertly chopped up an ear of raw corn and some potatoes for the skewers but the underlying message came through loud and clear.

Keith looked at Rick surprised but relieved. "A hamburger is fine for me, thank you, Sir." He was stunned when another man walked up behind him, he hadn't heard him coming.

"Great timing Kevin, I was just putting on your steak, beer is out on the patio. This is Keith Nichols; he is a friend of Alexis. Keith, this is Detective Kevin Ryan from the 12th precinct. What would Jenny like for dinner?"

"Steak is her favorite. She is still unpacking. Do I have time to hit the pool before we eat?"

"Sure, it will take at least 30 minutes for your steak and potatoes. I am just putting on turkey skewers for Kate and Alexis but I need one more dinner order. Alexis!"

"Potatoes are on, what else can I do, Dad?"

"The skewers will be ready in a minute. Have you seen your grandmother today? Will you see if she is upstairs and ask if she will be joining us for dinner. If she is, what would she like to eat?"

"Sure Dad." Alexis saw Kate and Jenny coming down the back staircase so she ran up the spiral stairs.

"Jenny, dinner will be ready in about a half an hour, beer and sodas are on the patio. Kevin is in the pool." Kate and Jenny walked outside and each got a beer.

"Dad, Gram isn't upstairs."

"Thank you for checking, sweetie! Here take these out and put them on the grill. I will be out in a minute with the rest."

Dinner was tasty, casual and fun but amazingly no one was pushed, thrown or fell into the pool. After dinner, Rick could see that Jenny and Kevin were getting tired but it was Alexis and Keith that left first. They had been invited to a pool party with a slightly younger crowd. Kevin and Jenny went up to bed shortly after they left.

As Kate and Rick cleaned up, he came up behind her and nuzzled her neck with his almost beard. "Now I have you all to myself."

"Good because I want to know what's wrong, Rick. Is it Keith and Alexis?"

"You know me too well already. I talked to him tonight…I think he is in love with her. She is so young, too young to get serious but then I'm not sure she feels the same about him. Like her mother, I sometimes don't know what she really feels. After all she is a third generation actress. No matter how this plays out, someone is going to get hurt. Love, real love will always outgrow whatever boundaries are placed on it. It cannot be contained or limited, at least not for very long. There will come a time when you need them or they need you and those carefully constructed boundaries will fall." Rick took Kate into his arms and kissed her. She knew he wasn't just talking about Keith and Alexis.

As the kiss ended, Kate placed a hand on his chest "Because the heart wants, what the heart wants."

"My heart wants you." They both said it at the same time. Rick kissed her again and all houghts of the hot tub were gone. Taking her hand, he turned off the lamps around the pool and they walked hand in hand to his room.

The bedroom door was barely shut when Kate took his shirt off and her cover-up quickly followed. She reached for his shorts but Rick caught her hands. "Kate, you can make another of my fantasies come true for me. Since LA I've dreamed of peeling that suit off of you."

"Just how many fantasies do you have about me, Rick? His smile made her shake his head. "Never mind, just don't savor the moment too long or you will be naked on the floor with me on top of you."

"I may be a bit sleep deprived but could you explain why that would that be a bad thing?"

Kate just smiled until he kissed her, his hands buried in her hair. When the kiss slowly ended his hands traced down her neck and caressed both shoulders pushing a strap off one and then the other. He ran his hands down each arm, pushing the straps along the way. As he lifted her hands to be kissed, he removed the straps and exactly as he fantasized, peeled her suit all the way down. As it hit the floor she stepped out of it. "Your turn, Writer Man!"

Rick was otherwise occupied caressing all her newly exposed skin. When Kate reached for the waistband of his shorts, he scooped her up and put her down on the mattress. Stripping off his shorts far too quickly for her taste; Kate voiced her disappointment as Rick settled in beside her. "Slowly Rick, anticipation is half the fun and why is it I never get a chance to ogle you. It's really a good thing you write for a living, you'd starve as a stripper."

"Kate please, I may be ruggedly handsome but this is not a body that women swoon over."

"I disagree but we can argue about that later. For now don't tease me anymore, I need you." Kate pulled him down to her and then into her. They made love to each other until they both drifted into a sated sleep. Sometime later Kate woke. Maybe it was her cop's sixth sense but she felt rather than heard someone enter the house. Rick was deeply asleep and she did not want to disturb him by turning on the light. Kate quickly found and pulled back on her swim suit but couldn't find the cover-up. So she grabbed Rick's robe and smiled at the memory as she tied the robe's belt. She went down the back staircase quietly but was relieved to find Alexis alone in the kitchen making more cookies.

"Something smells really good."

"Making cookies sandwiches, this time chocolate cookies but it's just store bought frosting."

"What are you celebrating and can I join you?"

"Not really celebrating, just needed massive quantities of sugar. I love the turkey tips we had for dinner but a few hours later I am starving again. Please join me."

"Maybe that's what woke me up. I shouldn't be but I"m hungry. So how was your party?"

"The party was fun…."

"But?"

"All the kids just seemed so childish; pushing people in the pool, drinking games."

"Alexis you worked at the coroner's office, that's not a kid's job. You are the oldest eighteen year old I have ever met."

"Grams always tells me I have an old soul. I tried to cut loose and have a party once when Dad had to go to Atlantic City on a case. It started out OK...but more and more people crashed the party and the loft got trashed. I threw everyone out and spent the rest of the night and most of the next day cleaning up and fixing things that got broken…but I never told Dad."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"After all that, it wasn't even fun. I guess being a hell raiser skipped my generation."

"How are things going with Keith? If you don't want to answer…"

"He didn't want to stay either. After we left the party, we just walked the beach and sat on the rocks. Really Kate, we didn't do anything except kiss."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"I like when he kisses me…it's so different than Ashley. I didn't want him to stop tonight." Alexis suddenly realized what she said out loud and blushed. "That came out all wrong."

"You don't owe me any explanations but if you ever need to talk…" The sound of the oven timer interrupted them. "Let's have some milk and cookies. I think I'll skip the frosting this time, at least until I can start jogging again." They sat at the table enjoying their midnight snack.

"How are you feeling, Kate?"

"Much better, the deep muscle pain is getting better every day."

"You should try the hot tub."

"I was going to tonight but your Dad was too tired. I don't know how to work it."

"You still have your suit on under the robe? Good, I have a suit on under this. I wouldn't mind a quick soak. Follow me." Alexis turned on the light closest to the hot tub. "These are the controls; you can set the timer, heat and the force of the bubbles." Removing her dress, Alexis got in. "The water is only warm now but it heats up fast, let me know if it gets too hot."

They sat at opposite ends of the tub, each lost in their own thoughts until Alexis worked up the nerve to ask Kate the one question she needed an answer too. "Kate, when the suspension is over, are you going to resign?"

"I'm just not sure Alexis. I was so angry about the suspension and with Gates, I just quit. I love to solve the puzzle, find the killer and give closure to the victim's family. It's not an easy or fun job most of the time and it can play hell with your personal life."

"You'll always have Dad with you, so you're not alone. He loves you and even though he can be like a kid some times, OK most of the times, he is good at solving the puzzle and it's never boring with him around."

"I do complain about Rick sometimes but you're right. I don't think I'd want to go back to the 12th if Gates won't let your Dad be my partner anymore. He's more than just my partner, Alexis. I love him too."

"If he asks, or maybe I should say when he asks you, will you marry him?"

"Alexis honestly I don't have an answer. I once told your Dad that until I solved my mother's murder, I couldn't even think about a personal life. I think that is why he's never asked. He feels that we will eventually solve her case but now I'm not sure I want to know. I know that finding the answer isn't worth the lives of those who have already died or anyone else I might lose. If I do find her killer, my mother will still be gone. Even if I never look for her killer again, the man that ordered her death is still out there. He may still be after me and if he is, I may be putting you and your family in danger. I need some time to re-think a lot of things. That is why I needed to come here but was so afraid to."

"Kate, if Dad thought he couldn't protect you, me and Grams, he would never have brought you here. I do understand that you have a lot on your mind, so I think I'll head up now and give you some time and space to think. Goodnight, Kate."

Kate got up and hugged Alexis. "Thank you and sleep well." She stayed in the hot tub long after the bubbles stopped, lost in thought about the day's events. Deep down she was glad there was nothing new on her mother's case. It was wonderful to step away from it for a while. She was having too much fun with Rick to leave. Leave and go back to what? Did she want her job back? Did she trust Gates? Who could she trust outside the department to help her? Was Maddox still out there? Kate felt a chill and wasn't sure if the shiver came from the cooling water or thoughts of when or where "The Dragon" would strike at her again. Leaving the hot tub, she dried off and pulled on his robe. Kate inhaled the smell of Rick on it and hurried upstairs, she needed him now.

AN: Sorry for the delay, writing longhand by candle light may look romantic but it is really slow. Thank God, we have power again!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Rick woke for a second morning to the sound of a phone ringing. Only this time it was Kate's phone. The phone was in her room and its owner was sound asleep on his chest. He tried to move but that only made her cuddle against him more, wrapping an arm across his chest and her leg over his legs. He was more than content to let the call go to voicemail and continue to hold the woman he loved all day. Casually looking at the clock he sat up, it was almost noon! Lanie said she would be in the Hampton's today by noon.

"Kate!" The woman in his arms was unhappy at being jostled from his warm chest. She pushed him away and rolled to the other side of the bed.

Smiling, Rick used his week old beard to rub against her neck and back waking her up. Kate pushed him away again. "Do you want me to buy a gun, Rick, just keep that up?"

"You were the one that wanted me to grow this beard?"

"Not as an alarm clock!"

"Speaking of an alarm clock, that's why I had to disturb you, it's almost noon."

"It's what? Lanie said she would call me at noon."

"Your phone was ringing but I couldn't get to it."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just did me and my beard." He looked silly, sweet and adorable.

Kate really wanted to tackle Rick and get tangled in the sheets with him but thoughts of explaining to Lanie what she was doing in bed at noon had her quickly reaching for the bathing suit she tossed aside the previous evening and the cover-up. Dashing into her room, Kate grabbed her phone. "Two missed calls, both from Lanie….Oh God; she is going to grill me until she knows everything that's happened this week."

"Kate, one look at your face and she will know everything anyway. She knows we are together now and unless I'm very mistaken, you have been happy being here with me.

"You know I am. Rick, I'm sorry. You are always doing things that make me happy, make me feel safe and loved but I never do anything but yell at you or hit you. I never thanked you for letting me come here and giving me one of the best weeks of my life."

Rick pulled her into a toe-curling kiss. "You just did and you're welcome. Now call Lanie, find out where she is and I'll make sure she gets here." As Kate dialed her friend, Rick was about to return to his room but she stopped him. "Hey Lanie, sorry I missed your call."

"You too busy getting your freak on with writer boy to answer the damned phone?"

"That's writer man and the answer is yes." Kate leaned over and kissed Rick.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with my workaholic best friend."

"She is on vacation and having the time of her life with a certain author she likes."

"Just likes?" Rick nuzzled Kate and clicked the button for speaker phone. "I feed you, take care of you, even grow a beard for you and you LIKE me? Kate, I want a lot more than like. He pushed her down on the bed and kissed her senseless. Think of me as your erotic teddy bear, cute, fuzzy, cuddly and completely co-operative."

Kate giggled as he attacked her neck. "OK you win, I adore you." Rick continued nibbling.

"OK you two…calm down. Castle, go take a cold shower, I need to talk to my girl. Kate?"

"Sorry Lanie, you were saying?" Kate tried unsuccessfully to push Rick away from her.

"Well, when you are done panting at me, I need some directions to get to you. I'm on 97 near Eastport. I can find Hampton Beach but where is his beach house?" Rick took the phone from Kate.

"Lanie, when you turn off 97, look for signs to Tide Street. Follow the water until you see the Marina. Most of the shops and restaurants cluster around Marina Square. Should take about 15-20 minutes to get there from where you are. Look for The Cosmic Muffin, Kate and I will meet you there for brunch and you can follow us back to the beach house."

He handed the phone back to her and kissed her one last time. Kate bit her bottom lip as she watched Rick wave to her and swagger back into his bedroom completely naked. Forgetting that Lanie was still on the phone, she shook her head and smiled. Rick did give her everything she asked for, including the chance to ogle him, including his incredibly cute butt.

"KATE! Get your lips off that man, let him go take a shower and talk to me."

"God! I've never felt like this before, Lanie. I can't concentrate on anything but him if he is near."

"Honey, you're in love, really in love, for the first time in your life. You sound so happy. So don't screw it up or over think it and just enjoy it. Who know maybe the glass slipper won't break this time."

"Things still chilly between you and Javi?"

"You'll see for yourself in a few minutes. He worked last night on a security detail; he's been asleep on the back seat the whole way."

"I better let Kevin and Jenny know that he is coming. Maybe you should tell him that Kevin is here.'

"This was Castle's idea, maybe he should tell Javi. The last thing I want is to spend the entire weekend with those two silently glaring at each other."

"Rick won't let that happen. He'll think of something, he always does."

"I hope you're right or this may be the fastest long weekend on record. See you in a few."

Kate jumped into the shower and was deciding what to wear as Rick walked back into her room already dressed. "You look fetching in that towel but it might be a bit drafty in the Ferrari."

"Out, I mean it, Rick. I have to get dressed and if you touch me or kiss me, we will be very late. I think you better let Kevin know that Javi is coming with Lanie. The last thing I want is to make things worse between them…please?"

"OK, I'll let Kevin know...and I'll talk to Javi. I'm sure they both have cooled off by now."

"Thank you and I hope you're right. I'll be ready in five minutes."

Rick knocked on the guest room door but got no answer. Walking downstairs, he found Kevin on the patio with Jenny, Alexis and Martha. "Mother, what a pleasant surprise, I thought you deserted us."

"Someone has to take care of our guests, since you have been otherwise occupied upstairs."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek and whispered. "For someone who hasn't bothered to come home the last two nights, that's the pot calling the kettle black. Morning, Pumpkin! Jenny be careful wouldn't want that lovely Irish skin to burn. Hey Kevin, can I see you for a minute?"

"Yah, Sure." Rick walked back to the kitchen with him. "Lanie is on her way, she brought Javi with her. I think it's past time that you guys bury the hatchet."

"Hey, I'm not the one who started this. He called me a traitor, said that he was no longer my friend."

"Kevin, he is your best friend. Yeah, he was angry at the time, very angry but I also think he was embarrassed that Maddox overpowered him and he couldn't save Kate. A lot of that anger was about what happened that day. He took it out on you...maybe he wants to apologize. I'm driving over to meet them for brunch. Maybe you and Jenny can come with us, talk to him?

"We had a late breakfast with Alexis and your mom...but I wouldn't mind getting a chance to drive the Ferrari. Jenny and I can follow you, we can look around a bit as you eat. Call me, I'll drive to the restaurant and join you for a second cup of coffee. Hopefully, Javi won't punch me in public."

"Good man. You get Jenny and I'll get Kate and the keys." Rick ran up the back stairs to his office to get the keys for the Ferrari and the SUV. Kate stepped out of her bedroom and met him at the top of the stairs. "Change in plans, Kate. We are taking the SUV, Kevin and Jenny are taking the Ferrari. You all set to go?"

Jenny looked nervous as she joined them in the living room; Kevin has obviously told her they were meeting Lanie and Javi. Rick also looked nervous as he gave Kevin the keys to his Ferrari. Rick drove to the restaurant but kept a watchful eye in the rear view mirror on his favorite car and its very happy driver. Kevin waved at them and continued driving on Tide Street as Rick and Kate pulled into a parking space at the Cosmic Muffin right beside Lanie's car.

Lanie and Javi were already nursing a cup of coffee as they entered. "Hey yo, Beckett! Looking good." Javi hugged her first and then shook hands with Rick. He ran his fingers over his own chin and nodded in silent approval of Rick's new beard.

Lanie hugged Kate long and hard. "Kate, you do look good and happy."

"Just following your prescription, Doctor Parrish." Kate just smiled and hugged her back.

"Castle, what exactly is that ugly mess on your face supposed to be?"

"I hope it will be a beard one day when it grows up. Seems that someone likes me fuzzy."

"Yeah, it hides your face." Kate sniped at him but caressed his hairy cheek.

"And hello to you too, Dr. Parrish."

Rick leaned down to kiss her cheek but she grabbed his face in both hands and stared at him. "I suppose almost any change would be an improvement." However, she then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Now that the kissing is over, let's eat. I'm starving...maybe after we eat, Javi might like to go out on my boat while you lovely ladies can lounge by pool and enjoy the hot tub." Rick motioned for the waitress to bring menus and winked at Kate.

"Anything worth catching in the waters around here, Castle?"

"You like to fish, Esposito? You are a man of unchartered depths."

"Please, he is just looking for an excuse to drink beer and drown a bunch of poor defenseless worms." Lanie opened her menu and rolled her eyes but smiled at Kate, understanding that trapped on his boat, Javi and Kevin would have no choice but to talk it out or one of them would have to swim to shore.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Hey, Mr. Castle, do you want coffee?" After their server brought coffee for Rick and Kate, she quickly took their food orders.

"So Javi, how is the life of private security?"

Lanie frowned at Kate and placed her hand over Esposito's mouth. "Nah-uh, no shop talk you two…and no smut talk." She turned to Rick who tried to look innocent. I am on vacation, so tell me about the pool, hot tub and beach. If it is too nice, be warned I can very easily change my plans to leave on Monday."

"Trust me, you will not be disappointed." Kate just nodded in agreement. Comfortable being the center of attention, Rick related several amusing stories of summers past. As they lingered over coffee after eating, Rick had an idea. "There is a dance tonight at the Marina. Kate, last Saturday you were too sore and sleepy to come with me but I really hope you will honor me with a dance tonight."

"I don't really have anything fancy to wear."

"Kate, this is not super dressy like last week. Skirts or a simple summer dress and sandals are fine. No jackets or ties for the guys. If you'd like to buy something, there are several shops just down the street, I'm sure you and Lanie will be able to find something. Just think about it. I'll be right back."

Esposito also excused himself and followed Rick to the mens room. The door was barley closed when he crossed his arms. "OK Castle, what are you up to? Are you trying to play cupid with me and Lanie?"

"Yes! You broke up because Jenny asked when you were getting married. I get that the thought of permanent is scary. Having survived two divorces, trust me, I understand but when you were together you were happier, right? Then be together, be happy, just because Jenny and Kevin got married that doesn't make it right for you and Lanie. You care for her and don't even try to deny it. Take her dancing tonight and I'll even let you borrow the Ferrari for a moonlight drive home. Look, you were there for Kate and I owe you. I just want you to have a good weekend. Let's go take a spin on my boat. Let the ladies soak up some sun, relax in the pool and then we can take them out for dinner, on me of course, and then dancing. The car is yours tonight, if you want it."

"OK Bro, it's a deal but you are still up to something. How is Beckett really doing?"

"She's had some nightmares but the bruises and pain from the roof fight are nearly gone."

"But?"

"She is letting me help her, take care of her, at least for now. No matter what she says, her mother's case is still unfinished business. She won't or can't let herself be happy or get on with her life. So I wait…wait until we find "The Dragon" or until she can finally get past it and really open her heart to a future with me."

Esposito was silent at the unexpected but honest response from Castle. He washed up and returned to the table as Rick reached into his pocket to find and answer his cell phone.

/

As soon as Javier left the table to join Rick, Lanie moved next to Kate. "So how are you really doing?"

"My ribs and shoulder still hurt a little…" Kate was stopped by the glare from her friend. "Lanie, he has been so sweet, kind and attentive this week, I fall more in love everyday but I just can't let go of my fear. What if this doesn't work out?"

"Girl, that man loves you. It's in his face when he talks about you. How can you possibly look him in the eye and not see that he adores you. I know telling you to just trust him isn't going to solve your fear but maybe doing something to make him happy will help. We are going to that dance tonight. Did you bring something to wear other than shorts?"

"I brought that blue knit wrap dress."

"I think we can do better than that and since I won a lot of money because of you, let's go spend some of it."

Esposito returned to the table alone and finished his coffee. Rick returned minutes later after paying the bill. "Alexis is dropping Mother off at Martin's, so she said she would meet you at "Summer Breeze". It's a dress shop just a few doors down and then you can follow her back to the house. I'll take the SUV, Kate." She stood up to leave and saw the Ferrari pull up.

"Sounds good to me, I'll hitch a ride with Lanie and see you later. Have fun on the boat." Kate watched as Kevin got out of the sports car and got in the back seat of the SUV. She kissed Rick and whispered "Good Luck." Esposito was so startled by the kiss; he walked right past Jenny without noticing her and got into the front seat of the SUV.

Kate walked over to the Ferrari as the SUV pulled out. "Hi Jenny, I wasn't sure if you brought anything a little dressier with you. Rick wants to take us out for dinner tonight and then there is a dance at the marina afterward. I'd really like it if you and Kevin will join us."

"What about the car? I'm not sure how to get back to Rick's house."

"Just grab the keys; it will be fine for a short time. Lanie and I are going shopping, please come with us? Alexis is driving here soon and when we are done we'll follow her back."

Jenny took a deep breath and walked over to Lanie. "Kevin told me that my big mouth caused you two to break up. I am so sorry and I'll understand if you don't want me with you today."

"You're not leaving, I'm not leaving. Jenny, you were so wrapped up in pre-wedding euphoria, you wanted everyone around you to be in love and get married. Apology accepted. Javi and I may work things out or not but it is between us, OK?"

"OK and thank you. I did bring a few dresses...just how dressy will this dance be?"

Kate put her arm through Jenny's and her other arm around Lanie's waist. "Rick is taking us to dinner first. He said to dress casual, summer dresses or skirts and sandals, so let's see what we can find."

Rick was having his own issues with Javier and Kevin. When Esposito first got in he was still in shock from seeing Kate kiss Castle in public. As they drove away he recovered. "So you two are really together now?"

A voice from the back seat startled him. "About time, don't you think?" Kevin leaned forward arms resting on the two front seats.

"Damn you Castle; I knew you were up to something. Where are we going?"

"To my boat, just like I said. You can talk this out like men or keep acting like five year olds, your choice." An ominous silence continued for the rest of the short ride to the marina. It continued on the walk to his boat. Rick bought some bait from an older man on the pier. "OK enough, you two were partners and best friends. You both did what you thought was right to help Kate…and you both saved her. She is alive and I want to thank you both for that, because she is here with me. She is getting better but still has a lot to deal with and resolve. She will need you both. Now do you want to go fishing and talk this out or stay here and glare at each other?"

Rick was surprised when Javi moved first and hopped on board. Kevin moved but looked a little nervous when he nearly stumbled as he got on. "Hope you know how to drive this thing." He grumbled as he watched Rick untie both lines and jump to land beside them on the deck. His unease grew as Rick handed them both a life jacket.

"One of you want to help me steer out of the inner harbor?" Esposito nodded, Rick pointed to the seat on the bow. "Let me know if there is anything on or just below the water ahead of me. Kevin, come with me." Ryan relaxed as he watched Castle also slip on a life jacket, until the engines roared into life. Rick carefully maneuvered the boat out of his berth. The inner harbor was fairly empty and soon they were speeding out into the bay. Kevin slowly got accustomed to the roll and pitch of the boat.

"Man this thing can move!" Javi turned his head to Castle and shouted from the deck enjoying the speed but not the ocean spray. Rick soon cut the engines and the boat slowed and then came to a stop. Esposito walked the deck to meet Rick and Kevin as they climbed down from the cabin, he did not see the speed boat off to his left but Kevin did. "Hey Castle, isn't he getting awfully close to us?"

"Grab something fast, he won't hit us but we are going to catch a lot of water from his wake."

Rick climbed back into the cabin and was on the radio to the coast guard, as the speed boat thundered by sending a wall of water at the boat that drenched both men on the deck. Kevin lost his footing and was nearly thrown overboard but Javi grabbed his arm holding him as the wake rocked the boat dangerously. "Coast Guard Station Hampton, this is The Muse, a speed boat just cut across our bow at high speed and he is heading for the inner harbor. He may be drunk but needs to be stopped or re-directed before he hurts someone."

Javi and Kevin were soaked but safe. Ryan slowly got up and put out his hand. "Thanks, man."

"Yeah, well now we are even." He took the extended hand and shook it. "Hey Castle, I don't suppose you'd have a couple of beers on board, we are soaked.

"Of course I do. If the bait didn't get washed overboard, let's break out some brews and see what we can catch as you both dry off."

/

Kate looked through the racks but everything was either cut too low, in soft pastels or too bright summer colors. Lanie found a lovely coral halter dress and was checking how it looked in the three way mirror. "This is definitely the one for me. Kate, you haven't even tried on anything. We are not leaving here until you find something to wear, because you are going dancing tonight."

"What about this?" Jenny held up a skirt, it was tan lace over a cream under skirt. "You are so tall and have long beautiful legs; this will look great on you."

"It is pretty but I don't really have anything to wear with it."

"I see something that will work." Lanie walked over and pulled out two lace tops, one in black and one in jade green. Holding first one and then the other up to Kate. "Go on, try the skirt with the green top first, it makes the green in your eyes stand out."

Rolling her eyes, Kate take took the skirt and the jade top but also snagged the black top too. The skirt fit well, it was fuller than she usually wore but fell a few inches above the knees. It would look great with her gold sandals. She tried on the black top first and liked it but then pulled on the jade top. As usual, Lanie was right; the color did make her eyes look great. Stepping out of the dressing room Lanie, Jenny and newly arrived Alexis all agreed on the green top. Lanie said that she should get both tops. "Wait until Dad sees you in that, Kate, no other man will get the chance to talk to you, let alone dance with you tonight."

Returning to the dressing room the change out of the outfit, she smiled at the thought of being on Castle's arm at the dance and in his arms afterwards.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

So afraid that it might get a scratch, Jenny utterly refused to drive Rick's car. She drove back to the beach house with Alexis; Lanie drove her own car and Kate followed in the Ferrari. As she drove, more of the landmarks, street names and turns on the way home were becoming familiar. That thought almost made her stop. When had she begun to think of Rick's beach house as home?

It wasn't the secure but elegant city loft or the safe charming beach house she thought of as home...it was Rick. Rick was her home! He had opened his heart and his home to her. In spite of all her baggage, scars and issues, he still thought she was beautiful and amazing. Every day he didn't just say he loved her; he showed in a hundred ways her just how much she was loved. Kate originally thought of him as nine year old on a sugar rush, always touching or playing with things, totally incapable of being serious and an outrageous flirt. Over the last four years, she realized being an adorable man-child was just one of the many parts he played. He was truly a wonderful son and father.

Rick had done research on a wide variety of subjects for his books. He possessed an amazing mind and an unbelievable memory which made him a wonderful story teller and a talented writer making him a best-selling author. Always entertaining, even if his methods were a bit unorthodox at times, he helped her solve the toughest cases. He was her partner. He was also her best friend. Rick was there when she needed him and sometimes when she didn't know what she needed or wanted. He cheered her up when she was unhappy, took care of her when she was sick, hungry or just tired. He loved to surprise and pamper with gifts both large and small. Rick had risked his life for her time after time and had spent a small fortune looking for more information on her mother's case. He found the man who stabbed Johanna Beckett, only to discover that man was just a paid assassin. Kate had learned more about her mother's death and the man responsible in the last two years because of Rick than in the previous ten years. No one else had ever even tried to help her. Why had it taken so long for her to figure it out? He truly was her one and done.

When they arrived at the beach house, Kate showed Lanie to the guest room overlooking the patio. As her friend unpacked and changed into a bathing suit, she began to move what little she brought with her into Rick's room, so Javi could have her guest room. Kate couldn't help smiling that after a night of dancing and a moonlit drive home with Lanie in the Ferrari; maybe he wouldn't need a separate bedroom. When she finished moving her things, Kate changed into her bathing suit to join the others by the pool. Pulling on her suit, she remembered the previous evening when Rick peeled it off her. She looked around his room and felt lonely without him there. Kate could smell him but missed his arms around her. She wanted him there holding her, kissing her. Shaking her head, Kate had been with him an hour ago and tonight he was taking her to dinner and dancing. She wasn't a teenager with her first crush, she could wait a few hours to be held and kissed. Pulling on her cover-up, Kate wondered how things were going for him on the boat with Esposito and Ryan.

At that same moment, Rick was thinking about Kate. The fish were not biting but the mosquitoes were. At least Kevin and Javi were now talking; a few beers had helped that situation along. He was torn, he's like to stay and show his friends the sunset but he also wanted to head back in so they could clean up and go out together for dinner and then dancing. Rick wanted to take Kate somewhere special but there were so many choices. Was there something special she wanted to eat? Those thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hi Pumpkin, What's up?"

"Hey Dad, how's the fishing and "other" things?"

"We're fine but the fish aren't biting. You didn't call just to check up on me, Alexis. What do you need or want, sweetie?"

"There is a special concert in Southampton tonight, Taylor Swift. Paige was able to snag four VIP passes; she is driving from New York now. I know you were planning a special dinner tonight..."

"You would rather go to a fabulous concert with your favorite signer than go out to dinner with your father? What is wrong with you?"

"Dad! It's not that."

"Don't worry kiddo I understand, the choice between Taylor Swift and dinner with your father and his friends, that's a no-brainer. Is Keith going with you?"

"Yes Dad, he is and I know, no drinking, I will be careful driving and I should be home around midnight. Love you, Dad!"

"If it gets too late, Paige can stay the night in your room. The guys will have to fight it out for the couch or the recliner. Have fun, Sweetie. Love you too."

Ending the call Rick turned to his friends. "Alexis and Keith won't be joining us for dinner. Since the fish aren't co-operating. How about we head in, go back to the beach house and the ladies. Any ideas on dinner?

"Not really hungry just now." Javi got up and pulled back on his t-shirt which was now dry. "I just want to go swimming, the beach or your pool, I don't care!"

"I've had enough salt water for today. I wonder if the harbor patrol caught that idiot with the speed boat." Kevin gladly put away his fishing gear. "I had steak last night but I could eat another steak. Seafood, Italian, I don't really care what we have. Why don't we wait and see what Jenny, Lanie and Kate want?"

"Dude, you are so married." Esposito wanted to say whipped but not wanting to start another fight, he edited himself. Kevin wisely said nothing in reply to his comment. "Hey Castle, can I steer this in? I used to help out on my uncle's fishing boat." With a nod from Rick, Javi jogged to the cabin and the engines roared into life. "Castle you get to be my bow lookout this time." Kevin sat back down in the fishing seats as the boat turned for shore, Rick walked forward.

As the men made their way home, Kate helped Alexis pick out something to wear for the concert. As she got dressed, Kate went to the kitchen to make some iced tea. She was just finished when Alexis breezed into the kitchen for a final approval. She looked adorable in short jeans skirt and a baby blue ruffled t-shirt. Her fashion show was interrupted by a knock on the door. Alexis was surprised to see her friend Paige. "Hey Paige, you are early, the concert isn't until eight and it's not even four o'clock?"

"Wasn't sure how long it would take to get here and I still have to pick up Ron; he's staying just down the beach. We need to have dinner before the concert."

"Ron?"

"Ron Mitchell, I met him at a club last weekend, I told you about him. He is a senior at NYU. He is house-sitting a place here in the Hamptons for the summer. So where is this Keith you have been calling and texting about all week."

"He went to change; we were on the beach earlier. Let me call him, see if he is ready." Alexis came over to hug Kate goodbye and then walked with her friend outside. "I want to show you my graduation present. Hi Keith, my friend showed up a little early, I can pick you up. Your friend Ron is my friend Paige's date for the concert. See you in a few minutes." Alexis pulled her new car from the garage but Paige seemed unimpressed.

Kate watched from the door as the pair got into their cars and drove away. She poured some drinks and returned to her friends on the patio. "I made some iced tea. Do you want some or anything else to drink?"

"I'll take anything cold and wet as long as I don't have to move." Lanie was blissed out lying in a floating chair in the center of the pool. Alexis had shut off the heat in the pool and it was now lovely and cool on such a hot day. "If I had only known just how nice Rick's summer place was, I might have made a play for him myself." Jenny giggled and nodded yes to a drink.

"Hands off, Lanie, he is mine. You snooze, you lose."

"Oh please, this from a woman who blew the chance to come here for the last three summers. It's about time you came to your senses."

"Stop with the lectures or you don't get your drink."

Kate walked over to Jenny with a big plastic cup of iced tea. "I think you'd better get out of the sun, Jenny. You are already pink. You don't want to be so burned that Kevin can't hold you tonight on the dance floor." Removing her coverup, Kate walked down the steps into the pool and handed Lanie her iced tea.

Nearly draining the cup, Lanie laid back and sighed. "I may never leave this chair." However, she watched very carefully as Kate started to swim. After barely completing one lap, she called out to her friend. "Kate, if it hurts that much, then it's too soon. Don't push it. It's only been a week."

Reluctantly Kate stopped and got out. Jenny was about to go upstairs when the door burst open. "Hey honey, I'm home." Kevin kissed his bride and they both quickly disappeared upstairs.

Rick and Javi stepped out on to the patio to say hello. It was hard to say who was the most shocked as Kate pulled Rick into a rather passionate kiss. The kiss continued hot and heavy until Lanie finally spoke up. "Unless you enjoy having an audience, go get busy upstairs, because I am not leaving this pool."

"I just want to get changed and get in the pool." Esposito had recovered enough to enjoy the sight of Lanie relaxing in her bikini on the pool chair.

Kate pulled away blushing, "Sorry Javi, I put your things in a guest room at the top of the back stairs, second door on your right."

As he left, Rick pulled Kate closer and whispered, "If he is taking your room for the weekend, where are you going to sleep?"

A smile bloomed on her face as Kate bit her bottom lip. "How about we share, Mr. Castle?" Rick just nodded and pulled her to him for another kiss. When they broke apart for air, Kate realized that Rick's shirt and pants were now soaked.

"Will you two kindly take your make out session elsewhere; I am trying to enjoy my vacation."

Those words were barely out of her mouth when Kate and Rick saw a blur run by them and dive into the pool. The chair Lanie was on rose up as she tumbled into the water. A very wet Lanie Parrish spluttered to the shallow end of the pool. "Javier Esposito, you are a dead man." As the two splashed water at each other, Kate and Rick left the battlefield for his bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Kate snuggled into Rick's chest; listening to his heart and breathing slow down. He kissed her forehead as he continued to caress her exposed skin.

Rick pulled back a bit. "Not that I am complaining but when did I get so irresistible?"

"I missed you when you were gone all day and at the risk of inflating your ego even more, you get more irresistible to me every day. I learned today I could probably live without you but I don't even want to try anymore."

Rick wanted to jump up, dance her around the room and shout his happiness to the world. Instead, he pulled Kate closer to him, kissed and nibbled her lips completely before invading her mouth. He would twirl her around the dance floor instead and no one was cutting in on them tonight.

"I'm all yours, Kate, always." The grin on his face slowly changed to an evil gleam. "I knew I'd win you over. I'm just surprised it took four years. After all, I am Rick Castle, a ruggedly handsome, rich and famous best-selling author. All the smart journalists, my fans and now even you agree I am totally irresistible."

Kate pulled at the whiskers on his face when he tried to kiss her again. "You are going to be insufferably pleased with yourself for days."

"OWWW!" Rubbing his chin, the smile still remained. "Oh, at least that long and I may just keep you in my bed all day and night...or at least until Alexis gets back."

"Oh no Mister, you promised me dinner and dancing. Just wait until you see what I found to wear tonight."

"Oooooo, something very short, black and sexy!"

"I bought a skirt and top for dancing, not a naughty nightie. Get your mind out of the gutter. Behave Rick, or if things do work out with Lanie and Espo, he won't need my room and you could sleep alone tonight."

Rick pouted adorably. "Fine! I don't hear any noise from the pool area, so the battle must be over. If they didn't drown each other, I wonder who won."

"With any luck, they called a truce and are in peace negotiations right now. Lanie has been so unhappy since they broke up. Thank you for getting them back together and for ending the feud between Javi and Kevin."

"I just got them talking, they did the rest themselves but I'm glad things are getting pretty much back to normal. I want everyone to be as happy as I am. In case you haven't figured it out by now, you make me happy, so happy. I love you, Kate."

"Right back at you, writer man!"

"I really hate to interrupt this. It's so rare that I don't have to share my time with you but depending on where you would like to wine and dine this evening, I'll need to make reservations. The dance at the Marina usually starts around nine. So is there anything special you'd like to eat for dinner, my love?" Kate turned to face him and smiled but said nothing. "Katherine Beckett, dear God, please don't look at me like that or we really won't make it out of this room. I am not on the menu...at least not until later tonight, then I'm all yours. For now, would you like a steak, something Italian; I know, Chinese."

"You're kidding! There is actually a Chinese restaurant in Hamptons?"

Actually, there are several small take out places but there is only one very unique and exotic restaurant, complete with waterfalls, palm trees and a menu that includes Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Thai. It has Tiki torches outside and bamboo chairs inside. The waiters wear Hawaiian shirts and the bartenders make some of the wildest and strongest drinks you've ever seen or tasted."

"If they have scorpion bowls, Lanie will definitely want to go there. Maybe I should call her rather than making you go knock on her door and...interrupt things. Can you talk to Kevin and see if they are up for Chinese or do they want something else to eat?"

/

Everyone had worked up an appetite, so within the hour the men were showered, dressed and impatiently waiting downstairs as the ladies finished dressing. Jenny came down first in a pretty blue embroidered tank dress. Kevin walked over and proudly took her arm. Lanie followed in the coral halter top dress and walked into Javi arms. Rick looked up to see a pair of endless, sexy legs slowly descend the stairs, the rest of her was covered in jade and cream lace. He stared open mouth as Kate sauntered her way over to him, taking her hand he kissed it and then expertly twirled her into his arms. "You're stunning, Kate. I feel like I'm underdressed. Ladies, you all look beautiful. Javi, as promised here are the keys to the Ferrari. Kevin, do you want to drive your own car or would you like to drive with Kate and I in the SUV."

"I think we'll come with you, not sure I could find my way back here, especially in the dark."

"I'm not sure either, so I'll probably be right behind you on the way home, at least until we hit Seashore Road." Javi put his arm around Lanie's waist. "Then maybe we'll stop by to look at the beach by moonlight."

"I can't wait for all of you to see this place. Shall we?" On the drive, Rick told Kevin and Jenny about some of the wilder drinks and dishes. Kate eyes went wide as she saw Tiki torches lining the driveway to the front entrance. The restaurant looked like it was plucked from the Hawaiian Islands, palm trees, huge carved figures of wood on the front wall, a waterfall that fed a coy pool. The doorman placed a lei on Kate, Lanie and Jenny, then opened the huge doors for the group. Kate's jaw dropped seeing the elaborate décor continued inside with bamboo tables and fan back chairs and the hostess in a grass skirt.

Once they were seated and everyone stopped looking around, Lanie opened the drink menu. 'Yes! They have scorpion bowls. We'll take one of those and six straws. OK I'm happy now, you can order the food."

However deciding what food to order wasn't quite so easy. Each person wanted to try several things. Castle was amused but settled the problem by letting each person pick a few items. "We will just have one very large doggy bag." As they waited for dinner, the waiter brought over what looked like a giant clam shell, the inside was filled with ice and a huge glass bowl filled with fruit, fruit juices and lots of rum. He handed everyone a very long straw.

Lanie took a sip and her face broke out in a huge smile. "Now that is one damned fine concoction."

Kate took a sip. "Wow! That is strong, how many bottles of run is in it? We finish this and we may not be able to walk, let alone dance later." The waiter also brought over tea and some of the appetizers they'd ordered. Rick noticed that Kate drank more tea than the rum drink, so he did the same.

Everyone enjoyed the leisurely meal, laughing and swapping drinking stories, telling tales of vacations they had gone on and places they wanted to go. Rick seized his opportunity. "There is waterfall in the bar, we go by it on the way out and it has kind of become like a wishing well. What would you wish for..." he tried to looked around casually and stopped "Kevin and Jenny."

"Hell, that's easy! A new apartment." Kevin looked at Jenny who reached for his hand. "The lease is up on the apartment we have now at the end of August. The landlord is turning the building condo. I've already started looking but there are not many places left in my area that rent and those that do are way out of our budget."

"We tried looking for a house but the down payments they want...we'd need to hit the lottery." Jenny leaned over to kiss Kevin's cheek.

"Yeah, we saw this small townhouse in Soho, it was perfect...but we are still paying off the wedding bills."

Lanie and Javi nodded in understanding, they both rented and it was hard trying to save up for a house. Kate looked over and caught the gleam in Rick's eyes. She reached over to turn his head towards her but he shook his head and whispered "Later." She could almost hear him thinking very loudly beside her. What was he up to? She caressed his fuzzy cheek and smiled at him. He was excited about something. She hoped that one day she could know and understand him even half as well as he knew and understood her.

"This was great but I can't eat another thing. Any chance we can get a doggy bag for the scorpion bowl too."

"Sorry Lanie, I don't think so."

"Damn! Oh well, while they pack up the leftovers, I need to find the ladies room before we head out." Kate and Jenny followed her.

Five minutes later they walked past the waterfall as they left. Kate closed her eyes throwing a coin. Rick's arms surrounded her waist. "What did you wish for?"

Smiling she winked at him, escaped his arm and said softly, "I'll tell you later."

The Marina was a short drive from the restaurant but the music and dancing was well under way by the time they arrived. Rick immediately led Kate onto the dance floor. He laughed because the song that was playing was "I Can't Stop Loving You". If he could take his eyes off Kate, Rick would see friends had joined them on the dance floor. As he promised, Rick did not let anyone cut in and dance with Kate, not even Esposito or Ryan. After several dances, they both needed a breather and stepped outside onto the veranda. The air was cool but welcome after the crush on the dance floor. "Is it later now, Kate?"

"I'll tell you what I wished for, if you tell me what you are up to, Rick? Don't even try to give me that innocent look."

"I'm not up to anything, Kate. I just wanted to do something nice for Kevin and Jenny. He was there to protect you, save you. I owe him more than I can ever repay. I am going to contact a guy I know, see if that townhouse they wanted is still for sale."

"You are going to buy them a house?"

"Shhhhhh! No, I would but Kevin would never accept it. I was going to make the down payment on the townhouse and help them get a decent rate on a mortgage. I'm not sure he will even accept that but I hope he will. You are alive because of what he did, Kate. He put up with Gate's scorn and Javi's anger."

"Rick Castle, you are the sweetest and most generous man."

"No Kate, I am the luckiest man. I nearly lost you twice. Kevin kept you safe and now we are together. How do you thank a man for giving you back the love of your life?" Rick pulled her to him. Kate arms wrapped around him as the music started again but dancing was the last things on Rick's mind as her lips met his.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Lanie was having a wonderful night. The band alternated every ten songs with a DJ. Between them, they were playing an interesting mix of music from jazz to rock, slow dances to a spicy salsa mix. Lanie couldn't remember the last time she danced so much. As the music slowed down again, she needed some cool air and water. Pointing to the porch, Javi nodded, grabbed two bottles of water and followed her. "Oh Good Lord, they are at it again. Someone should hose those two down or they should go get a room."

Javi turned to where she was pointing and saw Rick and Kate wound around each other, lips swollen from kissing. "Yo dude, not cool, if you want to do the horizontal mambo then take that home to your bed."

"Fine, give me the keys to the Ferrari and you can take the SUV. Drive home whenever you are ready, just don't forget to give Kevin and Jenny a ride home. I programmed the directions back to the beach house from here into the GPS. The patio door is never locked." Kevin and Jenny stepped out onto the porch just then and four stunned faces watched Kate and Rick leave.

Kevin shook his head and smiled at Javi. "Man, when I you going to learn he's better at poker than you. He just called your bluff and you lost."

"What the hell I got to drive the Ferrari once. I'm not ready to leave just now. What about you, Chica?"

Lanie shook her head no. "How about you two? Want to stay and make a night of it?" Kevin turned to Jenny who nodded enthusiastically.

Rick still had Kate pressed to his side and he cut through the crowds of people on the dance floor easily. Stepping outside into the parking lot, he opened the Ferrari's small trunk and pulled out a jacket. He placed it around her shoulders and opened the car door for Kate. "I can't believe you did that, Rick!"

"What? They are having fun dancing and getting home from here is easy. Besides, I want you all to myself, Kate. How about a moonlit drive by the beach and then we can finish what we started."

Without another word, Kate smiled and got into the car. Rick walked around, got in and drove. After a slow drive down by the beach, Rick continued on to his beach house. Pulling into the driveway, he was surprised to see his daughter's car. He was more even more surprised to see Keith sitting on the step leaning against the front door looking upset. Getting closer to the young man it was obvious he had been in a fight. Rick rushed over. "Is Alex OK? What happened?"

"Sir, she is fine. We went to the concert and it was great. Her friend Paige was drunk or high or both, she kept hitting on me but drunk girls turn me off. When I told her to go away, Paige got upset and started yelling and slapped Alexis, so she left…without me. I walked here but she won't open the door or answer her phone. I stayed to help Ron toss out a few rowdy guests but Alexis must think I stayed to be with Paige but I swear I never touched her.

"Thank you for making sure she got home. Let me talk to her, Keith. Why don't you go clean up?"

Not happy, Keith reluctantly nodded and walked away. Digging out his key, Rick opened the door but Alexis was not anywhere on the first floor. Kate walked over to the patio door which was also locked. She unlocked it and checked the patio but Alexis wasn't out there either. Rick was about to walk upstairs but Kate hurried over to stop him. "Rick, let me talk to her, I understand what she is feeling. My best friend in high school stole my boyfriend. It hurt when he chose her over me but it hurt worse that the person I grew up with and trusted more than anyone but my parents could do that to me."

Rick nodded and watched as Kate went up the stairs. Feeling totally useless he flopped on the couch to wait.

Kate knocked lightly. "Alexis?"

"Please go away, Kate."

"Your dad is very worried about you, sweetie. Can you just open the door so I can tell him you're OK?"

Kate heard the click of the lock but Alexis did not open the door. Walking in, Alexis was very pale, sitting cross-legged in the bed but she was not crying. "Don't worry, I'll live. It's just a little painful to learn the person you love like a sister, hates you. She called me a self-righteous bitch…." At Kate's puzzled look Alexis stood up. "Let me start at the beginning. The concert was amazing; we went to this rave afterwards. It was Paige's idea and several people we met there followed us back to the Marshall's place. The Marshalls live about six houses down Seashore road. They are in Europe for the summer and hired a house sitter. Keith knows him or at least goes to school with him but I think Ron is a creep. I hate the way he treats Paige. The party was getting a little too wild for my taste, so I started to leave. Paige asked Keith to stay. When he said no and tried to leave again, she told him that we always have sex with each other's boyfriends? I can't believe she would make up something like that. I don't know if Keith believed her or not. I told her she needed to stop drinking and grow up. She slapped me and starting calling me all kinds of nasty things, so I just left and drove home. Keith showed up here about a half an hour later, ringing the bell and knocking on the door. It doesn't take that long to walk here from the Marshalls. Did he have sex with her? Paige texted me that he was great in bed. Keith said that he only stayed to help Ron get rid of all the uninvited guests before they trashed the house. Who do I believe? I don't know who to trust anymore." Kate walked over; she wanted so much to hug her but did not touch Alexis.

"I think she was just trying to hurt you with that text, wanting to cause trouble between you and Keith. I saw him when we drove up tonight. He didn't look like he'd been partying; he looked like he had been in a fight. Alexis, I'm so sorry about Paige. I do know how much it hurts when someone you love betrays you. Your dad told me about the time she was swapping kisses for drinks and then destroyed your science project because she got grounded. I think Paige needs help, professional help. She must be hurting very badly to turn on her best friend. As for Keith, you have to go with your gut. Sometimes I think trusting someone is a lot harder than loving them. If you are very, very lucky you might just find someone you can love and trust. I know you have some thinking to do. Would some hot chocolate help? I don't know about you but your dad really needs to hug you right now."

"Hot Chocolate and a Daddy hug sounds really good to me. Kate thanks." Kate was surprise when Alexis hugged her. "I'm not sure how I am going to explain things about tonight to Dad."

"Let me tell him and trust me Alexis, you never get too grown up for a Daddy hug."

They walked down the stairs together. Rick had been pacing but stopped and walked over to the stairs. "Baby Girl, I am so sorry I wasn't here for you tonight." He pulled her into a hug and the tears Alexis held in for the last few hours started to fall. Rick carried her over to the couch, rocking and holding her as she cried. Kate watched them for a minute; she heard Rick murmuring softly to his little girl as her tears slowed down and then stopped. Smiling, she walked into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. By the time she was finished, Kate saw Rick get up put Alexis on the couch and cover her with a throw. He walked over and took one of the cups from her. "Sorry, not exactly the evening I'd planned for us. I don't know what you said to her but thank you for being here." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I could really use a hug too…Rick stop beating yourself up, you are a wonderful father. Growing up hurts, not even you can shield her from all of life's bumps and bruises."

"I can try." Holding Kate and watching his daughter sleep he tried not to feel so guilty. He should have been here when Paige showed up or at least by the time Alexis got home. Rick had been so wrapped up in being with Kate; he let his daughter down today. Tomorrow was going to be a Daddy-Daughter Day. A day on the beach, maybe they could build a sand castle. Later they could all have a picnic and at sunset the city gave the residents an early fireworks display. "I should bring her up to bed." Rick lifted Alexis and walked to the stairs. "This used to be much easier when she was younger and lighter." Kate watched as he tucked Alexis in and leaned down to kiss her. "I still can't believe my baby is in college now. It seems like yesterday I took the training wheels off her bike but I just bought her a car. I don't want it to be all over yet."

"You're hardly an old man, there could be more kids in your future." She ran her hand through his hair and caressed his face.

"Only with you Kate!" The absolute finality of what he said made her heart beat faster. "I've dreamed so often of holding another beautiful baby girl but with dark hair and your beautiful eyes. I want to see your body bloom as our child grows inside you. You will be an amazing mom."

Kate was fighting tears as she saw his eyes turn a sparkling sapphire blue as he spoke. "You almost make me believe it can happen."

"It will happen, if it's what you want too, Kate."

"Right now I just want you to hold me." Leaning down to kiss Alexis, Kate walked to his room. Shutting his daughter's bedroom door, Rick followed.

A/N Happy Thanksgiving


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

It was a magical night, not just for Rick and Kate but also for Kevin and Jenny. Javier did not need to use the guest room, because he spent the first part of the night dancing and then came home to make up for lost time with Lanie. Martha returned from Martin's to find everyone asleep or at least still in their rooms. She was grateful that she would not have to do a walk of shame in front the detectives of the 12th precinct and used the spiral staircase near the kitchen so as to not to disturb anyone. Once safely in her room, she stretched out on the bed still dressed. The last few nights with Martin were wonderful, it had been a long time since had met an older man who was still vital and fun to be with. Even though he had long since retired from the Ledger, Martha was amazed how well informed he still was about New York City, its events, people and politics. She would be leaving for Cape Cod just after the 4th of July for summer stock. Normally, she looked forward to six weeks of playing many parts in several plays. This year Martha was stunned to realize that she would rather stay for the summer with Martin. Maybe it was because she now worked so much with younger actors at her school but the thought of all that youthful energy and enthusiasm just made her feel old...or maybe she was just tired. Too tired to get up and get undressed, snuggling into her pillow she was quickly asleep.

Just down the hall Alexis woke to find more than twenty missed calls, some from Keith and all the rest from Paige. Not wanting to deal with the situation for the moment, she kept her phone turned off and got up to get dressed. Rick woke to the smell of cherries. Kate was draped all over him, her hair covering parts of his face. He moved his arm to push away her hair which caused his bed partner to roll away. He leaned over to watch her sleep, at least until his stomach rumbled. Rick was a little embarrassed about deserting his friends at the Marina, so to make up for last night he would make them a nice Sunday brunch. He let Kate sleep, knowing the smell of coffee would wake her and the smell of bacon would wake Kevin and Javi. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a t shirt, he eased out of his room quietly. His daughter's door opened as he walked down the stairs. "Morning Pumpkin, how are you today?"

"Thanks for tucking me in last night, Dad." Alexis walked over into his open arms. "I slept surprisingly well even after all the drama last night."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just feed me…..the rest I'll deal with later or when I have to."

"Hey, how about we hang out on the beach today, you and me, maybe build a sand castle and have a picnic later."

"With a moat?"

"Absolutely or it wouldn't be a real castle without a moat. Now do you want pancakes, French toast or waffles…"

"Kate got some raisin bread; can I use that to make the French toast?"

"Sounds good, number one! You make the French toast, I'll start the coffee. Bacon or sausage?"

"Better do both if we have to feed eight people. Well maybe seven, Grams only came in about an hour ago...and don't you dare tease her, Dad. She doesn't have the excuse you always use of having to work a case with Beckett."

Rick opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they went in opposite directions to start the meal. A short time later, Rick poured a cup of coffee for Alexis and she had him taste a sample of the raisin French toast. "I wish I had some egg nog or cream. Milk makes the bread too squishy."

"Egg Nog would make it taste even better but you are just leaving the bread in the egg wash too long. Just dunk it once on each side and put it right on to cook. My compliments to the chef, even squishy this still tastes great."

Kate came down first, as he predicted, the smell of coffee waking her. Kevin and Jenny soon followed her; they all gave two thumbs up on the raisin French toast. Esposito came down after everyone was finished but he just wanted coffee, at least until he was more awake. "Hey Castle, you forgot about the doggy bag of Chinese food. I put it all in the fridge when we got in last night. The band quit about one, so not too long after that. Of course we only had GPS to find our way back here."

Rick smiled at Javi's reference to his hasty departure from the dance. Not taking the bait, he responded as if he hadn't heard the second part of the comment. "Well, we can reheat some of those leftovers for our picnic later. After breakfast, Alexis and I are heading for the beach. Today is a Lazy Sunday. You can hang out by the pool or go swimming in the ocean. Take a walk on the beach. There are tons of games, books or DVDs to amuse you if you've had enough sun and water. Later tonight, there will be a pre-fourth fireworks display. Ah Good Morning, Dr. Parrish, lovely of you to join us!"

Lanie gingerly sat down and glared at him. "Castle, if you value your life, shut up."

"Appears someone was bitten by the scorpion bowl, too bad the victim is the doctor."

Javi knew she had consumed better than half of the huge drink last night and then they had a few beers later at the Marina. Feeling her pain, he poured a cup of coffee and put it in front of her.

"For your information my feet, ankles and legs hurt a hell of a lot more than my head. You try dancing four hours in heels. Would some kind soul get me a refill?" Lanie emptied her cup and pushed it in the general direction of the stove as she pulled out a bottle of aspirin."

"You really should eat something first. Can I make you some toast or an English muffin?"

"Thank you, Alexis. I really miss you at the lab. Best intern ever."

Alexis and Rick both beamed when Lanie mumbled that as her head came to rest on her arms.

Her two friends both had worn sandals on the previous night. She was so small, Lanie almost always wore heels. Having spent many days on the job in heels, Kate could sympathize. "Don't worry Lanie, after breakfast you can float in your pool chair all day, just rest, relax and recover those twinkle toes."

Lanie glared at her as Alexis put another cup of coffee and a toasted English muffin in front of Lanie. "Is this all you want?"

"For now, thank you."

"If you get hungry later, you can make some eggs. There are both bacon and sausage in the warmer." Alexis started up the stairs to her room but froze when she heard a knock on the door."

Kate motioned for her to go upstairs and walked over to answer the door. "Hi Keith!"

"Can I see her...please?" Kate used her body to block his way into the living room.

"She needs some time to think and we have company. Everyone is spending the day on the beach beside the house and on the patio. Can you let Mike know." She never actually said it but the implication was clear that he was not welcome.

Stunned Mike stepped back and Kate closed the door in his face. "I'm going up to change." Rick knew she would go in to check on Alexis, so he stayed with his guests. "Alexis?" Kate tapped lightly on her door. "Are you OK?" Not getting an answer she opened the door a crack and saw Alexis sitting on the bed with a bathing suit in her hand. "Sweetie, take today and just have fun with your Dad. Part of the fun of being a woman is letting the man convince you he is sorry."

"I don't even know if he did anything to apologize for! He left me several phone messages that I still haven't listened to...I just want a day I don't have to make any major decisions. I always make myself do the hard thing but I just don't want to see or even talk to Paige right now. Is that being a coward?"

"No, it's not. Sometimes you just need some time and space to put your thoughts and feelings into the proper perspective. That's why I came here. I am so glad your dad invited me. I can't thank you and Martha enough for letting me be here, be safe and be happy. So very happy. Now put it all out of your mind for now and go have fun.

"What about you? What will you do? You can come help us."

"Maybe later after all the hard work is done. Right now I need to get Lanie's bathing suit and help her get changed and resting in the pool. I'll come by and check on the construction, bring you some water, maybe we can take a swim break." Kate leaned down and kissed the top of her head just like she had seen Rick do a hundred times. Kate was surprised that it felt so normal, apparently Alexis thought so too because she just smiled at her and went into the bathroom to change.

By late afternoon the castle was beginning to look pretty impressive. First Kate, then Kevin and Jenny joined in to help. There were a few anxious moments when the tide came in but the waves stopped a few feet from the construction zone, which made filling the moat much easier. Kate grabbed her phone and took a picture of the completed castle and then another with a proud and smiling Rick and Alexis. Jenny and Kevin got their phone and also took some pictures. Returning to the patio, Kate also took pictures of Lanie and Javi side by side in pool chairs. "Hate to interrupt your hydro-therapy Lanie but I thought you'd like to see our creation, besides you may want get out of the water before you look like a prune. Also I'm trying to get some idea of what everyone wants to eat. We have leftovers from last night; Rick can fire up the grill for hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken or steaks. Think about it, depending on what you want we can eat out here or on the beach." Entering the kitchen, Kate was surprised to see Martha at the table. "Hi Martha, nice to see you. How are you...and Martin?"

"I apologize for deserting you all but I haven't felt like this in a long, long time. He is an amazing man, so smart and comfortable with himself. I am usually so existed to go to Cape Cod for summer stock but this year I don't want to leave."

"So don't, Martha. Take some of the advice you all gave me. Step back and think about your choices and do what makes you happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, you raised a wonderful, kind, caring man and he loves me. For the first time I can picture a life beyond my job and my mother's case...a future for us."

"Oh darling, I am so happy for you, for you both. Trust him, love him, your happiness is his. Has he asked...?"

"NO, no, not exactly. He talked about having another little girl with me. It hit me so hard how much I want that too...but with him, only with him."

"And now you're afraid to hope that it will happen."

"No, I'm afraid that the man that killed my mother will send Maddox or another killer after me and Rick will get hurt or killed protecting me...just like Roy."

"Kate, my son has this house and everyone in it under surveillance. Now that the man who shot you has all the records he was looking for, maybe it's over."

"Maybe, I hope you're right." Kate didn't want to tell her that the mysterious Mr. Smith now had the records Roy sent him and it wasn't over.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Martha had a dinner date and left. Nobody wanted a sit down dinner, so Rick turned on the grill and made some mini-hamburgers, steak tips, chicken wings and hot dogs, along with all the reheated leftovers from the previous night's dinner. Alexis also made her microwave nachos and everyone just nibbled. Kate and Lanie made a salad and a few sandwiches so there would be something available to eat that could be called healthy. Everyone was so full by the time the fireworks were to begin; no one wanted to make s'mores. Rick led everyone back to the beach; he brought blankets and an old transistor radio which he tuned to the local station. The same music could be heard from radios all up and down the beach as the fireworks began. Alexis and Rick cheered for the music from Star Wars that started the fireworks display every year. Everyone settled in and let the music and pyrotechnics complete a glorious Lazy Sunday. No one wanted the day to end but as it got later, it got too chilly to stay on the beach.

Returning to the living room Rick suggested a movie. Alexis and Kate had seen Hunger Games; almost everyone had seen the new Spiderman film. After several suggestions everyone decided on Dark Shadows. The movie wasn't very good and before long everyone was yawning. Kevin and Jenny were the first to call it a night. They were quickly followed by Lanie and Javi. Almost as soon as they left the room, Rick quickly removed and disposed of the Dark Shadows DVD and put in "Brave".

Smiling, Alexis snuggled into him on the couch, she was on his right side and Kate was on his left. For the next 90 minutes they were the picture on contentment. The new movie was much better, he smiled as Alexis and Kate giggled and cheered on Merida. Mostly, Rick had the chance to be with and hold two of the three women he loved most. He was disappointed that the film was so short and his time with Alexis and Kate was over too soon.

Hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Night, Dad." Kate sat up and hugged Alexis. "Night, Kate".

"Sleep well, sweetie." Rick and Kate both said it at the same time and laughed. Alexis smiled and shook her head as she climbed the stairs. "I suppose we should go up too." Rick made no attempt to move.

"I was thinking about a double feature. She got up and pulled out a "Magic Mike" DVD.

For a man too comfortable to move, she watched him dash across the room and grab the movie from her. "Kate! I can't believe you bought this and brought it here. I would prefer Alexis not see this."

"I didn't buy it, Rick. Alexis brought all these movies, she is eighteen. Will you relax, it's not porn for goodness sake. It's a story about a male strip club dancer. The film doesn't show...everything, see its rated R not X." Rick still looked unconvinced. "Fine, since you won't let me play this, would you like to strip for me?" Rick looked from the DVD to the gleam in Kate's eyes. Rick reluctantly started to unbutton his shirt. Kate was touched he would do something he didn't want to do just to please her and stopped him. "I was teasing you, writer man. Let's take this upstairs."

"OK good!" He looked very relieved for a moment and then his face changed and his eyebrow shot up. "Hey, how about we play strip poker."

"You are on! You find a deck of cards and meet me in your room." Kate gave him a smouldering look and retreated upstairs.

Finding the cards was easy; Rick opened a nice bottle of wine and poured two glasses. By the time he made it upstairs, Kate was waiting on the bed. She no longer was in just shorts and a tee shirt, she had added several layers of clothes. "Hey, that's cheating."

"I think of it more as leveling the playing field." Kate crawled over the bed on her hand and knees to him. "We don't want the game over too soon; think of these as incentive to play well."

"My dear Kate, I always play well. I brought a little wine to toast the victor."

"Or to get me drunk so you can win. To the victor." Kate smiled, clinking glasses they both sampled the wine. However, after a sip she put her glass down on the nightstand and got comfortable on the bed. "Let the games begin."

Both played as if their life depended on it but within the hour they were both down to their bathing suits or more correctly Kate had on her bikini top and bottom. Rick only had on his swim trunks. He almost lost his poker face when he was dealt the next hand, he had a baby straight and knew he would win. Should he tell Kate to take off the bikini top or bottom? So wrapped up in thoughts of those delightful choices, he was startled when Kate threw away two cards. Rick knew her tells and she seemed very pleased with the replacement cards or was until he said, "I'll just play with these cards."

Never one to back down from a challenge, "Last hand Rick, double the bet?"

"I only have one thing left on, Kate."

"If I win, you take those off...slowly and I get to watch."

He was trying so hard not to smile. "And if I win? You'll strip for me, Kate?"

"Sure but that's not happening, read'em and weep, writer man." She had two pairs, kings and tens.

Kate watched his eyes darken as he laid down the two of diamonds, three of clubs, four of hearts, five of spades and the six of spades. "Baby straight, I win." She had never heard his voice so low or husky before and shivered at the sound. Silently he gathered the cards and put them on the nightstand. Rick reached for his glass of wine and finished it, then lifted Kate off the bed to kiss her. Breaking the kiss, she stood in front of him and motioned for him to sit. Kate slowly removed her bikini top and bottom, what followed was a fantasy come true Rick would recall many times over the years and the memory always made him...smile. When she stood in front of him naked, she pulled on the waistband of his trunks until he stood up. He was about to yank the trunks down but Kate slapped his hands away and took her time, slowly enjoying the task. She walked around his body kissing him in various spots. "Kate, you are driving me crazy. I want you, God, I need you, let me love you."

Kate pushed him back on the the bed. "Not this time, you won. I am going to please you for a change, let me show how much I love you, Rick." And she did, more than once.

Waking the next morning, her nose was buried in curve of his neck. Breathing deeply, she loved his "Uniquely Castle" scent. This morning it was a particularly musky scent. Kate tried to move to look at him but Rick's arms immediately tightened around her, holding her firmly against his chest. She smiled hearing him say her name softly. "Kate, my beautiful Kate." He was deeply asleep and dreaming of her but a certain part of him was awake and ready for round four or was it round five? Much as she wanted to stay where she was and enjoy the feel of him pressed against her, Kate needed the bathroom, now. Pushing Rick onto his back, she kissed him until he was almost awake, then climbed over him and out of bed. "Kate? Oh God, please don't go, you can't just leave me like this."

Kate stood in the bathroom doorway minutes later. "Can't leave you like what, Rick?" She asked him innocently but his problem was rather obvious.

"Kate, in case it wasn't clear to you after last night, you excite me. I don't think I will ever get enough of you. Before, it was fun but sometimes uncomfortable for me to be near you, when I could see you and smell you but not really touch you. Now being able to feel your skin against mine, to kiss you, revel in the taste of every part of you and know how it feels to be inside you...this may be pretty much a permanent condition for me. I think I need a nice cooling shower."

"Me too." A little hesitant at first, Rick took her hand as they walked to the bathroom. "First, let's get comfortable and clean up. Our guests are leaving today, although we may have to literally drag Lanie from the pool when it's time for them to go...and Alexis might need you today."

"Alexis needs us, Kate, but thank you." He kissed her forehead at her puzzled look he continued. "I've wanted and needed you for so long, finally being able to be with you and love you makes me forget that anyone or anything else exists...so thank you for indulging my needs and gently bringing me back to earth when I get carried away."

"You get carried away? Never happen!" Kate tried but couldn't say that with a straight face and started to giggle. Rick chuckled and stepped into the shower as Kate watched. He adjusted the water temperature and held out his hand for her. Kate smiled at him as she put her hand in his. Thank God his shower had a seat, she had a suspicion that it would take awhile for them both to be comfortable and clean enough to start the day.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Kate finally had to kick Rick out of the shower before all the hot water was gone again. He dried off and got dressed as she finished up in the bathroom. Rick was anxious to see Alexis after Kate's comments. He knocked on his daughter's bedroom door but there was no answer, he quickly confirmed the room was empty and went downstairs. Rick smiled seeing Lanie already floating in her pool chair as Jenny, Kevin and Javi were drinking coffee and finishing bagels at the patio table. "Morning everyone, has anyone see Alexis?"

Lanie pointed towards the beach. Rick's unease grew. It was unlike his daughter to go off by herself when they had company. Granted this company was more like family but still...as he reached the beach, he scanned the water and sand but did not see her. He was about to call out for her when he heard her crying. "Alexis?" He ran towards the rocks and found her sitting in the private cove he and Kate enjoyed earlier in the week. "Sweetie, what's wrong, are you hurt?" Alexis just shook her head. Rick saw the phone in her hand and instantly knew why she was crying. "Oh baby girl, I wish I could make sure that you never get hurt by anyone or anything but I can't. Would talking help?" Getting no answer he sat beside her. "How about a hug?" Alexis nodded and Rick sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. She turned further into her father and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed that way as the tide slowly advanced on the rocks.

After a long silence, Alexis pulled a little away. "Paige says that she hates me and is glad we no longer go to school or hang out together. I just don't understand what I did to make her feel that way. Kate said that she might need some help. She drinks a lot and I know she has done some drugs. She throws herself at guys. I hate most of the guys she sees, they treat her so badly but she insults me if I say anything. I have tried to talk to her and to listen but I don't really like who she is anymore."

"Sweetie, I am proud that you tried to help your friend but sometimes people just grow apart, even best friends. If you don't want to see her or talk to her, at least for now, I will tell her that friends don't hurt friends and ask her to leave." Alexis took a deep breath, then exhaled and nodded. "Now, what about Keith?"

"He's coming over in a little while to talk. I think I owe him an apology. Dad, I need to figure out what to say to him."

"OK, I just need a hug and then I'll give you some time and space to think. Standing, he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. It was hard for him to let go but he kissed her forehead and released her. "I love you, baby bird, always."

"I love you too, Dad. Are you still planning to take everyone out for The Last Supper?"

Rick nodded and chuckled. "Would you and Keith like to join us? I was thinking Italian at The Villa."

"Maybe, can I let you know later."

Rick smiled and walked back to the patio. Kate was waiting for him. "How is she?"

"Hurting and I can't do a damned thing about it."

She pulled him into a hug. "You just did the thing she needed most, you were there for her. You listened to her but let her figure out what she should do. I know it was very hard for you not to try and fix it for her, I am very proud of you." Since she was barefoot Kate needed to pull him down and stretch up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Thank you, I needed that. I was thinking of taking everyone out for an Italian dinner but then they will hit heavy traffic all the way back into the city. Maybe we should make it an early dinner?"

"Why don't we ask them? Maybe they would rather stay late and see a harbor sunset, Captain."

"That is the sexiest thing you've ever said to me, Kate." He gave her a quick kiss but she laughed.

"You are so easy, Captain Castle." He watched her turn and walk away admiring her…very short shorts.

"Hey guys, this is not meant to cut short your weekend but did you want to start the drive back to the city early or later? Rick was planning a feast at a local Italian restaurant before you all head out. Do you want to eat early, say three or four o'clock and start the drive back early?"

Rick walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Or we can play with the Skidoos and then go for a sunset spin around the harbor on my boat. The traffic will probably be lighter by then but you will get into the city very late."

"No offense Castle, I am not a big fan of boats to begin with and after that idiot nearly killed us….."

Rick was wildly gesturing to stop Kevin from saying anything more but it was too late. Kate turned to face him but she looked more hurt than angry. "Kate, it was a drunken Sunday sailor, he was going too fast and turned too close to us. We got bounced around a bit, that's all." Rick glared at Kevin.

"We also got soaked by the wake, dude. Don't really want to take a chance of driving back to New York City in wet jeans."

Trying to distract Kate, "Hey, how about I have dinner delivered here and you can enjoy the beach and pool for the whole day. Then we can eat and you can check the traffic reports before you head back."

Rick looked at Lanie, sending her urgent "help me" messages with his eyes.

"That works for me because I'm not leaving this pool until I absolutely have to."

Rick mouthed the words "Thank you" silently to her. "Can I get anyone something to eat or drink right now?"

Lanie tossed her foam covered water bottle towards Rick. "Iced Tea, please." The unspoken message behind her words were clear, "You owe me".

Rick nodded and turned to Jenny and Kevin who were still finishing their coffee. "How about you?" They both shook their heads. Turning to Esposito, when he also shook his head, Rick started to walk to the kitchen. "What can I bring you, Kate?"

"I'm coming with you." Kate put her arm through his. They were barely inside the door when she pushed him away. "You promised to let me know if anything happened, that Sunday sailor might have been Maddox. I won't put you or your family in danger…"

"KATE, please stop! I didn't tell you about it because I knew you would react just like this. It wasn't Maddox. Mike has had all of us under surveillance. I was not followed to the marina and assassins do not try to capsize a boat, they shoot their targets in the chest or push them off buildings. I see it in your eyes; you'll convince yourself that we are now in danger, which gives you the perfect excuse to leave; to run away from me, from us." Rick stopped as Kate ran from the room. He realized what he said and wished he could call back those brutal words.

"Hey Castle, Kate ran past us crying. What happened?"

"Javi, I didn't want her to blow that stupid boat mishap all out of proportion and get anxious again. She is finally sleeping with no nightmares. So instead I wind up yelling at her, I said such awful things to her and she ran away from me. I am such an idiot."

"Can't argue with that! Where do you think you are going?"

"To find her and apologize."

"No man, back off, give her some space to think this through. I agree that jackass on the boat wasn't Maddox but it's her life too. Dude, if she wants to leave; she has a choice of two drivers."

"Javi, if she leaves, I can't protect her. I have to know that she is safe. I can't spend another summer not knowing where she is, how she is…last summer just about killed me, it was torture."

"For you, what about her? She was shot in the chest. A lot of guys I know never get over that. Healing enough to return to duty was hard for her but she did it. I get that you love her and want to protect her but newsflash, she loves you too. If something happens to you, Alexis or Martha because of Maddox or the jack hole holding his leash, how is she supposed to live with that?"

Javi got the iced tea, as Rick wandered upstairs into his office and closed the door. Looking out the window he could see Kate walk to their private cove.

Alexis closed her phone and noticed how late it was. She had been talking to Keith as he walked over from the Marshall's place. He told her that Paige had already left for Manhattan. A part of her was sad that her friend didn't even try to apologize. He went back over there to help Ron clean up the mess after the kids trashed it but would soon be here. Walking back towards the patio, she was stunned to see Kate run by her crying. Keith would have to wait. Alexis followed her back to the private cove and found her sitting in the sand with her back against a rock breathing hard.

"Kate, are you OK?" Getting no answer, she sat beside Kate. "What did Dad do or what did he say to hurt you?"

"I am so scared but I have to choose." Alexis was confused, her father could be aggravating, exasperating but she never thought of him as intimidating.

"Did he hurt you? Did he do something, when you told him to back off? Ask you to do something you're not ready for? Kate, I love my dad but sometimes he gets so wound up in hatching schemes and making plans that he forgets to ask you if it's what you want."

"Alexis you know that someone wants me dead. Maddox is just the latest paid killer to try. Before, I kept trying to push Rick away to keep him safe and you and Martha. He wants to protect me, care for me and love me but ten people have died trying to solve the mystery of the man behind my mother's death. That same man had three cops killed to protect his identity, Raglan, McAllister and Captain Roy Montgomery. Roy had some files on the mystery man, we call him the Dragon. Roy mailed them to another man named Smith just before he was killed. I got shot because Smith didn't get the files in time to stop Cole Maddox.

Your dad made a deal with Mr. Smith, that if he could get me to stop working my mom's case, Smith would use the files to keep me safe. Rick never told me about the files, about Smith or the deal he made until we were working on Orlando Costa's murder case. Costa's killer was the same man that shot me, Cole Maddox. Your dad begged me not to go after Maddox. I did and nearly died. I was so happy to see Rick, get another chance for happiness with him, we made a deal. I would come here with him and he would make sure we were all safe but if we saw any trace of Maddox in the Hamptons, I would leave."

"Dad saw Maddox?"

"He says no but someone nearly capsized his boat when he went out with Javi and Kevin."

"Kate, what you described has happened before. Took much beer and too much speed and we've had some close calls. It all comes down to do you trust him? Yeah, he can be pain in the ass by trying to fix things and not letting you know any details, but do you trust him?"

"Yes, I do but if anything happened to him or you or Martha because of me…."

"Kate, he feels the same way. I told you last summer he was a wreck. Don't leave him, stay with us. If Dad and Mike and all his men can't protect you here, then all alone in New York you would be a sitting duck. If it is Maddox and you can't stay here, then Dad will come up with another plan, it is what he does."

"ALEXIS, KEITH IS HERE."

"THANKS DAD, COMING. Kate this is a great space for thinking about what you want to do and who can help you." Hugging Kate, Alexis walked away.

A/N Thank you AthrynKay


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Alexis walked towards her father. "Dad, I get why you felt it was OK not to tell her about the drunken idiot that almost rammed you. Except Kate told me that you made a deal; there would be no more lies, even lies by omission. You guys both gave me some great advice about Paige and college and following your heart. Maybe you should listen to your own advice. You lie to shield her, she lies to protect you and now you're not talking. As partners on the job, you talk about anything that happens, what you think it means and decide together what to do. You are so in sync; you even say the same thing at the same time. Dad, don't assume that you have to fix everything for her or that Kate will try to run away again. Give her some time to think about things alone, later on bring her some iced tea or…."

"A Popsicle?" Alexis shook her head and kissed her Dad. "How did I get such a smart child?"

"Just one of the great mysteries of life. Ask if you can help her, don't just make plans and don't forget to apologize."

"Thank you, Alexis. How are you doing?"

"It hurts but I'm sure I'll live. Between you and Gram, I've gotten a pretty good education on what not to do in relationships and how to survive them when they fall apart. Is it OK if Keith I use the Skidoos?"

"Yeah, of course! Plans for dinner are still up in the air. I'll call you later, once we actually have a plan, have fun sweetie."

Rick looked over to the cove where Kate was but he turned away determined to stop crowding her. Walking back to the patio, he challenged Kevin and Javi to play the new Madden NFL 13 he just got. However, his mind was not on the game and soon he was uncharacteristically far behind in points, so Rick offered to get refreshments. Checking his phone there was a message from Paula. She confirmed the townhouse that Kevin and Jenny saw was still for sale. She also knew the agent selling it and got him to drop the price from $700,000.00 to $650,000.00. Rick made arraignments with her to have funds withdrawn and send a cashier's check for $65,000.00 and form to make a bid on the house to Kevin and Jenny's apartment. After he hung up with Paula, he called Mike. Since Javi was still on suspension for at least four more weeks, he wanted to see if his friend might be able to use him. Rick really hated that Javi had to work security jobs because he was suspended for protecting Kate but he knew better than to offer him any money. After leaving a message for Mike, he was getting beer and snacks for his friends when Jenny came in from the patio. "Hey Jenny, had enough sun? Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"Some iced tea would be great if there is any left. I don't know how Lanie can sit in the sun so long and not melt." Taking the glass from him, "Rick, I just wanted to thank you for inviting us here this weekend. It was a nice break, the first real vacation we've had since the honeymoon. Kevin has been so worried about finding another place we can afford."

"Jenny, I have a belated wedding gift for you both." She started to protest. "Please, let me finish. He saved Kate. Kevin didn't want to go against his friends and knew he that he would pay for it but he went to Gates. He convinced her to send SWAT teams and those teams stopped Maddox from killing Javi and Kate. I don't know if he told you but Maddox had pushed Kate off the roof; Kevin was the one that pulled her to safety." Jenny nodded and let a few tears escape. "Kevin has been in the doghouse ever since with Gates and most of the squad but he is the reason Kate is alive and we have a chance for a future together." Rick had to smile at woman in front of him who was struggling so hard not to ask the forbidden question, the same question that caused all the problems between Lanie and Javi. Rick handed her a box of tissues and answered the question she would not ask.

"I hope to ask Kate to marry me someday very soon but now is not the right time. I want to do something for Kevin, to thank him for giving Kate back to me. You told me about the house you fell in love with. I had my agent confirm it is still for sale. I wanted to buy the house for you both but we both know Kevin wouldn't accept it. I am hoping you can convince your husband to accept just the down payment for that house. Please Jenny, it would mean so much to me." Jenny broke out into happy sobs and hugged a very startled Rick Castle.

"Honey, what wrong?" Kevin ran into the kitchen area.

"It was such a lovely weekend. I was just thanking our host. I have to go pack; it's going to be a very long drive back to the city." Jenny put her arm though Kevin's winked at Rick as they went upstairs.

Rick looked relieved, Kevin looked confused and Javi was just annoyed that he won the game by default. "What the hell was that all about? First you, then Kevin just walks away from our game. You just don't walk away from Madden. Since they went upstairs, I assume Kevin is not interested in a rematch. What about you?"

"Sorry, I really need to check on Kate. She's been out there a long time and might need something cold, wet and liquid or at least semi-liquid. By the way, there is a lovely lady floating in the pool all by herself, maybe she might care for something...like a Popsicle?"

"Got any grape?" Rick hid his smile and handed Javi the box after he took out two Popsicles.

As Rick walked past the pool, Lanie shouted out to him. "I need a refill, Castle."

Javi walked out onto the patio. "I got you covered, chica."

Rick walked across the sand but the cove was empty. He turned towards the water and saw Kate dive into a wave. Oblivious to the sticky sweetness dripping onto his hands, he watched as she happily played in the water.

Kate decided that she was sick of letting the Dragon control her life. It was time to finish this once and for all. She would need to contact Agent Shaw privately. No, they would contact her. As much as she hated risking Rick's life, she knew he was a part of this, part of her now. Maybe with Shaw and Rick's help they could find Smith, get the files he had and go after the man behind so many deaths. It might mean that they would go into protective custody for awhile but as long as they were together and their families were safe, she knew they would make it through. Just making the decision made her feel so much better; she walked into the water and dove in.

Kate felt his presence long below she saw Rick from the comer of her eye watching from the sand. She started to smile as she left the water. Just the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful and loved. He was holding two very drippy Popsicles so he must have been watching her for some time. "You're dripping."

"So are you but then you look beautiful no matter what...actually I'm beginning to like you like this, dripping wet."

The double meaning wasn't lost on her but she just pointed to the melting treats. "Are those for me?"

"One of them is. Orange or Cherry?" Rick held both of them out for her but already knew which one she would take.

Kate took the cherry Popsicle and held it sideways to lick off the dripping sweetness. Rick stood mesmerized watching as his treat continued to melt. "Thank you Rick, I haven't had one of these in ages."

Finally tearing his eyes away from her mouth, he looked into her eyes. "Kate, I'm sorry I did not intend to lie to you but it never even crossed my mind until much later that the idiot Sunday sailor might even possibly have been Maddox but I should have told you. I was just so happy that my plan worked, that Kevin and Javi were talking again I just forgot about the whole thing..."

"I know Rick, I over-reacted. This week has been so great, so relaxing, I felt like something bad just had to happen."

"So,you don't think it is all over."

"No, and neither do you. We need to find Smith, go after the Dragon head on. I am tired of just waiting for the next attack. I want to go after him for a change."

"Agent Shaw?"

"Yes, she gave me her home number. We'll contact her once everyone is back in the city. It' probably will have to be a covert operation, since we don't know how far a reach "The Dragon" has. He may even have agents in the FBI on his payroll."

"Maybe we should wait a few more days. Mother will be leaving for Cape Cod just after the Fourth and I was going to call Meredith. She forgot her daughter's graduation. I'm sure she will feel so badly about that she will invite Alexis to stay for a week, maybe two."

"I didn't want to ruin your summer with her."

"I know but until this is over, I'd prefer her out of harm's way."

"And Keith's way?"

"She is much too young to be getting serious. Maybe some time with her Mother in the south of France will cool things down between them."

"Rick, she is young but never doubt she is a woman and she knows what she wants. If it is Keith, then a week or two away from him won't make a difference."

"I just want her to realize there is a world of options. I don't want to rush in like I did and make a mistake."

"But that mistake gave you Alexis." Kate stepped forward and raised his sticky hand to lick off the dripping sweetness. She took the Popsicle from him and put almost all of it in her mouth and pulled it out.

"Kate you are killing me here."

"Want some?" She started to step back into the water holding out the Popsicle.

"You know I do."

"Then come and get it." Rick followed her into the water and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Kate dropped the treat into the water and wound herself around him. "I dropped it."

"It's OK, I like cherry much better." There was not a trace of the sticky sweet treat on either of them when they finally emerged from the water.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

As Rick and Kate walked onto the patio from the beach, they both smiled to see Javi and Lanie kissing in the pool. The pair broke apart quickly and walked out of the water together.

"You gonna feed us or what, Castle?"

"Just waiting for you to tell me when, Esposito."

"How about now?"

"I can call to have dinner delivered or allowing enough time for the ladies to shower, change, pack and drive to the restaurant; either way it will take about an hour for you to get something to eat."

Javi shook his head but Lanie walked towards Rick and Kate. "Much as I hate to leave this glorious pool, I have to go back into the city. Some people have to work tomorrow." Lanie walked by Castle and put her arm through Kate's. "Come on girlfriend, help me pack."

"Damn, between girl talk and the newlyweds, I am going to starve to death."

"Javi, let's go into the kitchen, with all the interruptions we never got around to the beer and snacks I made." Rick put the snack tray down in front of him and got two cold beers. "I didn't tell anyone but Kate, I hired a private security company to watch the beach house and everyone in it. Mike Reston is an old friend, he's been watching over Alexis since we moved back to New York. Hey, would you be interested if he has a job for you, at least until you can go back to work at the 12th precinct." Javi looked at him for a moment and then slowly shook his head.

"That's if I go back! Gates was so pissed at Beckett…if she doesn't get the answers she wants from Kate; she will file the resignation papers and could transfer me out or even bust me back to walking a beat. Kevin already put in for a transfer and I don't blame him. I really don't want to stay or work for Iron Gates. Hey sorry man, don't pay any attention to me, I'm just crying in my beer. I'd better go upstairs, change and pack up." Javi slowly walked away and up the stairs. "Thanks for the offer, let me think about it."

Rick frowned as he noticed his friend had barely touched the bottle of beer and had eaten nothing. He wondered if they were able to find, kill or incarcerate "The Dragon" and survive, would things ever go back to the way they were...especially if Kevin and Javi were gone? Alexis had been so upset about everything changing in her life. Rick suddenly realized that maybe his future with Kate wouldn't include her being a cop and him working cases with her. That thought made him sad, because he really enjoyed working the crime scenes with Kate, Javi and Kevin. However, if he had to choose between the cases and the woman he loved, that would be a no-brainer. Still he would miss it. Hearing Kevin and Javi laugh about the amount of luggage that Jenny brought snapped Rick out of his unhappy thoughts. Reaching for his cell phone, he walked out on to the patio to call Meredith.

Lanie and Kate walked down the stairs and heard an angry voice coming from the patio; she put her friend's bag down by the front door and walked towards that sound. She was surprised to hear the voice was Rick's and he was arguing with Meredith. "I don't care that this could be your next big break. You have a daughter that just graduated from High School and she was the class valedictorian. You couldn't even take five minutes to call her? For once in your self-absorbed life you need to do something for your only child. Meredith, I want you to call her...think of it as an acting job. Convince her that you are heartbroken that you forgot about her big day and want to make it up to her. I want you to insist that she come stay with you for at least a week, maybe two...Yes, I will pay for her airfare and hotel. I'll send you some money to take her shopping. I want you to spend a little time with her. She will be moving to Columbia in a few weeks. No, Meredith not the country, the college! Your daughter is going to college soon and will be living on campus starting in September. Alexis will be here at the beach house later or you can call tonight. Just call her Meredith or so help me God, you'll never get another dime out of me." Rick pushed the button to disconnect the call with a lot more force than necessary. Kate watched as he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. She knew he was angry and wondered if he would throw down the phone in disgust and stomp on it for good measure. Instead, he viciously kicked a beach ball across the patio it slammed into the fence but rolled harmlessly into the pool. Kate often wondered how Rick kept his happy disposition having to deal with his ex-wives, Meredith and Gina.

"Hey Writer Man, Javi and Kevin are loading the luggage now, just about ready to go." She watched as he took a deep breath and managed a smile as he walked towards her. She really wanted to hug him and did just that. "I love you." She pulled him into a tender kiss that very quickly escalated, until the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway broke them apart to see Lanie standing in the doorway.

"Will you two give it a rest and let's do this. Besides, the sooner you get rid of us, the faster you can get back here and continue uninterrupted."

"Let me just call Alexis, let her know to meet us there. I'll be right with you."

The farewell dinner started as fun. Everyone took turns telling the most embarrassing stories about someone, most often about Castle. Little by little it became bittersweet as each of them realized that things might never be the same. A very subdued group hugged and said goodbye in the parking lot. Alexis was concerned at how sad both her Dad and Kate were acting. She wanted to get home so she could find out what was wrong. First she had to drop off Keith. Arriving a short time later, she found her Dad and Kate snuggled on the couch, not really watching a movie.

Clicking off the DVD she stood in front of them. "OK, now tell me what is going on. You are acting like you will never see each other again. I'm tired of you keeping things from me, Dad. Was Maddox spotted or did something else bad happen?"

Rick pulled Alexis down to sit beside him. "No sweetie, it's just sad to see them go. Remember how you felt after your graduation all-nighter. That everything was changing and not knowing what the future holds can be scary. Maybe we won't get a chance to all work together again."

Alexis was confused by his answer, she assumed that after the suspension was up, that Kate would go back to being a cop and her Dad would be her tag-along partner again. Before she could ask any questions, the house phone began to ring. "I'll get it. Hi Mom! Mom, don't cry. Hang on a minute, let me take this upstairs." Handing her father the phone. "Dad, she called to say she was sorry. I have a feeling this will be a long call. Let me take it in my room."

"OK pumpkin, go easy on her. I'll hang up down here when you pick up in your room."

"I still want to know what is going on with you guys."

"We'll talk in the morning, I promise Alexis."

"OK, Goodnight Dad, Night, Kate."

Kate waited until Rick hung up the downstairs extension. "Rick, I'm excited, nervous and a little scared. I've wanted to catch the bastard for so long. This time I think it is going to happen."

"Kate, give me your hand." Frowning she did as he asked. "We do this together, no matter what! That is all I ask, promise me you won't run away."

"I promise, you too. You have to promise me no stepping in front of bullets. I started this all alone but I don't want to finish it that way. I want a future together and maybe that little girl you told me about won't be just a dream anymore."

"I promise Kate, I love you. I want that little girl. I have way too many things I want to share with you in the future and I want to grow old with you. So nothing and no one is going to take that future with you away from me. The Fourth of July is this Wednesday. Mother leaves for the Cape that Friday and Alexis should be on her way to visit Meredith by then too. We'll call Agent Shaw after they've gone. Until then I don't want to worry Alexis, we will have to try to act as normal as possible. I realize all the actresses are in my family..."

"Maybe we should tell Alexis..."

"No! I want her as far away as possible. If she thinks that there might be any danger for us, she won't go. I need to know she is safe."

"Do you think this is too dangerous...I won't risk you if there is no chance this will work."

"Kate, there are ten dead bodies we know of and those deaths were all ordered by "The Dragon". Yes, this will be dangerous but I think between you, me and Agent Shaw we can minimize the danger and finally catch the man that ordered your mother's death. I'll do everything I can to protect you, to protect the both of us, because I want that future with you."

"I'll do everything I can to protect you too and make you happy, as happy as you've made me. I think I can manage to act normal until then, if…"

"If?"

"If you take me upstairs and finish what we started on the patio earlier...just remember we have to be quiet, Alexis is just down the hallway."

Kate giggled as Rick look offended. "Pot calling the kettle black, my love. You are definitely...much more vocal in such matters. Of course we can always wait until Friday and we have the house all to ourselves."

"Not a chance, Writer Man. I need you to hold me."

"Kate we are in this together and it will be OK..." He got up and pulled her into his arms and into a kiss. "...but I have no problem giving you a preview of coming attractions."

A/N Sorry for the long delay Christmas Craziness has started.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

It had been barely two weeks since Rick drove away from the hectic pace of New York City, yet it felt like years since he left. All the noise, the crowds, the energy used to excite him. Now all the commotion felt like the perfect camouflage for Maddox or another sniper to shoot at Kate. Rick did not want to scare her or Alexis but he felt like everyone was watching or listening. He was wearing his faithful disguise of a baseball hat (Yankees of course) and sunglasses, yet he still felt vulnerable. He could only imagine how uncomfortable Kate was feeling, she was his primary target yet looking at her smiling and laughing with Alexis, it seemed like she didn't have a care in the world. Even knowing that Mike was watching them, Rick still felt very exposed at JFK Airport. However, he refused to let Alexis leave for France without seeing her off. It had been hard enough to talk his daughter into leaving them and visit her mother.

As his daughter and Kate compared and swapped songs on their smart phones and iPods, Rick thought back to Tuesday morning. After the huge pasta feast he and his guests had shared the previous day, he wasn't really hungry but definitely needed some coffee to wake up. Kate was still sleeping peacefully in his arms when he woke and he wanted to leave her that way. Rick needed to talk his daughter into leaving him for just for a short time. Usually Alexis was up first and had coffee waiting for everyone. Today, he came down stairs to find the coffee pot empty and his daughter impatiently waiting for the promised explanation.

"No Coffee? Please Pumpkin, I really need some caffeine."

"Answers first, then I'll make some coffee."

"Sweetie, we will talk, I promise. I just need some coffee to kick start my brain."

"No coffee, I know you too well, Dad. You will think up some well-crafted and believable story that sounds plausible but I want the truth. I know that someone is still after Kate; she went after Maddox on her own which is why Gates suspended her. I just don't understand why she would quit the force. Getting justice and closure for people and families was the main thing that helped her go on after her mother's death. She wouldn't give that up unless she had to, protecting something or someone else."

Rick sat down stunned by his daughter's perception but he was about to be blown away.

"I'm pretty sure it's not her Dad she's protecting. He was a lawyer but he is semi-retired now and never tried any criminal cases. It's definitely not you or Kate wouldn't have let you come back to the precinct to help after she was shot. So...if it is not someone alive, it is someone she loved that's dead and is trying to protect their memory. So it has to be either her Mother or Captain Montgomery. Kate has been working on her Mother's case for so long that everyone knows about it, including Captain Gates. So it has to be Roy Montgomery. He had...something and he was using it to protect Kate. When he was killed, whoever killed him or had him killed is now coming after Kate because he needs to recover or destroy it. Kate knows what it is but doesn't know where the Captain hid it. So she has been looking for it ever since she was shot or she is trying to find and protect whoever has it now."

Rick was amazed but perhaps he shouldn't be. Alexis had helped him with his story lines for years and she always read his manuscripts before they went to Gina. His daughter was very smart and mature beyond her years; she could usually spot a phony or a liar in minutes. She grew up reading the books of James Patterson, Michael Connelly and his dear friend Stephen Cannell. Was it any wonder she had pretty much figured out what was going on so quickly. Rick was so proud of her; he just had to hug his daughter. Since she knew what was going on, it would make it that much harder to convince her to leave him.

"First of all I want you to know how much I love you and I am so proud of you." Hugging her, Rick did not want to let go...plus it gave him some extra time to think. "No sense in me coming up with a story, you'd see through it and me in a minute. You are right there is something and someone we need to find but I promised Kate not to say anything to anyone, even you, Sweetie. I know that you'd never say anything to anyone even by accident but I won't take any chances with your safety. The less you know, the better and I want you far away from this and Mother too. We need to find it and the man that has it now but I promise we won't be doing this alone and I will be careful, very careful."

"Dad, I want to help you, help Kate."

"I know but you can't be involved at all. I need to know you are safe, so I can concentrate on keeping Kate safe. Remember when you were little and I had to go away on book tours."

Alexis smiled for the first time all morning. "You'd call me every night just before bedtime, so I knew you were OK."

Rick handed his daughter a phone. Puzzled, she examined it. "Kate and I may have to go into hiding for safety, just for a short time. This should all be over by the time you get back. No matter what you hear on the media, you will always be able to reach me with this...but just once, then destroy it. Drop it in the sea at a beach or better yet put it down at an airport or train station…"

"So someone will find it, take it and use it, so it can't be traced back to you or me."

"Ah young Jedi, I have taught you well and the force is strong in you." Kissing her forehead, "Hopefully, we can get this resolved quickly and you'll never need to use it."

"And then what, Dad?"

"Life goes on, you go to college. I continue to write and Kate decides if she goes back to being a detective."

"What about you and Kate? You aren't getting any younger."

"Ouch! Thanks for those kind words."

"I meant if you and Kate want to get married and have kids, you better get started pretty soon or you'll be too distinguished to play on the floor with them and all their toys, like you did with me."

"Sweetie, I want that so much but as the saying goes, it takes two. I'm not sure that Kate is ready to give up being Detective Beckett to settle down and become Mrs. Rick Castle or Mrs. Richard Rogers."

"Why does she have to? You raised me and wrote 26 best sellers as Richard Castle. I think Kate Beckett can work as a detective and who knows maybe later as a captain by day and be Mrs. Castle at night...and still have time for you and a baby or two."

"Two? I thought you wanted a little brother OR sister."

"Or one of each would also work nicely. Just remember you have a free babysitter for weekends, at least for the foreseeable future."

"So does that mean that you would be OK if I asked Kate to marry me?"

"Duh Dad! I've been waiting for you to pop the question for two years. If you can help her solve the mystery of her mother's death once and for all, I think you can finally knock down the last wall around her heart. Kate loves and trusts you but I think her mother's death made her afraid to love you or anyone with her whole heart…the way you love her and me too. Besides you are much too good at being a Dad and Kate will be a great Mom to let two great parents go to waste."

"No, not such a great parent. I wish I could have given you a more normal childhood…."

"Dad, you did! A little unconventional but I had the best nanny, playmate and stay at home parent when I was little and a pretty cool father as I grew up. Not perfect but pretty close. Hey, don't start crying or I will too. Dad, that's the final call for my flight, I have to get on board now."

"You have your ticket, bag, I added a new limit on your card so you can buy things you need or want for your dorm room. Have fun with your Mom but come back to me soon, I'll miss you so much, baby bird."

Giving them a minute alone, Kate walked over to hand Alexis her bag and smart phone. "All set, have fun, see you soon." After a not so brief hug with them both, she waved and walked into the jet way to hide her tears.

Rick walked to the window, his nose practically pressed against the glass and watched as her plane pulled back slowly from the gate, turned and rolled towards the runway until it was out of sight. "I hate when she goes away for a few days to see Meredith, the next two weeks are going to be horrible but when she moves to the dorms, I am going to be a total mess."

Kate snaked her arm around his back and ducked under his arm to rest her head on his chest. "You once called me your beautiful mess. So I guess that makes you my ruggedly handsome mess. Come on we are meeting Agent Shaw at your loft, we can't be late."

Once they were settled into the SUV, Rick removed his baseball hat and glasses knowing that the windows were tinted and bulletproof. Pulling out into traffic with Kate at the wheel, Rick looked up as a plane circled the airport gaining altitude. "Have fun, Sweetie."

Kate was about to reassure him when the burner phone in Rick's jacket pocket began to buzz. Ryan was the only one that had the number so she wondered why he would be calling. "Hello?" Castle made his voice sound much lower than normal as a precaution.

"Castle?" Kevin sounded equally guarded and puzzled.

"Hey, what's up? I thought we agreed only in emergencies."

"Well this qualifies. Where can we meet, there's something you guys need to know but not over the phone."

Kate took the phone from Rick. "Where are you, Ryan?"

"I just dropped off the bid for my townhouse. Can you thank Rick for me, I…it was really nice of him but it was too much until Jenny finally talked me into accepting the down payment as a loan."

"You can tell him in person, we'll meet you. It will take us about ten minutes to get there." She ended the call and handed the phone back to Rick. "I wonder what's up, he sounded spooked. Good thing we aren't meeting Agent Shaw until three."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Rick directed Kate to the town house; they arrived just in time to see the broker add a "Sold" banner to the "For Sale" sign. She pulled into a parking spot reserved for prospective buyers. Ryan walked over to greet them; he shook hands with Rick and didn't let go until Jenny came out to kiss him. "Please come in and look around, both of you, isn't it wonderful. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Honey, I need to update them on the hunt for Maddox, can you give us a minute." He waited until his wife went inside. "I just found out about this a few hours ago or I would have called you sooner. Gates still has me buried in the file room. Tom Deming came to see me. I think he is still carrying a torch for you, Kate. He transferred uptown to the 18th precinct after you broke up. Yesterday, he and his partner responded to a break in.…" He looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening. "At the home of Trent Cabot-Smith." Rick looked totally shocked but Kate only looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"TC or Top Cat, as he is known in the marble halls of the elite power brokers, he is the man behind almost every winning election since Ronald Regan. City, state or national campaign, if he backs you, you're in. If he doesn't like you, if you won't dance to his tune or you've crossed him in any way even once, you don't have a prayer of ever getting elected even as dog catcher."

"I've never heard of him."

"I'm not surprised; he pulls all the strings but always stays far in the background. I don't think anyone has even gotten a picture of him in twenty, maybe thirty years. They say he has more money than God and wields just as much power. I can't believe that one person could or would try to break in. His place is like a fortress and he has an army of security...just ask any reporter or writer who ever tried to see him." Rick ran his hand through his hair and then looked away.

"It wasn't one guy; Tom told me they found ten security guys out cold all over the grounds and estate. They were all knocked out with multiple Taser burns and stun gun marks on their necks and more disabled the power and security cameras. TC's secretary was found tied to a chair in the outer office; he had been tortured and beaten to death. The inner office was trashed but his boss was nowhere to be found. The case was transferred first to homicide but then the FBI was called in. They think TC might have been kidnapped. Tom Deming came to me, showed me his files because they found lots of DNA at the scene. The security team didn't go down without a fight; crime scene guys found blood and skin on some of the security guards and they got several matches. One of them was Maddox. He also gave me a picture of the missing man…Rick, could this be your mysterious Mr. Smith?"

"I only saw him for a second or two as a car drove by us…but yeah that looks like him."

"If Maddox has Smith, then he already has or will find the Captain's files." Kate sounded defeated.

"That's if he has Smith, for all we know Maddox came up empty. He searched the office and found nothing. The secretary must have died before telling him where the files were, that is if he even knew anything about them; otherwise Maddox wouldn't have torn the office apart like that. I told you TC was brilliant and careful. I'm sure he set up his place with at least one emergency escape, maybe more. You don't get that powerful and not have made lots of enemies. I'm sure he has secret files on quite a few powerful people. He would probably store that information in more than one location and not where he lives or like Captain Montgomery, he sent copies of the files to someone he trusted. We are meeting with Jordan Shaw; she may already be working on this case and can fill in some of the blanks. Kevin, thanks for your help, we owe you big time."

"No, you don't." Pointing to the house he shook hands with Rick again and Kate. "We're even. Good Luck, you know if either of you needs anything, anytime just let me know."

"Give Jenny our apologies; let her know we had to go. I promise you both we will come back and take the tour of your new home another time." With a last handshake he watched as Kate walked away without even saying goodbye to Kevin.

Rick knew that Kate would assume the worst had happened. She felt like her last chance to find "The Dragon" was slipping through her fingers. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to the passenger side of the SUV. He helped her in and caressed her face. "Kate, we don't know that anything has changed, let's go see Agent Shaw. She'll have more information on what happened to Smith. If he was kidnapped, that will make a lot of important people very nervous." He leaned down to kiss her and Kate clung to him. Rick expanded the kiss and pulled her against his chest. "Kate, if Maddox does have the files, which I doubt, he still has to get them to "The Dragon". After all the time, trouble and money that bastard spent to find them, he won't just destroy them. The FBI have a lot more clout, men and toys to help find Maddox and they know what he looks like now. They can make sure he's found and followed. He may even lead us right to the man holding his leash. One way or the other your long stalemate is over and this game is going to end." Rick lifted her face to give her one last kiss and then walked back to the driver's side of the SUV.

Rick drove into his loft's garage and used the private elevator up to his place. He shut down the security system and checked the online recorder to confirm no one had entered since they left. He also did a quick scan to make sure no listening devices had been planted. "OK, it's safe to talk now."

"I know you love these high tech toys but when did you have all this installed?"

"A few weeks ago, just after you came to stay with me again…and not just to keep you safe but Alexis and Mother too. Kate, I know we are safe here too but I already miss the beach house."

"Me too. We better try to re-create the file on my mother's case before Jordan gets here."

"I still have my file but I need to update a few things."

"I thought you said that you deleted it. That you were done…not that I didn't deserve it after the way I treated you.

"Kate don't, that's all in the past. I did delete the file on your mom's case but when you came to apologize, I un-deleted it. We can review it before Agent Shaw comes. First, let me make some coffee. Did you want anything to eat?"

Kate just shook her head. "Too nervous, not sure I could eat or drink anything."

"OK then, coffee can wait." Taking her hand they walked into his study and he turned on his computer and pulled up the "Johanna Beckett" file.

Kate was silent for some time as she scanned the material. "How did you get all these pictures and notes? It looks like the complete police case file...Well for once your habit of stealing and copying files and photographs came in handy." Chuckling she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Rick walked her through the other information he'd found by hiring private investigators, until they got to the page on Mr. Smith. "Cabot-Smith looks like the mystery man I met but how did Captain Montgomery know him?" Rick searched and found his file on TC and one on the Captain. "I don't see that they ever met or how Roy could have helped such a powerful man like TC but Smith said he owed Captain Montgomery."

Their discussion was interrupted by phone on his desk ringing.

"Castle."

"Mr. Castle, you are home! I am so sorry, I did not know."

"No, it's my fault, Carlos. I forgot to tell you, I came home just for the day. I am expecting Jordan Shaw at three o'clock."

"Mr. Castle, it is three thirty but she is here now. I told her you were not at home but she insisted you asked her to meet you. I called just to double check…so it is OK that I send her up?"

"Yes, please and thank you, Carlos." Hanging up, Rick turned to Kate. "She's here, let's go."

He took her hand as they walked to the loft door and opened it. "Agent Shaw, please come in."

Kate let go of Rick's hand as she was pulled into a hug by Jordan Shaw. "It's good to see you again, Kate. How are you doing?"

"Much better than the last time you saw me." She turned to Rick. "Jordan came to see me at the hospital after I was shot."

"I know! I was sitting in the waiting room." What he didn't say to either of them was that Kate had asked him to leave but he just couldn't go.

"So you two are together now. Can I say it is about time?" She looked at Kate, "and I told you so."

Jordan and Kate laughed at the puzzled look on Rick's face. "Can I get you some coffee and something to eat? Kate can bring you to the study and show you the information we have."

"Just coffee, thanks.

Well over an hour later, Rick came back to the one piece of the puzzle they were missing. What had Roy Montgomery done so that TC owed him enough to "protect" Kate?

"Well, Rick I'm impressed, you missed your calling. You are dammed good at gathering and piecing together information on a suspect. You could work for the bureau as a profiler. Wait, did I just say that out loud. What did you put in that coffee?" Shaking her head, Jordan pulled out a small device from her purse. "Can you download a copy of your information onto this flash drive? Let me dig a little more, see if I can find a connection. As far as we know right now, TC was not kidnapped. There have been no ransom demands or any groups claiming responsibility so he must be in hiding and probably has the information Roy Montgomery sent him. Let me see if he tried to send that information to someone he trusted. Kate, I don't think staying here in the city is a good idea."

"We were planning to return to the Hamptons first thing in the morning. We dropped my mother off on the Cape earlier today. My daughter is on her way to the South of France to visit her mother. We will drive there now, if you need to reach us this is the number. I have a private security detail covering the house."

Jordan nodded as he spoke. "Kate, you were right, he can be useful. I'll be in touch, soon. Let's find this son of bitch."

"And make him pay for what he's done." Kate shook hands with Jordan as Rick also shook her hand and opened the door to let Agent Shaw leave.

"It's my job but I owe you both. We will find him and kill the dragon."

A/N I hoped to have this done for Christmas Morning...I'm a little late but a new chapter much faster than the last. Merry Christmas to all!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

"I was hoping to stay here just for tonight; I'm really not looking forward to doing more driving today. I suppose I could call for a car and driver…."

"Do they have a limo with a hitch for the SUV? Come on Rick, let's go, we'll take turns driving."

"Since we are in the City, did you want to stop by your apartment to pick up anything?"

"No, I have all the clothes I need, at least for now but let me call Esposito. He has been picking up my mail. I probably need to pay some bills…and no you cannot take care of them for me."

"Did I say anything? Can't you at least wait until I offer before you turn me down?"

"I know you too well, Rick. You are very sweet and generous but I'm not broke and you've already done enough for me." Kate caressed his face until he pulled her into a steamy kiss.

Coming up for air, she tried to pull away but Rick held her tightly. "Never enough, Kate, you can never do enough for the woman you love."

Kate kissed him quickly but then reluctantly pulled away. "If you keep that up, we won't get out of here until a lot later."

"Would that be so bad?" Kate smiled at him and took his hand as they walked to the bedroom.

Kate never got around to contacting Javi or getting her mail but they did miss the rush hour traffic on the ride back to the beach house. Between the many hours of driving and other activities, Rick and Kate went right to bed upon arriving. He was jolted awake barely a half hour later by the phone by his bed.

"Hello?" He sounded as tired as he felt.

"Dad? Did I wake you? I'm so sorry; I double checked the time difference before I called. It's just after eleven o'clock where you are."

"Not sleeping, just tired from all the driving today. How was your flight, sweetie?"

"Great! Thank you for the fancy sleeper seat. It was so nice to stretch out and take a nap on the way."

"Anything for you, Pumpkin! How is your mom? Can I say hello?"

"She is on her way here now, had a late night of shooting…."

"SHE DIDN'T MEET YOU AT THE AIRPORT?" Kate rolled away from him and Rick quickly lowered his voice. "I don't know why I believed her when she promised to take care of you."

"Dad, I'm not ten years old anymore. I know how to get my own luggage at baggage claim and find a taxi. I got from the airport to the hotel without a scratch and Mom will be here shortly, so breathe. You really need to take it easy; you're not getting any younger and I will be on my own in just over a month."

"Thank you for constantly reminding me you are leaving me soon and that I am getting old."

"Dad, everyone has to get old but Thank God you will never, ever grow up. That's what I love about you."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or touched."

"I'll hang up now while you figure that out, from all the commotion in the hall, Mom must be here. Since you're tired and she will be too, if you two talk you will start fighting again and that's not how I want to start my visit with her. So go back to sleep and I'll call you again as soon as can."

"Good night, Sweetie. Have fun but be careful, you know your Mom can be a bit of a….."

"Love you too, good night, Dad!"

Rick frowned at the phone in his hand, Alexis had disconnected the call before he said goodbye. "I love you and miss you already, baby girl" Hanging up Rick laid back felling very alone but within a minute Kate rolled back and cuddled into him.

Smiling he quickly drifted back to a light sleep but the phone rang again before he was deeply asleep. He picked up the house phone only to hear a dial tone. Confused and very sleepy, it took a moment for him to realize that it was his cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Rick, sorry to wake you. Someone is walking on the beach by your house. Did you bring back any quests with you?"

He was instantly awake. "No Mike...what should I do?"

"Nothing for now, that's what you pay me for. We will check it out and get right back to you. Does Kate have her gun?"

"She had to turn in her service weapon while she's on suspension. I'm not sure if she has a gun for personal protection, most cops do. I should have gotten one for the house but….."

"I know, Rick. You never wanted guns anywhere near your little girl. While Alexis is away, maybe I can loan you and Kate something...just in case. We can talk later; the man is getting pretty close to your patio."

Rick put the phone down and looked frantically around the room for some kind of a weapon. Easing away from Kate, he moved quietly to the closet. Other than his own clothes and shoes, it held nothing he could use. He opened the door to the connecting guest room but there was nothing there either. Looking out the window he saw the shells Kate brought back from the beach. Using a bed pillow he snapped the largest one in half, cutting himself in the process. Rick smiled as he licked off the blood, it wasn't quite a knife but it was better than nothing. He was about to step out into the hallway to defend the doorway that led to his bedroom and Kate when his cell phone rang again.

"Rick, it's OK. The guy is drunk, walked out the wrong door at a party further down the beach and got lost. He was staying with Mark Garrett, who called the police when his guest went missing. They just arrived and are driving our intruder back to his host as we speak."

"Thanks Mike. We need to talk, now!"

"No, not right now, Rick. Pour yourself a drink, calm down and then try to get some sleep. We will talk in the morning."

Rick turned to look at Kate who had somehow managed to sleep through everything. His heart rate began to slow down as he continued to watch her sleep in peace. Looking at the shell in his hand, he shook his head at how useless it would have been against a trained killer. Walking to the bathroom; he threw it into the trash and rinsed the trace of blood from his hand. A stiff drink sounded really good right now because he knew he would never get back to sleep.

Leaving the room quietly, he went downstairs, poured three fingers of scotch and took a healthy swallow. Walking very slowly around the first floor he looked for something, anything he could have used for a weapon...other than his fancy set of knives that Kate kidded him about, there was nothing. That fact would change first thing in the morning. Pouring another drink, Rick grabbed a pad of paper and started a list of things he wanted to talk to Mike about. Between the scotch, a very long day with a lot of driving plus a wonderful afternoon matinee with Kate, his head soon came to slowly rest on his arms at the kitchen table and the pen fell from his hands.

Hours later Mike walked up to the patio door and saw his friend sound asleep at the kitchen table. He was about to knock and wake him up but out of curiosity tried the handle first and he swore loudly as the patio door slid open.

"JESUS CHRIST, RICK!"

The man in question woke with a start. "What?"

"It would help your house security a lot if you'd remember to lock your doors at night...When the hell did you decide to grow a beard?"

"Sorry Mike never had a reason to lock them before." Rick mumbled apologetically still half asleep. "Kate likes me with some scruff. Why, does it look that bad?"

"That's exactly how you look buddy, scruffy. Look Rick, I owe you, I'll do whatever you ask but as far as I can see you are wasting a lot of money. My team has been here ten days and until last night no one has even come close to your property."

"That fact may be changing fast, Mike. The man that tried to kill Kate is still looking for the files Captain Montgomery hid and now he has found the mystery man I've been looking for, Mr. Smith. You are not going to believe who he is, Trent Cabot-Smith!"

"Wow! Although it makes sense, if the Dragon has the money and power to kill so many people, it would take someone with equal clout to keep him in check."

Rick briefed him quickly on all the information Ryan and Agent Shaw had given them on the attack at Smith's office. "Now he is either kidnapped and they have the files or Smith is on the run with them...so now what."

"No, I agree with Agent Shaw, he wasn't kidnapped. Smith is too smart not to have one or more escape routes out of his place. He is not the type to just go on the run, so he must also have a plan or plans in place if he had to disappear quickly...which is just what you and Kate need."

"Escape plan, like what?"

"A way out of the Hamptons, fake IDs, some cash stashed where you can get at it and a place to lay low, until we kill or catch the man pulling all the strings."

"Kate wants to find the Dragon..."

"Rick, if the Dragon was able to make a man as powerful as TC go underground, you two wouldn't stand a chance all by yourselves."

"He's tried to kill me several times but I'm still alive and I'm getting closer every day." Kate walked into the kitchen startling both men. "Next time you have a discussion about me, I'd appreciate being included in it."

Kate walked past them and turned on the coffee maker. "Kate, I'm sorry. I asked Mike to discuss ways to tighten security around the house."

"It would help if you'd remembered to lock the doors." Kate put down a cup in front of Rick and then Mike. "Kate Beckett, nice to finally meet you, Mike. Your team is good, really good at blending in."

Mike rose to shake her hand. "Nice to finally meet you too, Kate. Rick is not just a client, he's a friend but my job is to protect him and all the people he loves. Do you have a gun?" When she shook her head no, he pulled a small hand gun from his jacket pocket. "You do now." Kate took it from him and smiled seeing that the safety was on. "Rick's pretty good with a gun too, although he rarely comes to target practice with me anymore. I wanted to talk to both of you about security here. I have six men on the house. If he sends one or two men after you both, we could handle it. If they send ten or twenty men like with Smith, you will be sitting ducks and need to have an escape plan. The most sensible way would be to have three plans: by land, by sea and by air. By land, you have the SUV; make sure it has a pretty full tank at all times. I have a buddy who has a sightseeing helicopter tour company. I can have him be on standby if needed."

"By sea, I have a boat but it's at the marina."

"Have you ever had any publicity shots taken with it or on it?"

"No, I bought this house and the boat from the previous owner to get away from the press and my crazier fans, so they are in my real name."

"Good, that's a break for us...A rich man like you Rick, I think it's time you got a new boat, something big, white, shiny and new. Be sure that Paula knows, so we can get pictures of it for the media."

"OK, but why?"

"That new boat will be our decoy. With two boats we can play the shell game with "The Dragon". If he wants to find or hurt you, he's going to have to look in lots of places which buys us time."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

"We are waiting to hear from Agent Shaw. We can't go anywhere until we know what the link was between Captain Montgomery and Smith. Maybe once we find that link, we might know where he is hiding and where he hid the files or who he gave the them to."

"Kate? I'm sorry, may I call you Kate?" At her nod Mike continued. "These are emergency plans that you will hopefully never need but if the man behind the attempts on your life now has the files, you become a liability he can't afford. If he hasn't found them, then capturing you will be his main goal. You become a bargaining chip. He can make a deal with Smith, you for the files. Once he has those files, you'll have no proof of who he is and what he has done."

"And he will get away with ten murders that we know of…NO, that is unacceptable!"

"I agree but until he has those files or you are dead, he is vulnerable. He is a rich and powerful man and uses his money and status to buy people to do his dirty work. He can't be tied to any of the murders directly, so maybe we can find someone he once hired to kill for him. Then we will have a bargaining chip."

"Most of them are dead, Mike. Captain Montgomery gave Smith the original police files. A smart man like Smith would have made at least one copy, maybe more. We can check out people Smith knew and trusted, use Jordan to see if they recently got a package, a secure e-mail or perhaps a flash drive…ooh-ooh maybe a micro-dot."

Kate couldn't help but smile at Rick, even with all the danger they were in, he was still more wrapped up in a cool storyline with escape plans, decoys and spy gadgets. She heard the beep of the coffee machine and got up to pour coffee for all of them.

Mike was also smiling at his friend. "OK Rick, before we start strip searching people looking for micro-dots, we need to get this place more secure. First, never pull the SUV into the garage, always back it into the driveway for a quick getaway and be sure the tank is full. I'll check with my friend to see if he can land his copter in your private cove. Rick, I know you can dive, do you have scuba gear here or on the boat?"

"I have flippers, mask and my suit but no air tanks. There is a diving shop near the marina."

"Good, get a wetsuit and gear for Kate and tanks for both of you. Kate, I suppose it's too much to hope that you also know how to dive."

"No but I've always wanted to learn." Rick marveled at her courage, because he knew she was lying. Kate could swim but she hated deep water. Especially after nearly drowning when her car plunged into NY Harbor during a case. He helped her get out the jammed seat belt and managed to get them both to the surface, where paramedics helped her get the water out of lungs and warm up. She still shivered when they had to go anywhere near the harbor or the docks.

"Great, you can begin today, start practicing in the pool and then move to the beach."

"Mike, I'll get the gear today but I want a gun, a stun guns and some Tasers. Can you have motion detectors or alarms added to the doors and windows?"

"Sure, I can have one of my guys pretend to paint the windows and trim as he puts them in place. We don't want this place to look like an armed fortress, so I'll have some additional weapons sent in as a food or package delivery. Do not open the door or accept any packages unless I call you first. I know it will be hard but try to act as normal as possible. If someone is watching you both from a distance, we don't want to tip our hand. No thank you Kate, no more coffee. I need to get some sleep; my team was on alert all night just in case our intruder was a decoy. That's my advice to you Rick, try to get some sleep. Later on today, go get the scuba gear and some groceries." Mike got up and walked to the patio door with Rick. "After you get back, stay close to the house. If you have to leave, call me and keep your cell phone handy at all times," Mike leaned over to whisper to his friend, "and no more sex on the beach, please."

With very little persuasion, Rick was soon asleep on the couch as Kate put together a much smaller shopping list just for the two of them. Lost in thought about how Roy Montgomery could meet, let alone help Smith, she jumped when the house phone rang. Not sure who might be calling, she simply said "Hello?"

"Answering his phone now, how very domestic?"

"Lanie? What's wrong? Why are you calling?"

"Chill out, just wanted to say hello and to thank you both for a nice weekend. Why? Did something happen?"

"No, it's fine, some drunk wandered out of a party further up on the beach last night and it scared us both. Things have been so quiet lately, I almost forgot about the mess I'm in."

"Nuh, uh, girlfriend, you are not in anything alone. You've got Rick, Javi, Kevin and for what's it is worth me too. A lot of people care what happens to you. One of them is Evelyn Montgomery, she was here earlier today. She came by to tell you again how sorry she was that she couldn't remember the name of the man from the stolen photo. Now that the girls will both be in High School in September, she's decided to go back to work at the Sloan-Kettering Center."

"I didn't know she was a nurse? Is that how she met Roy?"

"No they knew each other since college. She worked as a patient co-ordinator until she got pregnant with Roy Jr. I'll be right there…so much for my coffee break, you take care, Kate. Call me if you need to talk." The call disconnected before Kate could say goodbye.

"So how is Dr. Parrish?" Rick came up behind her and kissed Kate's neck.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kate turned in his arms and snuggled into him. "Lanie, just called to say hi and to thank you for a great weekend."

"Well, we'll have to do it again soon. I'm going to run up for a quick shower, then we can go to the dive shop and get groceries. Wear the bikini under your clothes or bring it...they need to fit you for a wet suit. It needs to fit like a second skin, you might want to bring some skin cream or sun tan lotion, anything to make it slide on easily over your skin."

"Well in that case, I'd better take a shower and change too."

Kate used the shower in her old guest room and put on the bikini before dressing. She came down to find Rick on his cell phone. "We are leaving now, Mike. The dive shop first, it will take a while to get Kate fitted. I'll get gas and then we'll probably get some lunch and go shopping, two hours maybe." Rick hung up and saw Kate waiting by the door. "Kate, we can skip the wet suits if it will too hard on you. I can ask Mike to come up with another escape plan."

"What? Like building a tunnel to the highway? You live on a beach, tunnels in sand won't work!"

"You amaze me, Kate. You are so strong, brave and brilliant. There was no way I could not fall in love with you."

"If I'm so dammed brave then why am I so scared right now? Let's do this before I chicken out."

Rick pulled her into a deep, long kiss. "You are an extraordinary woman, Kate Beckett."

"Let's go Rick, don't want to get side-tracked again."

Kate eventually kicked Rick out of the dive shop. He was enjoying her struggle to get into the wet suit too much. Rick walked to the bakery a few doors down and got a coffee. Sitting on the outdoor chairs to wait, Rick was surprised to see Martin Davis coming towards him. "Martin, nice to see you! I'm afraid Martha is doing summer stock on the Cape."

"Yes, I know. Rick it was you I wanted to speak to, if you have a minute." Rick nodded and Martin sat down across from him. "Martha is what I wanted to talk to you about. She is an amazing woman and brought so much life and energy back into my world. When I took over the Hampton Herald, it was barely breaking even. Now with all the social media like Twitter and Facebook, papers like mine are dinosaurs. The woman who has been helping me for the last year wants to stop printing the paper and put it all online. I've just turned over the day to day management of the Herald to her. I will be doing an occasional editorial but…it just not that much fun anymore. With Martha gone out of my life, I feel very alone. We had such a short time together but I haven't felt that deep a connection to anyone since I lost my wife Anne."

"I didn't know you were married. I'm sorry for you loss, Martin."

"Thank you but it was a long time ago, she died of cancer. I remember being so angry at God when I went to pick her up at the hospital after her chemo. The waiting room was full of little children, teens, men and women, all touched by cancer's voracious appetite. Such a horrible disease, strikes young and old, rich and poor. I remember seeing men and women from all walks of life: welfare mothers but also the cream of society sitting in those silly gowns waiting for treatment or needing help to get dressed afterwards and go home. So many patients, some lived, most died but I felt so sorry for the woman who watched it all, helping where she could. She was always so sweet and kind to my Anne...what was her name, Evelyn Carson. No, she got married shortly before Anne died. Montgomery, yes, Evelyn Carson Montgomery."

Rick cocked his head. "That's strange, I know an Evelyn Montgomery; she is a small, pretty, black around fifty years old."

"Yes, that sound about right, I believe she married a police officer. She was such a sweet girl. She invited Anne and a few of her long-term patients to her wedding. If I'm not mistaken Evelyn resigned from Sloan-Kettering about a year or so later when she had a child. I was glad to hear it, didn't want her to stay at a job all about death and babies are all about life. I was never fortunate enough to have a child. We tried...that's how I lost my Anne, uterine cancer. After she died, I buried myself in work. I stayed on the job for years, even after my doctor warned me to retire. I just couldn't live without something to do."

"Or someone to spend all your free time with...Martin are you asking me for permission to date my mother?"

"No, I spent a great deal of time with Martha before she left and I would like to spend the rest of my life with her. What I am trying to do and obviously doing it very badly, is to ask you if you have any objections to my proposing marriage to your mother."

Rick wanted to tap dance, laugh and sing but restrained himself. "It's not really my approval you need. Mother has been married before and didn't have the best luck at picking husbands."

"I know she told me, especially about the last one that stole all her money. I assure you, money is not something she will ever have to be concerned with again."

"Martin, not that you need it but not only do you have my permission but my blessing." Rick saw Kate emerge from the diving shop, stood up and shook hands with Martin. "Good luck."

A/N Thank you, shazam12


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Kate saw Martin walking towards her and greeted him with a friendly wave but was stunned when the older man hugged her, placed a happy kiss on her cheek and then all but danced down the street. Rick couldn't help but chuckle at the happy man who might very soon be his new step-father.

"What was all that about and why are you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?"

"That man gave me what might be some of the best news in my life and perhaps the answer to our most pressing question."

"Really? OK, Spill it!"

"Nope, not here, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and I'll tell you over lunch."

Frowning Kate put out her hand. "First, I need the keys to the SUV, so they can load in all the diving gear."

"I'll take care of it. I need to put the gear on the back seat. We still need room in the back for groceries. Then let's go to the sandwich shop over there. It's close, we can eat outside, keep an eye on the SUV but no one can eavesdrop on us."

"Why, what did Martin tell you? Come on, Rick. You said two things, tell me just one thing."

"Well...he just asked for permission to marry my mother."

"He did? Wow, that was fast! What do you think she will say? When is he going to ask her?

"I'm not sure but if my guess is right, he is going to drive to Cape Cod today. If she says yes, and I think she will, then I owe him twice because he also gave me a clue as to how Roy Montgomery met Mr. Smith."

"You are kidding, how?" Rick shook his head and used an imaginary key to lock his lips. "Oh, you are such a drama queen. Now I understand just how much you are your mother's son. You just love to milk a scene for all it's worth." Kate punched him hard on the arm and walked back towards the dive shop as Rick followed her, rubbing his arm but he continued to smile. Together they piled in all the scuba gear and Rick gently nestled the air tanks in protective foam.

"OK, they look pretty secure. That's why I don't bring my own air tanks, its compressed air and just too dangerous."

"I know I saw "Jaws". Now stop stalling, Rick. I'm hungry but I'm even more curious."

They got in and drove less than a block down the street to the sandwich shop and pulled in next to the picnic tables. "What would you like? You can have anything except a salad. You need to eat some real food, not rabbit food."

"Fine, I'll get salad when we go to the market." Turning to the girl at the counter, "I'll have an oven toasted ham and mozzarella sandwich on a braided roll, extra cheese please and add some chopped tomatoes when it comes out of the oven. Thanks."

"That sounds good but I am dying for a large Italian on a braided roll with everything on it and two bottles of soda." Handing the girl at the counter a twenty, Rick looked at the girl's name tag, "Thank you and keep the change, Nancy." The girl's smile got bigger as she yelled their order into the kitchen.

Walking to the cooler for drinks, Kate shook her head. It used to bother her that Rick would flirt with any woman he met, now she knew it was just who he was...besides his way with women had been very helpful on several cases in the past. Looking over the choices, she took a vanilla cream soda and took the largest bottle of Coke for him. "I've got these Romeo, you can bring my lunch."

She walked out of the shop and sat at a picnic table close to the SUV but far enough away from the road and the store so no one could hear them talk. Rick followed her a few minutes later and put the wrapped sandwiches down.

"Lunch first, answers later!" Rick sat down but Kate grabbed his sandwich and held it behind her back.

"Answers first or you get no lunch." It rubbed Kate the wrong way when Rick got bossy with her.

"Kate, do you really think you can stop me from getting my lunch?" There was a twinkle in his eyes as he slowly got up and leaned closer to her. "Never tease a hungry man. I'm taller and stronger than you are."

"But not faster." Luckily Kate had on her sneakers. Rick chased her around the parking lot for a bit until she bolted in the wrong direction and he scooped her up. They both were laughing as he carried her back to the tables. Kate had to admit, she also liked it when he won...from time to time.

"I have you now and my sandwich, so let's eat. Just remember I'm good at tying knots. Do you want to eat tied to the picnic bench?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Pausing she saw his eyebrow arch. "OK, you would! You don't play fair but you win." Pouting she sat down, opened her sandwich and took a bite, "This is really good."

"It would have been even better if you started eating it while it was still hot."

Once she swallowed, Kate stuck her tongue out at him. Rick threw a napkin at her but then they both continued eating lunch in silence. "OK, I'm done, tell me."

Slowly wiping his lips and fingers on a napkin, Rick gathered the trash and stuffed it into a nearby trash can. He came back and spoke softly. "We assumed that it was Roy who knew Smith, maybe it was Evelyn Montgomery. Martin told me today that he lost his wife to cancer and in my research on Smith, his wife also died of cancer. Both women were treated at the best cancer center in New York City, Sloan-Kettering….

"And Evelyn Montgomery used to work there." Rick looked a little annoyed that Kate had stolen his thunder. "Lanie called me today; Evelyn came by to see me. She is thinking of going back to work at Sloan-Kettering in September now that both the girls are in high school. She also came to apologize that she still can't remember who the man was in that missing photo, so I really don't think she is the link."

"What else could it be...I've run out of ideas, Kate! Let me check my notes on Smith. Maybe you can talk to Evelyn, see if she remembers Smith or his wife...uhm LENORE! His wife's name was Lenore Wentworth-Smith. Why do really rich people always have three names?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, Richard Edgar Castle or is that Richard Alexander Rogers?"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. How would you like a swift kiss on the lips, Kate?"

"Please, I just ate and you had way too many peppers and onions! I don't want to put Evelyn in any danger. Maybe Ryan can go over to see her; we can talk to her on his burner phone. You review your notes and maybe we can put together some questions. We got to know now if this is another wild goose chase."

"Sounds like a plan, let's do the shopping quickly so we can check this out." As they walked to the SUV, Rick suddenly stopped. "Wait, when you looked over the pictures from Roy's wedding, did you see any of Martin Davis or Lenore Smith ? He said Evelyn also invited his wife Anne to the wedding."

"That was more than 25 years ago, Rick. Do you have any pictures of what Martin looked like back then or any pictures of Lenore Smith?"

"I'm sure I can find one of Martin but I don't think I have any of Lenore. Even back then, Smith avoided the media, he wouldn't want his wife's face in the papers either but I'm sure there has to be at least one of her at some charity event...or...one would have been published with her obituary. Come let's go."

Rick and Kate got home and had barely carried the groceries inside when his cell phone rang. "Rick, a car just pulled off the main road, it has tinted windows and it's heading your way pretty fast, are you expecting anyone?"

Walking to the door, Rick recognized the car immediately and was very relieved that it belonged to Martin Davis. "It's OK Mike. I know who it is, thanks."

"Rick, I'm sorry to arrive without calling. I have been so distracted ever since Martha left. In fact, after we spoke I rushed home, packed a few things and was on my way to see your mother about a certain question. I turned around when I suddenly realized that Evelyn Carson, the woman we were talking about earlier, married a policeman named Roy Montgomery and he later became your Detective Beckett's captain. The poor man was brutally killed protecting something or someone in a hanger in New Jersey. I don't know why I never put it all together before. If Roy was protecting Kate and he knew there was a good chance he would be killed, he would have found someone else to keep her safe. He had...something that the man who shot him and Kate wanted or needed. Roy must have been using it as leverage or even blackmail to keep Kate safe. Smith often used secrets to get where he is. He would have been the perfect choice; he has money, power and a small army of security to keep him safe."

"So you have met Smith?"

"No! He hated the press in general and avoided me like the plague as editor of "The Ledger".

"You said Evelyn invited your wife to her wedding, Smith was there."

"Yes, she did and Anne wanted to go very much but she was just too ill to attend...in fact she died a few weeks later."

"Martin, I am sorry to bring up such a painful memory. You said that you would pick your wife up at the hospital, by any chance did she know or did you ever meet Lenore Smith?"

"It was so long ago and not a time I like to think about or remember."

"I know and I apologize, I am trying to find some link between Smith and Roy Montgomery. Why would Smith feel obligated to Roy enough to protect Kate?"

"Anne met Lenore during their treatments, they also had the same oncologist but her husband never once came to pick his wife up in person. He always sent a car and driver for her. I did meet her once or twice briefly. However, after chemo no one is exactly the life of the party and her driver was almost always waiting to take her right home. One time her driver was delayed and I offered to take her home but she said no because of the estate's elaborate security."

Rick nodded, "I tried to interview Smith once, showed up without an appointment but his security squad "escorted me" off the estate. I still have my notes on him but I don't remember anything about his wife. When did she die? Could there have been a link between Roy and Lenore?"

"Anything is possible. Do you have a computer here, Rick?" They walked into the house together. Rick led Martin upstairs to his study. "As the former editor, I still have access to the information files at "The Ledger". This is everything in our records on Smith and his wife. Type in your email address and I'll send it all to you, hopefully you'll find something in all that to help you. You may want to speak to Evelyn Montgomery; maybe she could help you also. If I can do anything more just call me, here is my cell number. Well, I am off to Cape Cod now and with luck we might not be back here anytime soon. I trust you have no objections to a very brief engagement or possibly an elopement?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Kate finished putting the groceries away when she saw Rick go upstairs with Martin. Curious why he was still in the Hamptons and not on the way to Cape Cod, she walked to the stairs only to be stopped by her cell phone ringing. She was concerned seeing it was her father calling. "Hi Dad! What's wrong?"

"Hey Katie, nothing is wrong other than the fact I have a daughter who promises to call me but never does. I was just checking on how you are. The last time I saw you, your skin was covered in bruises and you were in a lot of pain. How are you feeling? Are Rick and his family taking good care of you?"

"They are and I'm much better, Dad. No more bruises and all the pulled muscles feel so much better. Sorry I haven't called you but these days I get up late, lie in the sun, soak in the hot tub, swim in the pool or at the beach. By the time we have dinner it's much too late to call you. Lanie, Kevin and Javi came up for the holiday weekend, so it's been kind of crazy around here for the last few days."

"Sounds like you're having fun and that's good to hear. Just what you need, to rest and relax for a change." They continued to talk for a while, she asked him how he was and what he did for the Fourth of July. "So what else is new with you and Rick, Katie?"

She smiled at his not so subtle question. "Rick is teaching me to scuba dive. Well, today is supposed to be our first lesson."

"Well then, I'll let you get back to your teacher...you sound really happy, Katie. Let him love you, he deserves it and so do you."

"I am happy; I never thought I could feel like this. I love you, Dad and I will call you next week, Bye." Kate ended the call, sat smiling for a minute or two and then walked back into the house just in time to see Martin Davis leave. Curious as to why he drove all the way over to see Rick after they had just spoken an hour ago, Kate went upstairs. She stood at the door to Rick's study and saw yet another side to the man she loved. He was totally absorbed reviewing page after page of information on his computer screen and occasionally jotting notes. This was a side of him she rarely saw. Kate often complained that he was childish, easily bored and never helped with the more mundane tasks of police work. However, she knew that he did a lot of research for all his stories, was an avid reader, who also read very quickly. He could be incredibly focused, had an amazing memory and best of all could channel his wild imagination into pages of spellbinding works of fiction or to help her find clues and solve the toughest cases.

Looking up from the screen, he bolted up from his chair. "I'm sorry Kate, are the groceries all put away? Martin just stopped by for a minute. He had the same thought, that Evelyn might be the link to Smith. He still has access to The Ledger's archives. I was reviewing all the information on Smith and his wife. I started looking through it and just got hooked."

"You've reviewed everything already?"

"There wasn't that much! I told you, this guy never gives interviews. Hell, he hasn't been photographed in thirty years. I did find a few photos of Lenore Smith, as I suspected, the only recent one was from her obituary."

Kate slowly walked around his desk to look at the picture, somehow hoping her face would be familiar but it wasn't. She looked at his notes but they were mainly dates. "So I guess we do need to talk to Evelyn. Should we call Kevin now or do you want to start my diving lesson first?"

"Right! The air tanks, I need to get them out of the SUV before it gets too hot in there or they could blow up. After that we can start in the pool, getting you used to the mask and flippers for now. Its three, so let's call Kevin after we're done. Kate, we won't overdue it, maybe an hour today or less." He pulled her into his arms and tipped up her face so he could see her eyes. "If it get to be too much at any time, just let me know, please?"

"Just get into some trunks, writer man. I bought a new swim suit today...but don't get too excited, it's a one piece suit to practice in. I'll meet you in the pool."

Rick frowned as Kate walked away but trying to imagine what her new swim suit would look like, he slowly smiled and started to strip. Coming down the stairs, he nearly walked into the patio door seeing Kate in a skin tight suit that looked like a sleeveless leotard. He knew many swimmers and a lot of divers wore suits like that because it cut down water resistance. While it showed a lot less skin than her bikini, somehow it made her look even hotter. Rick closed his eyes swallowed and then reached for the door handle. It was going to be a long and uncomfortable hour holding Kate as she learned how to use the flippers and mask but at least he would be in cool water and had put on loose trunks.

He was surprised how quickly and easily Kate learned to use the flippers but she had a lot more problems with the mask...Rick wasn't sure if it didn't fit properly or if she was just having issues being under water. Perhaps memories of nearly drowning would make it too hard for her to learn. The third time she stood up coughing or gasping for air, Rick called it quits for the day. "That's a good start, Kate, let's not overdue it." He lifted her out of the pool and then removed her flippers. She threw away the mask as she tried to control her breathing. Rick quickly removed his gear and got out of the pool. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Rick walked over with a towel for her, reached down and helped Kate up. "Kate, cut yourself some slack it's the first day. I took lessons for a month before my first dive...or maybe you need a better teacher. I can check with the dive shop for one."

"Rick, stop! You are always so good to me. You did all this to keep me safe and spent all that money. You are a great teacher, so kind and patient. I am not mad at you, I'm mad at me. It's not that hard, I should be able to do this. I'm not sure why but it scares me and that makes me feel like a coward."

"Uh-Uh sorry, that kind of talk is not allowed. No one gets to say nasty and untrue things about the woman I love, not even you, Kate, and I don't give a damn about the money. When I signed the new three book deal for Nikki Heat, it was for a truly obscene amount of money. By all rights, some of that money should be yours because I couldn't write her without you."

"We've been over this before Rick, I maybe your "muse" but you do all the work. I don't want any of that money, it would make me feel like I was bought and paid for..."

"I guess we will have to agree to disagree on that matter at least for now and tomorrow we'll try just the mask with no flippers but in the ocean." He winked at her as they walked over to the patio table, a slow smile spread on his face as Rick grabbed his cell phone. "It's just after four o'clock, let's call Kevin. He can drive over to Evelyn's house after work."

"While you call Kevin, I'll just go upstairs and change out of this."

"Need any help?"

"Perhaps but you have an important call to make." Kate slowly turned and walked away.

"The important call will be later on...Hi Kevin? No, nothing is wrong but I need a favor. I need to ask Evelyn Montgomery some questions and I would prefer that we don't use her home phone. After the break in, I also need you to check that her house hasn't been bugged. If she has the answers we are looking for, it might make her a target of trouble. Any chance you can go after work today? Good, how long until you can get there? Seven it is, Thank you , Kevin."

Rick closed the burner phone and hurried after Kate, reaching her at the patio door. "See? All done!"

His cell phone rang just as he was about to kiss her. Barely holding his cool he answered tersely. "Castle!"

"Is there a problem, Rick?"

"Sorry Mike, I was concentrating on something..."

"Well if you are writing, I can have Doug install the motion detectors tomorrow. That's why I was calling, so if now is not a good time..."

"No, send your guy over now! Nothing is more important than making sure she...ah...we are all safe. Thanks." Ending the call he turned to her. "Sorry, Kate."

Kate saw the look in his eyes and wanted him just as much as he wanted her but they both knew they would be interrupted much too soon. Understanding his frustration and not wanting to tease him, she caressing his cheek. "To be continued later, writer man."

She walked to the stairs and heard Rick groan as the sway of her hips pulled three strangled words from his lips, "Count on it!"

A/N Sorry for the delay in getting you an update and that it is a little short but the company I worked for was sold earlier this month and I lost my job. Looking for work is tiring, depressing and time consuming. I just haven't felt like writing lately but I promise I will finish this, just need a little time to deal with other issues for now. Barbara


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Kate was barely upstairs when there was a knock on the front door. Rick opened the door to find a tall thin man wearing a worn top and pants covered in paint splotches. Stepping outside, he had to smile at man's van in the driveway that read "painting by Van Gough".

"Doug Van Gough, no relation. I was told you wanted the trim on the windows touched up."

"Yes, thank you! Do you need to start on the inside or the outside?"

"Outside but I will need to hook things up when I'm done and check that none of the windows got painted shut. You can just go back to what you were doing, Mr. Castle. This should take an hour or two. I'll start on front and then go around the patio to the back."

"Thank you for coming on such short notice; I'll be in my study writing if you need me. Just knock or ring the bell."

Walking back inside, he closed the door but didn't lock it and went up the stairs. He wanted to go to Kate but knew he had to wait until they had the house all to themselves. For now he wanted to review the new information on Lenore Smith again and put together some questions for Evelyn. Checking his watch, it was nearly 4:30. Kate was probably in the shower by now. Thoughts of water streaming down her skin just a few feet away only increased his need to touch her, hold her and make love to her. It was so strong, Rick had to force himself to walk to his study and not go to her. This whole trip was about her needs not his. She came to the Hamptons for safety, some time and perspective on everything that happened. What she needed right now was his comfort and caring. The last thing he wanted was to push her too hard or too fast, scare her into leaving. If nothing else the last four years had taught him how to wait...and Kate Beckett was worth the wait. Walking to his desk the information from "The Ledger" was still on the computer screen. Rick quickly reviewed all the information again, especially the dates around the time when Lenore Smith was ill.

Sometime later Rick heard a knock on the front door and the sound snapped him out of his concentration. Closing the notepad with several questions he hoped to get answered, he started down the stairs just in time to see Kate open the door. He raced down the last few stairs in a panic wanting to protect her and nearly knocked her over in the process. He had forgotten that Mike's tech man was adding the motion sensors and alarms to the windows. The man had been wiping some paint off his hands with a rag and automatically reached out to steady Kate but got some paint on her arm.

"Sorry Kate, I hired someone doing a touch up on the trim and forgot to tell you." Rick turned to the perplexed man standing in the doorway. "Are you all done in the front? Can you start on the back now?"

Doug looked confused just for a second but then realized Kate was unaware what he was actually doing. He passed her the cloth he was using to wipe the paint spot off her arm. "Sorry Ma'am! Just checking with you that it's OK to start on the back now or should I come back tomorrow?"

"No, you go ahead and finish up. The big glass door from the patio into the kitchen needs the most work. We will be upstairs in my office if you need anything." Putting an arm around Kate, Rick all but marched her up the stairs.

In his study Kate pulled away and jammed her finger into his chest. "Want to tell me what that was all about just now, Rick?"

"Nothing Kate, its six thirty and I just didn't want someone listening in if Kevin called us early. I wrote down a few questions to run by her. Can you think of anything else to ask Evelyn?" Handing her the notebook, he was relieved that the diversion worked. She was quickly engrossed in his questions to find the link between Smith and Montgomery. Rick excused himself several minutes later and went down stairs. He was pleased that everything looked the same, until he noticed a new flip switch by the front door. Doug was just finishing a similar switch by the patio door.

"All done, just flip these switches before you go up to bed at night, we can monitor any movement in the front yard and on the patio. We have surveillance on the beach and on the roads onto your property." Packing his electronic gear into one empty paint can, Doug also closed up an open can of white paint. "Oh and don't forget, I put a quick coat of white over the wires and the paint is still wet. I ran a fast check on the installation and we are good. Mike asked me to remind you that all this technology helps him keep you both safe but it doesn't mean a damn thing if you don't remember to lock the doors." Matching actions to words he flipped the lock on the patio door.

"Got it! Thank you, Doug and thank Mike for me too."

Rick closed and locked the door behind Doug. He was going to grab a beer from the fridge but heard the distinctive sound of the burner phone's ring tone. Climbing the stairs he returned to his office to find Kate and Evelyn talking. "I'm much better, thank you Evelyn. Rick has been taking good care of me. How are you and the girls? How is Roy Jr.? Law School, really? Congratulations! Rick just came in; let me put you on speaker."

"Hi Rick! Lanie was telling me about your beach house and the wonderful weekend she had, showed me the picture of "Castle's Castle", very impressive."

"Well, you and your family have an open invitation to come for a visit."

"I just might take you up on that offer later this summer but for now Kevin said you had some questions for me. You think you know who the mystery man is."

"Kate told me you worked at Sloan Kettering Center before you got married. I'm sorry to bring up some sad memories for you Evelyn but you got close to a number of your patients, so close that you invited three of them to your wedding."

"Yes, Annie Davis, Wendy Harris and Lenore Smith but only Lenore actually attended...Wendy died just before my wedding and Annie very soon after."

"The man in the picture was Lenore Smith's husband."

"No wonder I didn't remember him. Roy must have kept him far away from me. That heartless bastard never once came with his wife for her treatments. She was such a sweet, sad, lonely lady and so sick. I was forever telling Roy what an ass her husband was. I guess he was afraid I'd disrupt the reception to give him a piece of my mind treating her like that...especially after what happened."

"What happened to her, Evelyn." Kate tried again. "I know you are trying to protect her but she died a long time ago and I think your answer might help me."

"Like I said, her husband never came with her. He always sent her in one of his cars with a chauffeur for every chemo treatment. Most of the time, the driver waited for Lenore but every once in a while he dropped her off and then came back for her. One of those times the car broke down on the way back to the hospital. The driver called me because he couldn't reach Mr. Smith. I wanted to put Lenore in a cab but the driver and Lenore both insisted I speak to her husband. I tried for nearly an hour. When I finally reached him, he never once asked how his wife was. He said he would make other arrangements and just hung up on me. His wife was so tired, frail and sick from the chemo but that bastard still wouldn't leave his damned office to be there for her. He was much too busy and too important to take time for his from his day, so he hired a limo and driver to come get her."

"Why do I feel like this story is about to take a turn for the worst."

Kate elbowed Rick in the ribs for interrupting. "Go on, Evelyn."

"The Smiths lived on the rich side of Central Park. Her regular driver knew better than to take her home through the park. In those days the drug lords and the gangs were in a turf war and Central Park was their battleground. Roy was on the gang task force back then. He spent almost all day, every day trying to take back the walkways and protecting the people that got caught in the crossfire. He called or came to my office everyday just to make sure I got home safely. Sometimes he wouldn't let me drive home. He had a squad car come get me if I worked too late. The addicts were attacking and robbing anyone crazy enough to walk in the park day or night. The dealers were protecting their turf with guns, often shooting first and then put the blame on the gangs if an innocent bystander was shot or killed in error. The gang members were not above mugging tourists in the carriages, hijacking or stealing cars and sometimes held more upscale cars and drivers for ransom. That's what happened to Lenore, she was too sick to run when they flattened a tire and chased off her driver. They found her purse and called Smith. They didn't realize who he was or how rich he was. They only asked for $10,000.00 to get his wife and car back. Smith wanted to use his own security but eventually called the cops. Roy was assigned to get his wife back alive...and he did. He got shot in the process but saved Lenore."

"Evelyn, thank you. I know it hurt to bring up such a painful memory but you just gave me a big piece to the puzzle I've been trying to figure out."

"I'm glad Kate, Roy used to joke that him getting shot in the leg was lucky. He wasn't hurt that badly but that injury got him out of all the police sponsored road races for years...but getting shot didn't get him out of dancing at our wedding. Lenore said that surviving the kidnapping in the park snapped her out of the depression she sunk into after her cancer diagnosis. Until that day she was just waiting to die. After that day, she started to fight back and not just her illness but her husband too. She no longer let him boss her around like before. She started to raise money and even created a foundation to find a cure for cancer. She survived another two years, a lot longer than her doctor predicted. She fought right up to the day she died. I wanted to go to her funeral but it was a private service plus I was about nine months pregnant with Roy Jr. She sent me a lovely blanket for my baby shower. I still have it, used it for all my babies. She was a lovely lady and I miss her...but I just don't know how Lenore's rescue or death could have anything to do with how Roy died or your shooting."

"I wish I could tell you Evelyn...but the less you know the safer you'll be for now. I promise, I will tell you everything when this is all over. Please be careful."

"I'm not the one with a big target on my back. Please take care of yourself Kate. Take care of each other and find the man who shot you because I want to know why I had to loose my Roy. Rick, my husband said he wanted to dance at your wedding to Kate, since he can't be there you better make sure I'm invited."

Kate looked over at Rick and smiled. He was flustered and unsure how to respond. "Evelyn, consider yourself invited and thank you not only for all your help but I think you've done the impossible...rendered Rick speechless."

A/N Thanks to all of you for your support and good thoughts. Like Lenore I'm done with my private pity party. I'm still looking for work just like a lots of others.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

"Kate, I swear I didn't put her up to that. I would never try to trick or pressure you..."

"I know Rick. I couldn't blame you if you did; you've been patient for so long..."

"Kate, I got married once...no, twice for the wrong reasons. Maybe I've finally grown up... well at least a little. I know what I want and you are who I want to be with for the rest of my life. I want you to be sure too. So take all the time you need. Besides, if there is anyone who has the right to doubt me, it's you. I've hurt you, done such stupid things..."

"Stop, we both have done stupid things...I'll try to tell you more what I'm thinking and feeling, what I want or need. In the future, please tell me what you are planning or doing, Rick, especially if it's because of me and stop trying to protect me all the time. It's my life."

"No Kate, not anymore, it's our life. I need you in my life, I love you. Married or not you are stuck with me for good...so I need to tell you something. That painting guy that came today, he was really installing motion detectors and alarms on the windows and doorways front and back."

Kate fought a smile; she knew exactly what the painter was really doing but she was happy that Rick told her. "Thank you for telling me, Rick." She kissed him but even when he expanded the kiss, she could not relax. "I want to do something but we need to wait until Agent Shaw contacts us. Let's go down stairs and get something to eat." Following her into the kitchen, Rick made sure the front door was locked and flipped the security switch. "I'm not very hungry after that huge sandwich I had earlier, I just want something light. What would you like?"

"You and no more interruptions!" Flipping the switch by the patio door Rick chose a bottle of wine. He took some Brie and sharp cheddar cheese from the fridge and located two glasses. "This is a very light and sweet Muscato, perfect for nibbling."

"You read my mind." Kate plated the cheese with some grapes, quickly cut up an apple and added some crackers. As they walked up the stairs, Rick followed her. "Ladies, first!"

"Good, you can open the wine while I decide what to nibble on first."

Rick nearly dropped the wine he was opening at her comment but before he could think of a more suggestive comeback, the burner phone and his home phone both began to ring. He was able but just barely to hold in the long string or curse words at yet another interruption. Handing Kate the burner phone, he answered the house phone. "Castle!"

"Hello, Kitten!"

"Meredith, why are you calling, is Alexis all right?"

"Of course she is darling, she is with me. We are having a lovely lunch by the beach."

"That doesn't answer my question...the only time you call me is when you want something or you need me to come and get our daughter because something has come up for you."

"Oh Richard really, you need to let go of all the bad things from the past. Alexis was calling you and I just wanted to say hello too. Hope you both are enjoying the beach house. Sounds like things are getting serious with you and your detective. I am so glad; I don't want you to be all alone when our daughter goes off to college. Have fun you two; let me give the phone to Alexis."

"Sorry Dad, I didn't want to call too late again."

"It's OK Pumpkin; you can call me anytime you want. Are you having fun with your mother or have you had enough of her already?"

"No, we are having a great time. Shooting on her film will be moving to Florence, Venice and then Rome. It's kind of like a mini grand tour of Europe. I just wanted to let you know, so you wouldn't be worried. How are things with you?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. I'm glad you have a chance to relax and enjoy yourself now, because once college starts you may not have much time to do anything but study until spring break."

"I know…everything has been OK for you and Kate…no unwelcome visitors?"

"Everything is fine, Alexis, please don't worry. Have fun with your mom but please stay off the nude beaches no matter what she says. Call me again when you get the chance. I miss you baby bird. Bye!"

Rick deliberately cut the call short wanting to know who was calling on the burner phone. Kevin, Javi and Agent Shaw now had that number. Kate looked both scared and confused, so whoever called, the news was not good. "Is that Kevin?"

"No, it's Agent Shaw. She called because the FBI was just notified. New Jersey police found two bodies in a motel room; one of them was Cole Maddox."

Kate and Rick just stared at each other until Kate handed him the phone and walked to the window running her hands through her hair. "With him dead, we have nothing. No way to know who the Dragon will send to kill me this time, when or how many men he will send. I can't stay here anymore."

Rick walked over and pulled Kate to him. "Agent Shaw we found the link between Smith and Captain Montgomery. He saved Lenore Smith's life. Her limo was damaged on a drive home through Central Park. She was held for a hefty ransom by one of the park gangs and Roy was head of the Gang Unit at that time. He got her out alive but got shot in the process. That's why Smith owed him but it doesn't help us find him or those missing files."

"Smith had a network of people he knew and trusted; most of them are now in high places. We are running that list down now but these are rich and powerful men, it will take time...and time is the one thing you no longer have. If you don't have an escape plan already, make one, FAST! You said you have private security with you in the Hamptons. Talk to them now! You need plans, plural, in place to just disappear. I think you could be right that the Dragon might have a mole in the FBI, so you wouldn't be secure in our Witness Protection Program."

"Plans are already in the works."

"Good, I'll call you back once I know more on Smith. Castle, Kate might try to sneak away alone to protect you. If you do care for her, don't let her out of your sight."

"If I have to, I'll use handcuffs. I promise we will both be here, Jordan and the name is Rick." Still holding Kate to him, he put down the burner phone and pulled his cell phone from his pocket."

"Mike, something's happened, we need to get things ready sooner rather than later. That new boat you talked about. How soon can it be ready?"

"Rick, don't worry this line is secure. Tell me what happened?"

"Cole Maddox is dead, bad things might begin happening very soon."

"The boat is ready now. I have a friend that builds boats. This one was built for a movie. The script called for it to be blown up. It looks like a real yacht but it's basically just a fiberglass shell with no engine. It would take a couple of weeks to have an engine installed…but since we don't need it to actually move, it could be towed to Long Island by another boat. Let me call and see how fast that trip will take. You need to contact Paula and see how quickly she can get here with a publicity crew."

"What should I do tonight?"

"For right now, nothing, try to get some rest. We have the house, beach and roads covered and nothing is moving anywhere near you. Tomorrow, we get some fake IDs for you both. You have some cash and credit cards in your real name to use in an emergency. Rick, you won't be able to bring anything with you, so don't bother to pack. How are the dive classes going with Kate?"

"We'll be ready."

"Oh, if you hear a helicopter first thing in the morning, don't worry. I wanted to be sure we can land the thing on the beach behind your house. Rick, I'm sorry we had to destroy your sand castle to make the surface flat enough for the copter to land."

"It's OK, Mike. If this works right, Rick Castle will probably be destroyed too, perhaps only temporarily. Besides what good writer doesn't want to go out with a bang."

"Enough with the sick humor, buddy. You may not be able walk on water but I think you can rise from the dead. Now have something strong to drink, try to shut down that brain of yours and get some rest. Oh yeah, don't shave. We will talk in the morning."

As Rick disconnected the call, Kate stepped from his arms and went back to the window. He walked over and poured them both some wine. He tried to hand her the glass but she shook her head. "I don't think I can swallow anything just now. The last time I thought I was ready to take on the Dragon; I nearly died hanging from a rooftop. You have Alexis and Martha to care for. This is my fight, not yours."

"Kate, we are in this together."

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"You didn't. I was the one that re-opened your mother's case after you told me not to. So if anyone is to blame, it's me. Besides, we are partners. Together we have a good chance with Mike's plan. If you leave me, if you are alone, he will kill you and then I become a loose end. He will have to kill me to protect himself, to preserve the life he's created. Last summer when you went away after you were shot. Not knowing where you were or how you were doing just about killed me. Please Kate, I am begging you, if you love me, don't leave me. Let me help you find the answers you need."

"You are risking so much, too much. If we win, I will finally have the answer to why my mother had to die and get justice for her. What do you get, Rick?"

"You! That's the deal. We find the Dragon, take him down. You get your answers and justice for your mom...and I get you."

"Doesn't sound like much of a deal for you?"

"You're wrong, I get everything I want. Is it a deal?"

"Before I make any deals, I want to know exactly what "everything you want" is."

"When we win, that you agree to marry me and we start trying to make that pretty little girl we both want. Those are my terms, yes or no?"

Kate stared into the sparkling blue eyes of the man she loved. It was not the over the top marriage proposal she had been expecting. Then again this was Rick Castle, a man full of surprises. One thing was for sure, life with him would never be boring and it never hurt to get a taste of what she was getting herself into.

"Yes!"

Rick was stunned speechless, he hoped she would agree to let him be with her, let him help her. He never thought she would agree to his terms. "You're saying yes!"

"God Rick, do you want me to sign something."

"No, I have a better idea." He walked over to his bureau and took out a ring box. "Last chance to back out, when I put this on your finger, we have a deal."

Now it was Kate's turn to be speechless. The ring was stunning, a small square chocolate diamond surrounded by white diamonds. Rick bought it because the stone matched her eyes almost exactly and Kate's birthday was just two weeks away. He slipped it on her finger and of course it fit perfectly. "Consider this a promise ring. We have a deal and no matter what happens or how long it takes, we are in this together, Kate." Once Kate could pull her eyes from the exquisite ring, they sealed the deal with a kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Kate woke surrounded by the arms of the man she loved, her head resting on his chest. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the ring on her left hand. It was perfect, something she would have picked out for herself if she could afford it. Since Rick didn't even blink an eye when Alexis bought her a $300 bikini, she shuddered to think how much he spent on the ring. When did he buy it and why? Had he planned to propose to her all along…at least once they were alone.

"Kate, stop thinking so loud. I bought the ring days ago. It was going to be your birthday gift. The color of the stone reminded me of you, your eyes; a deep, rich brown you could drown in with sparkles of gold and green." He lifted her hand to his lips. "Before you start to panic, it is not an engagement ring. When I do ask you to marry me it will be a more traditional diamond ring...just a lot bigger."

"No, this is the perfect size and the color...I love it but it must have cost a fortune, too much for just a birthday present."

"Glad you like it, happy early birthday my love, just remember the ring was given to remind you we have a deal. A deal sealed with a kiss...among other things." Rick felt her lips twitch into a smile as her head shifted on his chest, moving so he could no longer see her face. "Are you blushing?" He often wondered if there was a soft girly side to Kate. Having to be bad ass Detective Beckett all day, every day, maybe that part of her was gone or maybe it died with her mother. He had his answer almost immediately as he felt something wet and warm land on his chest. "Kate, please tell me those are happy tears." He felt her nod but she still wouldn't look at him. "Your secret is safe with me." Rick smiled as he pulled her closer and twined his legs with her.

Glancing at the clock, he expected but dreaded the impending interruption to this special time with her. All too soon the sound of a helicopter shattered their moment. He felt her stiffen in his arms. "It's OK Kate, don't worry. Mike told me they had to test if the copter could land in the beach cove. He will be probably be here pretty soon." Lifting her face his thumb wiped away the trace of her tears and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Since we never got around to our snack last night, I really need something to eat, so what would you like for breakfast?"

Kate finally looked at him, eyes shining with tears. "Pancakes? Or is that too cliché?"

"Pancakes it is." Kissing her once more, he reluctantly left her arms and the bed. Pulling on swim trunks and a t-shirt, Rick turned to see Kate admiring him as he dressed. Shaking his head but smiling he scooped her up from the bed. "Good Morning, I'll start some coffee. Dive class begins after breakfast or at least once Mike is done with us, so wear a bathing suit." Putting her down, he grabbed both cellphones from the nightstand and started to leave." He wants to create new IDs for both of us...just in case, so think of a new name."

"How do you pick a new name for yourself? Come on Rick, help me. You've had practice at this, re-inventing yourself. By the way, I always meant to ask you, did you pick out the penname Castle?"

"Paula and I came up with it. I wanted to use Ian Fleming but for some reason she said no. We tossed different names back forth for days and finally settled on Castle as the last name. I still wanted to use Ian or Alex for my first name but she wanted me to use Richard rather than Rick. We flipped a coin and Paula won. In retrospect I'm glad she did. Using my own name made things so much easier doing interviews, publicity tours and signing books when "In A Hail Of Bullets" started to climb the bestseller list."

"Rick, you're the writer. I have no idea how to pick a new name or what name I should or shouldn't pick."

"It's funny, I've known you for four years and just realized I don't know your middle name or if you even have one?"

"Elizabeth, that why my dad calls me Katie."

"Kate-E, I get it, Cute! Something tells me he wanted you to be named Elizabeth but gave in to your mom who wanted Katherine.

"She was a huge fan of Katherine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy films. I am too, I have them all."

"Well, that could be your new name, Elizabeth Tracy. I like it but you can think about it while I get your pancakes ready." Rick walked out the door but then stuck his head back into the room. "Breakfast in ten, Beth."

Kate threw a pillow at him but smiled that he had already shortened her new name to Beth.

Once in the kitchen, Rick turned on the coffee maker and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes when his cell phone rang. "Morning Mike, coffee is brewing. Let me turn off the motion detectors."

"I'm coming in by the patio door and it had better be locked, Rick."

Flipping the switch by the door, he watched Mike enter the patio. Rick waited until he tried to open the glass door. Flipping the lock, Rick slid open the door. "See it was locked, they both are." Walking over, he flipped the security switch by the front door but left it locked. "Coffee?" At Mike's nod Rick put a cup down in front of him. "Have you had breakfast? I'm making pancakes."

"No thanks I've eaten, I just wanted to update you. I have a guy monitoring what's going on in town and in the harbor. Because of the Fourth, there were a lot more people, strangers in both places. Most of them have gone but not all. There nothing I can point to but my gut says you are being watched and…."

"And the Dragon is gathering information and a small army to stage an assault on this house."

"Morning, Kate! That's twice you've been able to sneak up on me undetected. You are good."

"Bare feet and the rugs help. So where are we?"

"Well, I think using the SUV is out. If there is a team assembling, they will have the roads watched and chase cars manned. The copter can land but not once it's dark, the cliffs around the cove make it too dangerous. If they try a direct assault they'll wait for dark, very dark. There is a waning moon this week but on the positive side tides are low around midnight. It would be impossible to land lots of men without being seen."

"So it sound like the boat escape is now plan A. How soon can the boat get here?"

"Day after tomorrow, very early in the morning, with any luck the tow boat can cut it loose far out in the harbor well away from any prying eyes. They also put in a small maneuvering engine on it, between that and the incoming tide it will look perfectly normal gliding in to make anchor off the beach behind the house. We'll just have to hope that no one is sailing or fishing nearby."

"I'll call Paula later today; she will bring her camera crew and some window dressing to make my new yacht look good. We'll get shots of it out in the media and online and maybe even on the TV celebrity shows."

"She doesn't know the rest of the plan?" Rick shook his head. "Make sure she sticks around for act two or this will be a very expensive exercise in futility." Turning to Kate, "Rick says you are doing well with your crash course on diving. We don't need you to be Jacques Cousteau; you just need to get away from the yacht under water. If you don't think you can do this, tell me now."

Rick had been busy making the pancake batter as they talked; he turned to look at Kate.

"I'll do it or die trying." Rick looked stunned and Mike shocked. Chuckling Kate shook her head. "Kidding, jeez guys lighten up will ya?" Pointing to Rick, "Mr. Doom and gloom over there has convinced you that we are about to be attacked by a small army. For all we know the threat is all in our minds."

"I doubt it, Kate...and so do you, so if we need a new Plan B tell me now."

"I had a hard time with the mask yesterday in the pool. We are going to try it again on the beach today."

"Kate should do better with the mask in salt and also deeper water; if she does then we will try it with the tanks later on."

"Let me know how it goes. One more thing then I'll get out of here. I need to get some new IDs prepared, so did you pick new names or do you want me to?"

Smiling at him Kate held out her hand to Mike. "Elizabeth Tracy, nice to meet you."

"That works, nothing like your real name. How about you? You cannot be Rick or Dick Tracy, it sounds phony and much too memorable, at least to comic book and cartoon fans. Besides, they are looking for a writer and a cop; they won't be looking for a happily married couple of teachers."

"Teachers?" Kate looked at Mike and then at Rick.

"Pretty easy to fake it since you both have college degrees, we'll just change your major. We use as much real information as we can about you and then make a few changes to keep you safe. Speaking of changes Kate, you may want to change your hair a little for the new ID. Then you can wear a hat and Rick have them trim the beard to a stubble for the cameras, Rick."

"That's Alex Tracy." Rick put a plate of pancakes down in front of Kate.

"Well then Mr. and Mrs. Tracy, I have a lot of things to do. Call me later after diving class."

After Mike left, Rick plated his breakfast and sat beside Kate. They ate in silence for a minute or two until Rick shook his head and chuckled. "Kira's mother once predicted I would wind up as a teacher in some backwater college...it took twenty years but she might be right."

"I don't know what you did to make her hate you so much. I couldn't believe how nasty she was that day we met. She said that you had no class but she was very wrong about you in my opinion. You're an amazing bestselling writer and a very sweet and kind gentleman."

"Thank you Kate or should I say Beth. We need to get used to the new names just in case."

"You are looking forward to this, aren't you? One big adventure, a chance to be someone else! Please don't tell me that you are tired of being "RICK CASTLE" millionaire playboy and author."

"Honestly, kind of! At first it was nice that people read and liked my stories but having to crank out chapters some good, some just OK and a few pretty bad to keep editors off my back, fighting with the publishers and now with the movie studios about changes they want to make to my stories plus the endless publicity tours...I don't mean to sound ungrateful and I still love to write, it's the big business side of it I've really grown to hate. I'll always be a writer but maybe it's time to let Rick Castle go out in a blaze of glory."

"Well then you better hurry up and finish Summer Heat. Too bad though, I will really miss reading new Rick Castle's stories..." Kate placed her hand over his heart. "...but if my choice is between you or your books, I choose you. I love the man behind the books more."

Rick was touched by her words but also knew that she was scared and wanted to lighten the moment. He put his hand over hers. "Thank you but that doesn't get you out of doing the dishes, it's your turn Beth."

AN: I wanted to get this out today. With the blizzard coming, we might loose power again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Rick and Kate arrived at the beach cove just in time to watch the helicopter take off. She started to walk into the water but he stopped her. "Kate, I know it's very hard for you to give up control to anyone or anything. You need to relax and breathe normally wearing the mask…but you keep holding your breath. Trust that air mask and tank won't let you down and for what it's worth, I won't either."

"Rick, I know you won't, you never do...but the cost, between all the security and the boat." She shook her head. "This is my fight; I just don't understand why you are doing all this. You can live an amazing life here in the Hamptons and New York City. You have Alexis and Martha to take care of and a legion of fans anxiously waiting for your new book and now the next movie. Why would you walk away from all that and risk your life just for me?"

"In case you've forgotten, I love you Kate. Last summer, when you left, not knowing how you were, it was torture. I never want to go through that again. Jordan said Witness Protection might not be safe for you, so not knowing where you were or how you were would drive me insane. Besides, I'm not giving up anything permanently and neither are you. You're thinking about this the wrong way. It CAN be an adventure or a vacation from being you, a break from your normal routine and life. You get to try out new places, sample a whole new life or try something you've always wanted to do. Best of all, we'll be together. All the people we love are safe and we can sail anywhere we want, at least on the Atlantic coast with no deadlines, no paperwork and no expectations. Yes, there is some danger but Mike has done everything he can to minimize it. With us "dead" maybe Jordan can find or lure the Dragon out of his lair and you will finally get justice for your mom. Besides, don't forget this isn't all just about you, I'm a target too."

Kate hid her smile and nodded accepting his statement for the lie it was. "Well then Alex; let's see if I do any better in salt water."

"Right behind you, Beth."

Over two hours later, they returned to the patio. "Much better, really Kate. I'm proud of you but let's not overdue it."

They both froze seeing the patio door was wide open, until Mike walked over to stand in the doorway. "What part of lock up don't you understand?"

"We were just on the beach...and in the water, I could lose the key."

Rolling his eyes Mike stepped outside. "I came over to get pictures for your new IDs. Kate with your hair wet it's a lot darker. That will work, pull your hair into a ponytail and I brought a few pair of glasses we can try. Rick, comb all your hair back off your face and get one of those loud plaid shirts you like. I set up a blue screen for the background. Well, let's move it before you both dry up."

Kate fixed her hair as requested, changed out of her bathing suit and came down a few minutes later wearing a lace shirt and shorts. "I brought down a couple of other tops, a scarf and a necklace if this doesn't work."

Mike turned to check out her hair and was pleased that it looked much darker, even under the light and that she put on just a touch of makeup. He motioned for Kate to sit on a stool in front of the blue screen but the light made her filmy lace top very see through. He handed her one of the button-down shirts she'd brought down and then a pair of glasses. "Much better, this is not for a Playboy cover." He took a few shots trying to get one that didn't look so posed. "OK, take a look and pick one. Rick sit down, button up that shirt all the way and stop making love to the camera. This for a driver's license not GQ." As he finished buttoning up, Rick sat down and frowned at Mike. "Perfect, you look grumpy, like most people at the DMV."

"Hey, I don't want this to look like a mug shot." He came over to see the digital screen display of the picture.

"I've seen your mug shot, Ricky. Trust me, this is an improvement." Kate smiled at the shot on the screen. "I like the beard, too bad you have to trim it for Paula. Maybe she will leave you with some sexy stubble, so you don't have to start all over."

"Even if she wants him clean shaven, once you are out at sea it will grow back fast, especially by the time you put into any port for supplies." The reality of what life after the plan would be started to become a reality for both Rick and Kate. Mike nodded at their serious faces. "OK, the pictures are all set; this is what the finished ID will look like."

"Delaware?" Kate was surprised how different she looked in glasses.

"Delaware is pretty far south so hopefully no one you run into has family or friends there but not so far south you will need to fake a southern twang. We are making some minor changes to your date of birth and picked an address of an apartment complex that recently burned down, so it will be harder to confirm or disprove you lived there. I'll have these done later today or by tomorrow morning." Kate nodded, then gathered up her things and went upstairs. "Rick, how did she do today with the mask?"

"Better, no really, much better, Mike. We are going to try again with the tanks later this afternoon."

"I can have an inflatable life raft or small motor boat available about a mile or two from shore, just in case. The Muse is moored five miles outside the harbor, that's a long dive for a beginner."

"Let me see how she handles diving deeper with the tank but it never hurts to have an extra backup plan."

Mike nodded in understanding and began to pack up the screen, light and camera.

"I called Paula after you left this morning. She is driving here early tomorrow morning with her crew. She will probably ride in a limo but the camera crew will be in a van or maybe two right behind her."

"Thanks for the warning." Rick smiled as Mike left by the patio door. Paula had been his agent for more than ten years and he had grown used to her "less than subtle" personality and mouth. He also knew that she tried to hit on Mike more than once. Rick found it funny that a man who faced danger for a living almost daily could be intimidated by a woman, so much so that Mike would usually make himself scarce as soon as Paula arrived.

Rick walked over and flipped the lock on the patio door. Walking upstairs he was surprised to see Kate curled up on his bed sound asleep. Much as he wanted to cuddle with her, he knew she needed to rest. Last night, neither of them got much sleep and tomorrow they might not get any. Reluctantly, Rick walked to his office. He pulled up his notes on Summer Heat and added some ideas to the outline. He debated if he should send Gina the finished chapters but decided to print them out and leave them on his desk for Paula to find. Looking over the outline for Chapter Eight, he started to add some more notes but soon he was back in full writer mode. He quickly completed that chapter and added two more. Ideas kept bubbling up and he added them to his outline until his eyes got heavy. Saving everything, he printed out the finished chapter and his outline. Almost sleep walking, Rick returned to his bedroom and gently laid down by Kate, who immediately rolled over to snuggle into him. "About time you got around to me, writer man."

"How can you be jealous of Nikki Heat, she is basically you...besides you told me to finish Summer Heat."

"Since when do you ever listened to what I say?"

"I always listen but all your rules, restrictions and warnings are so predictable and boring."

"I do tend to follow the straight and narrow, while you borrow horses to go riding nude."

"One ride in the buff and I'm labeled for life...maybe you can reform me."

"It's a dirty job but someone has to try. Now shut up, I want to finish my nap before class."

"Sounds like a plan. Afterwards, we can order in some Chinese for dinner and relax, maybe a movie and then bed. Paula will be here in the morning, probably by ten. Kate?"

Rick smiled getting no response because he knew she had gone back to sleep. Kissing her hair, he snuggled closer and drifted into a much needed nap. Rick was tired and was soon deeply asleep. Thoughts of the next day and the plan filled his mind and then his dreams. He and Kate were waving from the deck of his pretend yacht as the sun set. Paula and her crew were filming them as the boat suddenly exploded ripping Kate from his arms. He felt the flames lick at his skin as he plunged into the water frantically searching for the woman he loved in vain.

"NO! That's not the plan." Rick woke covered in sweat gulping in air. "It was a dream, it had to be." He turned over to find the space beside him empty. "Kate...KATE!"

"Rick what's wrong. I'm here. It's OK, you're OK. It was just a bad dream." She sat beside him but he pulled her into his lap. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his heart was pounding. "Nice to know that I'm not the only one that has nightmares. I was starting to feel like a wimp. Even Superman trips on his cape every once in a while. When you hold me it helps, so I guess it my turn." Rick breathing was slowing down as he buried his nose in her neck.

"What if I'm wrong, what if this crazy scheme doesn't work". Rick framed her face in his hands. "Kate, if anything happens to you, I don't think I could live with that. We can just disappear, no boat, no explosion...Just think of the headlines mystery writer vanishes."

"Thank you for the offer but I think Mike is right, being on the run won't work. I trust you to take care of me and I'll do my best to take care of you, keep you out of trouble. You gave me this ring and we made a deal. You had better keep your part of that deal. I want to get married in our cove on that beach out there and then we can have lots of fun working on the other part of the deal."

"You are sure, Kate?"

"Yep! And that's Beth, Alex.

"OK, lesson first and then since we are supposed to be married, Mrs. Tracy, let's go get some Chinese for dinner and stop by the jewelry shop. I need to get something for your finger, something less flashy for every day wear."

"OK but not gold, not yet, Rick. Sterling silver for now. Gold is for when we do it for real...oh and by the way, you are getting one too, Mr. Tracy."

"Me? I...I've never worn a wedding ring before."

"Maybe that's why your first two marriages failed. I mark my territory and make sure nobody strays into it. You should know by now, I fight for what's mine."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Rick was pleased with Kate's progress. If they had more time he felt she could become a good diver. He was concerned that she still seemed very out of breath when they surfaced. Perhaps Mike suggestion of boat a mile or two from the yacht was a wise precaution. Rick removed his air tank and then helped Kate. Once she caught her breath, she gathered all the masks and fins.

"I'm glad you called it quits for today, I'm starving and I can't wait to get this wet suit off." They walked the short distance from the beach to the patio. She rinsed off the equipment as Rick put the air tanks safely away. He returned to the patio door with the top half of his wet suit hanging around his waist. "Hey Rick, want to give me a hand peeling this thing off?"

"Is that a trick question?" Kate rolled her eyes at him but couldn't stop a smile. "I thought that you'd never ask and then maybe we can conserve water by showering together."

Kate unzipped as they walked upstairs. "Showering yes, fun and games, no…now pull."

After a brief but platonic shower, Kate put back on the same shorts and lace top from earlier. As Rick finished dressing, she walked down the hall to Martha's room. Borrowing a scarf and a large pair of sunglasses, she donned them both in a mirror being careful that all her hair was completely covered. "What's with the movie star disguise, Kate?"

"As I constantly remind you, I don't live on page six but you do. If you walk into a jewelry store and buy two rings that could be considered wedding bands, that little tidbit would be all over the internet by tonight and all the press in the tri-state area would be camped out by morning at the beach house."

"This is the Hamptons; there are celebrities all over the place, Steven Spielberg, Martha Stewart. I think you might be exaggerating."

"Drop me off on that street with all the clothes and gift stores while you pick up the Chinese..._I vill play tourist and get da rings._"

Rick smiled hearing the Russian accent Kate once used to save his life when he was nearly killed by a tattooed mobster at an underground poker game. "I love when you do that, it is so sexy."

"Down big boy, fed me and maybe later we can play spy games."

"Promise?" His eyes sparkled as one eyebrow arched wickedly.

"Get you mind out of the gutter, Rick. First things first, what size are you?"

"Excuse me!"

"Ring size, 9…10? Stop playing dumb or you can forget any fun and games. I'll watch any movies you have left that I haven't seen and turn in early. Don't forget we have to be up early tomorrow."

Rick smile faded as he pulled out his cell. "10, I better let Mike know we are leaving now."

"We should take the SUV, not the Ferrari." Kate took the wrong car keys from his hand and ran upstairs to swap them as Rick called Mike. "Rick, put on the sunglasses and hat, for me please?"

As he got in Rick nodded; he needed the sunglasses but added his Yankees baseball hat for her. He was a good driver but today he was a very vigilant driver, scanning the side roads, marshes and beaches for anyone watching or following them. "There are several gift shops on this road, I can drop you off here and I'll wait for you at the corner. Then I think we should go through the drive in window, pick up the Chinese and get back to the house as fast as possible."

"Rick, I'll be OK! Drop me off at the corner and pick me up there when you're done." He reluctantly agreed not wanting Kate out of his sight even for a minute. He watched her for a minute amble slowly down the street looking in each gift store window.

Kate took her time making sure she was not watched or followed by looking in a few windows but stopped when she saw a display of Mexican silver jewelry. Walking into the shop, she took off her sunglasses and put on the pair of eyeglasses Mike gave her. _"Silver, beautiful, strong but not so shiny, my boyfriend would maybe wear dis kind of ring. Do you have any rings in size ten and size six?"_

"I only have two styles left in size ten but they are both very popular with guys. All of the styles come in size six but you'd want both rings to match?

Kate nodded shyly and was pleased that the style she really liked came in Rick's size. It was the thinner of the two bands lightly engraved with swirls that almost looked like waves. The contrast between the silver and the black background pleased her. She tried on the same ring in her size and liked it as much. "_It is perfect, I vill take them both." _She was just about to hand the salesgirl her debit card but stopped when she realized it had her real name._ "How much are day, please?"_

"The men's ring is $125, yours is $75." The sales clerk noticed that her customer suddenly seemed unsure.

Kate looked through her wallet, she had taken $300 from an ATM weeks ago when she left to go to the Hamptons. Since Rick paid for just about everything since then, she was pleased to see she still had a little over $200 left.

"Tell you what, unless you want them engraved, we'll just call it $200 even, no tax."

"_Thank you so much. Maybe ve can come back next summer to get them engraved."_

"You're welcome, let me ring this up and get two ring boxes."

"_Just one box if day both vill fit."_

Kate walked out of the shop still admiring the rings. Closing the box, she swapped the fake glasses for sunglasses. Walking slowly, she reached the corner and saw Rick and the SUV coming towards her. Getting in, she sniffed the air. "Something smells really good...well, let's go home."

"You found what you wanted? Kate, can I see what the rings look like?"

"Once we get back home, maybe. Now drive or I am going to open this bag now and nibble. Speaking of food, what do we eat on the boat? I assume we won't put into port every day to eat."

"Dry stores, I had Mike store some food, non-perishable stuff and lots of water. We will only pull into port for fuel, at least until we are far enough away. I even have instant coffee and a hot plate. Sorry, no espresso machine."

"What about clothes?"

"There's no place to put much. I wear trunks and t-shirts mostly, rinse them in sea water and dry them on deck."

"You sail nude? You were nude under you cap and gown, borrow and ride horses nude. I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Are you a closet nudist?"

"I bring two or three changes of clothes. I do not sail nude, Kate. I do occasionally swim nude...no shower or bath tub on board."

"When we get home I am putting in a few changes of clothes in a small bag."

"I'll have Mike put it on my boat. He had it moved from the marina for tomorrow night; told anyone who asked him that I was selling it." Rick breathed a sigh of relief as they turned onto Seashore Road. Handing her the keys to the house, "You take the food and go in, while I back this into the driveway. I need to let him know we are back and to have someone come by to get your things after dinner."

Mike was not happy but agreed to take clothes for her out to the boat. He wanted one of his men to check over "The Muse" one last time. As Rick entered the house, he saw Kate on the phone. She had opened the boxes and put two beers on the table; she was already eating and talking on the house phone.

"No. everything has been very quiet, Lanie. Rick is teaching me how to dive...what do you mean?"

"Honey, you had major heart surgery less than a year ago. The bullet collapsed one of your lungs. The water pressure and compressed air in the tanks will make it harder for you to breathe. Kate, just be careful, if you feel like you're not getting enough air or your heart starts racing, you have to stop immediately. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, now will you stop being a mother hen. Besides, Rick is getting a new yacht. It is supposed to be delivered tomorrow; we will probably be sailing on it for the next few days. Paula said she was coming with her film crew, so watch for us on TV. We just got Chinese for dinner and I want to eat it while it's still hot. I'll call you when we get back to the beach house from sailing. Bye Lanie."

Rick closed and locked the front door and sat down as Kate hung up. "Why was Lanie being a mother hen? Is there something you're not telling me, Kate?"

"She is just worried about us being out in the ocean all alone. Maybe she is afraid we'll get lost at sea." Rick looked up startled. "She doesn't realize you are an experienced sailor. I feel safe putting my life in your hands. Now let's eat!"

He reached over and caressed her face. "Thank you, Kate. After dinner you'll need to get some clothes together into a water tight bag. Mike says to make sure it's a damned small bag."

"Luckily its summer, all I need is a few t shirts and tank tops plus some shorts, maybe a swim suit. Unlike you, I do not swim nude."

"Bikinis don't take up as much room."

Shaking her head, Kate pushed the box of Hunan Beef towards him and prepared another pancake of Moo Shi Chicken for herself. "We'll see."

When they finished eating Rick was about to throw the leftovers away until Kate stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Kate, we won't be here. I need to empty the fridge of anything that will spoil. Trust me Paula will arrive with coffee and enough pastries for an army. Why don't you go upstairs and figure out what you want to take. I'll bring up a watertight bag when I'm done here, then we can decide on a movie."

Kate walked into the bedroom and dumped everything onto the bed. She did not bring that much with her to begin with, so sorting out what to take on the boat was much easier than she thought it would be. She put back her favorite jeans but left one pair of lightweight pants and one sweater, just in case it got cold at night on the water. A few pair of shorts, t shirts and tank tops were added to the pile; choosing underwear was surprisingly her biggest issue. Salt water would destroy most of her nicer lingerie but picking the most durable and practical bras and panties was depressing. She added the black lace top she loved and a flouncy jersey summer skirt, after a minute of debate she added her white sneakers and a pair of flip flops to the pile. She wanted to add at least one swimsuit and Alexis' bikini but wasn't sure they would both fit. She smiled hearing Rick coming up the stairs. Now she could see if everything would fit.

"Kate this is the biggest water tight bag I have." He stopped seeing the bed covered in clothes. "I don't think all that will fit."

She pointed to a small pile. "That's what I'm taking. Let me put the pile in the bag and see if I have any more room. I need a small plastic bag like a grocery bag for my sneakers."

"I have a couple in my office, be right back."

Kate smiled that everything plus her bathing suits fit. She added a small sundress and her favorite bike shorts but still had room for her shoes, barely.

"Here you go. When you finish, I'll take it and call Mike. Meet me downstairs and we can pick out a movie." Kate nodded, fit in her shoes and zipped the bag.

Smiling Rick took it and left. Kate was puzzled, he seemed so calm and focused, like he pretended to die and walked away from his life every day. Now that she no longer has a task to focus her mind on, Kate felt her nerves start to take over. Lanie's warning echoed in her mind. What if she couldn't handle the dive? Returning any leftover clothes back into the bureau, she walked out of the room. What if something happened to Rick because he was protecting her? Would Alexis ever forgive her? Could she ever forgive herself?

Rick came down stairs and put Kate's bag on the kitchen table by the patio door after he called Mike. His mental check list was finally complete. Tomorrow all the planning would be put to the test. If anything went wrong, Alexis would be OK and his mother, he had seen to that. The whole point of this plan was to make sure Kate was safe. If anything happened to her, he wasn't sure he could go on...he sure as hell couldn't go back to his old life before Kate. This had to work!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Even with everything on his mind, Rick felt himself slowly drifting into sleep. After dinner they looked through the DVD pile. Predictably Rick wanted to see "Men in Black 3" and Kate wanted to watch "The Lucky One". After much playful discussion they settled on "Madagascar 3". Almost immediately his arm went around her shoulders, a short time later she cuddled into his chest and soon after buried her nose in his neck. Giving up any pretense of watching the movie, he pulled her onto his lap and they began to kiss. It had been ages since he necked at the movies and there was a big, comfortable bed upstairs they could play in...but this felt right. He needed her close. The touch, the taste and the smell of her surrounded him. It was as calm as he'd felt in days, slowly his eyes began to close.

As she snuggled into his chest, Kate could hear his heart gently beat until he pulled her into his lap. The sound was louder, strong but steady until his hand cradled her jaw and he leaned down to kiss her. She loved to kiss him. She groaned in pleasure as his lips explored hers, remembering the first time they kissed. They pretended to be a drunken couple to save Kevin and Javi. His kiss surprised her that night. Most men she'd been with kissed to show off or prove how good they were and all too often to dominate her. Rick's kiss was all about her. He poured himself heart and soul into a kiss, nothing held back. It was overwhelming that first time and just as shattering now as his lips claimed hers. She could almost feel herself melt into him as his lips moved to the tip of her nose and then settled on her forehead. Kate felt safe and loved and she trusted him unconditionally, if anyone could pull off this crazy plan it was Rick, him and his army of "guys". Smiling she drifted into sleep.

Rick was startled awake as his house phone rang. Blinking at the bright light coming in the windows, he stretched to grab the phone and stop the noise.

"Hello?" Not quite awake, his voice was soft, husky and sleepy.

"I'm calling to warn you I'll be there soon. Sounds like it's a good thing I did. You two finish whatever it is you are doing to each other and then take a nice long shower...alone."

"And good morning to you, Paula! You have a smutty mind; your call just woke me up."

"Please Rick, how long have I worked with you. I know your bedroom voice. Just finish things up before I get there. I've walked in on you and your bed warmer du jour far too often for my taste."

Rick heard the call disconnect and chuckled. Paula had known him well once upon a time but not anymore. Truth be told, sometimes he was surprised how much he had changed in the last few years...no, how much Kate had changed him. Looking down at her still asleep in his lap, he tried to move but his legs were asleep. Moving her gently from his lap, he stood slowly trying to ease the sting of pins and needles down his legs and in his feet. Kate grumbled at being disturbed and stretched out fully on the couch. Covering her with a throw, Rick walked away as he dug his cell phone from his pants pocket to call Mike.

"Hey Mike, Paula just called, wanted to warn you she'll be here soon."

Ignoring Rick's taunt, he wanted to make sure his friend had his head in the game. "Everything is on schedule; your new boat is gliding into the cove as we speak. I've got to say it looks damned impressive from a distance. Joe Daniels, the guy that made it, sent his best demolition man along with your new yacht. After all the pictures and filming are done, he will plant the explosives. Remember to put your diving gear and tanks at the back of the boat."

"The stern, Mike."

"Whatever, Rick! I am working on a few other...diversions for tonight. I'm coming back with the helicopter later on, just in case there is a small army of men, I want to limit the numbers of eyes on the cove, the yacht and you two."

"Good thinking!"

"That's why you pay me the big bucks. I'll be on my cell all day. Call me if anything_ unexpected _happens. Got it!"

"Got it, Paula's going to be sorry she missed you again." Rick smiled when Mike just hung up on him. Walking back he knelt by the couch and tried to gently wake Kate. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, please?"

Taking a deep breath he lifted Kate and carried her up the stairs putting her gently on his bed. "You sleep, I'll shower." Walking into the bathroom he debated if he should shave but knew Paula would bring a stylist and wardrobe for all the pictures plus more for filming, so he didn't bother. Turning on the shower he washed quickly and was just about finished when he suddenly felt cold air on his back and heard the shower door slide open.

"You said something about water conservation?" He instantly relaxed hearing Kate's voice.

"I was just about done but maybe I can help you...so we get done faster and save water. Can I scrub your back or maybe wash your hair?"

"Thought you'd never ask! Since this is the last real shower we'll have for a little while, I need to make sure we are very clean."

"Let me turn down the spray and I'll soap you up. Paula called and she is on the way so we can't take too long...besides we wouldn't want to run out of hot water again." Despite his best intentions the water was just starting to turn cool as they finished rinsing off. "Don't worry about your hair or what to wear, just like on the book tour Paula will have it all covered." As he was talking to Kate, he finished drying her hair and moved to her back. Rick dropped to one knee to dry her legs, unable to resist he nipped and then kissed her adorable tush.

"Hey, stop that or we will need another shower and there is no hot water left...Saved by the bell."

Rick was surprised to hear the bell ring until he remembered all the doors were locked. Quickly pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of trunks, he winked at Kate as she finished putting on skin lotion. "Showtime!" Running his fingers through still damp hair, he came downstairs to open the door. "Paula, welcome!"

"Since when do you lock doors...OH MY GOD, RICK! You are supposed to be on vacation not Survivor. Have you become allergic to combs or razors since I saw you last." Still stunned, Paula stood in the doorway.

"You look wonderful too, Paula. Please come in." Waving to her crew, "Hey guys, set up in the kitchen area, bigger stuff can go on the patio."

Paula walked in but could not stop staring at Rick. "You've lost a little weight and it looks like you've been working out, when you're not on the beach working on the tan. You look good, scruffy but good, Rick, but since you want this piece to air on E News or TMZ not Hillbilly Hand Fishing, it looks like my makeup crew has its work cut out for them. Please tell me you don't really want to keep that?" She looked puzzled as she pointed to his chin.

"I kind of like it but I admit it does need to be trimmed a bit, plus I haven't had time for a haircut lately."

"I need a drink!"

"Let me get you some coffee."

"Not that kind of drink." Walking into the kitchen she took a huge mug from the cabinet and filled it half way from the huge urn of coffee the caterer had just set up. She poured in a lot of amber liquid from a flask in her purse. Stirring quickly, she took a healthy swallow, grabbed a piece of Danish and fell into a chair. Following her lead, Rick poured a cup and sat beside her. It was then she saw he was also barefoot. "What is this, a mid-life crisis? You found God and he said be a hippie. Rick, I think you need an intervention and at least a few hours with my style crew before we can even think about taking some shots or any film."

Rick shrugged and attacked a piece of Danish. Just as he finished eating, glancing at the stairs he got up to pour another cup of coffee and got a bear claw.

"Morning Kate!." Pulling out the chair for her, he put breakfast in front of her and kissed her cheek as she sat. "Coffee and a bear claw, seems like old times." Paula's eyes were immediately drawn to the chocolate diamond on her left hand. "I know I need a haircut but Paula doesn't seem to like my beard at all."

"OK Rick, is there something you need to tell me?" Paula looked at him and then at the ring again silently demanding answers.

"No! Nothing I can think of." When she glared at him, Rick turned to look at her with his best "Who Me, I'm Innocent" look.

"You're killing me here, you know that. Are we on Candid Camera?"

Kate took pity on the totally confused woman next to her and extended the hand with the ring. "Rick gave me my birthday gift a little early. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Birthday, uh-huh, got it. Its torture Paula day. Fine, I'm a professional; I can work in the dark and still do my job. First things first, Rick, let's get you pretty again, that should take quite some time. Paul, take him away and...just do your best." She waved both men away, waited until they went upstairs and turned to Kate. "Can we talk? What the hell is going on, Detective?"

"First of all I resigned from the NYPD, so it's just Kate. Rick is on vacation and invited me to spend some time with him and his family as I figure out what's next. Martha left to do summer stock on the Cape and Alexis is with her Mom in Europe, the trip was her graduation gift. He is working on Summer Heat that is when he runs out of excuses to procrastinate...other than that there's not much going on. More coffee?" Kate got up and refilled both cups as Paula stared open-mouthed.

"He's bad but you're worse...Go with Debbie and she will help with your hair and makeup." Pouring out some of the coffee and she reached for the flask again.

The stylist, who also liked Rick's beard, trimmed it in stages down to what Kate called sexy stubble. Over Paula's objections photos were taken after each stage of the trim but she did notice a distinct lack of juvenile antics from the usually immature author. His eyes were constantly on Kate if she was in the shot or following her if she wasn't. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had changed, he was in love. There had also been a subtle change in his writing since Kate. Paula knew that the days of bad boy/playboy Rick Castle were numbered. She'd a crush on him almost from the beginning but knew he didn't feel the same way about her. If she had to lose him to another woman, she was glad it was someone who really loved him back for once...not another bitch like Meredith or Gina.

After the photos were done, Rick ordered pizza for everyone. As they finished eating, the crew began to transform the yacht, ferry wardrobe and the film crew out to the yacht. Normally in an interview Paula had problems getting Rick to talk about writing or his books, he would gush about some new high tech toys or gadgets. She expected him to go on and on about the new yacht but he talked more about his sailing adventures of summers past. They finished filming just as the sun was setting. Playing the perfect host, Rick fired up the grill and cooked for everyone, Paula was stunned by his offer for everyone to stay for the night. Paula sent most of her crew back to New York with the film and video but kept a small crew to get shots of them leaving on the yacht's maiden voyage in the morning. As her crew ate and played in the pool, she watched Rick cook and Kate serve their overnight guests. After dinner, she followed them to the kitchen and was puzzled by what she overheard at the patio door.

"I thought you cleaned out the fridge last night?"

"No, like I said I just got rid of what would spoil. In a few days there are going to be lots of people here, looking at everything...besides we need the film crew to stay for tonight. So we might as well use up what's in the freezer to feed them. It's all part of the plan."

"I always knew you had a devious and scheming mind, Alex. Glad you work with the Police, not against them."

"I'm on your side, Beth and always will be." Kissing Kate, Rick opened the fridge. "Grab some more beers; we need to get everyone settled in for the night."

"Good, because now that all the pictures are done, I have something for you. It's not very much, especially compared all that you've done for me..."

Rick quieted her with a kiss. "Shhh, my love. Everything is all cleaned up, go upstairs and I'll pass these out and join you...maybe they will take the hint."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Knowing they would need all their energy later, Rick stretched out on the bed and just held Kate in his arms. Feeling his arms surrounding her and hearing the steady rhythm of his heart beat calmed her nerves so she snuggled closer. Her absolute trust increased his determination that the plan just had to work. The idea of spending the rest of his life, hell even the rest of this summer without her was just too painful to contemplate. Thoughts of never seeing Kate ever again were unacceptable...unthinkable. The house quickly grew quiet. As Rick expected, after a very long day of work in the hot sun by the ocean, a big dinner plus a little alcohol (or in Paula's case a lot of alcohol) one by one his guests came upstairs to turn in. "I think that was the last guy on the crew calling it a night. Let me go down stairs to check that the hot tub is off and the pool lights are dimmed. Then I believe you said something about a gift for me?"

As Rick quietly left the room, Kate got up and looked out the window at the yacht shimmering a ghostly white in the dim moonlight. Shivering slightly she turned away, hearing him come back up the stairs she dug the ring box from its hiding place. Rick opened the door as she put her empty suitcase back in the closet. "I hid this because I knew you'd snoop. I wanted these to be a surprise. I hope you like the ring...but even if you don't, hopefully you'll only have to wear it for a short time. It's not much, Rick, especially compared to everything you've done for me. You say that I'm extraordinary but so are you. After my mom died, I built so many walls to keep people out. You got through every wall, you never let me hide or push you away...well at least not for very long. You are my partner, best friend and have been there for me, always." Kate opened the ring box, took out the larger ring and held out her hand wordlessly asking for his hand. "I take you Alex, as my temporarily wedded husband."

Rick watched her put the ring on his finger. He was torn between looking at it or looking in her eyes. Kate's eyes won and he felt himself drowning in rich liquid brown until they closed and her lips were on his. "Wow!" As the kiss slowly ended, he swallowed hard and fought tears as he stared at the ring. "It's beautiful, I love it...and I love you." He took the smaller ring from the box. "You inspire me, astound me, you are my every dream and fantasy come true. I take you Beth, as my temporarily wedded wife." Slipping the ring on her finger, all the hopes and dreams for their future poured into his kiss. "When this interlude is over, we'll do this again for real in front of everyone we love on that beach out there. Remember that my love, you said I'm your one and done. You are my one and only." He was not sure if he took the first step or she did but they fell into each others' arms and then onto the bed. "One for the road, then we have to go, Beth."

After redressing and with a final kiss the pair went quietly down the stairs, through the patio and onto the beach. A barely crescent moon shed just enough light to avoid stepping on or cutting bare feet on rocks and shells in the sand. Rick helped her into the boat and rowed out to the yacht as quietly as possible, they still had almost an hour to go. Once Kate was aboard, Rick pushed the small boat back toward shore, his push made it coast more than half way to shore and the tide took care of the rest. The last thing they needed was to land in or get hit by a loose boat later on. They sat on the deck and pulled on their wet suits. Standing she zipped up and sat on the back edge of the boat as he knelt to slip on her flippers and then helped her put on the air tank. Sitting beside her, he slipped on his flippers, air tank and reached for their masks. "Wait! I think I see someone on the beach. That's not part of the plan."

He started to kick off the flippers to get to the radio room when a deafening roar shattered the quiet of the night. The power of the blast nearly split the boat in two pieces. The center of the boat erupted in a shower of flames and debris knocking them overboard; he reached desperately for her hand. They barely had time to recover, put on their masks and move away from the yacht before a second explosion rocked the night. Following his lead, they adjusted their masks and slipped under the water. She was scared and desperately wanted to gulp in air but knew they could not come to the surface because something had gone seriously wrong with the plan. She felt him squeeze her hand; she returned his squeeze and kept kicking as hard as she could. He was also kicking as hard as he could, trying to ignore the stinging pains on his back and legs. Five minutes later he turned but could no longer see the glow of the fire behind him but he did notice a tiny trail of bubbles that wasn't coming from his mask. The explosion must have put a small nick in his air tank which would limit the time he could remain under water. He could also feel that Kate was tiring, struggling to keep up and breathe if the bubble trail was any indication. Thank God Mike had placed an emergency raft that would take them to "The Muse". They should be able to see that boat's underwater beacon pretty soon.

Back in the beach house, Greg the camera man gave up trying to sleep. Against his host's advice he opened and then finally removed his shirt as they filmed in the hot afternoon sun, so now he had a back that was sunburned and beginning to blister. His partner gave him some Aloe gel, that took some of the sting out of the burn but not the heat. Wet t-shirts may look better on women but he knew they also felt great on a sunburn. Leaving his room quietly, he walked out to the pool but the water in it wasn't cold enough, so he continued onto the beach. Wanting to get a shot of the yacht in the moonlight anyway, he brought a small digital camera and an old t-shirt. Putting down the camera and his phone on the boat, Greg sighed in relief as he sat down in the very cool ocean water.

Struggling to put on the now very wet t-shirt, he thought he saw someone or something move on the yacht. Scrambling out of the surf to get his camera, he turned it on and pressed the zoom lens but could see nothing. Shaking his head, Greg refocused to take the shot he wanted of the yacht in moonlight. He was about to take a wide angle shot when the serene image on the screen burst apart in a violent display of noise, light and heat. Stunned, he managed to capture the explosion before the force of the blast knocked him on his ass. He had filmed all over the world including war zones in Iraq and Afghanistan but the sound of this blast seemed to echo on forever over the water. Flipping a switch on the camera to record video, he watched the once elegant yacht split in two as fire consumed it. As the bow tilted almost vertical, a second violent explosion turned the remains of the boat into one giant fireball. Shading his eyes from the fire, he watched the flames light the night sky. Then slowly with nothing left to feed the flames, the glow disbursed as bits of flaming debris began to wash ashore.

Greg slowly lowered the camera and turned it off, he had barely recovered from one unbelievable sight only to see another. A small army of men dressed in black scaled down the rocks behind him and ran towards the beach house. Assuming they were trying to kidnap or harm Rick, he grabbed his phone and called Paula to warn her. "Call the police; they must be after Rick..." He never got to finish the sentence as one of the men came up behind him, covered his mouth and slapped the phone away. Greg was much too busy trying to fight off the man who attacked him with what appeared to be a gun to notice more men in tan hiding in the tall marsh grass. They stopped all the men dressed in black from reaching the beach house. As sudden as the attack on him began, it was all over.

Looking to see what or who had saved him, a hand reached down to help him up. "Grab your camera and climb up those rocks, there is a helicopter there that will get you to Republic Airport, maybe even to New York." Before he could acknowledge or thank his savior, the man was gone, dragging his assailant into the tall grass. "Stun them and then handcuff them all together, then move to the house." Once inside the beach house, Mike ran up the stairs and checked Rick's room first. He managed a quick smile finding it empty; at least that part of the plan appeared to have worked. Hearing the helicopter take off, now all that was left to do was to have each of his men head out in as many different directions as possible, keep whoever was watching much too busy to hunt for two people escaping underwater.

Checking his watch quickly, Mike calculated that Rick should be at the raft by now and maybe on his way to "The Muse". He had two of his men take off in the SUV, heading towards the rail station. He had Keith and another female agent take a power boat and speed off in the opposite direction of Rick and Kate. Two more agents were on foot walking down the beach towards the yacht club. The police would be here any minute, so that left just one last diversion to be put into play. Pulling out the scarf Kate had worn yesterday to get the rings, Mike walked to the guest room.

Reaching for the door knob, he jumped back as the door suddenly opened. "What the hell is going on! Where is Rick? Explosions, intruders, helicopters. If this is his idea of joke, I will destroy him. I have such a headache...OH, Mike, Hi!"

"Paula, I think someone tried to kidnap Rick. This is no joke. I need you and the other camera man..."

"He is a sound man."

"Paula focus, I need you to throw on a jacket and this scarf. I want you and your sound man to take the Ferrari and get out of here now. I need to find Rick."

"What do you mean find Rick? He is in his room, with Kate...he has to be. Who would want to kidnap him? No, this makes no sense. Where is Kate?" As she talked, Mike ushered them out of the house and into the sports car in the garage.

"Now go, fast as you can by the beach road. Don't stop for anyone or anything, unless it's the police." Knowing she was not fully awake, he gave her a set of specific instructions. He was counting on her affection for Rick to just do as she was told. He also hoped Paula's fear, confusion and soon her grief would last long enough so that she wouldn't put together all the pieces of the plan too soon.

"You go find Rick, please you have to. He has to be all right. Please call me, let me know that he is all right. You have to find him. Promise me!"

"You don't know how much I want that too, Paula, to find him and know that he is OK. I can't promise anything except to never stop looking. Now go!"

Mike watched the Ferrari disappear down the road. Walking towards the house, he removed the dark tan shirt and hat he wore hiding in the marsh grass. He had to clean up and present the police with his cell phone. Rick had sent him the pre-arranged text message before leaving the house tonight. That message said that he couldn't sleep and that** they** were going for a midnight swim to the yacht and that he wanted to check out his new toy. Between that and the pictures Greg had taken, it would make an airtight case to prove that both Rick Castle and Kate Beckett died in the yacht explosion. Mike also had lots of people still handcuffed on the beach that he knew would be more than happy to testify against their boss, especially since the explosion caused two deaths. Testify they had been hired by a man who planned the explosion and ordered Rick and Kate kidnapped or killed. Mike already knew that Agent Jordan Shaw would be assigned to the "Castle" case. Together they would extract bits and pieces of information from each man involved and with any luck it would lead them to "The Dragon".


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Breathing a silent prayer of thanks and relief, he saw the small blinking light attached to the emergency raft's anchor rope just ahead. Squeezing her hand, he pointed to the light and motioned they should start to swim towards it at an upward angle. He knew she was exhausted but still had to restrain her from racing straight up. Breaking the surface, she ripped her mask off and dropped it into the raft. She clung to a rope on the side of the raft and desperately filled her lungs with fresh air. Removing his mask, he turned to help her remove the air tank. He was stunned to see how weak and tired she looked, breathing as if she had run a mile. Dropping her tank into the raft, he removed his own tank then helped her climb in. Flopping into the raft he was immediately struck by the fact she had not moved and was laying still looking so pale next to the dark grey of the raft. She was also panting; he reached over to unzip her wet suit, hoping that would help her breathe a little easier. Her hand reached up to help him but it was ice cold and her pulse was racing. Putting his hand over her heart and it was pounding too hard and fast. "Oh my God Kate, what's wrong?"

"I'm Beth... no Kate here...I've decided...don't like diving...let's not do this again." His concern increased as she answered him still gasping for air.

"Lanie called you last night. She told you not to dive, didn't she? Why didn't you tell me? Why would you lie to me?"

"Didn't lie...she said it would make it harder...for me to breathe...didn't say I couldn't...just not a good idea...not a lie just a fib...but it's done now, Alex."

"Don't keep anything from me again, Beth. If you ever fib to me again and I will spank you. Besides, if you had let me know you were having a problem breathing, once we were away from the site of the explosion we could have swum here on top of the water not under it."

"Safer under water...besides we made it."

"Not quite yet, we still have a short trip to get to the big boat." She started to sit up and reached for a paddle. "What do you think you are doing, Beth? You sit back and keep breathing slow and easy, get your heart rate down. Let me show you a trick I learned from my diving instructor. Pulling a small strap loose from the raft, he positioned one of the air tanks upside down in the water and slowly released the air flow valve. The small raft shot forward. "I used to do this all the time as a kid, using toy boats and balloons in the bathtub." She couldn't help but smile at him and relaxed as the tightness and burning in her chest eased. A few minutes later the raft began to slow as the air in the tank ran out. "This must have been my tank. Yup, see this, the explosion created this big dent and probably put a little nick in it." Trying to make light of it, he dropped the now empty and damaged air tank overboard. If a spark or flame had hit that small nick the explosion would have killed them both. Taking a deep breath, he watched the tank sink and reached for her tank. "Oh well, I guess the dive shop gets to keep the security deposits on both these tanks." As he positioned the second tank into the water, feeling a little better she sat up and kept a watchful eye on the vast black ocean in front of them and also checked behind them from time to time just in case, soon their raft raced forward once again.

The raft began to slow as the second tank ran out of air. He dropped that tank, watched it sink and then reached for the paddles. "We should be pretty close."

The clouds parted a few minutes later and the sliver of the moon gave her just enough light to find it. "Something big is just ahead, over there to your right."

"Shhhh, I doubt it but we need to make sure there is no one on board." Tying the raft to the back of the boat, he climbed aboard taking one of the paddles as a weapon. She tried to stand wanting to follow him but her legs were like jelly and would not support her. Flopping down, she fought feeling weak and dizzy.

/

Police and FBI surrounded the beach and the beach house; agents were busy collecting the burnt and burning remains of the yacht. Mike didn't have to pretend to look upset and worried as he sat forgotten in Rick's kitchen. He mentally castigated himself; he heard two distinct explosions tonight. He had been so careful about checking on Rick's boat, the getaway boat. How could he have forgotten to check that someone might have planted an underwater bomb on the yacht? Shaking his head, he could only hope that Rick and Kate didn't get hurt because of his mistake. The local police had taken his phone and he had gone over the story of what had happened during the attack with them. However, they had absolutely no clue how to handle the small army of men handcuffed on the beach plus a few other men they found on the roads to the rail station and airport. They all but bowed to them as the first FBI agents showed up and began sorting out the plot to kidnap Rick Castle. Mike was relieved that the FBI and police were focused on who wanted to kidnap or kill Rick Castle not Kate.

One by one each of the men in black man were questioned. At first they had little to say until it became clear their employer's plan appeared to have resulted in the death of not only Richard Castle but his house guest, Katherine Beckett. "Agent Jordan Shaw has been assigned to this case, she is on her way. There is a bus coming for all these men, they will be brought to a more secure facility in New York City for further interrogations. She is also having the film taken by Greg Powers, the camera man, sent to the FBI lab to be secured, viewed and enhanced if possible. Until she arrives, we are to confirm that Mr. Castle or Ms. Beckett are not hurt and hiding somewhere on this property. She has divers coming to search for their bodies if they can't be found. We need to interview everybody, all your men who were here tonight or watching the beach, house and roads. We need to get every detail of exactly what happened and when it happened. Her most important request is to keep the media out of this entire area until we are sure we've found every shred of evidence. She asked if the local police would set up a perimeter at least 300 yards away from the scene to keep the TV trucks, cameras and reporters off the property. If you need help, let us know."

/

"Beth, the boat is clear, how are you feeling? Can you stand up? Let me help you. I need to get you out of that wetsuit and into something warmer." On the second try she stood and he lifted her aboard. Walking with her into the cabin, "Once you've changed, you need to stretch out in your bunk and get warm under a blanket. We are only about five miles from the explosion site, so as you rest, I need to get us under way and out of here, fast.

"You named your boat "The Muse"?

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that. The boat was called the Hampton Princess when I bought it. I hated that name and wanted to change it but couldn't decide on a good new name...until I met you."

"I don't know if I should kick you or kiss you."

"I vote for the kiss." Leaning in he gave her a slow, gentle kiss. Helping her remove the wet suit, he was glad that she no longer felt so cold, also her pulse had almost returned to normal. "What happened to your leg?"

"In the explosion several pieces of the deck came at me, I ducked but one of them hit the back of the boat, pretty much shattered it. I scraped my leg as I fell overboard." Grabbing the first aid kit, he covered the cut with an antibacterial cream and wrapped it in gauze. Helping her get dressed again, he tucked her into a bunk. Stripping quickly, he removed a small watertight pouch from around his neck and put it on a shelf above his bunk but dug out his burner phone.

"I'm not the only one that got cut. Give me that cream; you have several small cuts and burns on your back and legs. The ocean water did a good job cooling the burns but I'm afraid your wet suit has had it. Your skin is cold too; you need to put on something warm." Nodding, he pulled on an old pair jeans and shirt. Once dressed, he confirmed she had fallen asleep. Kissing her forehead, he climbed on to the deck then into the smaller captain's cabin then the boat's engines immediately roared into life. Fighting the urge to gun the engine, he set the boat's cruise control at a brisk twenty knots. Within in the hour, he smiled as the Connecticut coast came into view. Checking his watch, it was just after 4AM. Pulling the burner phone from his pocket, he pressed the button to call the only number in the contact list.

The phone rang six times before a very sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Pumpkin, sorry sweetie, did I wake you?"

"No, I answered the hotel phone first and then checked my cell before I remembered the other phone you gave me. You said this was for emergencies only."

"I'm afraid this qualifies and I need you to be brave and strong. Someone tried to come after us tonight. I am all right, Kate too but we need them to think they succeeded in killing us both. Mike helped me create a plan, an illusion that we were killed when a new yacht I was supposed to be buying blew up last night. The news of the explosion will probably be all over the media later today. I'm sorry to put you through this but we need to "play dead" for a little while, so we can finally find the man who is after us."

"After Kate, they are not after you."

"No Alexis, he is after both of us. If he captures or kills Kate, I'm a loose end. I could probably take care of myself...but he might try to hurt or kidnap you or your grandmother. So I need you to pretend I'm dead, just for a little while. Let Gram and Mr. Beckett know about the plan but no one else, not your Mom, Gina, Paula or any of your friends. Keith knows, he helped us get away. I like him but more importantly I trust him. Sweetie, I hope this will be all over by the time you leave for Columbia but it may not be. So, I want you to go off to college and live in the dorms just like you planned as Alexis Rogers. Going to all your classes will keep you from worrying too much about us. Remember what I told you about getting rid of the burner phone, it's very important."

"But that means I can't see you or talk to you for weeks...maybe longer. Where are you, where will you be?" Rick could hear the fear and tears in her voice.

"I don't know and it's best that you don't know either. You are the most important and perfect thing I ever created. I promise you, we are safe and as soon as I can, I will come home to you. Until then, Alexis, you have lots of people who love and will be there for you. I will miss you baby girl, so very much. Consider yourself hugged until I can do it person again. I love you, Pumpkin, Goodbye." Disconnecting the call, the tears he fought as they were speaking started to fall.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

"She is not a little girl anymore. Trust me, Alexis can take care of herself, she is smart and strong. After all, she has done a pretty good job raising you." She teased him a bit hoping for a smile.

"You should be sleeping." A little embarrassed, he turned and wiped away his tears. "She's my little girl, I know in my head that she is all grown up but in my heart she is still that small pink bundle they put in my arms. It's been a little more than eighteen years since then but sometimes it feels like yesterday. She depended on me for everything for so long. How do you learn to just turn that off? Since we left LA, it's been the two of us. Almost every single night, I've tucked her in, kissed or hugged her goodnight. The few times I was on a book tour, she was with Meredith or at sleepovers with her friends, I've called to give her a goodnight hug by phone. I knew one day our "daddy/daughter" time together would end, she would grow up, move out or go to college and I swore that I'd be ready...but I'm not. Sorry, I'm being ridiculous, Alexis is not gone forever, she is starting to live her own life...without me. God, I sound really pathetic."

"Not pathetic, sweet and caring. She is one lucky girl to have such a great dad. I'm so sorry; I knew this would be hard for you, being away from Alexis but not this hard. Go home to her; you have done enough for me, more than enough. They think I am dead. You can drop me off somewhere safe along the east coast. Jordan Shaw can get me and put me in protective custody. All I ask is that you just lay low for a while...don't rise from the dead until we capture "The Dragon".

"NO, I CAN'T! Not knowing where you are, how you are, it would be worse than last summer and believe me last summer just about killed me. Besides, even if I did as you ask and go back home to her, in a just few weeks she is will still be leaving for college. At first Alexis would call me every night...but not for long. Then it will become an email every day or two, maybe a call once a week and only coming home to do laundry. My daughter has already threatened me about showing up at her dorm and she is very good with a sword. I won't be able to be with her, so please don't leave me too. I've made sure that my baby is safe and taken care of. It would really help me to have something to do, someone to look after and be with. You said you wanted me to be there when we finally catch "The Dragon". So, let's finish what we started. Oh and before I forget, I asked Alexis to let your Dad and my Mom know about the plan but no one else."

She looked into his eyes; she saw still some sadness there but also fear for her. "Thank you, Alex, for me and my dad. OK, we do this together...but it's really too bad we can't find out what is going on back there. Oh, come on, you can't tell me that you aren't dying to be a fly on the wall during the investigation. I know you, you so want to attend to your own memorial service in disguise. Listen in on what everyone says about you and your books."

"I already asked Mike to film our memorial service and to keep a detailed computer file on how the media spins "the accident" and "our deaths".

Smiling but shaking her head, she walked over to him. "Of course you did. I should have known better."

"So you'll stay. We do this together just like we planned, partner."

"I guess you're stuck with me Mr. Tracy, partners in work, in life and now in death." Kate climbed onto his lap as he sat in the captain's chair and snuggled into him. "So where are we going?'

"We are now in the Long Island Sound; we'll hug the coast of Connecticut until we reach the Rhode Island Sound. Once we are past Block Island, we'll reach Nantucket Sound."

"As in Cape Cod?"

"Yup, sorry dear, we just don't have the time to stop and see my Mother or go to one of her plays but we will need to stop somewhere on the Cape for fuel, probably before we reach Provincetown.

"That's why you talked so much in the interviews yesterday about your other sailing expeditions south. So, if anyone thought we survived the explosion, they'll be looking for us in that direction."

"Exactly but we are going north. We will sail up the New England coast to Maine, maybe even as far up as Nova Scotia."

"I must say Mr. Tracy; you sure know how to show a girl a good time on her honeymoon."

"Beth, you do realize that we will be on this boat all day and all night, every day for at least the next three weeks, except when we have to stop for fuel. This is not a cruise ship, on this boat everyone needs to work, including you Mrs. Tracy. You need to learn how to steer this boat. Now that we are sailing out of local and familiar waters, we have to use the computer and sail as long as there is light. Once you learn to steer, I take a break, sleep and eat, then it's your turn."

"Speaking of eating..."

"At the back of the main cabin is a small galley, on a shelf there is a hot plate, a gallon bottle of water and a jar of instant coffee. Below that shelf, there are two cabinets with all the dry stores; the cabinet above that shelf has anything liquid. Hope you find something you'd like to eat. I'm not hungry yet but I sure could use a cup of coffee, dear." Rolling her eyes at him, she slid off his lap, gave a mock salute to the captain and left. Moments after she left, he threw the burner phone overboard and watched it sink into the deepest part of Long Island Sound.

/

Across the sound, Jordan Shaw was also rolling her eyes. The Hampton police were trying and failing to keep the roads to Castle's beach house passable. She was in the lead van of a caravan of vehicles that included a team of replacements agents, a bus for all the suspects and a large truck loaded with all her high tech toys. They were currently stuck behind camera trucks and news station vans; her patience was at an end. She signaled her driver to punch it, hitting lights and siren, the way magically cleared. Bypassing the army of police and agents waiting for her to arrive, she walked into the house and directly to Mike Reston.

"The last time Castle and Beckett were seen was at 12:15AM this morning."

Mike nodded and continued. "They rowed over to the yacht around midnight. They either forgot to tie up the row boat or planned to swim back. We saw them climb onto the yacht at 12:15AM and it looked like they...undressed on deck." Mike had to hide a smile. Jordan's eyebrows shot up but then she continued.

"The first explosion occurred shortly before one o'clock. Was there a second device? Most witnesses say there were two distinct explosions."

"One device must have been set at or just below the waterline mid-ship. That explosion may have ruptured the fuel line and the fuel tank exploded when the flames reached it. There is not really enough left to make an absolute determination." Mike dropped his head in his hands as Agent Shaw turned to her agents.

"Is the search complete?"

Her lead agent, used to her brusque style, nodded and started his report. "We searched the house, patio, garage, front yard, driveway, the beach, rocks and shoreline. No sign of Castle or Beckett...or their bodies. Found a few pieces of burned clothing and we gathered all the debris from the yacht floating in the water or found on the sand. It is all bagged, tagged and waiting to go to the lab."

Nodding, she pulled out her cell phone. "Dive team, you're up. I want a grid search of at least 1/2 mile from the site of the explosion in all directions. The tide is starting to turn, so work fast or we may need to expand the search area to a mile." Closing her phone, "I want to talk to the suspects one by one and then put them on the bus. Once I'm done with them, I need to speak to anyone else here last night. Starting with Mr. Reston, all his men and then the local police that responded first. Afterwards, I want to speak to the first FBI agents that arrived. For right now, I want the new agents that came with me to interview all the neighbors. No one says anything to the press. Am I clear?" With a nod, she indicated that they were dismissed and Mike should follow her upstairs to Castle's office. Once the door was closed she turned to Mike. "What happened, what went wrong?"

"My fault, I checked the getaway boat for explosive devices but it never even occurred to me to check our decoy boat. They had men hidden further down the beach, when the explosion went off; they ran to the cove and scaled down the rocks. Luckily I covered the helicopter with brush. Their plan must have been to either capture or kill Kate and Rick, then get away in the confusion. I had my men waiting in the tall marsh grass just in case...that's how we managed to save Greg and capture pretty much The Dragon's entire strike force. My friend is a pilot; he was the one in the helicopter that brought Greg and the video to the local airport. He returned a little while ago and told me the emergency raft is gone and so is Rick's boat. So the plan worked, not perfectly but they got away."

"Everyone here thinks they both died in the explosion. With a little creative editing to the video and leaking some evidence to the press, fiction becomes fact."

/

Alexis stared at the phone in her hand long after her father said goodbye. She was tempted to keep it but remembered that he would have already destroyed or disposed of his phone, so holding on to it would be useless and maybe even dangerous. The tears she had been fighting during the call started to fall. He told her to "be strong and be brave". Sometimes he treated her like she was still a little girl. Wiping away the tears, sadness slowly turned to anger. She wanted to smash the phone her Dad gave her into a million pieces. He hardly ever discussed anything with her anymore, especially anything about Kate Beckett, their cases, the trouble she was in and certainly not about the plan to play dead. They used to be so close...but then she once told him everything about her life but not anymore. Maybe that was just another part of growing up; only sharing certain parts of your life with those you love. After all, she was now eighteen, an adult and would be leaving for college in a few weeks. They both needed to learn how to make a life apart from each other. Besides, she knew her dad was very good at and enjoyed pretending to be someone else. At least with Kate at his side, he wouldn't be lonely, he would have someone to be with and take care of. Kate would keep an eye on him and might be able to keep him out of trouble. Alexis also knew that sooner or later her Dad would convince her to marry him. She knew it was not a case of if but when they would finally make it legal. In violin, they say practice makes perfect. Maybe the third time would be the charm. She wanted her dad happy...but still it would be so hard to be apart from him. Checking the clock, it was nearly 11AM in Rome but six hours earlier on the east coast. Much too early to call Gram or Mr. Beckett. At least Keith knew about the plan. It would be good to have someone she could talk to about it...and it would be good to see him again. Her mother had introduced her to an endless list of self-important European royalty, grabby Italians and brainless beach boy-toys. The next few weeks or months, she would need all the support she could get from Keith and tap into the genetic skill as a third generation actress to pull off the charade about to begin.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Jordan Shaw had already interviewed the four men arrested by police; they were found in two cars on the roads to the train station and airport. She had just finished interviewing the last of the men captured by Mike Reston on the beach behind Castle's house. Most of the men just stared at her saying nothing. One man, obviously the team's leader, claimed he was hired by a voice on a phone to stage a "mock attack" on the house. For all he knew it was Rick Castle that hired him. "You know those celebrity types, they crave publicity. We had nothing to do with that explosion and you can't prove otherwise."

She had not expected any of the men questioned to tell her who really hired them and it was no surprise that each man was ex-military. The Dragon seemed to choose men who were very good with guns and at taking orders. She had been counting on some small inconsistencies in their stories or hopefully to find the weakest link. The man that with time and some pressure might give up the name of who really hired him but as of right now she had nothing. As she led the team leader downstairs, she was surprised to see all the other men still in handcuffs, sitting back to back in kitchen and patio chairs in the living room. One of her agents stepped forward to walk the last man to the only empty chair.

"What the hell is going on? Why aren't these men on the bus?"

"The temperature outside has been climbing. It's close to a hundred now and the bus only has a fan. With all the press..."

She cut him off with a wave. "I'm finished, so get them all out of here now. Have the bus pulled up the driveway so the press can't see them or get pictures. Any report from the dive team?"

"They finished the search area you ordered but found nothing. They couldn't expand the search beyond a half mile. They were ordered out of the water. This heat wave has also warmed the waters locally; there have been reports of great white sharks sighted on some of the beaches between here and Cape Cod."

Nodding to her agent in dismissal, she motioned for Mike to follow her outside as the suspects were uncuffed and led one by one onto the bus.

Mike walked over the umbrella table, the only shade on the sweltering patio. "I swear Rick has to be the luckiest son of bitch alive. I wasn't sure we could sell that both the bodies were completely destroyed in the explosion or burned by the fire. Now with the reports of sharks, maybe we can use that news to our advantage. We have the video that Greg shot to prove they were on board at the time of the explosion. Forensic experts concluded that it was unlikely that the two victims could have survived the explosion and fire. In addition, blood from their injuries would have attracted the sharks who can smell blood in the water for miles, which is why no bodies or body parts have been found."

"If there are any sighting of sharks in the sound, it just might work. The enhanced video is on its way back here now. When it gets here, then we can begin."

"Jordan, if Smith thinks Kate is dead, he could destroy the evidence he is holding."

"After The Dragon dared to challenge Smith by bringing the fight onto his estate and then trashing it, also torturing and killing his assistant plus forcing him into hiding...No, he is not the type of man to limp away and lick his wounds. He may be on the run and is hurting but there is nothing more dangerous than a wounded man or animal. Maybe we can send out an offer, through discreet channels, that we have some information on his enemy and want to work together to bring him down."

"He may not trust or want to work with the FBI...no offense."

"Who says the offer has to come from us. You are the head of security for Rick Castle. You want payback for killing your boss and friend."

Nodding Mike started to walk back into the house. It was simply too hot to remain outside any longer. "He would know finding Rick's killer would only be a part of the reason I wanted to hunt the dragon down. I would want to beat the man who beat me. Make sure he paid for what he did and in the process restore my reputation in private security. A man like Smith would understand and even agree with that mentality...OK, so how do we leak the film of the explosion?"

Since the FBI and local police wouldn't give them any information, the reporters at the scene were melting in the intense summer heat as the news editors they worked for were growing frustrated and desperate. So far, all they had to report were unconfirmed rumors of some kind of an explosion on or near the summer beach house of author Richard Castle. Despite repeated attempts to see or reach the author, his publicist or speak to any of the local police, they were met with a wall of silence. A few reporters tried to follow the FBI agents sent to interview Castle's neighbors but they were stopped while still on Seashore Road. Calls to Castle's publisher netted a firm "no comment". As morning turned to noon, anxious news stations became desperate to break a story first, any story. Every reporter used all the contacts they had to get any information from Rick's editor and ex-wife, the NYPD, the Mayor of New York City and some even tried to talk to Rick's friends, poker buddies and fellow authors.

Alexis ordered an early dinner as she waited for her mother to finish filming for the day. She decided to stay in the hotel hoping to avoid any reporters but she was surprised that so far there had been nothing on the news about her father. After dinner she debated making a call to the beach house but decided to use the burner phone to reach Mr. Beckett and her grandmother. Once she reached them both, she planned to leave the phone at the airport terminal in Rome as her father suggested. Alexis knew once the story broke, she would be returning immediately to the US. She checked her closet for something somber to wear and found her darkest sunglasses just in case the press had gathered at either the Rome or NY airport. She tried several times to reach her grandmother but the calls kept going to voice mail. However, she was able to reach Mr. Beckett. He had heard something on the news about an explosion at a beach near Rick Castle's summer house but no other news on it had since been released. As she explained the plan to play dead, he was both relieved and happy that Alexis reached him first, before any news broke about his daughter's "death". Alexis asked if he would drive or fly to their Hampton home, so the police and FBI could keep the press from tormenting him. She explained that she was currently in Italy with her mother but would be returning to the US later in the day or the next morning. She asked Mr. Beckett to be there for her grandmother, at least until she could arrive.

Unaware of the nightmare in store for her when she arrived, Martha was driving to the beach house. She was happy and excited to let her family know that after much deliberation (not really) and many romantic (and expensive) persuasions, she had accepted a proposal of marriage from Martin Davis. Her fiancé, well aware of her habit of blurting out news to her family and friends, had turned off Martha's cell phone and was holding it in his jacket pocket. As he drove past his house and the Marina, her happiness and non-stop monolog continued; how to break the news to her family, when and how they should get married, where they would go on their honeymoon and live once they returned. However, her happiness and excitement quickly vanished as they reached the road to the beach house only to find it clogged with TV and news trucks. The Mercedes convertible was quickly surrounded by camera men and many reporters with hand held microphones. Their questions came so fast and furious, Martha was unable to hear, understand or respond. Until one pushy reporter shouted out, "Can you confirm if your son was killed in a boat explosion last night?"

So stunned, she was unable to answer. Her mind could not accept even the possibility the words were true. Turning to Martin for help, she was shocked to see his face was unreadable but he quickly took charge. "We have no comment at this time. We ask that you let us pass so his mother can reach the family home. We will issue a statement once we have more information on what if anything has happened." Just as he finished speaking, several FBI agents pushed back the press, surrounded the car and guided it onto the property. Jordan Shaw and Mike met Martha at the doorway. She was quickly led upstairs so they could update her privately. Martin attempted to follow her but found his way blocked by several agents, without any other option he backed off and sat on the couch.

Paula and her sound man barely made it to Republic Airport when they were intercepted by the FBI. They already had Greg in custody. Within the hour all three were sitting in a FBI van and being returned to the beach house.

Gina stood nervously in the office of the president of Black Pawn Publishing. "I have been trying to reach him, sir. He is not answering his cell phone but that is not unusual for him. He generally ignores or avoids me, especially if he has chapters due or past due. He just faxed me several new chapters a few days ago. I've tried the private number to the beach house but all my calls are going to voice mail. I've sent him texts and emails but I just can't reach him."

"Then I strongly suggest you find out what the hell is going on. Fly or drive to the Hamptons. NOW! I want answers, if he is OK; let's milk all this free publicity and if he's not...we need to let the printers know quickly. There will be increased demand for his books, not only his current titles but all of his older books." Gina nodded and left the office but shuddered at the coldness of her boss. Rick once accused her of being all about the business, having a calculator where her heart should be. In all honesty, she would be upset if she had lost her best-selling author but she knew in her heart she would miss Rick much more. After all she had once been married to him. For all his faults and childish behavior, he could be such a sweet man and was an amazing dad. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about Alexis; she had to get to the beach house to protect his daughter. Shaking her head, no she refused to think of him in the past tense, yet. Gina left the office, hailed a cab outside her building and told the driver to run all the red lights to JFK airport.

Now that the sun was up, she got her first good look at what would be her home for at least the next three weeks. She opened draws and cabinets to find out where everything was. After breakfast, she returned to the cabin with a cup of coffee for the captain. Taking a healthy swallow, he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, first mate." Patting his lap, "Come here dear, have a seat and I'll show you the basics of steering our home away from home, Mrs. Tracy."

Shaking her head, she playfully pushed him out of the chair. "Forget it Alex, I sit on your lap the only navigating we'll do is to your bunk. You were the one that said we have to keep going as long as there is light." Settling into the captain's chair, she watched as he finished his coffee. "OK, now show me!"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Jordan brought Martha to Rick's office. Once she was seated, Mike brought her some water. They both had been expecting hysterics but she calmly took a sip and then a deep breath. "Is my son dead?"

"No Mrs. Rogers, he is fine. The explosion last night was just a small part of a larger plan to trick the man who is after Kate and him into thinking they're dead."

"Why do I have the sinking feeling this plan was something my son came up with?"

"The basic plan was his but I added safeguards to make sure nothing went wrong last night."

"Go on."

"We had a decoy yacht built, it was basically just a shell but it had explosives planted near the bow. The plan was they would pretend to go for a late night swim; Rick and Kate already had diving gear stored on board. Just as the explosives went off, they would drop off the back of the boat and swim underwater until they were miles from the explosion. Since Kate had just learned how to dive, I didn't want to take any chances of her overdoing it. I had a small raft about two miles out in the sound. They used that raft to reach Rick's boat which was moored five miles away from the explosion site. First thing this morning I had my pilot do a fly by, he confirmed that the raft and Rick's boat are both gone. We know that the plan worked, they are safe and sound, sailing away as we speak."

"Sailing to where?"

Shaking his head as he answered, "I'm sorry, it's best you don't know where they are."

For the first time she raised her voice to Mike. "Best for whom?" Turning to Jordan, "What isn't he telling me?"

"The man that is after Kate, we call him "The Dragon", sent several men last night to kidnap or kill her. They also planted a bomb on the yacht to lure them out of the beach house. Since very few people even knew that Kate was here, it is very possible that this man has someone in the NYPD or even the FBI on his payroll. So only Mike and I knew about the plan and even we don't know where they are sailing to, just to make sure they stay safe." Jordan sat in front of Martha. "Mrs. Rogers, for this plan to work we need you to act as if you did just lose your son. NO ONE can know what we've just told you. Rick and Kate's life could depend on it." Martha only nodded, so Jordan continued. "Yesterday, Paula had her film crew take pictures of them on the yacht as part of the publicity tour for his new book, "Summer Heat". One of her cameramen got sunburned and couldn't sleep last night, so he went out to take shots of the yacht in the moonlight. Luckily, he also got a picture of the yacht exploding. That photo is all we are releasing for now...that and the fact that Rick Castle is missing along with his house guest, Kate Beckett. You saw how many cameras and reporters are waiting outside. So far we've managed to keep a lid on this story, they know that there was some kind of explosion last night but we don't want them digging, so we have to give them something to publish. I need you to let them know the FBI was called in by the local police. Your son is missing and may have been kidnapped but so far there has been no ransom demands received. The FBI is trying to determine if he was kidnapped or if he was accidently killed when his new yacht exploded. Ask them to allow us the time and space to find those answers. I know you are a great actress but this is real not a role. I can have Paula or Gina release the statement but I would prefer that you or Alexis do it."

"Oh my God, Alexis! Please, I'll do the statement but first I need to call her immediately. I have to reach her before she hears any of this on the news. She is in Europe with her mother. I don't want her to think even for a minute that she's lost her father."

"Your phone may not be secure. Let me have it checked before you make any calls, Mrs. Rogers. Even then you need to be very careful of what you say to her."

"My phone, where is my phone?" Martha searched desperately through her pockets and purse. "I can't find it...wait, Martin has it."

"Martin?"

'Martin Davis, my fiancé. That's actually why I left Cape Cod and drove here today, to announce to my family that I have accepted his proposal of marriage."

She watched as an uneasy look from Jordan met with a worried look from Mike. "Congratulations but you can't tell him or anyone about the plan. I would prefer you don't say anything to Alexis about her father over the phone. Just ask her to come home. Perhaps you can just say there has been an accident."

Martha opened her mouth to object but closed it again remembering the strange look on Martin's face earlier.

Mike moved over the phone on Rick's desk. "Use the house phone, I checked it this morning. Let me give you some privacy." He heard a commotion outside and came down stairs to check it out. Through the windows he saw Keith being held by several agents. Walking over to the lead agent, he explained that the man was part of his security team. Last night his job had been to be a target, taking off in a speed boat in the opposite direction of the targets. Nodding, the agent alerted the men detaining him to let him pass. Mike opened the door confronting an angry Keith. "What the hell took you so long getting back here?"

"I drove that boat for hours, went as far as Long Beach but no one followed us or attempted to engage us at all. Captain Troy from the Coast Guard took the powerboat back to the impound yard and I had to hitch a ride back here." Glancing at the FBI agent warily, "Has Alexis been contacted yet?"

Mike just nodded and indicated that Keith should follow him. "Agent Jordan will want to speak to you, sit down." They sat in the last two chairs farthest away.

"Talk to me about what? I didn't see a damned thing. No one came after us. It was complete waste of time, Mike." Lowering his voice, "At least tell me that everything else last night worked. I could swear I heard two explosions?"

"There were some...complications but also an unexpected bonus. One of the camera men got a picture of the first explosion and video of the second. Keith, if you think you can handle it, I have a more hands on job for you. I want you to play the part of boyfriend to Alexis, go pick her up at JFK. Let me be clear, you are there to protect her until she gets here, possibly even after that. Her grandmother just got engaged and I have a bad feeling about the fiancé but I can't tell him to leave. The phones may be bugged, so her grandmother is only letting Alexis know there was an accident, we will tell her the rest once she arrives."

"I can tell her on the drive back here. Look Mike, I know you don't approve but I care for Alexis. I'll do anything to protect her or help her...but then you already knew that. What else do you want me to do?"

"The FBI is asking Martha to give the press a statement that her son may have been kidnapped or killed in a yacht explosion. They are releasing a still photo of the first explosion. I need you to leak the video of the explosion to the press...it's been "enhanced", you see something or someone burning on the deck."

"And I'm doing this because...I don't want my girlfriend to hold out any false hope that her father is still alive."

"Exactly, this statement will start a feeding frenzy by the press. I want you at her side day and night until they lose interest in the whole story. Hopefully that will be in a few days when the FBI concludes that Rick Castle was killed in an explosion. Then we'll need Alexis Castle to simply disappear from the public eye, at least until the plan is complete. That way Alexis Rogers can start college at Columbia University unrecognized and safe."

"I have to shower and change before I go anywhere. Should I use her car?"

"Shower and change at your apartment in the city. I want you to leave now before the story and all hell breaks loose. Use the SUV, it has darkened glass and bulletproof windows plus it has a phone. Keith, make damned sure you aren't followed and I'll call you with flight information on Alexis once I have it. Now go!"

Mike watched as Keith left, stomping out as if he was still mad. He got into the SUV and with the help of the agents was able to part the sea of press blocking Seashore Road. A short time later Martha came out on to the front lawn and was instantly swamped with cameras and microphones. "I am here today not as an actress but as a desperate mother hoping to find her son alive and well. As many of you are aware there was an explosion last night on the beach behind this house. The local police contacted the FBI to determine exactly what happened. Several men came here last night perhaps to rob or even kidnap Richard for ransom but there have been no demands...they blew up his yacht...to lure him outside but they were unaware he might have been on board the yacht...I'm sorry." Unable to continue, Crying she walked back into the house as Agent Shaw stepped forward. "This entire property is now a crime scene but what that crime was, we do not know yet. We don't have answers to any of the questions you have and we can't allow you onto the property until we are sure we've found every piece of evidence. What I can tell you is that we have several suspects in custody and they are being questioned. The evidence we've located so far is being processed. We've received no ransom demands so far. We are releasing a photo of the yacht explosion that was captured by Mr. Castle's security cameras. We'll have no further statements on this case until our investigation is complete, so we are asking you to leave this area and let us do our work." She ignored all the shouted questions and microphones shoved in her face as she walked away and closed the front door.

/

Meredith was finally done filming for the day. She was in her trailer, makeup removed and just finishing dressing when the film's publicist barged in. "What do you want Ricardo?"

"Hot Pink, Cara? Hardly appropriate for a grieving ex-wife."

"What are you talking about?" She stopped when he handed her a tablet, the headline read, **IS RICK CASTLE DEAD? **"Is this some kind of a sick joke?"

"I confirmed the story from several sources. Apparently there was a kidnap attempt but things went very wrong. He died in some kind of an explosion."

"No! That's impossible...my poor Alexis! Is my car here yet? I have to get back to the hotel at once."

He was surprised that she seemed genuinely upset. He nodded, opened the trailer door and assisted her into the limo. The door was barely closed when she pulled out her cell phone. "I have to speak to Ben Solomon immediately, this is Meredith Rogers."

The man in question was sitting in his office, eyes glued to his TV and the unbelievable breaking news. Rick was gone? The man had no money sense...he was a sweet and happy go lucky man with more charm than brains sometimes. Working with the police, risking his life instead of sitting behind a nice safe desk and writing best-selling crime novels all day. He bought property on the moon and gave away too much money as a wedding gift to a friend as a down payment on a house. Even with all his extravagant spending, there was still a huge trust to manage for his daughter. Ben's heart broke a little for the friend he'd lost and Alexis. She was such a lovely girl and he had always envied Rick's relationship with his daughter. The two of them had always been so close. Rick set up the trust for Alexis years ago to make sure his shrew of an ex-wife Meredith could not touch one cent of his little girl's money.

Ben was also not surprised that the first person that would call him after hearing the news of Rick's death would be her. He hated Meredith; she was such a scheming, shallow and heartless bitch. He had been dealing with her demands for more alimony and child support for over ten years. Ben enjoyed rubbing her nose in the fact that she signed away her custodial rights to her daughter in exchange for a lump sum cash payment. That agreement she'd signed, gave him the right to tell her to go to hell, which he had enjoyed doing many times in the last few years. Rick was such a soft touch, he would often give Meredith cash or do things for her...like finding her work, including the movie that she was filming right now in Europe. Ben smiled as he walked over to take her call. Yes, Rick always helped his ex-wife but he also made sure that Meredith stayed busy and as far away from Alexis as possible.

"Meredith, what a questionable surprise!"

"Hello Ben, have you heard? My Ricky is gone...I'll miss him so much but the most important thing is that our baby girl is protected."

"Rick already took care of that Meredith. He set up a trust years ago. All the money, property and the rights to his books belong to her. He is or was the trustee and Martha is now the successor trustee until Alexis graduates college or turns twenty-one. She is eighteen now and can withdraw funds but only for school."

"But she can't live alone, I..."

"She is leaving for college in a few weeks. Her tuition and dorm costs have already been paid. For anything else she has to go to Martha. You get nothing!"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Meredith was furious when Rick's attorney hung up on her. He set up a trust? Even worse the trustee was now Martha. Damn it! She threw away her phone in anger; it bounced against the back facing seats and hit the partition to the driver, who opened it immediately.

"Yes, signorina?"

"Drive faster!" Nodding he closed the partition and hit the gas.

She kicked the phone out of her way, opened the bar pouring nearly a full glass of vodka. She wanted to drain it but sipped slowly as she tried to figure out how she could get to New York with Alexis. The film she was doing still had six days left in the shooting schedule. She could not leave because if they went one day over schedule or one dollar over budget, she would lose a very nice bonus. She was nearly broke and desperately needed that money, she had run through almost all the money Rick had given her and she had no one else to borrow from. Maybe she could sweet talk the director into letting her leave early or perhaps she could convince her daughter into staying. After all a girl should be with her mother at a time like this!

Putting the now empty glass back, she pulled some breath mints and a bottle of eye drops from her purse. She popped in several mints and applied the eye drops liberally, so liberally that her eyes looked watery and her eye makeup ran slightly. She rubbed her eyes until they looked red, then she checked the effect in her mirror as she put on her best tragic face. Who could say no to that? Retrieving her phone, she was ready as the limo door opened at hotel. But she was not ready for what she found entering her daughter's bedroom. Alexis was packing, actually it looked like she was nearly done packing.

Dropping her purse and coat, she walked over to her daughter with her arms wide open. "Oh my poor sweet baby, I came home as soon as I heard the news of what happened to your Dad..." She paused for dramatic effect and wiped at her eyes..."but apparently not fast enough."

She stopped when Alexis turned around with her arms still at her side. Her eyes were dry and she looked sad but calm. "Gram called me and then I watched all the stories on the news. Most of them didn't even mention Dad might have been kidnapped, they all assume he is dead. I need to know for sure and be there for Gram..." Sighing she walked over to her closet and checked the bureau and nightstand. "The first direct flight to New York is tonight at eleven. I've already called for a car; it should be here in a few minutes. I can exchange my return ticket at the main gate. I was just checking to make sure I've packed everything." Closing her travel bag, she put it with her other luggage. "I know you really want to come with me, but it's OK Mom, I understand you have to finish your film and you don't want to miss the wrap party."

Before Meredith could even think of what to say or stop her, there was a knock on the suite door. "Your car is downstairs, Signorina Castle. Is this all your luggage? Shall I bring it down for you now or should I have the driver wait?"

"I'm ready now." She grabbed her jacket and purse from the bed. "I'll call you as soon as there is anything new." Alex hugged her Mom. kissed her cheek and smelled the liquor. As she got in the car, she felt her eyes fill with tears. She felt sorry for her mother but not enough to stay or to ask her to come to New York. If she was honest, it was great to have an excuse to leave early. She wanted to be with her grandmother, especially now. She missed her Dad already and did not know when she would see him again...if she could just talk to him again, even by phone. Shaking her head, grow up Alexis, she would soon have college to keep her mind occupied, Gram was engaged again and her father would have Kate to keep him company and out of trouble. Arriving at the airport, she quickly changed her ticket but still had an hour before her flight. Dropping the burner phone behind a stack of plastic bins at the security screening area, she got a bottle of water, found a quiet corner and called her Grandmother. "Hi Gram, I'm on flight 77 and will be back in New York by 1AM your time."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you are coming home to me. Even on a red eye be warned, the press is everywhere. Mike is sending someone to pick you up, he will meet your plane and then drive you here...don't go anywhere near the loft and please, please be very careful because I need you here, I want a hug and I'm sure you want one too."

Alexis felt better when they finally hung up and settled in a comfortable chair with her book waiting for the flight home to finish boarding. She just couldn't deal with people staring or pointing at her right now. Hearing the last call for her flight, she put on her sunglasses and was one of the last people to board. Luckily, there were very few people sitting in first class, after takeoff she removed her sunglasses and dug out her IPOD. The flight home always seemed much longer but tonight it seemed endless. She ate, not because she was hungry, just to kill a little more time. She finally started to get sleepy just as they announced that they were starting the initial decent into JFK. It suddenly hit her that for the first time in her life, her father would not be waiting for her with open arms when they landed. Angry at the tears she could not stop, Alexis put back on her sunglasses and made sure she was the first one off the plane. Feeling ashamed at how much she wanted her Gram there waiting to hug and hold her, she expected that Mike would be there and he would escort her to a waiting limo. Her heart skipped a beat seeing not Mike but Keith waiting for her just beyond the arrival gate. Alexis did not remember moving forward but suddenly she was in his arms.

It felt so good to hug and hold her. Not able to let her go, Keith walked them to the next empty gate, lifted her sunglasses and kissed her. "Welcome home, God I've missed you so much, Alexis!" The kiss escalated until he had her pinned against the wall. His heart was pounding and reluctantly he had to pull back desperate for some air. Her face was flushed, she was panting and her crystal blue eyes were wide open in surprise and a touch of panic. Running his hands down her arms, he realized that she was trembling in equal parts from desire and fear of the unknown. It was very obvious that she had never been with a man before. Yet, this girl, barely more than a child had set him on fire, only thoughts of her father and Mike snapped him back to reality. "Alexis without even trying you seduce me; make me forget why I am here. God help me when you do know what the hell you are doing?" Chuckling at her puzzled expression, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead, giving them both some time to calm down. "Do you have more luggage?" Nodding she pulled her baggage claim ticket from her jeans. They walked holding hands through the nearly deserted terminal to the exit closest to short term parking. He stopped and pointed to a ladies room next to that doorway. "I need to see if there is any press outside, be right back." Returning moments later, "I didn't see any media lurking so I'll go get the SUV and have a skycap get your bags. Wait inside the ladies room for ten minutes, then come outside and I'll be there." Handing Alexis back her sunglasses, he kissed her cheek and left.

Walking into the ladies room, Alexis' heart beat had finally returned to normal but her face still looked flushed. After using the restroom, she splashed some water on her face, pulled her hair into a pony tail and put on a baseball cap. Ten minutes later, she walked outside and was relieved to find Keith standing at the curb with the SUV door open for her. They drove in silence until Alexis noticed he kept checking the mirrors. "What's wrong?"

"There's a van following us, could be just a news crew that spotted us at the airport but I'm not taking any chances, hold on!" Weaving in and out of traffic at top speed, he soon lost the van but continued going at or just above the speed limit. Might as well take advantage of the nearly empty roads, he looked over to see Alexis still had her eyes tightly closed. "Hey Alexis relax, I lost them." Reaching over he pried her hands loose from the seat belt. "Take a deep breath and let it out. I know this has been a hard day for you but there are some things I need to tell you."

"Did something go wrong after I talked to my father?"

"Wait! You talked to your father? When? How?"

"Last night after the yacht blew up. He gave me a burner phone before I left for Europe. He called me when he got to "The Muse". He wanted me to know that he was OK and about the plan for him and Kate to play dead. He asked me to let Gram know and Mr. Beckett but no one else...he also asked me to get rid of the phone or destroy it. I left it in Rome at the airport security checkpoint. Don't worry I wiped it down first and Dad threw his phone into the ocean."

"I wasn't sure how to tell you about the plan. Mike is probably going to be pissed about the burner phone but I'm glad you got to talk to him."

"Dad told me you helped him escape. Thank you Keith, I'm just glad the plan worked. I'll really miss him but as long as he's OK, I can play my part."

"Alexis, I need to tell you everything that happened last night...and about what I need to do now as part of that plan so everyone thinks your Dad is dead."

As they drove towards the beach house, Keith told her about the second bomb, the men on the beach and his part in "leaking" the enhanced video tape. He continued to fill her in on the next steps in the plan as they drove to the Hamptons. "So, basically I need you to insist that your Dad was kidnapped and he is still alive...when you talk to the press, OK?" He glanced over and saw his passenger was sound asleep. "Poor kid, having to deal with all this and jet lag."

Smiling Keith suddenly realized just how tired he was. He managed a quick power nap at his apartment in the city but still needed a cool shower to wake up enough to be at the airport on time. He had been running on adrenaline for the last two days but now he was unable to stop yawning. He slowed down seeing an all-night restaurant just ahead. Unwilling to wake her up or leave Alexis alone even for a minute, he drove past it with a sigh. His patience was rewarded, a few minutes later he saw a drive-thru coffee shop. Pulling in he wanted a gallon but settled for an extra-large black coffee with lots of sugar. He drained it quickly and was very glad they were less than an hour from the beach house. Hopefully, most of the press was gone by now and Mike would let him crash for a nap on the couch or if the FBI was still camped out in the living room, he could snag a bed in one of the quest rooms. If the FBI were using the guest rooms, he wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Alexis...that thought snapped him back to reality. He was playing a part, a part he was being paid to play. When he looked at her, it was so hard sometimes to remember that this was a job...only a job. He wanted it to be much more but he knew that was a dream and his dreams never came true.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Mike finally heard the SUV pull up. He walked to the door but no one got out or knocked. Not sure what to expect, he nodded to the FBI agent who moved to the window and pulled his own gun as he opened the door. He was relieved to see Alexis safe and sound asleep in the front seat. Keith slowly got out of the driver's side. "You look dead on your feet. I've got her son, can you grab her bags?" Mike gently lifted Alexis into his arms. When did she get so heavy? It suddenly hit him that she was all grown up. He had been watching over her for more than ten years and still thought of her as a little girl. Gently putting her down on the bed, he removed her baseball hat and sunglasses. He was stunned at just how much she looked like a younger Meredith. He hated Rick's ex-wife. She ignored Alexis as a child unless she wanted something from Rick. She used her looks to manipulate people; she even tried to use him more than once. Mike really hoped she hadn't passed that trait on to her daughter. Hearing Keith set down her luggage just inside the bedroom door, "Get some sleep in the room next door to her. We have a very busy day tomorrow...and Keith, thanks for all your help."

Agent Shaw finished all the reports and glanced at the time. Damn! She wanted to make it home before ten o'clock just once this week. At least they had found the weak link. One of the youngest men from the beach was claustrophobic. With a little more time in the small cell they put him in; she felt he would tell them everything he knew. She just hoped it would be helpful.

It was very late when Rick (Damn it she had to remember to even think of him as Alex now so she wouldn't call him Rick by mistake) shut down the boat's engine last night. He walked quietly past her, stopping by her bunk only for a moment before he stretched out, opening his porthole to let in any breeze. It was still so hot and muggy even hours after sunset. She was tempted to go over to his bunk but knew he was tired. She wanted him to just hold her. She also knew he was really missing Alexis and wanted to comfort him but before she got up his breathing changed to the deep even sound that told her he was already asleep. She was tired too and it had been a long day in the hot sun and on the water learning how to navigate the boat. Opening her own porthole, she felt a light cooling breeze and almost immediately joined him in sleep.

Kate woke alone and walked across the empty cabin to the kitchen, if you could call it that. Being a cop and living in New York City, all of her apartments had tiny kitchens, not that she ever really cooked. The galley consisted of a shelf holding water, a hot plate. One pan, two plastic plates, bowls, mugs, plus forks and spoons all hung on hooks. She poured some water from the gallon jug into the pan to make Alex his coffee. As the water slowly heated, she opened the cabinet trying to figure out what to have for breakfast. As she finished eating, she spooned some instant coffee into both mugs. Pouring the water, she grimaced at the taste, even adding some sugar didn't help much. Walking to the bridge with her captain's coffee, she secretly wished for a vanilla latte and a bear claw.

"Morning Mrs. Tracy, what a sweet and loving wife to bring your hard working husband a cup of coffee."

"You keep that up, hubby, and you'll be wearing this cup of coffee." She all but shoved the mug into his hands.

"Someone's grumpy this morning. Didn't sleep well? Did you eat anything?"

"I had a granola bar and the last banana but cereal without milk just didn't appeal."

"When we stop for fuel, you can get some groceries...which will probably be later today or early tomorrow. We've been hugging the Connecticut and Rhode Island coast. We will reach the Block Island Sound soon and later today we should sail into the Rhode Island Sound. Depending on how much fuel we have left, we will need to gas up in Newport or maybe New Bedford before we sail around Cape Cod.

"We are running out of gas so soon?"

"No but running the engine all day yesterday and today, we will start to run low. Unlike a car, fueling ports for boats aren't everywhere and if we do run out, we can't just get out and walk to a gas station or push or pull the boat to shore. Good news dear, once we dock as they fill us up, we can find someplace for breakfast. Come on, a chance to get off this boat just for a little while and have some coffee, real coffee. Please Beth, I know just how much you hate instant coffee."

"What gave me away?"

"The way your nose crinkles up as you take the first sip, it's rather obvious but kinda cute...and it's all my fault, I was the one that donated the espresso machine. Even my instant coffee is better than the slug you used to drink at the precinct."

Kate smiled at him and the memory. "OK, where are we and where are we going." Rick walked over and showed her the course to Point Judith. "Got it, now go get something to eat, oh captain, my captain."

He gave her ass a playful swat at her mocking tone before she sat down in his chair. "A little respect please, just remember dear, it's a long swim to shore." Rick walked towards the galley but his mind was on his family not food.

Martha had not slept well. Martin was angry that she had not asked him to stay but eventually went home. She felt more comfortable once he left and after speaking to her granddaughter by phone, at least enough to retire to her bedroom. She so hated seeing the usually quiet and charming beach house turned into a war room by the FBI. At least all the stone faced agents stayed downstairs. Donning a caftan, she opened Alexis' door and smiled to see she had arrived safely but was very surprised to find her fully dressed. Gently smoothing some hair away from her face, Martha sat in the chair next to the bed needing to be close. She wanted to talk and perhaps comfort Alexis about "the plan" and her father absence before the FBI or Mike made her play some part in it. Unconsciously, she reached for and held her granddaughter's hand.

Still mostly asleep Alexis pulled her hand away mumbling, "Stop watching me sleep Dad, it's creepy. Go back to bed."

Martha smiled stood up leaning down to kiss the back of her head. "Sleep well, doll face, I have a feeling you'll need it."

Backing out of the room, she nearly screamed bumping into someone. "Keith? Good heavens, you scared me!"

"Sorry Mrs. Rogers, I just woke up and wanted to check on Alexis. Jet lag on top of everything else...I was worried."

"What time did you get here last night?"

"Around three maybe three thirty, I'm not exactly sure. Mike let me crash in one of the guest rooms, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! Mike told you helped my son get away. Thank you, Keith, for him and for me and for bringing Alexis here. She is still sleeping and you should be too. Now back to your room, go, go! I need more sleep and so do you." Martha held his shoulders for a moment and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then patted it. "Get some rest, dear!" She walked past him to her room.

Keith stood there for a moment. It had been so long since anyone had kissed him like that, not since his Nana died and that was more than fifteen years ago. He really should go downstairs and talk to Mike but touching his cheek he waited until Martha's bedroom door closed and he slowly opened the door to Alexis' room.

Agent Shaw was just about to start a pancake breakfast when her cell phone rang. "Shaw! All right, I am on my way!" She was disappointed that breakfast with her daughter would have to wait, again. At least she had a chance to spend some quality time with her husband last night.

Returning to her bedroom, she kissed him awake. He nodded silently understanding that she had to go into work early. "Good luck, Jordan and please be careful, honey."

Arriving at FBI headquarters within the hour, they directed her into the smallest interrogation room. She watched as a frantic and sweating suspect told an agent how he was recruited, who was paying him and demanding witness protection. Shaw's eyebrows rose as he named the man who hired him, who had put together the whole attack team, Lewis Roper. Roper was an infamous "problem solver" for many politicians and celebrities, he was hired to make damaging evidence and witnesses against his clients just disappear. Much as she wanted to go after that slimy son of a bitch herself, she knew it would be better to have Mike use this information to flush out Smith or maybe even "The Dragon". For now she needed to move her witness into a more open but secure jail and go talk to Mike. Unwilling to waste three hours driving to the Hamptons, she requisitioned a helicopter.

Mike got the message that Agent Shaw was on her way. He smiled when he got a report from the local sheriff that a few great white sharks had been spotted off Rocky Point Beach. That beach was less than three miles from the explosion site. He could not believe their good luck. Pouring another cup of coffee he continued to put out feelers to contact Mr. Smith.

Alexis felt like she was slowly surfacing from underwater. She tried to open her eyes but they would not co-operate and her arms and legs felt so heavy. Only her stomach seemed to be working, grumbling loudly wanting to be fed. Rolling onto her back, she pushed some hair from her face and managed to open one eye. "Dad?" Someone was sitting in the chair by her bed. She vaguely remembered someone watching over her through the night, damned jet lag. She felt like her brain was still in transit, sitting up she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well it's about time! Morning, Alexis."

"Keith?"

"You OK? You've been asleep for ten hours." He got up and handed her his cup of coffee which was still hot.

"My internal body clock is so messed up right now. It's almost time for lunch; my stomach wants breakfast but its dinner time in Italy."

"Want me to bring you up a tray? The FBI brought in donuts and some breakfast pastries. I can get some fresh coffee or tea, some fruit and maybe a yogurt."

"Yes, thank you, that would be great but take your time. I flew six hours and then slept in these clothes and I feel gross. While you get food, I'll hop in the shower. Hopefully, it will help me wake up...Keith, thank you." His heart skipped a beat as the sweet smile on her lips reached her eyes.

He had to get out of her room fast or...he wanted Alexis so badly right now his heart was pounding. He also knew today was going to be very hard for her. Mike wanted her to make a plea to the kidnappers, that she would pay anything to get her dad back alive. Later, he would leak the faked video to one of the hungrier reporters, proving that Rick Castle died in the boat explosion. It would all be an act but he had a horrible feeling that she'd pretend to hate him and he wouldn't see her again for a long time. Keith knew it was all an act and part of his job but he hated the thought of causing Alexis any pain...but even more to be forced away from her again now that he just got her back.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Putting on her darkest sunglasses, Alexis smoothed her black dress, straightened her shoulders and walked outside. The FBI agents surrounding her barely managed to keep the overeager press and camera crews, who ran from where they were camped out just over the beach house property line, from knocking her down or trampling her. Mike watched from the doorway and had to physically restrain Keith from going outside and pushing his way to her side. Shaking his head he pointed to closed circuit TV feed. "Relax, it's all part of the show, let Alexis play her part."

When the barrage of questions shouted at her slowed down she began to speak. "I am asking for your help to reach out to the men that took my father. We have received no ransom demands. So on behalf of my grandmother and myself, I am prepared to pay $3 million dollars for the safe return of my father, Richard Castle. We are willing to negotiate for a higher ransom but we need proof that he is aliv…OK."

Before she could continue a reporter from the NY Herald pushed forward. "The FBI said Rick Castle may have been killed in the boat explosion. What aren't you telling us? What was on the boat that caused it to explode? Maybe this was just a drug deal gone bad? Did you come up with this kidnap story to save your father's less than squeaky clean reputation? Is that why you are offering such a huge ransom, knowing you'll never have to pay a cent of it for a dead man?"

"MY FATHER IS NOT DEAD! I don't care what the police or the FBI have said. I never asked them to come here and just take over everything. I don't want them here or need their help...AND THERE WERE NO DRUGS! I don't want you here either but no matter how many times we ask, you won't go away! I only want my father back; I don't care how much we have to pay…"

The FBI agents hustled Alexis back into the house, the press with microphones and the camera crews only a step or two behind. Alexis ran into Keith's arms as the agents slammed the front door in the reporters' faces. Agent Shaw motioned for another crew of agents to clear off the lawn of the press who continued to shout questions and knock on the door.

"Wonderful performance, Kiddo, Brava!" Martha stood in front of the TV monitor applauding.

Keith was confused when Alexis took off her sunglasses but she was not in tears as he thought. She turned to her grandmother and took a bow, smiling. "Thank you, coach."

"Should we have the FBI release their findings later today?" Mike asked as he turned to look at Agent Shaw.

"No, too soon, let them chew on that sound bite for a while. Keith, tonight pick one reporter and leak them our tape."

"Anyone but that asshole from the Herald!"

"ALEXIS!" If Martha was stunned and speechless at her crude language, Mike, Keith and the other FBI agents were flabbergasted. Only Jordan Shaw turned away, smiled and nodded at her strength and smarts. "...but why not him?"

"He implied Dad was dealing drugs. He is no angel, his police record proves that but since he met Kate..." She turned to look at Keith, "Use him and he will assume the tape is part of some conspiracy to hide the truth about last night. He will have someone go over it until he finds something. If they learn the tape is a hoax, then all this will be for nothing. Pick someone else, I mean it Keith, anyone BUT HIM." She punctuated the words by jabbing her index finger into his chest.

"I agree with you and thank you for your help, Alexis. By tomorrow afternoon you should be rid of most of the FBI and probably the majority of the press. You will have your beach, pool and privacy back for the rest of the summer. Mike is leaving a few men here for your protection." She turned to Martha. "I do need to ask you to stay here on the property at least for the time being and limit guests." The unspoken message of distrust for Martin came through loud and clear.

"I asked Mr. Beckett to come here...but he knows everything. He wouldn't do anything that might get Kate hurt."

Jordan was not pleased, every new person who knew anything about "the plan" represented a risk of saying the wrong thing to the wrong person or a part of the plan being overheard by the media...or that someone might decide to sell out Rick and Kate for a large payday. Since there was nothing she could do about Mr. Beckett now, she just nodded. "On a happier note, we have found some new leads and perhaps a way to find the man behind all of this...and since this is the last time we will have impose on your family and it's still so hot, I'm sending an agent to get sandwiches and salads."

"I just need to go upstairs to change." Keith watched Alexis all but run up the stairs. Martha, Agent Shaw and Mike were talking, so Keith walked casually to the kitchen and used the spiral stairs to the second floor. He walked to her door and listened for just a second. Hearing the soft sounds of crying, he opened the door to find her crumpled on the floor by the bed holding a mangled stuffed monkey. Seeing him, Alexis sat up and wiped away her tears. "I know my dad is OK but I miss him so much, if I could just talk to him by phone for a minute..."

Sitting beside her on the floor, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Your secret is safe with me." She looked up at him puzzled. "That you barely made it through your great performance down there just now. I was worried about you, so I really hope your Dad doesn't see your speech or any of the press coverage because he will try to contact you somehow. I know he would be very careful and he is very smart but so is the man that's after him and Kate."

"No, they are safe, far out to sea on his boat which has no TV and no phone but you are right; I hope he never sees any of these awful press stories." Thinking about all the hateful things that reporter said to her. "I am really glad this is almost over. Tomorrow the FBI will confirm "Rick Castle" died in a boat explosion and then the FBI and police will go away and find the man behind it. Once they have him in custody then he can come back home to me...when we spoke my Dad said he likes and trusts you. I'm really glad to have someone who I can talk to about all this, Thanks Keith."

He just held her closer and nodded. Keith knew tomorrow was really just the beginning of the charade with the end nowhere in sight. He held her until she stopped clutching at him, looking down he smiled seeing Alexis had gone to sleep. Lifting her onto the bed, he leaned down to kiss her forehead as she hugged the ugly stuffed monkey instead. He desperately wanted to hold her but she looked young, very young, and so innocent. Turning away, he quickly walked to the door and quietly closed it behind him.

He was startled to find Mike waiting just outside in the hallway. "Another few minutes and I was going to knock."

"She's done, right? No more parts to play. I don't think she can handle anything like that again, Mike."

"I'm more concerned about you right now. Is your head in the game? You have to make the reporters believe you stole the tape, stole evidence from the FBI so she won't keep hoping her father is still alive. If you can't do it, tell me now."

"I'll do it. Which reporter? I think a woman would buy my story better than a man."

Mike nodded and looked closely at Keith. "You doing this because you care for her or because it is part of your job?"

Keith walked away not answering. Mike opened the door to double check on Alexis and shook his head. "Thought so!"

He followed Keith downstairs; they reviewed each reporter's analysis of the ransom offer. Just as she said he would, the Herald reporter was spouting wild stories of drug deals gone bad and conspiracy theories. Agent Shaw and Mike agreed they should choose a woman reporter. Keith's gut told him to go with the new young reporter from TMZ. Before he did anything else he needed a shower and some clean clothes. He wanted to walk back to the Marshall's house but opening the door to the patio, the afternoon heat hit him like a blast furnace. "One of my agents will drive you. I want you to pack up all your things, Keith. You will be staying here with the family in this house until this is all over...Is there a problem with that?" Shaking his head, he closed the patio door. "Agent Drew can drop you off on the way to get food."

Keith waved his thanks at the agent who dropped him almost at the back door of the Marshall's place. Calling out to Ron as he entered, he wasn't surprised there was no answer. Knowing Ron, he was on the beach, at a barbeque or at some pool party already on the prowl for another rich man's daughter. He would need a new meal ticket since things hadn't worked out with Paige. That thought stopped him as he stripped for a shower, he was condemning Ron for something he had done in the past. Stepping into the shower, it felt good to wash away the sweat and grime from the last two days but the hypocrisy of his situation didn't rinse off quite so easily. Closing his eyes, he remembered the feeling of her in his arms earlier. Alexis said she trusted him, that her father also trusted him. Keith shut off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist. This time the job wasn't about money, two lives were at stake and Alexis needed his help. Most of his clothes were dirty, so he stuffed everything but his last clean outfit into a large backpack. Walking to the kitchen, he made a sandwich and left Ron a note that he was leaving and would see him back in New York in a few weeks. Just as the sun was setting he started to walk down the beach deciding on the best way to talk to the TMZ reporter alone.

A/N Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done. I live in Boston and with so much tragedy happening all around me, its hard to concentrate to write fiction.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Keith had crossed both of the neighbors' beaches and was walking up the sand ridge that led to the rock cliffs marking the border of the Castle property. He had almost reached the top when he heard laughter below. Several women were cooling off in the surf. He instantly recognized them as reporters. Hiding his backpack, he walked down towards them.

"Hey, I know it's hot but sharks have been sighted nearby." He had to hide his smile as most of the women shrieked, running out of the water in bra and panties. One older woman casually picked up her clothes and walked towards him.

"Thanks for the warning, handsome." Trying to hand him her clothes, "Want to help a girl out?"

"I think you are old enough to get dressed all by yourself." He did smile as she stomped away insulted and angry. She was followed by five others who would not meet his eyes as they ran past him mostly dressed. One woman remained on the beach, Keith walked down to her. She was frantically kicking around in the sand. "What are you looking for?"

"My other sandal…..I can't go back with just one. Oh, it's you!"

He looked around for a moment and pulled out the lost sandal which was mostly buried in the sand. "Is this it?"

"Yes, oh thank you, thank you…and I'm...I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. Not all reporters are like that idiot from the Herald."

"Just most of them. You are pretty new at this, aren't you?"

"My first real assignment, I've been doing just research since I was hired. Why does it show that much?"

"You still have some compassion for the people you are covering. Try to hold onto that. "

"So says the ancient sage, you aren't much older than I am.

Keith shook his head chuckling sadly, "You are so wrong." He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Alexis, she is your girlfriend, right? How is she doing? This must be so hard for her." He did not answer the reporter immediately; not wanting to appear too eager and she didn't want to lose this big chance, she also waited.

"Stubborn and desperate to believe she will see her father again." The reporter looked startled at his answer, also by the fact that he did not deny he was dating Alexis.

It took her a moment to formulate the next question. "But you don't think she will...because there have been no ransom demands?" He turned to walk away again but she ran around in front of him. "If that's not the reason, then why?"

"Go back where you belong."

"Kara, my name is Kara." Trying to salvage her big break, she held out her hand but Keith just looked at her. Should he say something now or wait. The pause got longer and she got nervous again. "It's really Karen but I changed it."

"I like Karen better."

"Why are you so sure that her father is dead? You've been in the house with the FBI and police. Is there something they aren't telling his daughter or releasing to the public yet?"

Keith pushed past her and sprinted to the top of the ridge. "Don't put words in my mouth. I never said that! You're just like all the others, anything for a story. You're the enemy as far as I'm concerned. Now go back where you belong."

She desperately tried to backtrack after pushing him too hard. "No please, I'm on your side. I hope Alexis gets her Dad back alive. He can be a big pain sometimes but I'd hate to lose my father and he...I mean, well...he is Rick Castle, I'm a big fan of his Nikki Heat books but I never got a chance to meet him or get one signed. If I can do anything for her or for you, please call me." She fumbled in her pocket until she pulled out a slightly bent and sandy business card from TMZ.

"Don't hold your breath, now move it before I call the police, this is a private beach."

"OK, I'm gone for now but don't forget if I can help, just let me know."

He watched until she was out of sight, then retrieved his backpack and continued on to the beach house. As he reached the top of the rocks, Keith marked off step one on his mental check list but he was concerned that it seemed almost too easy. He stopped to look out at the ocean for a moment wondering where "The Muse" was now and how her passengers were doing.

Once Keith reached the patio, he was stopped by the lead FBI Agent. "You want to stay out here for now, trust me. Even Mike took off as soon as Castle's ex-wife showed up and Paula came downstairs. Apparently they don't get along. Agent Shaw is the only thing stopping a cat fight right now. She is trying to calm them down and hopefully get one or both of them to go back to New York City." Curious, Keith walked closer to the kitchen door. "I wouldn't walk in there without riot gear, that's why I am out here and I'm staying out here unless Jordan calls for backup."

"I can't hear anything. I don't know about you but this sounds just too good to pass up...trust me, I'll stay out of sight."

The agent shook his head. "It's your life. Go in if you want, I can't stop you." Keith was surprised as he looked at the huge black agent. He was two or three inches taller and at least fifty pounds heavier than Mike but he was hiding outside. Opening the door very slowly, he saw Agent Jordan with her arms stretched out between two hissing women.

"I work for Rick, you work for Black Pawn."

"I was married to Rick."

"And we both know how well that worked out. You were in and out of the Loft in what? Less than a year."

"I thought I married a man, not an overgrown child."

"He is a grown man with a mind of his own, not your puppet. He got tired of you and you're always ordering him around, so you lost Rick and then lost control of him. We both know you never loved him, just used him to get a leg up into your nice cushy job. Steven Cannell introduced us years before you ever came into the picture and he sent him to Black Pawn because they used to give new writers a chance. Rick was soon their rising star and you latched right on to him."

"I groomed him, gave him a bankable style and image, kept him writing."

"You tried to fit him into a mold that went out of style twenty years ago and churn out pulp on a schedule. He can be so much more than that."

"You have been trying to get him to leave Black Pawn for years. I heard about that deal for a "Certain British Spy" book series you cooked up."

"It was something he wanted to do."

"Then why did he sign with me for three new Nikki Heat books."

"Please, he signed to write Nikki, so he can be with **her. **You and I both know that...but you must be so relieved that he did sign that deal, because the new owner of Black Pawn has alienated most of his best writers. They are leaving one by one and your job was on the chopping block if Rick left. You are also made that Rick left you again but this time he left you for Kate."

"And you're pissed because Rick never gave you the time of day. He thinks of you as a buddy, he never took you on a date, let alone to bed."

Agent Shaw eyebrows rose, she was stunned into silence at what she was hearing and the escalating personal insults which would come to blows momentarily. Rick always seemed so happy, maybe he was trying to keep things calm for his daughter or maybe he was a really good actor. After all his mother was a stage actress and he married a movie star.

"Stop! I can't deal with your bickering right now." Alexis came downstairs, Paula and Gina turned to her, heads down. "Paula, if Agent Shaw doesn't need you for anything else, I'd appreciate it you would go back to the city. I promise to call you if there is anything new about Dad." Jordan was stunned when Paula nodded, kissed the girl's cheek and went upstairs. "Gina, I know you need answers but I don't have them yet. The longer Agent Shaw is away from the case, the longer those answers will take. I saw some story pages on Dad's desk. He may have already faxed or emailed them to you. You can check but then I would like you to return to Black Pawn, as soon as I have any news, I will call you."

"Alexis, please, I want to be here for you. I need to know Rick is OK."

"I don't need more people "being here" for me right now. Grams needs me and I need her and we need to be here for him, until Dad comes home to us."

Nodding, she gave the girl a hug. "OK, I know where the study is." She walked upstairs. "If you need anything..."

"Thank you, Alexis. I'll make sure they both get back to New York...separately." Agent Shaw walked to the kitchen.

Alexis looked up and saw Keith standing in the doorway and ran into his arms. "Hold me, just for a minute."

"I'm here for as long as you want. Let's go out by the pool, it a little cooler now. We can stay out there until they go." They walked together outside. "I walked here and went to the top of the rocks...thinking about your Dad and Kate. It sounds so great to just sail away, go where ever you want."

"I've sailed with him before. Believe me life on a boat gets old real fast. At least before, we could call it quits and come home when we got sick of the sun, sea and the sea rations. It's not the same this time. They are running for their lives. My dad is famous; if someone recognizes him they could be in real danger. Dad likes to sail but he is doing this for Kate.

The man in question had been keeping a watchful eye on the boat's fuel gauge and his restless partner. She seemed somewhat irritable all day long, barely eating. Granted it was beastly hot, too humid to really sleep but the wind and the seas were eerily calm. Her mood had gone from bad to worse when her dip in the ocean to cool off was cut short.

A fishing boat pulled alongside to warn them that sharks had been spotted in the sound. They also advised them to pay close attention to weather reports on the radio since a gale was coming up the Atlantic coast. Looking at the pale grey skies earlier Rick knew when the weather broke it would be one nasty storm. They were making much better time than he anticipated and might even reach the Massachusetts coast by dark. However, if a storm was going to hit, small craft advisories would be raised. It would look very suspicious if they tried to sail out into a storm. So maybe they both could risk one day on shore at some out of the way harbor hotel. Kate could relax, have a bubble bath, sleep in a big bed with air conditioning and eat some real food. Not that all those activities would be unwelcome for him either. Especially a meal that did not come out of a box or a can...maybe a steak covered in grilled onions and mushrooms with a baked potato smothered in tons of butter, sour cream and chives, a nice wine followed by a rich, sweet dessert. The squawk of the marine radio shattered his culinary daydream. At least with the sun setting it might cool off a little. Taking advantage of no wind or waves, he decided to run the engines a little longer. Later, when he shut down them down for the night, he would break out a gallon of spring water and they both could clean up and cool down together on deck.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Alexis, Martha, Jordan Shaw and all the other FBI agents breathed a sigh of relief when both the women departed. Paula left first, she somehow managed to find a limo service that would come to the beach house and drive her back to New York City. Within the hour, an agent was assigned to drive Gina to the airport. With them gone, the FBI got back to just working on the case. One agent was monitoring calls to Rick's and Kate's cell phones plus the beach house phone. As the calls were all going to voice mail, some were also being traced. There had been a few calls from Martin Davis but at the request of the FBI, Martha had not called him back. They also ran a check on her new fiancé but no red flags were found.

Once it was dark, Keith made a call to Kara. He requested they meet by the rocks where they talked earlier. Agent Shaw gave him a copy of the enhanced tape of the yacht exploding for that meeting. With a wave to Alexis, he slipped out the patio door. He really wanted to talk to Mike about how to handle the reporter but he'd gone into New York City trying to meet with Lewis Roper, the man they believed was responsible for the attack on the beach house. Since his plan to kidnap Kate had failed, Mike hoped the man would be more receptive to a deal and help him find Mr. Smith or perhaps "The Dragon". Walking quickly, Keith reached to rocks early but began to pace as he debated how to play his part with the reporter. He was lost in thought when she tapped on his shoulder. Startled, Keith pulled the reporter into a choke hold but seeing who it was, immediately let her go.

"Oh God, I am so sorry. With everything that's been happening...you startled me. Are you OK?"

Kara nodded as she rubbed her neck and her breathing slowly returned to normal. "I'll be OK, just be sure you tell Alexis never to sneak up on you! Why are you so jumpy?"

"I thought you were one of the FBI agents...that they were following me."

"Why would they follow you?"

"Because I took this!" He pulled out the CD from the large front pocket in his cargo shorts.

"You stole a CD?"

"No, this is a copy of surveillance video from the beach house cameras on the night the yacht exploded. The FBI showed a copy of it to the family a little while ago. You can see someone on the deck of the boat just after it exploded...the body is on fire. Agent Shaw said her lab was able to confirm from the size and shape of the body, that it was Mr. Castle but Alexis refuses to believe her dad is gone. They also located a few pieces of a bomb that was attached to the side of the yacht just below the waterline. They found blood on a few pieces from the deck, they confirmed the blood was from Mr. Castle and his house guest, Ms. Beckett. They searched but never found their bodies; they had to call off the expanded search when sharks were reported in the area. They concluded the blood from the bodies attracted the sharks and ..."

"Oh my god, those poor people! Poor Alexis, I am so sorry she lost her father...especially like that."

"Alexis insists that he's alive and that no one would want to hurt him, let alone kill her father. Then she got hysterical saying it was all Kate's fault."

"Wait! Kate Beckett, she was staying with him? She was his inspiration for Nikki Heat. I was doing some research on her. There was a lot of gossip about her and Rick Castle being involved after she nearly died a year ago. She was shot at the funeral for her NYPD boss, Captain Roy Montgomery. He was killed in a big shootout with several hired gunmen. Maybe he died protecting Kate and then Rick took over for him?"

"I don't think so, she quit the NYPD about a month ago. That's why she was staying with him. Why would someone still be after her now that she's no longer a cop?"

"Maybe she left the force to protect all the other cops she worked with. She came here, away from the city, knowing Rick had this place and the money to protect her, keep her safe. But whoever was after Kate, found her and killed them both."

"But who and why?" Keith did not want to fill in all the blanks for her. "Look, I have to get back before they miss me."

"Wait! Why did you give this to me?"

"You said you wanted to help Alexis and she needs help. She refuses to believe her father is dead. So I need your help, she has to accept that he's gone or she will give up on her life. Spend all her time waiting for him to come back to her. Spend every cent he left her on con men who'll say they can find him."

"She is pushing away from anyone who tries to get her to accept that her father is gone. She is pulling away from you." Keith nodded and turned to walk away but she stopped him. "You love her very much...you know you could go to jail for giving me this." Knowing she was hooked he said nothing more, just nodded again and walked away. Keith walked down towards the beach and stopped behind the tall grass. He waited as Kara all but ran to her news van clutching the CD.

Walking back to the beach house, he waved to the FBI agent posted at the gate to the patio and entered the kitchen. Everyone was gathered around a large screen with feeds from all the major news and entertainment broadcasts. Within in ten minutes, they saw a bulletin from a New York station with "Breaking News". He smiled as he recognized Kara's voice reporting that she had an inside source that gave her as yet unreleased evidence that Richard Castle and his "muse" Katherine Beckett had been killed in a boat explosion will vacationing in the Hamptons. She speculated that the author was perhaps not the intended target of the bomb but rather his guest, former NYPD Detective Kate Beckett.

Agent Shaw turned to look at Keith with a sad smile. He had done his job well but knew that the next few days would be hard for him, hard for all of them. He was sitting with Castle's mother and daughter, determined to soften any blows and be there for them. One by one the other stations repeated the "unconfirmed reports of the fiery death of Rick Castle" but that noise was soon drowned out when every phone in the room began to ring. Earlier Alexis had given her cell phone to the FBI agents so they could monitor incoming calls to her. As the ringing noise grew louder, Alexis covered her ears and ran upstairs to her bedroom, with Martha following her and Keith right behind both of them. As every agent was busy logging the calls and tracing some of them, no one paid any attention to the weather reports that followed the news. The reports warned of a major storm coming up the Atlantic coast, that was continuing to gather strength, since the North Atlantic waters were much warmer than normal. The flood of calls continued but since they were all going to voice mail the number of callers (and re-callers) slowed down considerably soon after midnight. One by one the agents were flipping a coin to see who would get to use the couch; the losers had to settle for any chair they could find to get some rest.

Rick woke when he felt the boat gently rocking. After he shut down the engines last night, he and Kate used two gallons of water to cool off and wash away a few layers of salt and sweat. A little more comfortable, she went to bed. The winds and seas were still dead calm when he finally reached his bunk. Out of curiosity he opened the porthole and the breeze surprised him. It was a little cooler, still very humid but you could smell the rain coming. Rick knew his small boat could not take on much water from heavy rains or waves, even with a pump. Apparently, they would be pulling into a safe harbor sooner rather than later. Looking over to Kate's bunk, he was not surprised to see it was empty but he knew where to find her. Stepping out of the cabin, he was surrounded by fog. Walking forward, he could barely make her out sitting on the bow seat. As he got closer, he could hear that she was crying and moved to kneel in front of her."Hey Beth, what's wrong?"

"It got so humid last night, I felt like I couldn't breathe so I left the cabin to come out here but it was so dark and quiet."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You did most of the work yesterday, you were tired and sleeping. So, I turned on the radio and I heard it...the first news reports about the boat explosion and our deaths. I kept turning to other stations trying to find more information. I'm sorry, I think I ran down the battery."

"It's OK, we are heading into port today for fuel anyway. We can recharge it. That's why you are crying?"

"No...I know this is part of the plan and my dad knows I'm OK but it hit me hard that to the rest of the world I'm dead. I guess it made me realize I don't know who I am now that Detective Kate Beckett is gone. I feel lost, empty, unreal."

Pulling her into his arms and onto his lap, he rubbed her back and shoulders. "Kate, you are not dead. Think of it as an undercover assignment, a ploy to flush out the bad guy. This will all be over soon and then you can rise from the dead. For now you are Beth Tracy, a teacher, on summer vacation with your husband. I was thinking we can say that due to budget cuts we both lost our job as teachers in Delaware. Then we lost most of what we had, except for this boat, when there was a fire in our apartment building. We both decided to go someplace new and start over. What do you think?" Getting no answer he continued. "Since living on this boat all the time isn't something you enjoy, we can find some nice small quiet town somewhere way up in Maine to hide out in, but on or near the water, just in case we have to make a quick getaway. You can get a job if that will make you feel real again."

"But I'm not really a teacher!"

"According to the paper trail Mike created, we both are. Hey, you are great with kids and it can be fun to try new things. Trust me, I was originally supposed to go to Princeton and become an architect. You are looking at a man who was told for years that I could never be a writer. I'm living proof that trying new things sometimes works out. I know you went to Stanford to become a lawyer because of your Mom. Before that, what did you want to be or what did you like to do?"

"In high school I used to volunteer at this center, it was orphanage that also had a nursery school attached. These were lots of little kids; the oldest ones were maybe 7 or 8. We would help them with arts and crafts; to learn their letters and numbers, take them to the park and museums. The kids were wonderful. Hey, don't laugh at me, that time is one of my favorite memories."

I wasn't laughing, I was smiling. "I completely understand, most of my favorite memories are the first few years when Alexis and I moved to New York. It was amazing to watch her learn new things and grow into the person she is today. Maybe you can get a job at a daycare center or even as a pre-school teacher." He pulled back to see the haunted look her eyes slowly fade and her smile come out of hiding.

"Thank you Alexis, for making me feel better...just like you ALWAYS do."

"That's my job." He leaned forward to kiss her but felt a rain drop hit his cheek as the kiss ended. "Well Mrs. Tracy, since you're feeling better and the rain is starting, we better get into a nice safe harbor before the storm really hits."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

After all the drama of the previous day, everyone was slow getting started the next morning. The smell of coffee and donuts being delivered soon had the agents lining up for breakfast. Normally Jordan Shaw was an early riser but today she turned over at sunrise for just a few more minutes of sleep. Her cell phone ringing woke her up more than an hour later. She quickly grabbed the phone frowning at the time but then grinned seeing the caller was her daughter.

"Good Morning, Sweetie!" The grin quickly became a smile. "No, I did not forget. I will be home a little later to take you to summer camp. Did you decide what you want to pack?" Shaking her head at her daughter's answer. "Yes, I will help you fit all that in your suitcase when I get there. I love you, too." Jordan hung up and quickly cleaned up in the guest bathroom, knowing several other agents would be waiting to use it.

Coming down stairs, she poured some coffee and snagged the last piece of Danish. Looking around she was concerned that she was all alone on the first floor. Opening the door to the patio, she was surprised by the damp, foggy coolness. Several agents were eating; some were relaxing on the patio chairs and loungers but quickly rose as she walked onto the patio. "The men who were on night watch can stand down and stay out here for now. Wilson, sorry to cut your break short but I need an update. Whoever got to sleep on the couch last night can bring coffee to the agents on day watch."

The tall black agent dutifully followed her inside, he sat down beside her in the kitchen and began to talk. "Two more news trucks arrived just after one this morning but there's been no other activity outside. This is a breakdown of the calls that came in on each cell phone. The majority of the calls were from friends. Most left messages, a lot didn't want to believe that Mr. Castle is dead. All of them offered their help and condolences to the family. There were also several calls from TV wanting to speak to Martha and Alexis or to book them as guests. The "stolen" explosion video is already everywhere on TV and online, so you can make the planned case announcement at any time today."

"Any news from Mr. Reston?" The lead agent shook his head but said nothing more. At her nod of dismissal, he grabbed another donut and was about to return to the patio when he suddenly stopped, listening to a report from the agents on the lawn on his ear radio. "Two cars are approaching; one of the cars belongs to Martin Davis."

Both agents immediately left the house, walking to the police barricade at the edge of the property. Jordan recognized Mr. Davis as soon as he got out of the first car and walked towards her. "I assume you are the agent in charge?"

"Agent Jordan Shaw of the FBI and you are?" In the background the press were shouting out questions to both of them and taking pictures. "Please sir, make no statements to or answer questions from the press until we speak."

"I am Martin Davis, I have been trying to reach Martha Rogers for days, she is my fiancée. I came out here once before but was turned away by your people." He waited for an apology but continued when Jordan said nothing. "Today, I've come here to bring the other parent involved in this case." They both watched as another man got out of the second car. "Agent Shaw, this is James Beckett."

Jim walked forward pulling out his wallet, handing her his driver's license and a picture of Kate and him together at his cabin. "I understand the need for security, my daughter is…was a police officer. I won't make any trouble or cause a scene. Alexis called and asked me to come here. I want to be with her and Martha; we've all just lost a loved one."

Touched by the man's quiet dignity, she also appreciated that he was able to play the part of a grieving father with the press so close. She nodded to the agent at the barricade who let Jim pass.

"Please, may I come in too, Agent Shaw? I would very much like to see Martha. To be with her, do what I can for her and Alexis. Rick was about to become my son-in-law, so if I can help you in any way, please let me know."

With no plausible reason to restrict him from the house, she reluctantly nodded. "Yes, of course, please follow me. The agents will take care of your cars."

They were at the front door when she stopped. "Last night was difficult for them both but especially hard for Alexis. It was very late when they went up to bed but I have no idea if or when they finally got to sleep. I don't want to disturb them. So, may I offer you something to eat as you wait?"

It was said politely but it was clear to Martin he would not be allowed to go alone to Martha's room. "No, nothing for me, thank you. I've had breakfast. I met Jim in town at the Cosmic Muffin, he was asking for directions on how to reach the beach house."

Indicating they should wait in the kitchen. "Please have some coffee, I will go upstairs and see if the family is awake."

/

Rick was getting nervous; the fuel gauge was practically on empty. Fighting the wind and waves was quickly burning up what little remained. They put into Onset Bay earlier in the morning but the severe storm warnings had caused the fuel station to close and there were no berths left open for his boat to ride out the storm. The port director advised them to try New Bedford or Fairhaven. As scared as she was Kate was beside him, refusing to stay below in the main cabin. She was checking with binoculars for the rock cliffs that surrounded their destination, the protected inner harbor of Buzzards Bay and safe place to weather the storm. "I see the rocks!" The joy and relief was evident in her voice.

"YES! I see them now. Hang on to my chair; this could get a little bumpy until we make it around the headland and into the harbor."

/

Agent Shaw looked at the dark and threatening skies hoping she would complete the press briefing before the skies opened up again. Jim and Martha agreed to be present at the briefing, Martin also insisted on "being there" for her. Alexis refused to leave her room and Keith asked to stay with her. Stepping up to the jumble of microphones at the end of the driveway she began. "I'm Agent Shaw of the FBI, lead investigator in the disappearance of Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett. As you know, no ransom demands were received. You are also aware of the video evidence from the explosion that was illegally obtained and disseminated to the press prematurely. Based on that video, forensic evidence found at the scene and testimony of several suspects currently in custody, we have concluded the yacht explosion three days ago took the lives of both Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett." She was forced to pause as the reporters shouted questions. "We will release no further details on the case at this time but the investigation will continue until we locate the person or persons behind the bomb that led to their deaths. We are also asking all the members of the media to leave this area now and allow both families to mourn their loss in peace and privacy. Thank you."

Ignoring all the shouted questions from the reporters and the blinding lights and flash from the photographers, the four walked quickly to the front door and went inside. Within minutes rain started to fall and soon got much heavier. The nasty weather helped to quickly disburse the army of camera and sound men and their equipment, as the reporters ran for cover in their news vans. Martin had his arm around Martha's shoulder and quickly led her to a chair in the living room but then turned on Agent Shaw in anger. "Why was it necessary to have Martha and Jim stand out there? She never spoke or answered a single question that the reporters asked. When do you plan to provide her with a report of what happened, how she lost her son?"

"That's what you're concerned with? A report? This woman just lost her only child. Maybe you'd understand how we feel if you ever had a child. What does it matter how they died! The details won't change anything or make it hurt any less."

Agent Shaw was caught off guard by Jim's outburst and apparently so was Martin Davis. Jordan turned to Martha and Jim. "I apologize for putting you both through that. I can have a grief counselor brought here for you both and Alexis."

"I learned the hard way that dealing with the loss of a loved one hurts. Sometimes it hurts so badly you try anything to make the pain stop or at least hurt less even for a little while...but no matter what you try the pain is still there waiting for you later. Talking may help others but what I...what we all need is time to mourn Kate and Rick, remember the joy of having them in our lives and to help Alexis accept her loss." Jim leaned down to kiss Martha's cheek and walked slowly upstairs.

Martin bristled at Jim's actions and sat beside Martha, taking her hand. "Do you at least know how the evidence was taken and leaked?"

"We are following several leads on that..."

"Typical FBI propaganda. It's been three days and you are no closer to any answers..."

"Please Martin, the video evidence would have been released eventually to the press by the FBI. Jim's right, knowing the details won't change anything. Right now, I'm more concerned with Alexis. Thank you so much for being here with me today but for now she needs me so much more."

"What about us...our wedding plans?"

"I can't think about happily ever after just now...this is not the way to start a new life together. Please, I need time."

"Are you asking me to leave?" Not getting an answer, he stood up flustered. "Very well, call me when...if I can help."

A phone in his pocket began to ring. "Oh yes, before I forget again, I need to return your phone, Martha. Please you can call me anytime, just to talk or if I can do anything for you or Alexis."

As soon as Martin walked out the front door, Martha held out the phone to Agent Shaw. "Thank you Mrs. Rogers, we will check the calls and then give it right back to you."

"After you've made sure it's not bugged." Putting the phone in Jordan's hand, she covered the agent's hand with her own, "and please, call me Martha." Jordan smiled at the older woman as she swept up the stairs in true diva fashion.

/

Mike was getting tired of being led on a wild goose chase. He had been following leads since he got into New York City trying to find Roper. Glancing at his watch it was nearly noon. He had been waiting at Lewis' favorite cafe for him to show up. He raised the now empty coffee cup to his server, who instantly refilled it. He grudgingly admitted that Roper had taste; his favorite cafe had good food and great service. Mike also liked the way the cafe was set up, with his back against the building, he had a completely unobstructed view of the street, people and the traffic all around him. Sitting back, Mike enjoyed the coffee as he waited. He now knew what Roper looked like, so when he showed up they would talk.

/

Paula was in denial. She had watched the video of Rick's yacht exploding so many times it was burned into her memory. Ignoring the protests of her staff, she spent most of the morning reviewing and editing the video they shot at the beach house. They had gone through hours of video, she had slowly narrowed it all down to about an hour of great stories and images. "I want a shot of Rick looking at Kate...and holding her hand so you can see the ring. Then we will end it with the pull away shot of them on the deck of the yacht that looks like they are sailing off into the sunset."

Within an hour the tech gave her a disc of the video she requested. Once everyone else had gone home she played it. Paula smiled at image of Rick as he told his sailing stories, trying to make them all laugh. He looked so happy but his eyes rarely strayed from Kate's face. Her heart ached that he had never once looked at her that way. She was just a little jealous seeing Kate blushing or smiling at his over the top antics, trying to make her laugh and relax in front of the camera. He was constantly touching her or kissing her hand, the hand that had a large chocolate diamond ring on it. Rick told her the ring was a birthday gift for Kate but anyone seeing her look at him or at the ring knew better. Even though she promised Rick to edit it out, Paula left in a rather passionate kiss that Kate initiated when she thought the camera was off. Paula started to cry again for the pair kissing on the screen; so much in love and so unaware that they would be dead a few hours later. When she could stop crying, she quickly made a duplicate copy of the disc. Preparing an overnight envelope, she sent the copy to Alexis. Paula knew by now Alexis must have seen that horrible video of her father's death. She wanted Rick's little girl to have a happier image as a final memory of her dad.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Gina was exhausted when she arrived at her apartment, so tired she dismissed the idea of calling her boss, especially since she had no answers for him. She would wait to call him in the morning, after a few hours of sleep. However, once in bed, worry about Rick and thoughts of her fight with Paula kept her mind too busy to rest. Since sleep wouldn't come, she really should get up to check her messages and emails or at least turn on the TV to see how the press was spinning the kidnap story. The sound of someone banging on her door ended her internal debate. Grabbing a robe she walked to the door and was astonished to realize the man yelling at the top of his lungs in the hallway was her boss; he was demanding she open the door at once or be fired. Hastily tying her robe, Gina ran and opened the door to find the usually impeccably dressed owner of Black Pawn Press looking very rumpled. He was still wearing the same suit and it also looked like he had not shaved or slept since the last time she saw him. Seeing her dressed for bed his face quickly changed from surprise to anger. "What in the hell are you doing sleeping at a time like this?"

"I just got back in from the Hamptons less than an hour ago and it's the middle of the night, Sir."

"And you didn't think the news that our best-selling author just died was important enough to call me? Or perhaps you felt this urgent development could wait until you got some beauty sleep?"

"Rick is not dead! He is missing and may have been kidnapped, that's what the FBI told me..."

"Kidnapped, I see...then why is there film on every single news station in New York showing Rick's yacht exploding and the man's body burning on the boat deck. I needed information on his death and how he died hours ago, the media has been hounding me for a comment. I stopped answering my phone so there may be hundreds of messages by now. Get dressed; we need to get ahead of this situation now. Create a plan on how to handle the media and spin his tragic death into a major re-launch of all of Castle's titles. Then we need to find a ghost writer, someone who can finish "Summer Heat" quickly. My father always taught me never say no to a free gift. There is no sense letting all the interest his death will generate plus all that free publicity go to waste." Gina stared at her boss as he continued to talk, unable to process what he was saying. She could only focus on the fact that Rick was gone. Stunned, she wandered into her bedroom on autopilot as her boss began making calls on her phone already making plans and deals to cash in on her ex-husband's death just as the sun started to rise over the city.

Later that morning, once the FBI made the "official announcement" that author Rick Castle was "presumed dead" after an explosion on his yacht killed everyone on board. The army of press had little reason to remain in the Hamptons any longer. The FBI would make damn sure there were no further news "leaks" and any future updates on the case or who planted the explosives would be issued from the main FBI office in New York City. That, plus the weather kept getting worse. The winds were steadily increasing and the rain got heavier by the minute. Within the hour the camera trucks, news vans and all the reporters began to pack up and leave. The local police assisted with their exodus and then helped the FBI load their equipment trucks. They were the last cars to drive off the Castle property, taking down the barricades as they departed, very grateful to be returning to their warm and dry station house to ride out the storm.

Paula woke up on the couch in her office with an intense hangover and a killer headache. Once she could move, she switched on her small desktop brewer and impatiently waited for the coffee to drip into her cup. Swallowing a few aspirin with her coffee, she turned on the TV. She watched a recap of the FBI briefing on several stations and then turned on her computer hoping to find any further updates. Seeing all the media channels confirming that Rick was dead, Paula felt sad and empty as the small hope that he might still be alive vanished. She missed him already and quickly searched for and found the necklace Rick gave her on her last birthday. Thinking of him, she slowly began to smile realizing he had given her one last gift, the video she shot at the beach house. She had several hours of video the media would kill for, plus she had the last interview with Richard Castle and his secret love Kate Beckett. When her headache finally went away and she could think, Paula sent a secure email to Black Pawn Publishing. Just for spite, she also sent a copy directly to Gina outlining the video and its content. She would enjoy having the upper hand dealing with Black Pawn this time. Also to make sure Rick's family was protected, Paula sent a copy of her email to Rick's attorney.

Finally making it past the headland into the protected inner harbor, the violent rocking of "The Muse" stopped at once, almost as if someone flipped a switch. Rick still had to maneuver the boat in the pouring rain to the docks about a mile ahead. There were several docks but he knew there wasn't enough gas left to try them one by one, hoping to find a working fuel pump and a berth to ride out the storm. Less than a minute later he tried hard not to react in panic hearing the boat's engine begin to sputter. He knew he had just run out of fuel, he was cold, hungry, tired and not looking forward to getting totally soaked docking the boat...but he was more concerned with Kate. She was pale and looked so scared. He had to get her off the damned boat now!

Rick also realized that he would have to gun the engine and hope the forward momentum would be enough to reach one of the docks. Changing gears and hitting the throttle, "The Muse" shot forward. Rick knew he was coming up on the docks much too fast but being out of options he pointed the boat towards the smallest dock, hoping to minimize any damage. Kate saw someone on the dock just ahead waving at them wildly and realized they might crash into it. She grabbed onto the captain's chair and hoped they wouldn't wind up in the water. At the very last minute Rick cut the steering wheel hard. The Muse slowed as it turned into the wind, sliding sideways bumping hard against several tires mounted on the end of the dock. The impact nearly knocked over Rick, Kate and the man on the dock. Shutting down the engine, Rick scrambled down from the cabin and gratefully threw the bow line to the waiting man. Running on the wet boat deck wasn't easy but he needed to tie up the aft line fast. Leaping onto the dock, with the last of his energy, Rick fell to his knees, pulled the aft line as tight as possible and with his best knot secured his boat to the dock.

He rose slowly from his knees and walked to greet his helper. "Thanks for your help and I'm sorry about that approach! Please tell me you have fuel, I am down to just fumes in my tank. I don't even have enough gas to make it to a harbor berth. I had to gun the engine just to make it here." Rick had to shout to be heard over the wind, water and squealing noise of his boat as the waves pushed it against the tires.

"Fuel's no problem but I wouldn't advise trying to fill up now. If your boat is too heavy, it might sink. You can leave it tied up here for now. The tires might leave some marks on the side of it but will protect your boat from more serious damage. She is pretty small and might take on too much water in a harbor berth. Even tied up here, it will still be a rough ride, please say that you aren't planning to stay on board?

"NO! Is there any place close we can dry off, get something to eat and a room for the night?"

"Most of the fancier hotels are over there by the big docks. Some had to be evacuated because of the storm, the rest are probably full up. My sister Peg has a small restaurant just at the end of this pier. The building is ugly but I promise you the food is good. I'm sure that she won't mind calling around, find you a place for the night...won't be anything fancy but it'll be dry, warm and clean."

Rick nodded in agreement and went to work storing anything on deck that could wash overboard. He told Kate to gather everything they brought on board except the food, just in case. When she was done, Rick locked up both cabins. Running down the dock, all of them were soaked by the time they stood inside the door of an ugly grey square building at the end of the pier. A young blond woman in jeans, a t-shirt and an apron came over handing all three of them towels. "It always amazes me that some people like to go out sailing in storms...like those crazy people I've seen on TV that chase tornadoes. Glad you made it, welcome to the No Name Restaurant. I'm Peg Bartley and the man making puddles on my clean floor right beside you is my little brother Pete."

Rick finished drying off as best he could and hung the towel around his neck, then turned to shake hands with Pete. "Thanks again for your help. I'm Alex Tracy and this is my wife, Beth. Trust me, we are not crazy. We have been trying to find some fuel and a safe berth since dawn but every pump was closed and all the berths were taken."

Nodding in understanding, Peg motioned for them to sit. "Once you both dry up a bit, you can take any table you like, not exactly full up today. You may want to sit by the fireplace so you don't take a chill. Coffee?" At their silent nods, she pointed to the fireplace across the room and the table beside it. She returned a minute later putting down two steaming mugs of coffee and menus.

"Oh, thank you!" Kate closed her eyes in bliss after taking a tentative sip. "Great Coffee!"

Pete walked out of what was obviously the kitchen munching on a piece of raisin toast. "Hey Sis, I forgot to tell you. They need a place to stay. Looks like no one is going anyplace, at least until this storm passes. Call the Sea Crest, maybe Kent can come get them? I'm sure he has a room."

Several minutes later, Peg put down two heaping platters of food in front of her guests. "Enjoy and if you want anything else, just let me know. I called Giles Kent; he owns a hotel about a mile from here called the Sea Crest. He is coming to pick you up, should be here by the time you're done eating. It's a real nice old style hotel, not as expensive as those big fancy suites they built right on the shoreline."

"I'm sure it will be great. We've been on the boat for a while now, so a room with a bathtub and a bed bigger than a bunk will feel like real luxury." Rick smiled at Peg as she filled their cups again, but was also smiling because the color had returned to Kate's face and she had nearly finished the huge plate of food she had been given. "I can't thank you both enough for all your help today."

Just as he finished speaking, a loud crack of thunder made the lights in the restaurant flicker. "Ty should be here any minute. You better finish up and get to the hotel before the storm really hits, don't worry, they have a generator just in case the power is lost."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Now that they were both safe and had eaten, all Rick wanted was dry clothes and a warm bed to sleep in. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Even after two cups of coffee, Kate looked like she was ready to nod off. The sound of the restaurant's door slamming open made everyone jump.

"Hi Peg, Hey Pete, sorry about that, it got away from me! The wind is starting to blow something fierce out there. I was coming here anyway to get the soup for my hotel but I guess you weren't kidding that you have two guests for me." Walking forward he held out his hand to Rick. "Hi, I'm Giles Kent, if you need a place for the night I have a lovely room for you, my jeep is outside. Normally I have a nicer car to pick up my guests. The hotel is only about a mile away but it's at the top of a big hill. With the wind, all the rain and the mud it's created, the jeep is much safer."

"I don't care how we get there, I'm just grateful that you have a room for us." Rick stood and shook hands with his host. "I'm Alex Tracy, this is my wife Beth."

Nodding and smiling at Kate, the man looked around puzzled. "Where's your luggage?"

Chuckling, Rick and Kate pointed to the very wet duffel bag by the doorway. "We've been sailing up the east coast for the summer. Didn't bring a lot, because there's not a lot of room for much." Rick suddenly realized he had no cash on him to pay the bill. He hoped that Kate remembered to grab the pouch that held the traveling cash and their new driver's licenses. Rick also hoped that "The Muse" would ride out the storm safely, because hidden in the headboard of his bunk there was more cash and a credit card in his real name Richard Rogers to be used for emergencies only.

When Kate had finished eating, she stood up turning to Peg. "Excuse me but where is the ladies room?"

"Only have one bathroom, its right over there." Peg pointed as she began clearing the table.

As Kate used the rest room, Rick searched through the duffel bag and found his wallet. He pulled out two very soggy twenty dollar bills and handed them to Peg. She tried to take just one bill but he insisted that she take both. "Thank you, the meal was fantastic and your brother just might have saved our lives. I appreciate all your help and hope to see you both again before we leave."

Peg's brother nodded to Rick as he walked by with a large pot. Giles struggled to hold the front door open for him against the gusting wind as Pete put the container of soup in the back of the jeep. Seeing Kate come back from the restroom, Rick grabbed the duffel bag and with a final wave to the brother and sister, he helped Kate climb in the jeep.

True to his word, Kent drove slowly on a zig zag road that went almost straight up. Kate fell asleep on Rick's shoulder as the jeep continued to climb, soon he was also trying to stay awake until the jeep suddenly turned sharply slipping in the mud but then pulled onto flat ground. Giles stopped and all but shouted in pride over the wind and rain, "Welcome to the Sea Crest!"

Rick blinked at the grand hotel just ahead of him and the lush green lawns and gardens leading up to it. "This place is amazing! It looks like it was plucked right out of a Victorian romance novel."

Kent beamed at the compliment but noticed that Kate was asleep, blushing he continued onto the hotel and spoke as quietly as he could. "Let's get you both settled in your room for now; you can register later on after a nice long nap. We serve a late dinner in the main salon or you can order something from room service." Kent drove up the driveway, passing parts of the elaborate gardens and stopped under an awning at the front entrance to shelter them all from the rain. He grabbed the duffel bag and the soup and started up the front stairs.

Rick tried to wake Kate gently but soon gave up. He climbed out of the jeep and pulled her into his arms and climbed the stairs into the lobby. Once inside, he turned slowly to gather in the details. There was a grand piano with chairs all around it on one side of the massive lobby and an elegant tea cart surrounded by a sofas and settees on the other side. There were two cut glass doors, one on each side of the lobby but Rick couldn't see what was beyond them. Dominating the rest of the lobby was the polished wood registration desk. Rick saw a set of marble stairs to the right of the front desk but was relieved to see a brass elevator on the left side of it. "This place looks like I just stepped back in time, I love it, so will Beth...when she wakes up."

Giles was glowing with his praise and motioned for Rick to follow him into the elevator. It was all wood and brass inside and everything gleamed with recent polishing. "It's a shame that the storm will ruin the view from your room, it is truly spectacular. Hopefully the bad weather will have past, continued on up the coast by morning. I can have your clothes washed and dried as you rest, they will be ready before dinner time." He stopped in front of the first of four rooms on the floor. Rick was delighted to see the door opened with a large brass key not a plastic computer card.

"That would be great but I'm afraid we don't have any clothes fancy enough to wear downstairs. We will probably just order room service." Rick was speechless when he walked inside. He often traveled and always stayed at five star hotels but this was incredible. A massive four poster bed in dark mahogany drew his eyes immediately but there was also a fireplace with two chairs. Putting Kate down on the bed, he smiled to see her sink into a down comforter and cuddle into the pillow.

Kent pulled a blanket from a chest at the bottom of the bed and handed it to him. "Blankets and extra pillows are here. The bathroom is here." He opened the door with a flourish and snapped on the light. If we can be of any further service, please let us know. Sleep well."

Rick was still taking in the elegant room and realized too late that Giles had gone closing the door behind him...he should have tipped him. Wait, do you tip the hotel owner? He should have at least thanked him but just now Rick was just too tired to go after him. Grabbing another blanket, he was just about to climb into bed when he realized that if his pants and top were still damp, Kate's clothes probably were too. He had taken off her clothes many times before but this time somehow it felt much more...intimate. Covering her with the blanket again, he quickly stripped, turned off the lights and got in bed. Kate rolled closer to him; Rick pulled her into his arms and was almost instantly asleep.

As Rick and Kate were sleeping peacefully, his friends were hard at work determined to protect his memory, his work and his family. Ben Solomon marched into the offices of Black Pawn Publishing. He was followed by a growing line of secretaries, editors and building security trying to stop him. He pushed aside the male assistant when he tried to block the entrance to the executive offices. Opening the door, Ben continued walking and stopped when he stood in front of the president's desk putting down several documents in front of him. "I represent Richard Castle and his family. This is a cease and desist order issued from the New York District Court to your firm."

The man behind the desk did not look up or even acknowledge Ben or his documents. He closed down the window on his computer screen and pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Come to my office, now!" Pushing aside other paperwork on his desk, he moved the documents in front of him and began to read. Minutes later, an older man in a very expensive suit entered the room and nodded to Ben, lawyer to lawyer. When the man behind the desk was finished reading, he passed the documents to his attorney but said nothing. Less than a minute later when the other attorney was done, he placed the papers back on the President's desk and nodded at Ben.

"This document is presented today to prevent you from hiring a ghost writer or any other author to complete "Summer Heat", to publish the unfinished story or any part of the completed pages using the name of Richard Castle."

"Under our contract any story written by Richard Castle is the property of Black Pawn publishing."

Ben almost smiled because the President spoke before consulting with his attorney. "Yes, any completed story is your property. I refer you to the last contract my client signed, I have a copy right here. All characters, story ideas, outlines and pages of a story in process are the intellectual property of Richard Castle. Furthermore, you cannot use the name or the likeness of Nikki Heat or Derek Storm without his approval and written permission. Of course you can promote, print and sell any of Rick's stories completed under his previous contracts with Black Pawn but any and all future projects such as new graphic novels or additional films using those characters require the authorization of Mr. Castle...or upon his death, approval of his heir or the executor for the estate."

Ben started to leave but the other lawyer finally spoke up. "There is also a clause in the contract about repaying advances to Black Pawn for failing to deliver the third book due in this contract."

"I am so glad you brought that up. You can most certainly get a court order demanding the return of the advance you gave him for "Summer Heat". However, that advance was paid to Richard Castle, so his mother and certainly his child are not responsible to repay it. In addition, since the FBI stated that Mr. Castle is missing and presumed dead, until my friend has been declared legally dead by the courts, my hands are tied. As Rick's attorney, I may eventually handle his estate but not until he is declared dead. In the state of New York without a body it can take up to five years to have someone declared dead. Until then I cannot act on any claims against him or the estate."

Ben had been looking at the President but looked up at the attorney standing beside him. "Also you may want to review that advance clause in the contract. It states that if Rick dies before the contract is complete; his heirs are released from returning any advances. Oh yes, just one last thing, I have a copy of all the pages that Rick faxed to his editor and ex-wife Gina. If Black Pawn attempts to use that story line and have someone else finish it and change the characters names, I will sue your firm and enjoy doing it. Good day!"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Rick woke slowly, he could hear the violent wind and pounding rain of the storm were still going strong but the boat wasn't moving. Bolting up in bed he looked around at the unfamiliar room. A flash of lightening lit it momentarily and he relaxed remembering they finally made it to a safe port and found a hotel room for the night. He laid back into the incredibly soft feather bed remembering his delight at the hotel and their room. His arm automatically reached for Kate but found her side of the bed was empty. Looking around, he saw a sliver of light coming from under the bathroom door. Rick was just a little disappointed because he had been looking forward to surprising her with the huge sunken bath tub. He heard Kate's low throaty chuckle coming from behind the bathroom door and the sound of the faucet adding more hot water. He could almost picture her playing in the tub built for two and was tempted to join her but stayed in bed alone.

His thoughts turned to the unexpected events of the last three days; starting with their narrow escape when the bomb on the yacht exploded early. He made a mental note to check Kate's leg that had been badly cut when they were thrown overboard. He closed his eyes when he thought about how horrible she looked when they surfaced from the dive, weak, white and breathless. Try as hard as she might to deny it, Rick knew that Kate hated the boat and sailing. She hated the ocean. Not that he blamed her; she nearly drowned when a suspect pushed them and her car into the New York Harbor.

He enjoyed taking his boat on long sailing trips in the past but even as experienced as he was, Rick hoped that sailing in a nor'easter would be a once in a lifetime event. Maybe he should leave "The Muse" anchored safe in the harbor below and go north by car or train? On the boat Kate had not been eating well or getting much sleep, making her restless and anxious. Granted, the heat and humidity hadn't helped matters much, plus the constant worry about being followed or found, the concern for her dad and all the friends she left behind. He had those same fears for Alexis and his mother but his greatest fear was that Kate would get sick of him. (After all, Kira left him, Meredith cheated on him and Gina used him...or maybe they used each other) Perhaps being on the boat all day and night was just a little too much togetherness? He hated the thought of being apart from Kate, not being able to protect her but maybe they should split up for a time. That way if someone was tracking them, he could continue sailing to Maine drawing them away from her, as she traveled by bus or train from Cape Cod to Boston and then onto Maine.

As Rick wondered where the nearest train station was, he stopped and smiled remembering his daughter's last lecture to him about making plans and not talking to or including Kate in any decisions. Since they would have to stay in the hotel for at least a day or two until the storm had moved further up the coast, they would have plenty of time to talk about other travel options. For now, what they needed was rest and some decent food before talking or making any decisions. Speaking of food...it was the thought of something to eat that finally made him leave the decadent comfort of the bed and search for the room service menu. With no other option, he was forced to pull on the wrinkled, smelly clothes he wore earlier or explore the room naked. On the elegant writing desk, he found a very thick room service menu, beside it was an old fashioned phone that blended well with the Victorian decor. Rick was surprised to notice that there was also computer access available. Picking up the receiver, a charming British voice said that he had one message, to press O to listen to that message. A little concerned Rick quickly pressed "O". "Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Tracy, welcome to the Sea Crest Hotel. Your clothes have been laundered and are in a basket just outside your door. Dinner in the Main Salon is available until 11PM. Room Service is available all day and night and breakfast service was available after 6AM. If we can be of any further service, please press 1."

Rick smiled as he hung up. This was one amazing establishment. He hoped to come back with his Mother and Alexis once this risky game of hide and go seek was over. As he looked through the elaborate menu, the door to the bathroom opened. Kate was wearing a long and flowing satin robe. It was not really her style but the cream satin looked great against her now tanned skin.

"Oh you're up! Sorry, if I woke you."

"You didn't, my stomach did. It's been a long time since brunch...I see you found the tub."

"Yes, I did! I wish I could fit a tub like that into my apartment. It was unbelievable, the whole bathroom is incredible and such a wonderful surprise, thank you."

"I had nothing to do with it. Thank our host, wait until you meet him. This place is just amazing! I was thinking of getting a soup bowl or more correctly a corn chowder bowl and maybe an apple crisp. What would you like?" He held out the menu to her but Kate didn't walk closer or take it. Rick saw her tell; the crease in her forehead that told him something was troubling her.

"If you've been up for a while, why didn't you join me in the bathtub? It's so big, for once we both could fit in comfortably."

"I'm just surprised you wanted to be in a tub so soon after all the water you've had to deal with in the last three days." She looked at him; the smile was on his lips but not his eyes. "I also thought you might like some time without me constantly around you, everyone needs some alone time."

Kate walked over to him. "Rick, sit down...please." More than a little nervous he did as she asked. "I told Alexis once that I had never met a man like you before. You give me everything...and it's not about your money." He tried to say something but Kate covered his mouth with her hand. "You take care of your family and are there for your friends. Four years you've volunteered your time and talent to the team at the 12th. It's a running joke with us but I really have lost count of all the times and ways you've saved me...but all I ever do is complain, yell and torture you. I want to apologize for the way I have been acting, not just on the boat but even before then. I never want you to think I'm tired of you, having you with me. I hate heat and humidity but that is no reason to be such a bitch; especially since you gave up your last summer with Alexis to help me and spent all that money on security plus the cost of decoy yacht..."

"Kate, money is just a means to an end. If it makes you, Alexis or my mother happier or safer then it was well spent. In case it isn't clear to you by now, I would do anything for you. I love you!"

He saw her struggle wanting to say something more to him but not finding the right words she gave up but smiled her first real smile in days. "Rick, please know that I love you too. I apologize if I ever made you feel like I didn't want you with me...always."

"Apology accepted! Now are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am!" Instead of taking the menu from him, she straddled his legs, sat on his lap and kissed him. Running her hand down his arm, she took his hand in hers, kissing the temporary wedding ring he wore. "You're stuck with me Mr. Tracy, at least until this is all over, just remember that."

"No Kate, you're stuck with me...always." He smiled and gathered her still damp hair in his hands pulling her into another kiss. As that kiss slowly ended, he buried his nose in her neck and licked her neck. "God, you taste as good as you smell. However, I know I must smell like low tide."

"Well besides the tub, there is also a great shower and a robe just waiting in there for you."

"Hint taken." Can you order something to eat as I clean up...and then I am all yours, Mrs. Tracy."

/

Mike was getting frustrated after wasting nearly two days trying to find Lewis Roper. The man was a no show at the storefront he used as an office. He had no real staff but used the office to lure in young hopefuls that would do just about anything for him, trying to get a job as a reporter or photographer. Roper knew a lot of people and over the years those people learned that he was the go to guy to fix a problem, dig up some dirt on anyone or someone who could help bury dirt. Mike had gone to Roper's apartment, all his favorite restaurants, bars and clubs but no one had seen him for days. Tired, Mike stopped by Rick's place. He needed a few hours of sleep but he also wanted to check in with the doorman at the loft, to make sure there were no problems since the FBI announcement. Mike soon confirmed the apartment was secure but he felt badly deceiving the doorman who was heartbroken thinking that Rick was dead. Stretching out on the couch, he was asleep as soon as his eyes closed. The sound of the loft phone woke him hours later. "Carlos? What's wrong?"

"A man was just here, he tried to give me money. He wanted to get into Mr. Castle's apartment. He said he was a photographer but he lied, the camera he had was a piece of junk."

"Is he still down there?"

"When I said no, he walked away but I saw him go into the garage next door. He might try to get into the apartment that way but he can not, you need a card key to get in."

"I know! Carlos, if he comes back or if you see him again, tell him that you changed your mind. Take his money, bring him to this floor and I'll take it from there." Within the hour Mike heard someone trying to pick the lock. Standing off to one the side of the door he yanked it open. Lewis Roper fell into the apartment. Mike knelt on the man's back and pressed a gun to the base of his skull. "Mr. Roper, so glad you dropped in, I've been trying to find you. We need to talk."

"Why are you following me? I had nothing to do with his death and I don't have it, I swear!"

"Don't have what? If you had nothing to do with Castle's death, then how did a small army of men know where he was for the summer and exactly how to get past my security."

"Your security? Then you aren't the man that has been trying to kill me?"

"I just might if you don't start talking; you gave them the info they used to kill my best friend."

"No, no one was supposed to die! A man approached me, said he was hired by some of Castle's poker buddies; they wanted to play a practical joke on him. He just needed to know where his summer home was in the Hamptons and what kind of security it had. I wanted to confirm and maybe get a picture of the lovebirds, Rick and his muse, Kate Beckett. I heard rumors that she was spending the summer with him and maybe planning a wedding. The man said he would get me that proof, if I would help him. I'm sorry, I found out too late he lied. That he wanted to find Rick...because he had something the man's real employer wants...wants badly enough to kill for. When things went wrong, he came after me. I came up here to see if I could find what he wants."

Mike pulled the man up from the floor, pushed him forward onto the couch. "You got two people killed for something that is nobody's damn business. My best friend died because you wanted to make a buck selling pictures of his private life. I'd like to kill you myself but maybe I should just let you walk out that door, let the paid killer finish the job for me."

"No, you have to give him whatever it is he wants."

"If Rick Castle had something he had to hide, I would have helped him...but he didn't. The man that you helped was an paid killer hired by a madman. He attacked Rick's summer home trying to kidnap or kill Rick. They wanted to retrieve some information they thought Rick had but if he didn't have it they would force him to tell them who did have it. Whatever this information is, it must be pretty damned important because ten other people have been killed to find it.

"I don't know what "it" is. I don't know anything. I can't help him or you and I don't want to die."

"Oh, you are so wrong, Mr. Roper. You are going to help me find a dragon and then slay him."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Rick got out of the shower, dried off and put on the red silk robe hanging by the door. It felt great to be clean, cool and dry after days of heat and humidity. That plus the feel of the soft silk against his skin was nice but looking in the mirror it was an absurd study in contrast. From the shoulders down he looked like an English Lord, all he needed was an ascot and a brandy snifter. However, from the neck up he was tanned and looked more like a scruffy sailor. He could do something with his hair but not much about the beard. He had to keep it but maybe he could clean up what had grown in since the photo shoot...which he was stunned to realize had been just five days ago. So much had happened since then, that last day at the beach house felt like it was weeks ago. By now, Alexis would be back with his mother...and Keith. The brilliant idea of him and Kate dying in a yacht explosion would force them both into a pretense of mourning. Not exactly the fun summer he wanted for his baby girl before sending her off to college. Rick also felt badly that Martha's summer romance with Martin might be ruined. He was still not sure if the new men in their lives was a good or bad thing. Maybe when this...trip was all over and everyone was safe, happy and together again, would they look back on this time and laugh? Rick really hoped this strange summer wouldn't overshadow all their happy memories of the Hamptons.

After shaving, he looked in the mirror, buried those unhappy thoughts way down and managed a smile as he left the bathroom. His stomach growled loudly as he opened the door. "Ah, there is my beautiful wife, say you are you going to feed your hungry husband." Almost at once he stopped walking and talking when he saw Kate lying on the bed. She was still wearing the creamy silk robe but nothing else, her tush and long, amazing legs were on full display. She was savoring some strawberries and whipped cream, beside her was the room service table laden with food.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted something with your chowder bowl, so I ordered cheese, fruit and some wine. I hope you'll find something you want to nibble on." With a grin on her face, Kate continued to eat as a genuine smile soon covered Rick's face. It seemed like a long while since Kate had been in such a playful mood. It felt good to see her happy enough to tease him again.

"You are a wicked woman, Mrs. Tracy. How can you ask me to choose from so many delectable options?" He walked over to the bed and ran his finger up her leg but she pushed his hand away.

"You said you were hungry, so pick something and dig in, dear...we have all night." Rick leaned down to kiss Kate but she stopped him, rolled away and got up. "Figures you would want to start with desert first. Have your corn chowder while it's hot, Mr. Tracy. Didn't you mother ever teach that you have to finish your dinner before you get any desert?"

"Alas, my mother wasn't the type to follow most rules but I do remember hearing that good things come to those who wait." He put her arm through his, led her to the room service table and pulled out a chair for her.

"That's right! We need to fill up and quiet down that stomach of yours. Enjoy a nice big dinner, so you'll have strength for...later."

/

Mike looked over to see Louis Roper had fallen asleep on Rick's couch. He had been questioning the man for hours...glancing down at his watch; Mike was stunned to see it was nearly noon. He had more answers now but not the most important ones: how to find Smith or "The Dragon". One thing was for sure, Roper was a dead man if he left the loft without any backup. The man that originally called Louis said he worked for one of Rick's poker buddies. Mike knew that was a lie. Connelly, Patterson and Lehan had all been to Rick's summer place many times; they all knew where the beach house was. When Mike showed Roper pictures of all the men arrested after the attack, he said none of them was the man he had given the beach house security information to. So, perhaps if "The Dragon" had a man to do all his dirty work, then he was someone who had to maintain a squeaky clean public image...like a politician.

Mike helped Rick put together the file on Johanna Beckett's murder. They both knew "The Dragon" got his start twenty years ago by blackmailing dirty cops and shaking them down for ransoming mobsters. So the man had to be connected somehow to the Police or the NY courts. That was a long time ago but at least it gave Mike a place to start. Looking over, Roper was snoring loudly. He would be of no use without a few more hours of sleep, so Mike walked to Rick's office. He had access to all of his friend's computer files and research relating to Kate Beckett. Maybe he could use the time to look further into the records on Raglan, McAllister and Roy Montgomery. See if anyone formerly connected to the NYPD or the NY Court system knew all three men, worked for or with all of them. Look for someone who had very little power back then but knew he would need a lot of money and connections to rise further.

/

Paula was pleased with the new versions of her last interview with Rick. The original video was over sixty minutes and would be much too long for the entertainment news or morning shows. She put together a few shorter versions. Even after watching them over and over, Paula still cried every time at the ending, as she watched Rick and Kate sail off into the sunset. Even though she wanted the video to be seen, before she spent all her time and money on the new versions, she called Ben Solomon to confirm that Black Pawn Publishing would have no claim on her video. He confirmed that since the publisher had not requested the video be shot and that Paula had paid for all the travel, wardrobe plus the film crew to make it, then Rick's firm would not have any claim on the video she shot. They could also not request any changes be made to the content or claim they were due any of the proceeds from the sale of it.

Feeling confident, she placed calls to several morning and evening news and entertainment shows. With the success of the Nikki Heat books and movies, Paula was stunned by the number of big money offers she was getting. Perhaps because of their recent fight or just because she hated the new owner of Black Pawn, she put off calling Gina until last. Usually when she called her, Gina kept her on hold for five or ten minutes. Paula was never really sure if she was that busy or if Gina just left her on hold out of spite. However, this time, Gina picked up her call on the second ring.

"Hello Paula, I know you have Rick's last taped interview. Before we discuss any money, I think you should know the board of directors are in a meeting right now. My boss was so angry about Ben's visit yesterday and other things...he asked for the meeting. He wants to make changes in company policies, management and personnel. So you may want to wait to speak to him directly."

Paula was shocked because Gina all but said she expected to be fired. It took her a moment to recover and tell her the reason for the call. "Entertainment Tonight and 20/20 have the current top offers and I will need an answer from Black Pawn today." As she hung up, Paula wanted to be happy that Gina might lose her job but she couldn't. True, they never agreed on how to handle Rick as a writer...that whole playboy image she created for him was all wrong. Now it appeared that Gina had not only lost Rick but she was about to lose the job that brought them together and then tore them apart. The new owner of Black Pawn publishing might use his clout not only to fire her but also to blackball Gina out of the publishing industry. He was very rich but a nasty, small minded man. He also had no real taste or talent except for making money. Paula hated that Rick signed his last contract with that bastard for what turned out to be his last three book deal. After hanging up, she opened her desk drawer and ran her hand over the last pages of "Summer Heat". Rick had faxed the pages to her and Gina but Paula wanted the hard copy. Those pages and her video were her last links to Rick. She really hoped his daughter would like the video that she sent to Alexis. Closing her eyes and touching the necklace Rick gave her, Paula wished that his last book would somehow get finished.

/

It seemed odd that once the FBI and the storm had departed from the Hamptons, life all around her somehow returned to normal. Exhausted, Alexis slept through most of the storm and then helped Keith clean up all the storm debris from the patio and beach. She read by the pool, went swimming but barely spoke for two days. Sometimes it felt almost as if she dreamed that last call from her father. She imagined that her Dad was just on a book tour and would be back very soon. Turning on her computer or TV that fantasy quickly vanished, as endless news stories of the yacht explosion hammered the words "presumed dead" into her brain. She began to avoid both of them.

With all the press gone, at least there was no one sticking a microphone or a camera in her face asking how she felt. Alexis closed her eyes. How was she doing? How the hell do you answer that question? She missed her father. She wondered where he was, how he was. Was he out in the storm or was he in a safe port with Kate? Did he think about her all the time or at all? Keith tried to help her relax and have some fun but she just felt numb. Everything seemed unreal. Everyone looked at her like she was different now. They stopped talking or spoke softly around her. She received calls from all her friends saying how sorry they were about the loss of her father. No one wanted to talk about anything else. Alexis soon let most of the calls go to voice mail; she was sick of all the lies. Alexis was also afraid that she might accidently say something that could endanger her Dad or Kate. She wanted everything in her life to go back to normal or to just get away from it all. Looking at the calendar, there was still three weeks before she would move into her dorm at Columbia. She could then stop being "poor Alexis Castle" and become Alexis Rogers, just another student.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Keith watched as Alexis walked slowly across the family's private beach to the rock cove. He was frustrated at his failure to cheer her up or at least to get her to smile now and then. She had been quiet and at times moody since the storm passed. She did help him clean up the patio and remove the storm debris from the beach but she refused to leave the property and rarely left the house or patio. She was acting as if her father had died. Keith knew Alexis and her dad were close but he wasn't really gone. Why was she moping around like he was? Besides, it had only been five days since he left. Never having parents that really cared about him, maybe it was something he never could understand.

Looking up from the beach to the rocks, he noticed a man near the top holding something, without a second thought Keith charged up to him. Getting closer, he realized it was only a camera and not a gun. Knocking out the photographer with one punch, he destroyed the camera, took the film and then looked around but could see no one else around. Concerned that she might have heard the fight, Keith checked the bay below. Alexis was still on the rocks, watching the tide come in unaware of the trespasser. He knew it was vital that pictures of her face stay out of the media in order for her to become Alexis Rogers at college in a few weeks. When she spoke at the FBI press conference a few days ago she wore all black, had her hair was pulled back into a bun and had on dark sunglasses. With that disguise, Keith doubted even he would be able to pick her out in a crowd of students. So perhaps staying at the house wasn't such a bad idea, at least until he brought her to Columbia.

/

Martha was also concerned about Alexis, she had been so gloomy. Luckily Keith was there for her, trying to cheer her up. She wanted to spend some time with her granddaughter but she was spending most of her time entertaining their house guest Jim Beckett. Also Martin was calling her a few times each day. Martha liked Jim but he was not nearly as much fun or exciting, as dashing or romantic as Martin Davis. She missed being with him but hated even the thought of asking Jim to leave. After losing his wife, Jim was scared that he could also lose Kate. Martha enjoyed having someone she could talk to about Richard and liked hearing Jim's stories of a younger Kate. Martin was very unhappy that she wouldn't come or stay over at his house or even go out for lunch. At least once during each call, he wanted to know if the FBI had given her any more information on her son's case. True he had been a reporter once and then a newspaper editor but his need to know all the details continued to concern her. For now, she felt it best to keep Martin away from the beach house, at least until Jim decided to go home and Alexis left for college. Her worry for Kate and her son grew as each day passed. Where were they? Were they out in that storm? Did they find a safe port to ride it out? Part of her wished that Richard would somehow get a message to her that they were OK...but she also hoped he wouldn't take that risk.

/

Agent Jordan Shaw was also getting frustrated. She knew from the start that the other members of the beach attack squad would never tell her a thing. She expected the youngest member, who was also a claustrophobic to crack quickly. However, he had been shut up in a small dark cell, all alone for three days and still wouldn't answer any questions. Her lead agent suggested that today they let him out in the exercise yard very briefly. She hoped that afterwards being put back into a small dark room again might make him talk. As she waited to see if their experiment worked, Jordan continued to review the FBI records on Smith. With her daughter off to summer camp for two weeks, she was able to put in a lot more hours on the case, going through all the files but specifically his property records. If Smith was on the run now, it made sense he would want to go someplace he knew well or was at least familiar with. Perhaps he would go someplace he had a friend, an old friend. She started to check records of all properties Smith sold over the years and who he sold the property to.

/

Rick woke slowly but with a happy smile from Kate's apology last night. She said that she wanted to make up for being so grumpy lately...and she certainly did. Stretching his muscles, he was sore but in a good way. Soaking in a tub built for two sounded very nice. A cool breeze blowing through the room broke into his fantasies. It was then he noticed that the doors to the balcony were open. Grabbing his robe as he got out of bed, Rick came up behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way marveling at the view of the mountain and the bay below them.

"If I didn't hate to see you unhappy or angry at me, the makeup sex with you would almost be worth starting a fight." Kate had turned in his arms and snuggled against his chest. As he spoke she was nuzzling his neck but after his comment the nibbling turned into a bite. "Ouch, Hey cut that out! We are supposed to be married. I can tell you from experience that married men don't get hickeys, at least not from their wives."

"Oh really, keep talking like that Mr. Tracy and you can find someplace else to sleep tonight."

"Now you sound just like a wife...and to think I came out here to see if you'd like to share that big beautiful bath tub with me. You seemed so disappointed that I didn't join you last night...I also want to check the cut on your leg."

"Right, you need me naked in a tub to check a cut on my leg?"

"It's more fun that way. We can order room service now and it should be here when we're done."

"You don't want to go down stairs and check out the rest of the hotel?"

"Dressed like this?"

"I forgot to tell you. They brought back our clothes last night when room service delivered dinner. I was talking to the owner's granddaughter. Apparently, this is a small but very exclusive hotel, they only have ten or twelve rooms but they are usually booked months in advance. We lucked out last night, a regular quest called to cancel because of the storm."

"This place is worth another visit when this all over. If we get to come back, hope Giles still owns it, he must be in his seventies. I hope he has a son or grandsons to inherit this place and to help him out. The storm probably did a lot of damage to the gardens and lawns...Kate, they helped us out last night, let's get dressed, go down stairs and see if they need any help cleaning up."

Touched as always by his thoughtfulness, Kate nodded and walked over to the basket that held all the clean clothes. "OK but I'll need some coffee before I can do anything...and then later we can come back here and play in the tub."

"Sounds like a plan, nothing I like better than good, clean fun." Kate rolled her eyes at him as she picked out a tee shirt and a pair of shorts to wear. She removed her robe and started to dress but stopped when she realized Rick was watching her.

She picked up a shirt of his and threw it at him. "Just get dressed, peeping Tom."

Kate had the same jaw dropping reaction to the hotel's impressive lobby. Turning in circles she was delighted with the Grand Piano and elaborate tea service.

Touching one of the bone china tea cups, she was startled by a voice from right behind her. "We serve high tea every day at four just like in London."

"Morning, this is really beautiful but is there any chance we can just get some coffee...to go?"

"Good Morning Mrs. Tracy, we serve a continental breakfast every day. It's available in the Prism Room to your right. Let me show you the way. I'm Gwen, by the way. I work at the front desk part of the day and help out with the laundry and room service. I brought your clothes and dinner up to you last night."

As the two women walked away Rick stood and looked around confused for a moment. "I'm going outside, don't forget my coffee." Realizing no one was listening to him, he walked out of the lobby. Standing on the wide front porch he was surprised that the gardens fared much better than he expected. There were a lot of broken branches, some dead flowers and lots of other debris littering the lawns. He saw the elderly owner pushing a bucket on wheel full of debris. Rick ran over and made him sit down in one of the lawn chairs. "Where is this going? I'll do it for you, sit down for a minute and rest."

"No, no you are a guest." The man tried to get up but was clearly exhausted.

"Look, you helped us yesterday, giving us not just a place to stay but the most elegant hotel room I've ever seen. I want to thank you, so let me help."

Nodding reluctantly the man agreed. Rick was then formally introduced to his host Giles Kent and his son Archie. Under his father's direction, the son pruned the damaged trees and scrubs as Rick gathered the fallen branches, dead flowers and carted them away. A short time later Archie's wife and two daughters Gwen and Courtney arrived with Kate and his cup of coffee. They all joined in the cleanup effort. Within a few hours everything looked perfect again. Pleased but tired, Rick collapsed into a chair on the porch. As if reading his mind, Gwen returned and poured everyone a glass of iced tea.

"Terrible thing for an Englishman to admit but only an American would come up with a different version of tea that is so much better for hot weather."

Rick nodded and chuckled in agreement as he held out his glass for a refill. "Well, that worked up my appetite but we need to go upstairs, clean up and change before lunch."

"Nonsense, a late lunch will be served right here momentarily." As soon as he spoke, Courtney arrived with a huge tray of sandwiches. "My wife is making some orange sherbet. This is her first try, so you will be our test audience."

After lunch and desert, which was so good Kate lost track of how many "just one more taste" Rick had. As the Kent girls began to clear away the dishes from lunch, Kate quickly took what was left of the tub of sherbet back to the kitchen.

"Alex, my most sincere thanks to you and your lovely wife. You will always be welcome at the Sea Crest."

"Speaking of welcome, any chance we can stay for just one more night...or perhaps I should ask how much our room costs first."

"Please, last night was an emergency. I had a cancellation so the room would have been vacant. To thank you for your help today, please stay and it will be as you Americans say...on the house."

"Giles, that very generous of you but I can pay."

"I'm not saying you can't, dear boy. I can see you are not a man who likes to accept charity, think of it as my gift to you both, repaying your kindness. You both looked so worn out last night but I don't think it was just about the storm. I can recognize a man who has many burdens, who is not sure who to trust or how to ask for help or even if he should. So you don't have to ask, I will. How can I help you?"

Rick was both touched and concerned by the older mans all too accurate suppositions. He thought a moment and blessed his minds ability to create stories. "We are...or were teachers in Delaware. Beth and I lost our jobs, budget cuts in all the city's schools. Shortly after that, there was a fire in our apartment building. We lost just about everything we owned except for our boat. We decided to leave, sail up the east coast, see if a new place might change our luck. Then we ran into that storm..." Rick wasn't sure where all that came from but it sounded plausible. He would have to remember to tell Kate about it later.

Giles stood up and laid a fatherly hand on Rick's shoulder. "Starting over can be hard but it can also be a great opportunity. Learn from past mistakes and don't be afraid to try new things. You both made it through some very hard times. As they say, that which does not kill you makes you stronger. You are young and smart and best of all you have a woman who loves you, trusts you. With all that, anything is possible."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

After spending hours helping to clean up the hotel's lawns and gardens, Rick and Kate wandered off to explore them. It felt good to just walk on soft grass under a much gentler sun and breeze, not like the last few days on the scorching rolling deck of the boat. They found a rock ledge that looked down on the lush green mountainside and the harbor so far below. Smiling, they could see that "The Muse" had weathered the storm in one piece. As they sat together, Rick told her the sad story that he spun for Giles about lost jobs and losing all their possessions in an apartment fire. Kate chuckled at his ability to make up stories.

"Hey, no laughing! It's what I do for a living and I am very good at it. Kate, we can stay for one more night if you want."

"I'd like that but we really have to go tomorrow. If someone is trying to track or find us, I don't want to endanger the Kents."

"They don't know who we really are, Giles and his family will be fine…I know you're really worried about Lanie, Javi and Kevin."

"They think we are dead...I wish we could have told them about the plan. Lanie is my best friend and I don't want Esposito or Ryan to get hurt trying to avenge our deaths."

"I was thinking about sending a post card to Mike once we get further up the coast, say to Maine. Just a few lines, something about enjoying my retirement with no return address and sign it, Alex Tracy. We were all so concerned about the explosion and getting away that I forgot about how he would let us know when it was safe to come home. Maybe I can ask him to say Hi to Kevin. That way if he feels it's safe, maybe Mike can fill them in on the plan...and that we are both OK."

Kate smiled and kissed his cheek, as far in the distance they heard a ship's bell ring four times.

"Four bells? Never got the hang of telling time nautical style."

"It's probably just means it's four o'clock and tea time, silly. We better head back but go in the back way. We are not exactly dressed for high tea." She leaned over and rubbed a dirt smudge from his neck. "Race you to the bathtub!"

She easily beat him back to their room. Kate was winded but not gasping for breath. She was also surprised to find a pretty pink lace dress on her bed with a note pinned to it.

_"This should fit you, please join us for dinner at seven. Gwen."_

Rick arrived minutes later to find his white summer pants and shirt neatly pressed and lying on the bed, along with a navy sports coat that also had a note on it.

_"Hope my jackets fits, might be tight on those shoulders of yours. See you at seven, Giles."_

"Dinner at seven, that gives us plenty of time to play in the tub...but first let me check that cut on your leg." Walking over he was pleased to see the cut was almost healed as he helped Kate to undress. "Don't you want to check the cuts on my back?"

"What makes you think I haven't already checked them out? You took off your shirt when you were working in the garden earlier. Everything looked just fine but a closer look couldn't hurt."

Rick stripped quickly and carried a giggling Kate into the bathroom.

/

"I don't care if she was on suspension; Kate Beckett was one of my best detectives at the 12th. I haven't been able to reach her father but I would like your permission to have a memorial service this Sunday for her...and Castle too. He worked with her and at this precinct for over four years. No, I have not been able to reach his family either. With all the press coverage on their deaths just now, I doubt they could or would want to come. Yes, I am sure his family will have a private service for him later." Glaring at the phone after she hung up, Captain Gates looked up to see an unhappy Kevin Ryan at her doorway. "I'm sorry Ryan, the chief of detectives said he will have to get back to me on the service for Beckett."

"Thank you for trying, Sir. Have you heard anything further on the explosion from the FBI?"

"No, I tried to reach Agent Shaw but she is not returning my calls. Officially the case is closed but I doubt that her investigation is done. If I have to lose a detective, I want answers. While I may not have agreed with her methods at times or her choice of partner, Kate Beckett was one of the most dedicated and talented cops I've ever worked with. I know this has been hard on you..."

"Not just me, Esposito worked with her for a year before I came to the 12th. Kate worked closely with most of the detectives on this floor and Lanie, Dr. Parrish, in the medical examiner's office. She was Kate's best friend. She took some time off. I think it hit her the hardest."

/

"Hey Chica, I made you my best quesadillas. Come on, you need to eat something."

"Not really hungry, Javi. Besides it's too hot to eat. Damn! It's just not fair. Kate made her work the focus of her life for so long, too long. Finally she met someone who was there for her, not just on the job but made her have some fun...have a life outside of work. They both wasted so much time but just when she had true happiness just within in her reach...to die like that. It's so sad!"

"I know...but at least they went together. If one of them of them was left behind it would have been so much worse. You saw how she was when he went away with Gina. He was ten times worse when she got shot and went away to heal."

"I don't think I've ever seen Kate so happy or so much in love as the weekend we all went to the Hamptons. I'm glad she finally let Rick make her happy. I'm going to miss them so much but it's will be so much worse for Alexis. You know how close she was to her dad and how much he looked out for her. I feel so bad for Little Castle, hell of a way for your childhood to end. It's not just her that lost the most important person in their life, Jim Beckett lost Kate."

"Mrs. R lost her son but at least she has Alexis. They can help each other but Kate's dad, who does he have? It pisses me off that we never got close to catching "The Dragon". I'd be willing to bet my badge that bastard was behind that explosion and their deaths."

/

On the outside Dan Powers looked just like any other businessman, having coffee at an upscale sidewalk cafe. His career had been built on his ability to get the job done, any job and to blend in. Under his expensive suit, he had two guns very carefully concealed. He was sick of sitting, hot and tired but refused to get angry. Anger was counterproductive. He need to remain calm, alert and focused to find his target and eliminate the problem. He had been waiting hours for Lewis Roper to appear. The man was stupid and weak and should have been an easy target but he was still a lose end that needed to be fixed. That problem had already taken much too long to resolve. Dan tried not to but looked at his watch again. He winced when he heard his "other" cell phone ring.

"Yes sir, there has been a delay in completing the Roper matter. I should have it resolved today."

He listened for a moment and started to sweat. "Yes sir, I understand letting TC escape was strike one. Not finding him or the missing file you need would be strike two but I will..."

He stopped abruptly to let his employer speak. "Yes sir, I understand what will happen on strike three but I assure you I will resolve the Roper issue today and be back on the trail of the primary target and your file..."

His employer had already hung up and obviously was not pleased. Dan pretended to end the call normally and then tucked the burner cell phone into an inner pocket of his jacket while pulling out another phone. "Have you got eyes on Roper yet?" Three other calls got him the same answer, the man had simply vanished. Someone had to be helping him but who and why? The longer it took to find him, the less time Dan had to look for Smith and the file he had been hired to find. He knew if the boss got tired of waiting for results, there would be a long and growing list of men just waiting to replace him permanently.

/

Agent Shaw was finally having a good day; her weak link had finally cracked. He did not know the name of the man who hired the crew to attack Castle's beach house but he was able to describe the man. The sketch artist was done with the face and her agents were running it through all their databases. Jordan knew if they found him, there was little or no chance that he would be found or rollover on his employer but it was worth a shot. She found several pieces of property that Smith had sold over the last twenty years. The majority of the sales were parcels of land he sold at an obscene profit; the buyers used the land to build skyscrapers, shopping malls or huge condo and apartment complexes. Smith currently owned houses not only in New York but several other states, also in Europe, Mexico, South America and the Caribbean. Digging deeper, he also had land deeds not just in his and his wife's name but also in his company's name plus more than a few in the name of dummy corporations. Knowing she was in over her head, she requested the FBI's best forensic accountant to help her find any sales that looked out of place or unprofitable. She had a short list of people Smith called friends, maybe a name on a deed of sale might match.

/

It had been awhile since Rick had seen Kate all dressed up. As she emerged from the bathroom, she looked beautiful but very different. The dress was a soft pink, a little big and longer than she would normally wear but what he missed the most was her four inch heels. In sandals, she barely came up to his shoulder. Tonight her hair was pulled back into some fancy braid and she had little or no makeup on. His kick-ass tiger looked like a demure kitten tonight.

"Wow, you cleaned up nice, Rick. That's a different look for you, very Cary Grant. Too bad you don't have a captain's hat. You'd look like Tony Curtis right out of "Some Like it Hot".

"You look very soft and delicate tonight...very un-Beckett. You should wear pink more often." She grabbed his ear and twisted it hard. "Ow, Ow, now that's my Kate, kiss me and make it all better."

"Keep it up, Shakespeare and we'll see who tames who...or is that whom?"

Smiling he held out his arm, "May I escort you to dinner? I hope there will be dancing. Not to mix a metaphor but I want you to have a lovely night, Cinderella, because tomorrow we put back to sea."

"At least the storm has passed and hopefully it will be smooth sailing from now on."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

"Well Kent, I finally made it."

"You're only three days late. About time you decided to grace us with your presence. Too busy making millions to come visit an old friend?"

"No and in case you hadn't noticed way up here on your mountain, there was a rather nasty storm in the north Atlantic. I couldn't very well fly or sail here during a nor'easter. Your gardens looks beautiful; the storm must have passed you by."

"You are very wrong as usual, dear boy. This place was a shambles earlier today. A nice young man and his lovely wife were stranded by the storm and stayed overnight with us. I didn't ask, they just pitched in and helped us clean them up for most of the morning."

"They gave you some hard luck story and of course you let them stay for free. Giles, you are such a sucker. You are not going to make any money that way."

"I have money enough. What's the point of amassing piles of money if you don't have any fun with it…like some people I know? Tommy, I know something is wrong. You look so weary and troubled. If I can help in any way you have but to ask, old friend."

"Thanks, I do want to talk to you later. Right now I am very tired and hungry."

"Well then, get changed and come down to dinner. I'd like you to meet Alex Tracy. He is a bright young man and in need of a job…"

Shaking his head, the white haired man turned towards the elevator. "Not tonight. I'll eat in my room and get some sleep. We'll meet much later for a brandy, once all your guests are tucked in."

"Very well, Chloe will be disappointed. I believe you promised my wife a dance the next time you came. Perhaps a game of cribbage with the brandy?"

"Perhaps! I'll see Chloe at breakfast. No one makes Eggs Benedict like your wife…..and you still owe me $5.37 from the last time we played. Your memory may be failing, dear boy, but I never forget money owed to me."

"You have more money than God and yet you hound me for some imaginary $5.37 you say I owe you…that must be how the rich get richer. Go have a nap; perhaps you'll be more amiable after some sleep."

Giles watched as his friend walked slowly to the elevator and give him a tired wave as the doors closed. It had been a very long time since he saw his friend so dis-spirited, at least not since his wife died but that was more than twenty years ago. Was it business or personal that had him so upset? He looked thinner, exhausted and anxious, Giles hoped he wasn't ill.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when his daughter's hand touched his back. "Father? What's wrong? You haven't even dressed for dinner yet."

"You're right, my dear. I was welcoming our very tardy guest. Tommy just arrived...but he won't be joining us for dinner. He looked exhausted, has gone to his room and will be calling for room service."

"I'll take care of it, now go get cleaned up and changed...Are you all right, Father?"

"It will be once I have some of your mother's cooking." Kissing his daughter's cheek, he walked to the family's quarters to shower and change. Feeling better and refreshed Giles returned to the lobby just as the elevator doors opened and Alex and Beth Tracy emerged. "Don't you look lovely, my dear. I shouldn't say this but that dress looks much better on you." He kissed Kate's hand and then tucked her arm into his. "Allow me to escort you to dinner. You are a lucky man, Mr. Tracy!"

"Giles, Alex told me you won't charge us for our room. That's very generous but we can pay."

"Please don't deny an old man a small pleasure. As I explained to your husband, the guest that was supposed to stay in your room cancelled due to the storm. The room would have been vacant but instead fate brought you safely to my doors." He turned to Rick shaking his head. "Beware Alex, this one doesn't believe in fate, magic or all the other lovely serendipitous miracles in life. Please enjoy your dinner and perhaps you'll honor me with a dance later...with Alex's permission, of course."

Rick smiled and nodded at the older man as he pulled out Kate's chair for her. As she sat, he leaned down to kiss her cheek and whispered, "Is there no man that doesn't fall under your spell? He's got to be near seventy and married." As Rick walked around the table to his chair, Kate rolled her eyes at him but smiled. She also watched as his eyes darkened with desire as they devoured her from across the candlelit table. The moment flared hot between them until a menu suddenly cut off her view of his face, startling her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Can I get you a drink as you look over the menu?"

Rick took the other menu Gwen was holding. "Just water for now, we will probably have wine with dinner. We will be back out to sea tomorrow, so we need to limit alcohol tonight...Oh My God, you have Beef Wellington!

Kate smiled again at Rick as he perused the rest of the menu. She also saw that her smile faded a bit when Gwen heard they would be leaving. "Thank you for loaning me the dress for tonight."

"Looks better on you than me, you can keep it if you'd like."

"It would get ruined on the boat, no place to hang it or wear it. Not really sure where we are going from here...but thank you."

After a truly outstanding dinner, Giles appeared instead of the bill and no amount of discussion would change his mind. "Allow me the honor of the first dance and we will call it even, yes?"

Before Rick could object further, Kate rose, kissed Giles cheek and took his arm. "How can I refuse such a handsome man?"

Rick looked upset at being abandoned as they left but reached over to grab the chocolate mousse that Kate didn't touch. Just as he finished her desert, Gwen came over to clear the table. Rick put down some bills for a tip but Gwen handed them back to him. So he stood, took her hand and put it through his arm. "Seems your father stole my wife, so I need a partner for dancing." Courtney waved at her blushing, reluctant sister to go with their guest as she completed clearing the table.

The Crystal Room had been transformed; the buffet had been replaced with a small stage that held musicians playing cool jazz and slow dance tunes. After the first dance, Rick reclaimed Kate. Giles and his wife took turns dancing with some of the guests but within an hour one by one the other couples left for the gardens, sat down at the bar to drink or went up to bed. Their hosts danced with each other as their kids looked on. Rick was a good dancer and Kate felt like she was floating, firmly held in his arms as they spun and swayed through song after song. Lost in the feeling of having her in his arms, Rick suddenly noticed they were the only ones dancing. "Hey Cinderella, I hate to break up the ball but it's getting late and you did say that you wanted to have breakfast with Peg and Pete Bartley before we set sail in the morning."

Kate just smiled and made a noise that could have been a yes. Rick slowly danced her across the room and the lobby to the elevator. He pulled away from her to press the up button, and then lifted her chin for a kiss. Giles stood at the doorway, watched them and smiled. He was determined to talk them into staying for at least one more day. He wanted Alex to meet Tommy. Watching them kiss, he knew that now was not the time for that conversation.

He was so wrapped up in the deep emotions between the kissing couple, that he didn't notice his old friend walking towards him. Pointing to the pair entering the elevator, "Tommy, you just missed that young couple I told you about." Looking at the young couple smiling at each other as the elevator doors slowly closed, he froze and turned deathly pale. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

The look of shock on his face slowly changed to puzzlement. "I just did, two of them. What names did they give you, Giles?"

"Alex and Beth Tracy from Delaware I believe they said. Why? Do you know them?"

"Not by those names...let's go get that drink. I can use one, and then I want you to tell me everything you know about them, when they arrived and what's happened since."

/

The kissing and touching continued in the elevator and all the way to the door of their room. Pinning her against the door, Rick devoured her lips, continuing over to her ear, down her neck and onto Kate's shoulder. "You seemed to make a habit of making love to me against doors."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Slapping his hand away as it found its way under her dress. "I'd feel more comfortable doing this on the other side of the door."

"So conventional." He tried unsuccessfully to unlock the door while nuzzling her.

"Just get the damned door open and I'll show you unconventional." Finally unlocking the door, Kate grabbed his lapels, pushed him into the room and removed his jacket as she kicked the door shut. "Unzip me?" She turned and gave him a smoldering look over her shoulder. Rick also kissed down her spine as he complied, until the dress was pooled at her feet and he started to remove her panties. "Easy Kitten, I want to hang up Gwen's dress, can't return it all wrinkled."

Rick picked up Giles jacket from the floor and hung it up as well. Lifting her in his arm, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. He started to undress as Kate watched. Once he was removing his boxers, she reached to unfasten her bra but he pushed her hand away. "Nope, that's my job. Seems that doing all that dancing has made me hungry again." He kissed her lips and slowly worked his way down.

/

The sound of a distant fog horn broke into Rick's short but sated sleep. He tried unsuccessfully to wake Kate. Half an hour later he had already showered, dressed and packed everything into their duffel bag, except something for Kate to wear. Confirming everything was done, he tried to wake her again. This time he attempted to kiss her awake and it worked much better, until she began to complain when he stopped. "Don't stop, it's still dark. We have lots of time before we have to go."

"Sorry, Sleeping Beauty, it's time to rise and shine. I want to leave early before Giles and Chloe gang up on us and try to maneuver us into staying. Gwen and Courtney both tried to convince me last night on the dance floor as you danced with Giles."

"You're right we need to go, he actually asked me to use my womanly charms on you, convince you to stay here just one more day."

"You did charm me last night, as always, my love. Much as I would like to stay, we have to go." Pulling her across the mattress and into his arms, he carried her to the bathroom.

"You know I can walk!"

"Faster this way, you can be a little slow first thing in the morning...no, no, no, sorry, we don't have time for the tub today, dear. Into the shower you go. I left your clothes on the door. As you get ready, I'll leave a thank you note for our hosts. Meet me down stairs when you're ready, we'll have to borrow one of the jeeps. Time and tides wait for no one, my love, not even the ravishing Kate Beckett, so move it." With a final kiss, he closed the bathroom door behind him as he left.

Fifteen minutes later, Kate hopped into the jeep as the engine roared into life. Giles and Tommy came out from his office behind the front desk. Their game interrupted by such a loud noise so early in the morning. They reached the porch just in time to see one of the hotel's jeeps disappear down the mountain side.


End file.
